Dearka & Miriallia Book I
by An1391
Summary: Dearka & Miriallia Book I is Complete. These are Teen rated, if you want the Mature rated, please visit my profile for the web link. The story is continued in Dearka & Miriallia Book II and has additional scenes in Yzak & Shiho Interludes. Hugs.
1. Miriallia's Decision

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here is my first Dearka and Miriallia Fan Fiction. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think. So here are my happy little notes so you know what to expect from me. **1)** I am using the name spellings and timeline from the Gundam Official website. **2)** I know some of the story lines and cliffhangers will lead to some obvious conclusions already so don't worry, I'm not totally oblivious. **3)** I always love to hear suggestions and you may see that in future chapters if you read and review. I like to give fans what they are looking for, but I can't guarantee it will always happen like that. **4)** The story was written about 2 years ago and I'm doing a clean up on it. This is the revised (no nothing major has changed, just grammatical errors) version and from here on out the disclaimer below stands true for all chapters and I am removing the Author's Notes, Preview and Reviewer response sections I had when I first posted. **5)** For anyone just joining us and trying to read the whole thing, be aware we moved on to DM Book II, have YS Interludes on FF . net and a side stories on my personal website (see my profile for the link) and Book III is in the works. Thank you all for the support and help these past years and I hope you continue to stick with me (Lots of Hugs to all the Fans of DM)

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that, just drop me a line first.)

**Chapter 1**

Miriallia's Decision

Dearka and Miriallia watched the destruction of the Genesis on the monitor. As Sai stood from his computer screen and Miriallia focused her eyes, Dearka leaned toward her. Birdy had just flown out of the ship toward something. Could it be Kira? Could he have survived? Birdy flew past Cagalli and Athrun in the Strike Rogue and continued its trek in the endless universe.

Cagalli and Athrun followed the mechanical pet. When they arrived to the destination what they saw made them overjoyed. Kira floating in space with the ring Lacus had given to him near his face from the lack of gravity. They all cried happy and sad tears. It was over.

Kira was brought back to the Eternal by Cagalli and Athrun to await the results of their endeavors. Lacus was ecstatic when she saw Kira exit the Strike Rogue.

"I'm so happy that you came back to me. Just as you promised," she said with tears flowing down her face.

"Just as I promised," he repeated with a smile and tears of his own.

Back on the Archangel, the crew relaxed from hearing the communication of Kira's survival. Silent tears fell down Murrue's face and Sai had the look of relief. Miriallia stood from her position and lightly pushed by a standing Dearka to exit the bridge. As he shifted from the contact he watched her retreating form.

For a moment he stood in his place, unsure of what to do. But then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and turned to exit. As he did so, Sai looked up.

"Don't hurt her," was all he could say.

Dearka stopped in his tracks looking toward the floor.

"I don't intend to," he said with a hint of sincerity and continued out the door.

As it swished closed behind him, he looked to the left and then to the right.

"_No sign of her,"_ Dearka thought roaming through the corridors.

He walked toward the dining hall and peeked through the doorway.

"_Still nothing, where could she have gone?"_ Dearka thought still searching.

The empty halls of the ship were cold and depressing without her around. He moved on checking her quarters. With still no sign of her, he checked the last place he could think of.

"_Could she be in the hanger?"_ he thought again worrying he wouldn't find her before he would have to leave.

He picked up his pace just slightly and entered the hanger and sure enough he saw the young girl.

He walked up to her and just stared at her from behind.

"You'll be leaving, won't you?" she asked looking up to the Buster.

His eyes hit the floor again.

"Yeah, I have to go back to the PLANTs," he said with some sorrow.

She turned to face him tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she paused.

Dearka looked at her with a soft expression on his face.

"I mean for what I tried to do to you six months ago and how horribly I treated you when all you tried to do since Orb was help us," she cried out.

Dearka let out a sigh and then gave her a small smirk.

"I deserved it. I said some things I shouldn't have. And, you made me see something that I couldn't before, so I think we're even," he replied.

Miriallia looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"I made you see something?" she asked.

He put his head down with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"You made me see that Naturals are the same as Coordinators. We all just want to live in peace and we're all human. That's why I'm thankful for being captured by this ship. But it's also why I need to return to the PLANTs," was his reply as he turned to walk away.

"I have to get ready. The ZAFT shuttle will be here soon to retrieve me," he continued.

Miriallia watched as he walked out of the hanger. Her face now just as red as his had been.

"_Do I follow him?"_ she thought nervously.

She pondered for a moment and looked over to the simulation for the SkyGrasper. Tears began to form again in her eyes. Miriallia finally took notice of the signals she received from him. She had just realized, all this time Dearka had stayed to protect her. It made perfect sense now. He was always by her side when the ship wasn't at Leveled Battle Stations. How could she miss something so obvious?

"_Is it because of my feelings for Tolle? But I feel at ease around Dearka now too. Tolle, forgive me, but I can't push these feelings aside any longer. I can't lose someone else I…"_ she thought with a sudden pause.

She looked at the Buster one last time and then to the SkyGrasper again.

"_Tolle, I'm sorry but I have to,"_ she thought to herself.

Miriallia ran as fast as she could through the corridors. As she reached the residential deck she saw the door to the room Dearka was given open. She ran to the entrance, out of breath and tears still in her eyes.

"Dearka!" she cried out.

He looked up at her from his bed where he was packing his duffel bag.

"Miriallia?" he said with a confused look.

She walked into the room and hit the door switch. As it swished closed behind her, he continued to look at her with a longing in his eyes.

"_Who am I kidding? She's probably here for the Captain or something. She doesn't want me,"_ he thought thinking he was being silly.

Miriallia walked closer to him and he stood from the bed.

"You can't go yet," she stated.

"Uh?" was all he could get out before she finished her declaration.

"I don't want you to go. Because I don't want you to leave me," she said with her eyes now closed.

Fear overcame her as she heard him move from his place.

"_Did I just say that? What does he think of me? Probably that I'm still a crazy Natural,"_ she thought shocked over what had come out of her mouth.

She froze in place and as her eyes began to open she felt something soft against her lips. When she realized the event taking place she closed her eyes again and returned this kiss she was receiving.


	2. Dearka's Declaration

**Author's Notes:** This chapter has a mature version located on my personal website that is now only available as the DM Book I Full Version – Mature and not as a separate chapter anymore. Please visit my profile for the link if you are interested.

**Chapter 2**

Dearka's Declaration

Dearka felt different whenever he was around Miriallia. It was almost as if the world around him didn't exist and it was just the two of them. The kiss they were sharing deepened as he hesitated to draw her closer.

"_What am I doing? She's not like any woman I've ever been with before,"_ he thought trying to shake his uneasy feeling.

Miriallia felt his slight hesitation and stepped into the kiss. The passion that followed between them was inevitable. He felt her hands move up the front of his green t-shirt and under the shoulders of the white jacket.

"_She's making a move on me. Should I stop her before it goes too far?"_ he thought still second-guessing himself.

He began to quiet the jumbled thoughts in his head. After all, this is what he had wanted since he met her. As their lips parted for the moment, he felt her removing the jacket she had slipped her hands under.

Dearka didn't fight her determination but also didn't want to hurt her. Before he left the bridge, he did tell Sai that he didn't intend to. But intentions and reality were two different things.

"_Is doing something that we both want going to hurt her? I'm not going to be able to stay even if we…"_ he thought desperately hoping his mind would stop trying to be so rational.

He snapped out of his daze. He had been staring into her blue eyes as he debated the events that were taking place.

"Dearka, please stay. Even if it's just a little longer," she begged with her hands now working at his belt.

He looked at her and saw the need and longing in her eyes. These feelings were similar to his. He stepped back, still holding her hand as if leading her. She obediently followed, never taking her eyes off his. As they reached each other again, he pulled her towards him.

"Before anything else, I have to tell you how I truly feel," he said to her.

She watched him carefully as he moved in closer.

"It's something I've never felt before. Somehow in this whole mess, I must have fallen in love with you. But I still have to go back to the PLANTs," he stated matter-of-factly.

Miriallia's eyes shot open at his declaration. She didn't want any more hesitation from him.

"So, show me how much you love me then. I don't care if you are going back to the PLANTs. And I don't care how long it takes, just plan on coming back to me," was all she could say.

He pulled her in and began to kiss her deeply again moving his own hands to the buttons of her uniform. She felt his hands as they gracefully unbuttoned her uniform jacket before she was whipped around to his bed. She fell backwards cushioned by the mattress beneath. Next to her, her hand brushed the duffel bag Dearka had been trying to pack earlier. Still involved in a very passionate kiss, she pushed the duffel bag off the bed with a bit of rage at its' existence.

Dearka began to kiss her neck gently before whispering in her ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked softly.

Her big blue eyes opened again as she felt his hot breath on her face. For one moment, Tolle flashed through her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut as if to block him out. When she opened them again that of Dearka's replaced Tolle's face.

"_Is this what I want? It feels right, but am I moving too fast?"_ she thought reflecting on the moment.

Dearka waited for her response patiently. He couldn't rush her. Not at a moment like this, although he desperately wanted to. Miriallia dragged her nails gently up his back, her wrist loose. Dearka closed his eyes from the soothing feeling this provided him.

"Dearka please," she begged.

He needed no more persuading as he moved in for his prey. After it was over, he began to playfully kiss her neck as he rolled to her side never leaving her embrace. Miriallia closed her eyes and allowed Dearka to pull her in closer, resting her head partly on his shoulder and the pillow. Dearka didn't say anything but kept her in his arms before drifting off to sleep as well.

A few hours had passed since Miriallia had fallen asleep in Dearka's arms. He opened his eyes to see her still lying next to him peacefully.

"_She's so beautiful,"_ he thought smiling to himself.

He looked around the room and devised the best plan to maneuver around her without disturbing her peaceful slumber. Slowly he slipped away from her embrace and moved the covers over her, brushing his hand around her face and through her bangs.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, whispering, "I'll come back to you someday. I promise."

He quietly moved away picking up his clothes that were strewn about and changed into them. When he looked down at his watch he realized how late it had gotten. Yzak was certainly going to be irritated that he hadn't radioed him for the transport yet. He grabbed the duffel bag that Miriallia had pushed to the floor earlier in the night and glanced back at her once again.

"_Beautiful,"_ he thought again.

It was all that kept running through his mind. The door swished open; he took a deep breath as if to gain the courage to leave Miriallia behind and stepped outside. As the door swished again to a close behind him, he exhaled the breath. He continued his long trek down the corridors until he reached the hanger and walked over to Mr. Murdoch.

"Hey there kid. You ready to head out?" Murdoch asked catching a glimpse of Dearka.

Dearka looked over to the Buster and answered solemnly, "Yeah."

Murdoch saw the look on the kids' face.

"Ah, don't feel sad. We'll take good care of it," Murdoch said.

Dearka looked back at the mechanic.

"Oh, uh, thanks," he said realizing Mr. Murdoch didn't know the reason he really had the long face.

"I know you probably wanted to take it with you, but I guess there's no reason to now," Murdoch continued.

_"That's not the only thing I wish I could take with me,"_ Dearka thought sadly.

Dearka just looked around the hanger and watched all the mechanics scurrying around trying to get parts to the machines and the area cleaned out for a lockdown. The ship was getting set to return to Orb.

He sighed before speaking again, "Could you ask the Captain to radio the ZAFT shuttle for me?"

Murdoch looked back up from his clipboard and walked over to him.

"Sure kid," he said patting him on the back, "and thanks again for everything you did here."

Dearka gave a small smile as if to humor the man. He had been a part of the crew for six months and somehow he felt like it was his home now.

"Well I guess it hasn't been six months since I was a prisoner for a month and a half of it. But now what do I do? What is really waiting for me when I return to the PLANTs? I'm still a traitor in their eyes, and what about Yzak? He was so angry that day. I know I did the right thing, but I still can't get the thought of one of my closest friends pulling a gun on me just because I was protecting some Naturals out of my mind. I can only hope he sees that we were wrong now that this war is finally over,"_ Dearka thought._

Murdoch had finished at the communicator with Captain Ramius and walked back over to Dearka.

"She said she would contact the ZAFT fleet to have the shuttle sent for you. Although, I must say, I wish you would consider sticking with us. What do you plan to do when you return to ZAFT?" he asked.

Dearka hesitated for a moment. He had just been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know what to do, but I do know I have to return," Dearka admitted.

Mr. Murdoch now sighed as well.

"Well good luck to you. I have a few things to finish up so try to stay out of trouble," he said grinning.

"Yeah," was all Dearka could muster.

"_I think I'm really going to miss these people,"_ he thought thinking fondly of the crew he had been working so closely with for the past few months.

His thoughts flashed back to Miriallia. The first time he saw her was when he walked by as a prisoner.

"I was such a jerk. She was hurt and all I could do was mock her for the tears that fell from her sad eyes,"_ he thought scolding himself._

He shook his head again as more images raced by. The time he met her again while waiting for the doctor to return and what he said to her. He was tied to the bed and thought the doctor had entered the room and there she was. Those blue eyes were filled with a look of terror at the site of him.

"I tried to reassure her that I couldn't possibly hurt her all tied up. And what did I do then? I mocked her again and somehow guessed the exact reason why she was crying. I made her pain resurface. Then she went mental with that knife in her hand. I didn't think I was going to make it for a moment. In fact, I was sure of it when that other girl entered with the gun. For the first time, I was actually scared. And there she was, the same girl that had just tried to kill me herself, ended up saving me,"_ he thought._

_All the conversations they shared when he was locked up in the brig came back to his mind. She intrigued him and he would coax her back to talk to him a little more every time she visited. He had felt some deep emotion welling up inside of him, unable to determine its origin. Then it became clear when Orb was attacked._

_"She let me go and she told me she was sorry for everything that happened with how things turned out. I couldn't get her off my mind after I left the ship. I couldn't just let her die. I even remember how frustrated I was that I ran toward Morgenroete__in the first place to find the Buster. I was risking my life for some girl that I hardly knew,"_ he thought still reflecting on previous events.

He closed his eyes again as he continued to replay the events that brought them together.

"_I guess that's the trouble with love. You don't have any control over yourself. All the things she said after and the small words of encouragement and concern. They were all enough to make me want to be around her. But tonight when she told me she didn't want me to leave. It was the first time she had ever really made me feel like she wanted me to be there. And then we…so, why am I leaving?"_ he thought wondering what possessed him to walk off that ship.

Dearka was brought back in to reality when he heard the shuttle land in the hanger. Yzak was probably waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"_I guess I can't change my mind now,"_ he thought as he looked back at the hanger's exit and the door to the ZAFT shuttle opened.

"Goodbye Miriallia. I'll come back someday for you," he said softly as he grabbed his duffel bag and walked toward the ship.

Sure enough, Yzak was standing at the door waiting for his friend to climb the stairs.

"Well I guess it's over," he said as Dearka entered.

"Yeah, I guess it is," was all Dearka could say as he took a seat in the shuttle.

The shuttle began preparations for departure from the Archangel and Dearka could only stare out the windows into the hanger.

"So, what's your problem?" Yzak snipped.

Dearka just looked back at him.

"Fine, whatever, I don't really care anyway," Yzak spoke again before Dearka could even think of an answer that would satisfy his friend.

Dearka just shrugged it off and the shuttle departed for the ZAFT base where the remaining soldiers were gathering to await the peace treaty discussions and emergency High Council meeting.

**Back in the residential quarters…**

Miriallia slowly woke up from her long sleep. When she did, she noticed something didn't feel right. Her hand patted the bed before her eyes opened.

"_What? Where is he?"_ she thought looking around in a panic.

Miriallia shot up from the bed. As the covers fell away from her body, she felt a slight breeze. She quickly dragged the covers back up and looked around the room.

"_I forgot. We…"_ she thought shocked with herself.

She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. As she threw them on as fast as possible she noticed something on the floor.

"Dearka's watch," she stated as she picked it up off the floor.

She had no more time to waste. She ran out of the room and down the corridors to the hanger.

"_No, he couldn't have left yet. He just couldn't have,"_ she thought flustered.

Murdoch had watched Miriallia enter the hanger and called to her.

"You looking for the kid?" he asked.

"Huh?" Miriallia replied.

"The kid from ZAFT, were you looking for him?" he asked again.

"Yes, have you seen Dearka?" Miriallia asked the panic still in her voice.

"I thought he would have told you he was heading out," Mr. Murdoch shifted uncomfortably.

Miriallia's eyes dropped and a bout of sadness swept over her. It felt the same as when Tolle went missing. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Oh. Thank you Mr. Murdoch," she said as her eyes looked toward the floor.

_"How could you not say goodbye to me?"_ she thought feeling hurt.

Miriallia left the hanger and walked toward the bridge. As she approached Sai exited.

"Mir?" he asked concerned.

"Hey Sai," was all she could manage to say.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the tear stains on her cheeks.

Miriallia looked up at him and showed a false smile.

"Nothing, it's just that Dearka left to go back to the PLANTs and I think I'm going to miss him a bit I guess," she said.

Sai just watched her for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, I guess we all need to go back to where we belong now that the war is over. What do you think you are going to do?" he asked her.

"Me? I haven't really thought about it yet," she answered.

"Well, when you do, promise me you'll keep in touch. Okay?" Sai coaxed.

"Of course I will Sai. I don't want to lose contact with any of my friends. We've all lost so much already. I couldn't bear to lose the rest of you too," she stated with a small smile forming on her face.

She had forgotten for a moment about her sadness of Dearka's departure. She could go home and see her parents again. She could even be a normal teenager living in a peaceful nation. Well, once they rebuild it that is.

"I'm heading on to the bridge to help with guiding the ship back to Orb. Were you just taking a break?" Miriallia asked again before falling into a dazed silence.

Sai looked up at her. She had been so silent making Sai feel a little uncomfortable and he was unsure of whether to disturb her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to get some water first," Sai answered.

"Well I guess I will see you on the bridge then," she said.

Sai began to walk away when Miriallia turned back to him again.

"Sai?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I think I'm going to help with the rebuilding of Orb and then I'll see what to do from there," she answered.

He smiled and nodded.

"I guess our job isn't quite done yet then, is it?" he asked already knowing her response.

She smiled back at him too before turning to enter the bridge.

**A few months later…**

Dearka walked behind his friend Yzak who was now in a Council uniform. They were on their way to a meeting on the current situation between the two nations of Naturals and Coordinators. As he entered the room for the negotiations, he looked around. Shiho was also accompanying both he and Yzak to this function.

"_Well, I guess it makes sense she would join us. She was one of the top pilots in Yzak's squad after I was captured,"_ Dearka thought partly jealous.

Shiho looked back at Dearka with a flash of danger in her violet eyes. Dearka quickly looked away. He was kind of jealous. Yzak may not have realized it yet, but he was a lucky man to have someone by his side as dedicated to him as Shiho was. His thoughts wandered to Miriallia.

"_I wonder what she is doing right now,"_ he thought allowing his mind to wander.

**Back in Orb…**

Miriallia was sitting in her bedroom with her pajamas on at that moment with her knees drawn to her chest. She had a picture of her and Tolle sitting on the table in front of her bed. Her back was pushed against the bed with tears falling from her bright blue eyes once again. The picture had been taken right before the war dragged them in to it with the destruction of Heliopolis. Her eyes looked out the window to the sky as a shooting star flew past.

"_Dearka,"_ Miriallia thought sadly.


	3. The Sweetest Angel

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: Time to jump the timeline spectrum and move straight to the Destiny sequence. There is one scene in here (the scene at PLANTs) that I borrowed directly from the Destiny fan-subbed version of episode 11. Although there are little twists throughout this chapter, I can promise you they will see each other again. This story does have a Mature version available through my website located in my profile page. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 3**

The Sweetest Angel

Miriallia woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing in her ear. The sun was shining through the window of her bedroom in her parent's home.

"6:00 A.M. already," she groaned.

As she got out of bed she could hear her mother downstairs in the kitchen.

"She must be getting breakfast for Annabella," she thought slinking out of bed.

Miriallia grabbed her outfit and laid it on the bed. Then quietly she opened the door to her room and slipped into the bathroom with the intention of avoiding her mother's call. As she reached her destination, she turned the showerhead on. The warm water began to flow down and Miriallia took off her pajamas. As she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror, she could see the circles under her eyes.

"I'm doing way too much work. I am so exhausted from traveling to these battlefields," she thought now rubbing her eyes.

She waited for the water reached a perfect temperature before stepping in. As the water hit her body, she felt revived and ready to take on the new day. It had been two years since the end of the last war between Naturals and Coordinators, but it seemed as though things were starting up again.

"It is such a shame that we did all that for nothing. So many lives lost and we are back where we started again. Tolle, I miss you still," she thought reminiscing.

She closed her eyes trying to remember the smile he used to give only to her. As she sighed to herself and began to open her eyes a flash of a tan skinned blonde boy invaded her memory of Tolle.

"Dearka. God help me, but I miss you as much as Tolle," she thought about the man that had won her heart by the end of the war.

When she was satisfied with her shower, she stepped out and turned the water off. Then wrapping a towel around her, she opened the door slowly. Although her mother probably heard the water running and knew she was up, she may still have a chance to make it out the door before she was bothered by her again. Her head poked out from the space of the open door and she checked both directions.

"No sign of anyone in the hallway. Now's my chance," she thought scurrying out of the bathroom.

Miriallia ran for her room and shut the door softly.

"Now all I have to do is change and get out the door," she said to herself.

As she dressed herself in her orange button down shirt and blue jeans she heard her mothers voice.

"Uh oh!" she thought cringing at the sound.

Miriallia grabbed her green bandana and red gloves and backpack with her camera inside and opened the door to her room. She was right. Her mother was on her way up the stairs.

"Great!" she thought now trying to find a way out without being caught.

She decided to do the only thing she could think of, run by her and straight for the door. If she continued on without stopping there was no way her mother could stop her. She took off for the stairs.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later tonight. I have a huge assignment that I have to get in and I don't have time to waste," she half yelled as she flew by her.

"Miriallia," her mother called.

"I have to run. I love you. Bye Annabella," was all that she said as she dodged out the door and ran down the street to catch a bus.

Miriallia's mother just sighed and turned around to walk back down the stairs. She moved herself back into the kitchen where Annabella sat waiting for her.

"That girl," she said. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

With that said, Annabella gave her a big smile.

**Back on PLANT…**

Athrun waited in his hotel room after returning to the PLANTs. He had been stuck there for over an hour. The Chairman had promised he would send someone to accompany him around PLANT to make sure he was secure at all times. All Athrun could do was wait. As soon as he turned to look outside the large picture windows to see the view of the PLANT he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and answered it with slight hesitation. As he opened the door he saw both Yzak and Dearka standing in front of him.

"Yzak," Athrun said in surprise.

Yzak burst through the door and grabbed Athrun by his jacket pushing him backwards.

"You little…! What the hell's the meaning of this?" he yelled.

Dearka casually walked into the room and looked from side to side at his former comrade's hotel room.

"Hey, wait a sec! Hey!" Athrun cried pushing Yzak back from him.

They were both now in a ready to fight stance, Yzak in his green suit and Athrun in his green shirt and black coat.

"What's with this, all of a sudden?" Athrun asked.

Yzak was obviously irritated and Dearka stood behind him with his normal smile.

"That's my line, Athrun! We're already so busy at the moment, but then the Supreme Council summoned us, so we went over wondering what it was about. Then, as it turns out, we've been ordered to be your bodyguard so that we can keep an eye on you!" Yzak screamed at him.

Athrun just blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked questioningly.

Yzak disgustedly looked away from Athrun.

"Why must I be called back from the front for a reason like this?" Yzak screamed his question.

Athrun still confused answered with a question, "Bodyguard and surveillance?"

Dearka calmly stepped in and began walking toward Athrun.

"You want to go out, right?" Dearka asked him.

"Dearka!" Athrun finally acknowledged his presence.

Dearka waved at him. He was clad in a gray sports jacket and pants with a black and white patterned shirt underneath. He looked much more mature than he had been over two years prior and had his same tanned skin.

"Been a while," he said with a smile. "But I guess since the situation is as it is, even if you're from a friendly nation, you can't wander around PLANT by yourself," Dearka finished knowingly.

Dearka had made his way to the view Athrun had been looking at before the two young men entered. As he looked back Athrun realized that he was still considered part of Orb and in PLANTs eyes, couldn't be trusted. Yzak had turned his head away in annoyance.

"Y-yeah, I was told that there would be someone accompanying me. But… you?" Athrun asked.

Athrun was still confused.

"That's right!" Yzak yelled at him turning back to face Athrun.

Dearka just shrugged to Athrun. After all, Yzak hadn't changed one bit since the previous war. He was still as arrogant as ever.

The boys left the room and entered the elevator. Yzak stayed near the front pretty irritated that he was even there still.

"Well, it just means that someone who knows about us set this up. So where do you want to go?" Dearka asked.

"If you say something like shopping, I won't forgive you!" Yzak snapped as they exited the elevator.

"It's nothing like that," Athrun said continuing ahead of the other two. "I just wanted to visit the graves of Nicol and the rest…"

Yzak and Dearka stopped in their tracks and looked down at Athrun who was already making his way down the stairs. They hadn't expected this request from him.

"Since I can't come to PLANT that often. That's why I thought that I'd like to go," he said answering the looks he knew they were giving him to his back. As he turned around the boys just nodded their approval.

The boys visited the graves of their fallen friends in silence. Dearka just looked ahead lost in thought. Memories were flooding his mind again. The images of the previous war, the people he met and fought alongside pushed through the wall he had set up.

"Mir, where are you now?" Dearka thought fazing out.

He realized he had spaced out while Yzak was talking to Athrun and began to join in the conversation.

"Exercising their right to aggressive self-defense? So, ZAFT is making its move, too, as I thought," Athrun said.

Yzak looked down with his arms crossed. "It can't be helped. We can't just do nothing after having nuclear missiles fired at us."

Dearka looked over to finish Yzak's thought. "Though we countered them during the first wave of the attack… I'm sure they still intend to annihilate PLANT with those."

The boys continued to stand at the graves and discussed the situation between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs. Yzak even asked Athrun to come back. He felt that neither he, nor Dearka would be alive today if it hadn't been for him and all the power he possessed. Athrun had to think for a moment but didn't have an answer. He wasn't sure what his next plan of action should be.

As the boys parted, Athrun went to see the Chairman while Yzak and Dearka went back to their hotel. As they began walking Yzak looked at Dearka.

"So what are you thinking about? You have been quiet since the graves," Yzak stated.

Dearka was still slightly dazed. "Nothing," Dearka said as they walked toward the hotel they were staying at.

"And what are your plans for this evening?" Yzak asked curiously.

Dearka just smiled back at him. He returned from his thoughts of the past and moved himself back to his present era.

"So, should I assume I won't see you this evening?" Yzak asked. "I'm guessing you are going to call Cadey and tell her you are here on PLANT."

"I guess that would be the appropriate thing to do," Dearka answered with a grin.

"Right, it's makes sense. Regardless that it was arranged, she is your fiancée. Well, just remember that we have to head back out tomorrow morning. So don't do anything too strenuous," he said with his own smirk.

"Yes sir," Dearka mock saluted to his friend. "I'm just going to grab my stuff and head over to her place though. It will be easier if I just meet you at the shuttle than to drag myself all the way back here first," Dearka answered with a little more seriousness.

They continued to the room and Dearka began to gather his stuff. He packed his bag and placed his uniform in folding it carefully. His thoughts from earlier that day still weighed on his mind.

"It has been so long since I thought about her. I guess I'm not quite over her yet. If only I had stayed with her on the Archangel I wouldn't be in this situation now. Going against my father to join the military was one thing, but disgracing my family by refusing the engagement with Cadey is a completely different story. I wish I was with you now Mir," Dearka thought feeling slightly guilty.

Dearka finished packing the bag and looked over to Yzak. He placed a fake grin on his face before speaking to his friend.

"I guess I'm going to see how my girl is," he said with a hint of intent in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you make it to the shuttle on time," was all Yzak commented on.

He knew full well what was on Dearka's mind. Dearka picked up the phone and ordered a car to come around to pick him up. He then headed toward the door and waved back at Yzak who had made himself comfortable on his bed. As the door shut behind him, he huffed at the deception of his true feelings.

"Well, I guess it's time to go meet up with her or I'll never hear the end of it," he thought thinking of it as more of a chore.

Dearka headed out toward the elevator. His mind was still returning to a certain blue-eyed brunette. As he entered the car that waited for him, he wished time would fly to tomorrow to get this whole sorted business over with.

"This is ridiculous. I'm fearless in the face of my father forbidding me entrance in to the military, nuclear missiles being shot at me, and mobile suits that are trying to kill me on the battlefield. The one thing I can't stand up to is this arranged marriage. Could I have feelings for Cadey too? Is that even possible? It always feels like a chore when I have to visit her, but when I'm there, I feel comfortable. Much like I used to around Miriallia," Dearka reminisced to himself.

Dearka watched the scenery change as the car drove ahead toward Cadey White's home. Her father was still part of the PLANT Supreme Council as was Dearka's. He knew he had to stay in her good graces or this will be one situation he couldn't walk away from his father on in one piece.

**Two years prior…**

Dearka entered the home he had been away from for almost two years. First he had entered the military against his father's wishes and then was immediate assigned to the Le Creuset team with no time off to visit home. By being captured by the enemy half way through the war didn't help him in that department either. Dearka looked around from his place in the foyer.

"I guess nobody's home yet," he thought entering his home.

There was no sign of life, not even that of the staff. It could only mean one thing…

"My parents are still at Aprilius One I guess," he concluded.

He shrugged it off and headed up the stairs toward his room. As he entered and flipped the light switch more memories invaded him. All the things he believed and the people he knew before he left this room the first time. Pictures of all his friends lined a board above his desk. Most of them had joined the military as well and he hadn't heard about their whereabouts being so busy too. He could only hope they survived as well. He tossed his keys on the desk and walked over to his bed. The sheets were blue flannel with a plaid pattern. As he hit the pillow his head spun.

"Owww," he said grabbing the left side of his forehead. "Still hurts," he flinched.

It had only been a few days since his departure from the Archangel and his injuries were still pretty fresh. He rolled over on to his back and looked up at his ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"Now what do I do? Should I return to ZAFT for the sake of keeping the peace?" he asked himself.

Dearka slowly drifted off to sleep, Miriallia and his future still playing on his mind.

**A few hours later…**

The door to his bedroom opened and he heard a sweet voice calling his name.

"Dearka. Dearka, are you awake honey," his mother called to him softly.

She entered his room and went to his bedside. She had turned on the dim feature to his light as to not sting his eyes while waking him. Her hand gently brushed the side of his face. Slowly his eyes began to open.

"Mom," he moaned with fatigue.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm so glad to see you home safely," she said with delighted tears.

He began to sit up from his bed forgetting his head injury again. "Uh," he flinched grabbing again for it.

"Dearka," his mother rushed to help her son.

"I'm okay mom. I just got a little banged up is all," he answered with a small smile.

"Maybe we should have the family doctor check you out," she said concerned.

Dearka just shook his head, "It's okay mom. I was given a clean bill of health from the doctors at ZAFT."

She just sighed her disapproval. "Well, you need to get up for a moment and get cleaned up," she told him.

He just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Your father has company and something he needs to discuss with you personally," she replied.

Now it was his turn to sigh his disapproval. But instead of putting up a fight with his mother, he shook his head again indicating he understood.

"What could he want this time, especially if he has company and wants me presentable," he thought untrustingly.

Dearka stood up from his bed as his mother made her way out of the door closing it behind her. He made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done he tossed on his black shirt and gray slacks. He finished his look by brushing his thick wavy blonde hair back in place before heading downstairs.

As he entered the hall, his mother turned the corner startling him.

"Mom," he half screamed.

She shushed him and dragged him to her room.

"This can't be good," he thought.

As the door shut behind them she put her finger to her mouth.

"Before you go down there," she whispered, "I want to let you know why your father wants to see you and what I expect of your behavior as well."

"Nope, definitely not good," he re-iterated to himself.

"I told your father I wouldn't say anything to you and that I would let him handle it. But, after the display between you two the last time and the way you handled the confrontation left me a little weary," she explained to him.

He just blinked at her. He knew full well she was reminding him of the screaming match he and his father had when he said he was joining the military. He had been so mad that he just stormed out the door without looking back.

"You can't do what you did two years ago. This is not only important to your father, but to me as well," she explained still whispering.

"What is it already?" Dearka asked impatiently.

She looked into her son's deep violet eyes. They were the same as hers as were so many of his features.

"Orson White and his daughter Cadey from Sextillis City are downstairs in the lounge with your father right now. And I realize how mad you are going to get but I need you to be appropriate. This is not something you can fight without embarrassing the entire family name. When you walk down there your father is going to speak to you alone in the study about the proposition of marrying Cadey in the future," she finished waiting for his reaction.

Just as she expected his eyes widened and a bit of fiery rage began to burn.

"What?" he yelled back softly.

"Dearka, don't start now. I expect you to go down there on your BEST behavior and listen to your father with the utmost respect and agree to this arrangement," she said sternly.

She had never used such a direct tone with him before. He knew she was serious, but how could they decide this before even bringing it to his attention. He did just arrive home from a war that he was almost killed in a multiple of times. They could have at least told him before inviting Council member White and his daughter to their home.

"Ever the tactician, huh dad? You knew I would have to say yes if they were in the house. Especially since this not only reflects on you, but mom too and now my status if I want to return to ZAFT," he thought venomously.

He was defeated. This is not what he expected as his welcome home. And what about Miriallia?

"I promised her I'd come back for her someday," he thought remembering his words to Miriallia.

The frown on his face made his mother sad herself.

"This is for your own good," she stated.

He just looked at her still depressed.

"This is a very important arrangement Dearka. She is a very sweet girl. It's time to grow up and forget about everything that you did in the past. You know it will be important to your status in ZAFT as well," she explained.

"How does she do that? She has the ability to turn this around on me every time. But Miriallia," he thought again with his heart now aching.

"Dearka, is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

She could see there was something on his mind and was now trying to coax her son in to an explanation.

"It's just that…" he trailed off.

His mother raised an eyebrow to him.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anyway," he said now even more depressed.

"I'll give you a moment to compose yourself and I'll tell your father you'll be right down. And I mean it Dearka Elsman, your BEST behavior," she said again.

All Dearka could do was sigh to himself again.

"Right, my best behavior," he replied.

He walked into his parents' bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. After composing himself as his mother suggested he began to walk down to his ominous future.

In the Present… 

The car drove up the long driveway and to a large black iron gate. The driver stuck his head out of the window to speak to the security camera.

"Master Elsman is here to see the young Mistress White," replied the driver.

The gates began to open and Dearka sighed in the back of the limousine.

"Here we go," he thought trying to put on a happy to see her act.

Inside Cadey was reading a book. She was alone since her father was at a meeting on Aprilius One this week. She heard the sound of a communication box beep and she leaned over to press the button.

"Yes?" she asked with little interest.

"My lady, Master Elsman has come for a visit," the operator answered.

"Dearka," she said excitedly as she threw her book down on the couch and ran for the door.

As soon as the car pulled up to the entrance of the house a young girl of the tender age of seventeen came running toward the car.

"Dearka," she called out excitedly.

The car stopped and he took a deep breath. As he began to exit the car he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hey baby," he replied as she lunged at his waiting embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him. As she pulled away she looked him up and down giving a devilish smirk. Dearka just looked back pretending to be clueless as to her hint.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he asked her back while turning to grab his bag from the car.

"How long do you plan on staying?" she pushed.

"Just tonight honey," he answered.

The look on her face was one of disappointment.

"Oh," she said like a little child.

"Don't give me that look. I have to go back to the Voltaire tomorrow morning. I was here on business but thought it would be nice to see you," he half lied.

She eyed him wearily before pulling at his arm to lead him to the house. Dearka waved to the driver to let him know he was free to leave and followed Cadey in to the house. As they entered the huge foyer he looked around.

"It's pretty quite," he said.

"Oh yeah, most of the staff has time off since my parents are at Aprilius One right now for a meeting," she answered still tugging at him.

He felt her forceful jerks on his jacket and became slightly annoyed.

"I'm coming," he said irritably.

"Well, not yet you're not, but…" she laughed.

Dearka grinned at her remark. She was pretty similar to him in many ways. For instance, her mind was always in the gutter when he spoke. A trait he used to have more in play before the first war broke out.

"Might as well make the best of this. It's not like I can get out of this arrangement. In any case, it has been two years with her and at least she's cute," he thought as he followed his fiancée through the house.

Cadey pulled Dearka upstairs toward her room. Her long dark brown hair was swinging freely.

"Cadey, what are you doing?" he asked a little more serious.

"I told you, my parents are at Aprilius One and I am all alone in the main house," she turned to smirk at him with a devilish grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she turned forward again just pulling him by his hand. The entire mansion was made of white marble with red carpet draping the stairs. He felt like he was in a palace every time he visited here. Sure he had quite a large home of his own, but this was almost as extravagant as the Clyne estate. The portraits of events in Coordinator history hung on the wall throughout the hallway. All of them were originals and worth quite a lot of money. He kept glancing back and forth.

"I wonder what kind of home Miriallia has," his thoughts drifted back to the woman he had promised to return to.

As this thought crossed his mind, he felt Cadey stop. She let go of his hand and opened the door to her room. He scolded himself mentally for the thought he just had.

"I have to remember that I'm with Cadey now, so I may as well make the best of it," he thought scolding himself for being so distracted.

He followed Cadey in to her room and she spun on her heel. Dearka was half surprised at her motion. She moved in close to him and started to move her hands over his chest. Her long nails making him relax some. He dropped his bag on the floor and moved in to kiss her. Her hands began to move down his shirt to his belt buckle underneath.

They broke from their kiss. "What's the rush?" Dearka said intrigued with his fiancée's urgency.

She just looked at him with her deep dark brown eyes. "What do you think?" she replied now irritated herself. "Is it so bad to want you that much?"

Dearka just smiled at her and pulled her in to his arms. "No," he said beginning to undress her.

Before she could blink from his remark, he had her on the bed. He leaned in closer to her never missing a beat in their rhythm and began to kiss her.

They soon collapsed on the bed and Cadey's breathing was now sporadic. Dearka was having a hard time catching his breath as well.

Cadey kissed Dearka fully and he fulfilled her need to be embraced. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she said to him.

He glanced down at her relaxed form before answering, "I know baby."

End

**Author's Preview:** Another chapter is complete and I hope you guys like this one as much as the second. In the next chapter, I will move on to the episode where Athrun and Mir talk, but I wanted to continue in introducing Cadey so I figured the next chapter should start with that so we could jump a little time between episode 11 to 24. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way. If you have any suggestions to avoid the possible writer's block that may occur in the future, toss your ideas in the review and I can write them down to work some of them in for future chapters.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support on the first two chapters. But be gentle on the reviews for this one. There is a reason for everything I am doing with it. I promise it will be good, especially if you guys toss any free floating ideas my way that I can re-design to fit the story. IE, things you would like to see and so on. Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	4. A Journey Begins

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: Okay, I know a lot of you are extremely depressed at the appearance of Cadey, but it only makes sense that something would stand in Dearka & Miriallia's way. If there weren't some obstacles what would be the point in reading? (Insert evil laugh here) Anyway we are going to explore the Athrun/Miriallia conversation of episode 24 and then hop on to a brand new timeline (due to the fact that I don't think everyone will want to wait until I watch episode 25 this weekend.) :P I also have my Chapter 5 outline notes completed so that one will be done in the next few days. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 4**

A Journey Begins

**A few months later…**

Miriallia couldn't believe what she had seen that day.

"Was it really Kira in the Freedom?" Miriallia thought.

A battle had raged between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, specifically the Minerva where Athrun was currently stationed and the Orb Fleet. Orb had recently joined the Alliance in hopes of avoiding another war where their country was sacrificed to preserve their ideals. In order to stop the Orb Fleet from attacking ZAFT and vice versa, Cagalli and Kira went out in the Freedom and Strike Rogue to stop the battle. This came at a huge price to the ZAFT ship. Athrun frantically tried to call to Kira, but the system wouldn't connect and then the thing he feared would happen again, did. Heine, a fellow pilot was killed in action, similar to Nicol's demise two years prior. When the Alliance's stolen mobile suit went berserk and attacked Kira, Heine stood in the way and the sword ripped through his mobile suit instantly slicing the young pilot in half.

Miriallia clicked her camera during the entire battle. Cringing when she saw the ZAFT mobile suit destroyed. As the battle ended and the Archangel departed, she stood from her spot on the grassy knoll. She let out a sigh and looked down at her camera.

"War certainly is a terrible thing," she said to herself before retreating to develop her photos.

She walked along the field and toward the town she was staying in. She hadn't been back to Orb in a while and wondered how both her parents and Annabella were doing.

"I hope my family is all right," she thought walking through the field.

A few hours later… 

Miriallia had developed her film and began walking through the marketplace. She was sent looking for someone who had some information for her. As she continued walking she saw a TV screen with posing Lacus Clyne's new rendition of her pop song. Miriallia just shook her head. Miriallia looked much more stylish on this photo shoot than she had previously. Her outfit was set with gray fitted pants and a purple top that showed her slim figure. She wore a half jacket in white and under the cuff was a special item she had become attached to.

She asked a merchant in the market if they knew where her informant might be and she was pointed in the direction a little ways off in the distance. She continued walking into a darkened corner of the marketplace when she heard someone whisper to her.

"Are you looking for something that would go with that hawk's eye?" asked the voice.

"Huh?" she turned around to see who it was.

She noticed a very shady man with features hidden beneath his cloak.

"It may see more from the mountain of San Juko," the person finished.

Realization filled Miriallia's eyes. "Thank you," she said dropping an envelope as she turned to leave.

The man scooped it up behind her retreating form. She continued walking to the main aisle of the marketplace never looking back.

"Beneath San Juko, so that's where this development is located. I guess it makes sense strategically. It is a hidden cove that is only noticeable from the top of the San Juko Mountain. Since it is a restricted area due to the rock slides, your average person wouldn't be up there to see it," she thought distracted.

Miriallia exited the marketplace and headed down the stone stairs. As she stood on the street corner a car zipped by her. She began to run across the street to another deck of stairs when she heard someone call her name.

"Miriallia!" Athrun exclaimed after slamming on his brakes.

She stopped on the second set of stairs and turned with a questioning look at the person calling out to her.

"Miriallia Haw?" Athrun asked standing in his car now to face her.

He removed his sunglasses to allow her a better look at him.

"Athrun Zala," she said with a hint of both confusion and amazement to see him in her voice.

He knew she was the best chance he would have at finding the Archangel now and asked if he could have a moment with her. They stopped at a small café at the docks and began conversing.

"I see… So after the war started, you ended up returning to ZAFT and not Orb?" she reiterated with a question.

"Well, simply put, that's how it is," he replied.

She could tell how unsure he really felt about the situation.

"Oh, I met Dearka up there," Athrun added quickly.

He felt it was something important for her to know. He thought there may have been a bit of curiosity since they had been close nearing the end of the war. Her reaction was not one he expected.

Her face twisted in frustration. "Heh," was all she could say before looking away and huffing at the thought of him.

"What makes him think I care how Dearka is doing?" she thought angrily.

Athrun had not expected this reaction from her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Athrun thought fearing her expression.

Athrun quickly changed the subject, "That aside, about the Archangel…"

Miriallia looked back at him again with a more calm expression.

"I knew that the ship had left Orb, but what in the world are they doing in a place like this?" Athrun asked her.

Miriallia's eyes began to narrow as Athrun continued to talk.

"Thanks to their intrusion, a lot of… umm…" he paused.

"You went through a lot of confusion?" she asked to finish his thought.

Athrun raised his eyes with a wider expression of how much she really understood.

"I know. I was watching it all," she answered as she began digging through her camera bag.

She pulled out pictures she had shot from her bag and slid them across the table toward Athrun. He picked them up and began flipping through them as she watched his reaction. He stopped at the picture where his comrade, Heine, fell in battle. Athrun looked up toward Miriallia again and she looked away from his stare.

"But what do you intend to accomplish by searching for the Archangel?" she asked.

Athrun was again taken off guard.

"Does she think I only want to fight with them?" he thought feeling guilty.

"I want to have a talk. I want to meet them and talk to them. With Kira and Cagalli," he replied in order to ease her concern.

She turned to look at him again with slit eyes, "Even though you're now a part of ZAFT again?"

"That's…!" he raised his head in protest.

For a moment he remembered why she would bring up his return to ZAFT with such animosity.

"Of course she wouldn't trust me. Especially now that I've rejoined ZAFT she has less of a reason to. I was the one who killed someone she was close to. She probably thinks I would resort to repeating past mistakes," he thought as he watched her suspicious face eyeing him.

Athrun was deep in thought before Miriallia spoke up again.

"Fine. It's not like I don't have a way to do it," she said with a bit of irritation in her voice. "I'll connect them to you."

Athrun looked at her again with some confusion this time. He hadn't expected her to be so willing to help him after what she had previously said to him.

"Although I don't know the details myself, since I haven't been back to Orb in a while, nobody wants to be actually doing something like this," she said as she pulled the pictures back and looked at the one of the Freedom.

"Not even Kira," she finished.

Athrun fell silent with those words.

A few hours later… 

Miriallia had done as she promised and connected Athrun to the Archangel via an encoded message. Since she had been the previous CIC of the Archangel, she was able to establish a connection to leave the message. Once this had been done, Kira and Cagalli met Miriallia at the designated place and Athrun arrived to meet them.

The four spoke about the events and tried to understand why they chose the path they each had. It seemed they were all at a loss for words at the situation. The attempted murder on Lacus now weighing heavily on Athrun's mind.

It seemed inevitable that the four would have to part. Cagalli couldn't accept the fact Athrun had left her to return to ZAFT. Kira now had to pull her back from him and calm her down. In turn, Athrun felt somewhat betrayed by Cagalli for forming the alliance with the Earth Forces in the first place. The battle with Orb would never have taken place if she hadn't been so reckless.

As they began to walk their separate ways Miriallia looked back at Kira.

"Take care of yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said with concern.

Kira nodded to her indicating he would do just that. She turned again and headed for her car.

"I should probably get back to Orb first before heading out to the development site. My family is probably worried sick about me," she thought as she headed out.

When she reached her car she saw Athrun walk by her toward his.

"Athrun?" she called.

He looked back again at her.

"You be careful too. I don't want anything to happen to you either. Please remember, Kira is your best friend. The mistakes we all made the first time around should never be repeated," she said to him with a trace of wisdom.

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Miriallia. I will remember what you said," he responded.

He turned back and continued to walk forward. Miriallia now slipped into her own car and made her way to Orb.

Two days later… 

It was quite late when Miriallia returned home. She used her spare key and entered the house quietly. As she began to head for her room, her mother opened the door and slipped out of Annabella's room.

"Mom?" Miriallia asked with a hushed voice.

"Oh, Miriallia, you're back," her mother answered.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Annabella just fell back asleep. I was on my way back to my room," she said.

"Oh," Miriallia said indifferently.

Miriallia's mom began to walk back to her room when she stopped to turn to her daughter.

"Miriallia?" she asked.

"Yes?" Miriallia replied.

"I need you to do me a favor. Will you be around for a few days?" her mother asked.

Miriallia seemed a little annoyed at the question. The last thing she wanted to do was stick around Orb especially with the photo shoot of a top-secret development site waiting for her. But her mother rarely asked her for favors so she indulged her with her answer.

"Sure I guess. What do you need?" she inquired.

"I need you to watch Annabella for a few days. Your father and I have a trip we are leaving on tomorrow and I almost had to postpone it due to the last minute cancellation of the babysitter. Please honey, I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me," her mother requested.

All Miriallia could do was huff again at this demand.

"Please Miriallia," her mother now begged.

"What a drag. She is the last thing I want to see," she thought irritably.

Although she could never say that out loud to her mother, she just nodded her head still a little irritated.

"Fine," she said.

Her mother rushed over and embraced Miriallia with a comfortable hug.

"Thank you so much dear. I know you won't regret doing this," her mother said with excitement now in her voice.

"Okay, can I go to bed now?" Miriallia asked.

"Of course. I'll leave everything you need to know on the kitchen table before we head out. I will make sure Annabella has breakfast since we won't be leaving until it is time for her nap. Then you can sleep in too and get her when she wakes up from it," her mother said.

"Well that's one bonus for it," she thought feeling hopeful.

Miriallia turned again and headed for her room. As she slipped into bed her mind began to wander on her next move to finish this shoot with Annabella in her way.

"This should be an eventful few days," she thought exasperated.

Back on the Voltaire… 

Yzak and Dearka stood on the bridge watching the maps in front of them flash between the sectors. There had been no movement from the opposing forces in some time. A moment later, one of the soldiers' consoles began to beep. Yzak and Dearka both looked over to see what she had to report.

"Commander, an urgent message is being sent to you from the Supreme Council," the young officer stated.

Yzak nodded that he understood.

"Please transfer it to my office," he said as he turned to exit the bridge.

"Elsman, continue to monitor space for any movement. Captain, maintain our current setting," he ordered as he continued to the door.

Both Dearka and the Captain saluted Yzak as the doors swished shut. Dearka continued to watch the displays flip between the sectors again.

"I wonder what that's about?" Dearka thought.

Before too long, Dearka would find out. The young officer turned to him now with another beep from her communication port.

"Sir, the commander requested your presence in his office," she stated.

"Here we go again," Dearka thought.

Dearka began his retreat from the bridge and ordered another crewmember to watch the display in his place receiving the same salute as Yzak had. The doors swished shut on him now and he floated down the hall using the lack of gravity to his advantage. He pulled himself to a stop at the door of Yzak's office and pushed himself back to the ground before entering.

As the doors opened he could see Yzak sitting in the chair behind his desk. Dearka pushed himself into the room to see the uneasy look on Yzak's face.

"So, what's up?" he asked informally.

Yzak looked up at his long time friend.

"I need you to do a favor for me," Yzak stated.

Dearka tilted his head with a look of intrigue.

"Favor?" he asked.

Yzak just continued to stare at Dearka for a moment before filling him in on the call.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go to Earth and oversee this operation?" he asked aggravated.

"I can't just send anyone Dearka. I need you to do this," Yzak implored him.

"Great even when you know Earth is the last place I ever want to step foot on again," Dearka said with sarcasm lining his voice.

Yzak knew all to well what mood Dearka was falling back on.

"Look, I know you are only a standard soldier now thanks to Cadey's father, but I know the real you and this mission is just what you need to feel that rush you've been looking for so desperately," Yzak persuaded him.

Dearka looked over at him with arms crossed in front and a look of disgust on his face.

"Nice try Yzak, I'm not that naïve," Dearka replied.

"Fine, just do it because I asked you to Dearka," Yzak said waving his hand at him to just deal with it.

"Seems more like an order to me," Dearka said with a scornful look on his face.

"Only if you make me turn it into one," Yzak said with his usual evil grin.

"Fine, whatever," Dearka muttered before saluting Yzak in order to leave the office.

Dearka began to walk away when he hear Yzak call to him again.

"Don't screw this up Dearka. I'm counting on you to come through for the PLANTs," he said seriously.

"When have I ever failed a mission," Dearka asked mockingly as he continued out the door.

"I can remember one," Yzak mumbled to himself as the door closed.

Yzak then twisted around in his chair and just looked down at the information he had received from the PLANTs.

"Let's hope we can get more information on these new weapons and destroy them before they can be used against us," Yzak thought agitated.

The next day, early afternoon… 

Miriallia opened her eyes to a happy voice calling with unformed words.

"Hmm…" she said as she rolled over.

The events of earlier that night replayed in her mind. She sat up to the sound of a crib shaking and rolled her eyes.

"Here we go," she thought pushing up from the bed.

Miriallia slinked out of bed and lethargically thudded down the hall. As she reached Annabella's door, she turned the knob. Inside there was a happy child excited at the prospect of being released from her cell. Annabella kept her hands in the air to signify she wanted up.

"I'm coming," Miriallia said irritably as she bent down to pick up the child.

Annabella just squealed with delight in Miriallia's arms. After a slight hassle, Miriallia had Annabella changed. She moved downstairs and set her up in her playpen.

"What am I supposed to do now? If I don't get these photos of this development site, I'll lose my job for sure," Miriallia thought resting her chin on her hand.

Miriallia contemplated her situation never taking her eyes off of Annabella, although wanting to.

"I could take her with me. Mom wouldn't know. I could just drive up to the ravine and climb the mountain walkway that used to be accessible to the public with her in the baby backpack," she thought scheming a way to get her job done with this new hindrance.

Annabella continued to play as Miriallia smiled at her own brilliance.

"That is a perfect idea. I can get there by shuttle and rent a car there. That way it will only take a day total to get there and back again. San Juko, here we come," she thought happily.

She stood from her spot on the couch and ran over to the phone to make the shuttle and rental reservations. When she finished she made sure Annabella was settled before going upstairs to pack their things. She changed into her outfit and then grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with Annabella's toys, diapers and an alternate outfit. With that all done all she needed was her camera bag, baby backpack, food and the car seat and they could head out. She jumped back down the stairs with a giddy stride.

"Okay Annabella, we're going on a short adventure," she told the toddler.

Annabella just looked at her again before looking back down at her musical toy. Miriallia reached into the playpen and picked her up.

"So, let's see. We have your diapers, wipes, alternate outfit, food, utensils, bibs, toys, my camera, the baby backpack, juice cup and car seat. I think we are all set. And, the best part about it is, mom will never know that I took you out on an assignment," Miriallia said with a grin.

Back on PLANT… 

Dearka had just woken up from his alarm. He was scheduled to head down to Earth and oversee a mission about destroying a possible armaments facility. Yzak had practically forced him into it.

"And another day begins," he said weakly as he reached over to hit the alarm.

Dearka sat up from his spot and rubbed his face with both hands in an attempt to wake up. He slowly moved from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up to a moderately warm temperature. He then moved over to the sink to shave and brush his teeth. When he heard the temperature set indicator in the shower signal him, he moved over to test the water.

"Just right," he thought as he felt the warm water moving over his hand.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit his chest. As he tossed his head down, he leaned his arms in front of him on the shower wall to hold himself up. The water flowed through his wavy blonde hair giving his locks even more length from being drenched. His violet eyes fluttered open from the relaxed sensation he felt from his morning ritual. When he finished, he moved with much more speed to ready himself for the trip to Earth.

"Not much time left," Dearka thought getting ready.

Dearka looked down at his watch and grabbed his duffel bag. It was the same duffel bag he had since he entered the Academy so many years ago. Somehow it was the one thing he owned that survived in one piece from those days. He ran out the door and toward the Space Port. When he arrived, he looked at his watch again.

"Right on time," he said to himself with a hint of pride.

"Commander Elsman," an officer saluted him.

"That's right, I'll have to get used to that for now. I guess I am in command of this mission. No thanks to Yzak of course," Dearka thought irritated.

Dearka saluted the officer in acknowledgement.

"Sir, we will be taking off in a few moments. If you would board the shuttle I'll make the final preparations," the officer continued.

"Very well," Dearka answered.

Dearka moved on to the shuttle and situated himself. As the shuttle prepared to launch he heard a noise from a few rows behind him.

"Huh?" he said curiously.

He moved cautiously through the aisle until he reached the origin of the noise. His eyes widened in shock. Definitely not what he expected to find.

"Cadey," he yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"How in the HELL did you get on this shuttle?" he continued to scream.

Cadey flinched at his anger and his grip tightened on her arm in order to get a response.

"Aaahhh, Owww, stop it," she cried.

He stared at her with violet eyes full of fury. She flinched again at the death grip he had on her arm.

"Please, let go Dearka," she pleaded.

As the shuttle began to lift off, Dearka dropped his grip.

"Damn it," he said.

He had been so shocked and angry at her presence that he forgot to stop the shuttle when he realized she was still on it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to send her back when we land on Earth," Dearka thought annoyed.

Dearka stared at her as she rubbed her sore arm.  
"That really hurt you know," Cadey yelled.

"It was meant to hurt," Dearka scolded her. "What are you doing here and how did you get on to this shuttle?"

Cadey was about to answer when she was pushed in to the seat directly behind her.

"Hey," she screamed again in annoyance.

"Sit down and buckle up first," Dearka ordered.

"You could have just asked," she snipped back.

Dearka just folded his arms in front of him as he leaned against the back of the seat in front of her.

"Well?" he said again.

She just glared at him for a moment. As he stared angrily back at her, she gave in.

"I overheard my father say that Yzak was sending you on this mission and I was concerned," she replied.

Dearka's expression softened a little, but only a little.

"You know, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself," he stated.

"I know, I just missed you and I was really worried," she said solemnly.

Dearka just sighed at her. He sat in the adjacent seat and buckled himself in.

"Just so you know, you are going straight back when we reach Earth," he stated.

Cadey's eyes lit up with delight with the realization that she had achieved her goal. She was on her way to Earth with him for his mission.

Dearka leaned over and kissed her forehead before reclining in the seat.

"I still want to know how you got on to the shuttle though," he said with his eyes now closed.

She smirked at him before answering, "I can be pretty persuasive."

Dearka opened one eye to look at her and saw the devilish look on her face.

"That sounds about right," he said as he closed the eye again with a smirk of his own.

"The trip to Earth shouldn't take too long right?" she asked.

"Just a few hours," he answered and continued to drift to sleep.

"Good, that is plenty of time to come up with a way to stay with you until you return to the PLANTs," Cadey thought deviously.

End

**Author's Preview:** I'm just addicted to typing right now. So Chapter 4 is now completed and believe me I had more planned for it until I saw what page I made it to, so I decided it was just better to put it in the next Chapter. No worries though, I'll have the next chapter done by the weekend at the latest. Sorry, I was also expecting to have Mir and Dearka reunite in this chapter, but some other things needed to happen first for story development in future chapters. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on the first four chapters. Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	5. Trouble Looms

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: Well, I didn't get to the Dearka/Mir reunion again. But the good news (before I'm set on fire in the village square): it IS in the next chapter to a degree. How can you be sure this time that I'm not just saying that? Well, because, I have already written it. I didn't want to make this chapter over 20 pages and I just kept typing so I separated it, but the condition is I won't post it until I get a few reviews so I can verify the story is still heading in a good direction. So if you are quick to review this chapter, I can just as quickly review the next chapter again before I toss it up. Especially since I have the day off today. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 5** Trouble Looms 

Miriallia gathered her belongings and Annabella in order to exit the shuttle. They were finally there and a step closer to San Juko.

"Let's go pick up the car, shall we?" she asked Annabella as if she would receive a response.

The little girl just looked at her with a confused look. She didn't know where she was and didn't seem too happy about it, but remained quiet. Miriallia looked around and saw the rental dispatch. Walking over to the desk with a crowd of people and a baby in her arms was no easy task.

"How does mom do this?" she thought struggling with all Annabella's things.

She continued to push her way through until someone bumped into her arm. The duffel bag she packed for Annabella fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry Miss," a young man said.

"It's okay," she replied as they both bent down to pick it up.

When she looked up she saw a very handsome man with blue hair and large hazel eyes.

"Oh," she said with a blush in her cheeks.

"Umm, I didn't hurt you two did I?" he stuttered.

"Uh, no," Miriallia said while grasping for the strap to the bag.

As she began to look into his eyes, she heard something from behind her.

"Let's go Cadey. I don't have time for this right now," Dearka called out to his fiancée.

Cadey had moved herself between different stores near the shuttle port exit.

"That voice," Miriallia said as she began to stand.

She twisted around but could only see the hoards of people pushing by. The young man now stood with her bag in his hand.

"Miss?" he inquired.

"Uh, oh. Thank you," she said again still looking to find the owner of the voice she had just heard.

"That voice?" he now asked her.

"Umm, I just thought I heard someone familiar," she stated now beginning to push away. "I'm really sorry, I have to get going."

As she began to make her way to the desk again she felt the presence of the young man she had just bumped in to.

"Why is he following me?" she thought feeling a little uncomfortable now.

She turned around to look at him. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked irritated.

"Huh? No, I'm just going to the rental desk," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sorry. I thought…, forget it," she said sheepishly.

She was embarrassed by the display of behavior she demonstrated. He just smiled back at her with a look of forgiveness.

"It's no big deal. I understand. I'm not a stalker if that's what you were thinking," he laughed out to her.

She began to giggle a bit at that remark. She felt so silly that she had thought that he was following her and the blush on her cheeks deepened. They had reached the desk but were made to wait in line due to the astronomical amount of people that seemed to be traveling.

"Of all the days," she thought hoping the line would move along.

Annabella began to giggle at the man behind them and Miriallia turned around again.

"It seems she really likes me," he said smiling back at her.

"Yeah, seems like," Miriallia said.

"You know I realized I never introduced myself. My name's Ian," he said putting his hand toward her.

Miriallia turned her entire body around now, "Miriallia and this is Annabella."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Annabella," he said as he shook Miriallia's hand and looked at the little girl.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Miriallia said bringing his attention back to her.

"So what are you two doing over in this neck of the woods? Or am I being too bold?" he asked sheepishly.

Miriallia adjusted Annabella in her arms and tilted her head at the young man.

"He sure does ask a lot of questions," she thought starting to get agitated.

"We're visiting some friends. My parents went out of town so I thought of taking a little road trip," she partially lied.

The line began to move forward allowing Miriallia and Ian to get a few steps closer to their destination.

"So, where are you staying then?" he asked another intrusive question.

She eyed him suspiciously now. Noticing the look he was receiving he backed off.

"I'm sorry, that was way too forward, huh? I'm sure you're staying with your friends anyway. I just thought maybe you would like to get a cup of coffee or something," he said.

Her eyes fell to the floor and he quickly turned away with a flush of crimson appearing on his face.

"Oh," she said glumly.

"I'm sorry again. I guess I am too forward," he said looking back at her.

"No, it's my fault. I don't think we have time to even sit for a cup of coffee. But thank you for the offer. It was incredibly sweet of you," she replied.

"Yeah, I should have guessed you would have someone else you were interested in," he stated now dejected.

Miriallia looked up at him again and saw his sorrowful look.

"I guess one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt," she thought second-guessing her instincts.

Ian was now looking at the ground with sheer embarrassment. Miriallia was feeling even more sorry that she turned down his offer.

"I can't wait forever, but the last thing I want in my life is a relationship. It does seem they are things the universe just doesn't want me to have," she thought beginning to feel depressed.

"No, it's nothing like that. I don't have anyone in my life right now so I guess one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt," she answered now looking at Annabella.

"But since my parents are away and so are we, I will have to bring Annabella with me. That is, if that is okay with you? My friends won't be able to watch her," Miriallia finished.

Ian now looked up with a huge smile on his handsome face.

"Absolutely! I think she is incredibly adorable and I would love to have coffee and juice," he said pointing his finger at Annabella's belly to make her giggle, "with the two of you."

Miriallia smiled at Ian as he played with Annabella, making her continue to laugh. Before long they were at the front counter. Miriallia picked up the keys to her car, as did Ian.

"Well, before coffee, I have to run an errand. Can I meet you somewhere for a cup a little later?" she asked with urgency to get this shoot over with.

"That sounds great. It will give me time to check into my hotel. Here, let me give you my cell phone number and you can give me a call of where and when you want to meet. No strings, okay," he said easing her tension even more.

He jotted down his number and handed her the piece of paper. She took it with her semi free hand and slipped it in her pocket.

"Sure, no strings. Sounds great," she replied.

It was almost as he read her like a book. He was able to tell from the short conversation that they had, that she was not interested in a relationship with anyone right now.

"She must have been hurt pretty badly," he thought eyeing her carefully.

"So, what's with the camera bag? Are you a professional photographer or something?" he asked as they began walking away from the counter.

"Oh this? No, I just like to take pictures and since I'm seeing my friends I thought it would be the perfect opportunity," she lied.

"Makes sense," he said with a shrug.

He walked her and Annabella outside of the shuttle port and to their rental car before proceeding to his own. He couldn't wait until he would see her again. Miriallia set up Annabella's car seat as she played on the backseat floor.

"Stupid thing, how does mom get this in and out of the car so easily?" she thought now struggling with the seat.

Once it was finally in place, she strapped Annabella into it and loaded their belongings into the trunk. As she drove down the highway, Annabella continued to talk to herself. The scenery began to change, as Miriallia was further away from the city and heading toward the countryside.

"It shouldn't take too long to get there," she thought beginning to head out.

She looked down at the car's clock. It was now 2:45 in the afternoon.

"All I need to do is get there and get the pictures, then I can have that cup of coffee and get us out of here before Mom even knows we left Orb," she thought smiling to herself about her master plan.

At the shuttle port… 

"So, what are you going to do now Dearka," Cadey asked grinning widely.

Dearka was extremely close to smacking her across the face for the stunt she had pulled. Before he had a chance to have her sent back she had taken off into the shopping zone making it almost impossible to find her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you yet," he said through gritted teeth.

She just continued to smile playfully. As soon as he turned to yell at her again, a member of his team approached him.

"We're all set Sir," the officer said in his civilian clothes.

Cadey just jumped around in excitement. He couldn't get rid of her now.

"Great. What took you so long?" Dearka asked.

"Long line," he said.

"So, Ian what's the plan?" Cadey asked.

Ian smiled at her for her antics. They were friends from the Sextillis PLANT Colony since they were kids. He was amazed when she stepped off the shuttle with Dearka. It was more at the fact that she maneuvered her way on than anything else. He could tell Dearka was becoming enormously impatient with her.

"Off to the base I guess so we can get started on the mission. But you are going to have to stay in a set of quarters at all times," he answered in order to help his commander from losing his mind.

"Whatever," she said indifferently.

Dearka just stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"So, I forgot to ask how your trip in was," Ian said to Dearka.

Dearka looked over at Cadey and then back to Ian.

"I would have said it was uneventful, but you can see that wasn't the case," he replied to Ian's question.

Cadey stuck out her tongue at him before heading toward another shop window. Both Ian and Dearka let out a sigh.

"You hold her down and I can tie her up," Ian said jokingly.

"Yeah, I wish," Dearka chimed back.

"I heard that boys," Cadey said as she admired the dress in the window.

The dress was a lilac matte satin A-line gown with a pleated chiffon neckline and shoulder straps. It donned chiffon streamers down the back and was extremely elegant.

"Do you think we can get out of here without her buying anything," Ian asked seriously.

"Not a shot in hell," Dearka answered him as they began to walk over to her.

She turned as Dearka approached her, eyes wide with desire.

"Let me guess, you want it," he said to her.

"Please baby?" she begged.

"One condition," he replied.

Ian raised an eyebrow at that as Cadey furrowed her brow.

"What?" she asked

"You stay in the room at all times unless I come for you," he answered.

Cadey sighed irritably and thought for a moment. Dearka stared intently at her.

"Fine," she promised.

Dearka pulled out his wallet and handed her his card. Right before she was able to snatch it from his hand, he pulled it back.

"Hey," she gasped.

"I'm not kidding Cadey," he said dangerously.

"I know," she snipped as she ripped it from his hand now.

Cadey made her way into the store and Ian just looked at Dearka. Man, that girl is a handful. I'm glad I'm not the one stuck with her.

"Thanks a lot," Dearka said shaking his head.

"After this, we can head to the base I guess," Ian said with uncertainty.

"If I have to carry her out kicking and screaming, we will be leaving," Dearka said sternly.

"Hopefully with that purchase it won't be necessary," Ian said looking at the price.

"You kids of Supreme Council Members certainly have money to burn," he said whistling.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's a curse. Especially when Cadey gets near any store in general," Dearka said still a bit aggravated.

In less than an hour the three were in the car and heading toward the ZAFT base. Cadey was particularly excited at her new gift she was given by Dearka and she continually showed him by leaning over the seat and kissing his neck. Ian tried his best to block out the image she was putting in his head.

"So, this is going to sound random, but do you think I could head out later to grab a cup of coffee with someone," he asked Dearka.

Dearka looked over to the young man. His eyes now showing some interest.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"So, that's what took you so long," Cadey taunted as she pushed herself back into her own seat of the car.

Dearka smiled at her ability to unleash the feeling of torture with just a sentence. Ian just blushed at her comment.

"Sure. I don't see why it would be a big deal. As long as we get surveillance started on the site," he said authoritatively.

Cadey was now swooning from the sound of Dearka's supremacy in the conversation.

"Are you okay back there Cadey?" Ian asked looking in the rear view mirror.

Cadey was fanning herself with her hand as she looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Fine, it's just getting hot in here," she answered acting as if it was the car and not Dearka making her feel that way.

Dearka turned around to look at her and smirked. He knew full well that look on her face had nothing to do with the temperature. She just smiled back cutely as Ian turned on the A/C to help cool her off.

Not too long after the A/C was turned on, to make Cadey more comfortable, they arrived at the base. They exited the car and Dearka grabbed his duffel bag, Cadey's backpack and her new dress from the car. She slipped out of the back seat and ran to catch up to him in order to be by his side.

"Don't do or say anything stupid," he whispered to her.

"I won't," she said.

Ian had grabbed his stuff and locked the car before following behind his commander.

"It's not like I wasn't raised in this environment also Dearka Elsman," she scolded him.

He tended to treat her like a child. Just because they were engaged when she was only fifteen didn't mean he had the right to act like she was an idiot.

"I have more resources and skills than he does," she thought angrily.

Dearka just looked at her and shook his head again. He found he did that a lot at her for how naïve she truly was.

"She has no idea how different the political ring is from the military ring," Dearka thought irritably.

"Will you be all right without me for a while?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself Dearka. I can get whatever I want from any guy with just my charm," she stated.

Dearka rolled his eyes, "Right not every man is that gullible."

"Really, pick one and I'll prove it," she challenged.

When they reached the entrance, Dearka ordered one of the soldiers to escort Cadey to his quarters and make sure she didn't leave it. The soldier saluted him with Cadey following obediently. He was somewhat impressed by his fiancée's performance as she walked away acting innocent. As soon as they began walking away from Dearka she maneuvered her way next to the soldier to talk to him.

"I know what your Commander said, but do you think there is any way we can stop and get something to eat first? I am so hungry," she pleaded with her dark brown eyes penetrating his.

"Uh, I don't think that will be a problem," the soldier said.

Cadey turned to Dearka who was now further away and licked her lips indicating she had won the bet.

"Touché, my dear," he thought with revenge on his mind.

Dearka laughed at her tricks before turning to Ian.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Sounds good. The sooner we get this surveillance over, the sooner I can meet that person for coffee," he said.

Dearka grabbed a communicator from one of the soldiers as they headed in. And began to immediately use it.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Teaching Cadey a lesson," he said still smirking.

They walked toward the complex to get briefed on the situation so Dearka would be able to decide the next plan of action. When arriving, there were soldiers left and right trying to talk to Dearka. He was a bit overwhelmed. Being in charge wasn't really his thing as he closed his eyes for a moment to separate the voices that were now spinning in his head.

"All right everyone, just sit down for a moment," he said as he raised his hand to stop their chatter.

Dearka sat down at the console and took a look at all the information that was left for him. He noticed the diagram of the armaments location.

"Strategically well placed, heavy security with no noticeable weaknesses," Dearka sat contemplating the situation they were in.

Dearka ordered each soldier to fill him in on what little they knew, but this time they would go around in a circle hearing one piece of information at a time instead of all at once. As he received the information, he jotted it down on a pad that was in front of him. He drew arrows to the connections between different facts. The room of soldiers had completed filling him in with all the small details and now it was up to Dearka to find the whole picture. He stared at the page for a moment while constantly looking back at the diagram.

"So what is this?" he asked pointing to a spot on the map.

"Sir that is the top of the mountain above this intended target," replied a soldier.

"Above?" he thought curiously.

"Is there some reason we aren't trying an aerial view of the factory?" he asked again.

The soldier stood still with no answer to the question and another stepped forward to continue where he had left off.

"Sir, we have no data on that particular area. It seems it may be too dangerous, but we still have yet to inspect the region," she said.

"Maybe it's time we get some then," Dearka stated. "Ian, I want you out there with five soldiers to scope out that area. If there is a way in through there, I want to know," Dearka ordered.

"Yes sir," Ian saluted.

"Dismissed," Dearka commanded.

He grabbed all the papers that were left for him and plugged the laptop provided into the table map. He turned on the computer in order to download the map data into the laptop so he could work in a more comfortable atmosphere. The soldiers filed out of the room, although Ian lagged behind.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes?" Dearka replied looking up.

"If we encounter any resistance?" Ian continued.

"Whatever it takes to make sure you all get out alive and nothing more," Dearka finished.

"Sir!" he saluted and turned on his heel to exit.

The room was becoming eerily silent from the lack of soldiers. All Dearka had to keep him sane was the low hum of the consoles as he waited for the download to complete.

"When this finishes I can just go figure it all out back in my room," he thought feeling tired now.

Dearka really wasn't cut out to be the Commander. He was such a rebel himself that being in charge of so many people's lives just made him more anxious than he preferred. The computer finally beeped and showed its' upload completion on the screen.

Dearka closed the top and unplugged it from the console. Grabbing the papers in his hands as well, he headed out the door and back toward his waiting room. No doubt Cadey had already caused some sort of problem for the soldiers assigned to her.

He maneuvered his way down the halls watching the numbers on the doors as he passed by. Looking down at the itinerary and map he received from Yzak made the base easier to move about in. Although, it was just as easy from the high-pitched scream he heard coming from around the corner.

"Great, now what has she done!" Dearka thought upon hearing her screeching.

He ran around the corner to see Cadey screaming at the top of her lungs at the soldier that wouldn't allow her to leave the quarters.

"Do you even know who I am?" she demanded.

"We were given orders by Commander Elsman not to let you leave this room," the soldier replied.

Dearka just smiled when he heard their response to her demands. She turned when she felt someone's eyes on her.

"You did this!" she screamed at him.

Dearka just shrugged before dismissing the soldiers.

"Any guy huh?" he asked still laughing to himself.

She ran over to him and hit him hard in the chest.

"You are such a jerk Dearka Elsman. I can't believe you called ahead to warn them about me," she said angrily.

"You did say any guy though," he said matter-of-factly.

"Any guy that you didn't corrupt," she stated.

"You should have been more clear on the rules before you challenged me," he said raising an eyebrow.

She was completely annoyed with him and she pushed him out of her way. He turned around and grabbed her still bruised arm.

"Hey, watch it," she yelled.

"Where do you think you're going," he furrowed his brow at her.

"I just want to look around and get some air. So, let go of me," she demanded.

"No way. We had a deal remember. I bought you that dress you wanted, you stayed in the room unless I brought you out," he informed her.

"I thought you were joking," she said.

"Nice try, get in the room," he twisted her around and pushed her in.

She huffed at his brutal handle on her and moved into the room with a little prodding.

"I'm not a herd of cattle you know," she said bitterly.

"Could have fooled me," he said earning a deadly glare from her.

Dearka tossed his papers to the desk and walked over to the bed. He fell down on it face first into the pillow. Cadey followed him over and sat next to him.

"Tired baby?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"I can make you a little more relaxed if you want," she said playing with the blonde wavy locks on the back of his head.

"I'll have to pass right now honey. I'm really just wiped out," he answered.

She stood back up from the bed and walked over to her bag.

"Don't think of leaving this room either," Dearka said warningly.

She looked back at him pulling out a book from her backpack.

"I didn't intend to," she snipped before sitting down to read.

Dearka closed his eyes and he fell into a world where he had everything he wanted. A smile crept up on his face as the face of a blue-eyed brunette entered his thoughts.

"Miriallia," his last conscious thoughts flew by.

End

**Author's Preview:** I can't believe I have already finished Chapter 5. I hope I'm not moving too fast. I'm thinking that wall will pop up at any moment to block my path and it scares me :P But at least Chapter 6 is all written and awaiting a quick update after reviews pour in so no preview this time other than Mir and Dearka meet in a way since you will only have to wait a couple of hours. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters. Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	6. The Unexpected

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: Ha ha, they are going to meet, just as promised (well, one of them will). I'm hoping everyone likes Ian. I want him to be somewhat likeable. He isn't as scheming as Cadey so give the guy a break and go easy on him. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 6**

The Unexpected

The mountain trail looked intimidating as Miriallia approached it.

"Well, I can't turn back now," she thought looking up.

She walked back over to her car and put Annabella into the baby backpack laying her on her back in the backseat of the car. She bent down and slipped one of her shoulders under the strap before arching her back a little more to get her other arm through. Slowly she raised herself using the few muscles she had in her petite abs. When Annabella was all secured she grabbed her camera from the front seat of the car.

"Let's get this over with Annabella," she said with the baby smiling gleefully at the adventure.

It had taken a little time to get used to for Annabella, but she was now feeling more relaxed with Miriallia than she was at the beginning of the trip. Miriallia slipped by the caution and no admittance signs looking around constantly to verify there was no one to stop her. They slowly trekked their way to the top of the mountain. The scenery was gorgeous. The trees were green and with newly bloomed flowers at their tips, the wind blew the sweet fragrance by her, rustling her hair and the sun beat down with shining glory.

"If I wasn't doing something so dangerous, this would be quite a relaxing walk," she thought as they began moving toward the huge mountain.

The trail began to seem a little more ominous as she moved further up. The gravel under her feet was extremely loose and the rocks above threatened to fall at any moment. She hurried up the trail trying to beat the odds that were now stacking against her. Annabella remained quiet while looking around at the beautiful nature surrounding them. A few times, Miriallia's feet lost their grip and she slipped backwards a few steps. When her knee hit the ground in one of these instances the gravel ripped at her skin.

"Ouch," she half screamed.

"Just great. That really hurt and I'm not even halfway there yet," she thought feeling the pain course through her.

Blood now dripping down her leg, she pushed herself up again and pressed on. Up ahead she saw a small rope bridge to cross the chasm below it.

"Oh boy, this can't be safe," she thought with her eyes rolling back a little.

Reaching the chasm and looking down only made it worse. She felt a little dizzy and disoriented. Stumbling backward a step she regained her composure.

"Okay Mir, it's not as bad as it seems. We just have to go slow and steady and we will make it across just fine," she thought trying to keep her cool.

The moment her first foot touched the bridge, Annabella screamed out and then giggled. Miriallia's heart began racing.

"My god Annabella, that wasn't funny," she yelled.

Annabella just giggled. She found it to be a great game to play. Scream and giggle, then giggle and scream. She was in the stage where her own voice and the different tones she could use kept her amused. Miriallia tried again, grabbing the rope on the side to steady her. Step by step they moved across the bridge, Annabella still grating on Miriallia's nerves.

"What was I thinking when I made that decision?" she thought scolding herself for what she felt to be a mistake.

Miriallia grit her teeth and continued moving forward. They almost reached the end when she heard a snap.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look. Just keep moving. Two more steps," she thought forcing herself across the bridge.

Making her way through the fear that blocked her for that split second, she looked back. Her feet now on solid ground, helped her knees to regain stability.

"Well that's just perfect," she thought looking behind her.

One of the ropes snapped on the other side and was now swinging freely below the bridge.

"And I still have to climb back over that!" she thought irritably.

Feeling as the world was conspiring against her, she made her way to their final destination. Upon reaching it, she could see exactly what she needed for the shot.

"Incredible. This is absolutely perfect. And since I don't have any equipment other than my camera, I can't be traced up here by their security measures," she thought feeling quite proud of herself.

Her camera began snapping again and again as she zoomed the lens in for better shots.

"Huh?" she questioned.

She zoomed the camera in closer and her eyes went wide.

"They can't seriously use that on ZAFT!" she thought now feeling it was time to make her exit.

As shocked as she was, she continued to snap the pictures getting more detailed images for her assignment. When she was done, she packed away her camera and turned her head to see Annabella again.

"Let's go Annabella. We're all done," Miriallia said proudly.

They moved down the mountain and luckily made it passed the bridge the second time with no new destruction to it. As she moved down the mountain, she had to travel more slowly to avoid skidding down due to the steepness.

She finally reached her car and strapped Annabella into her car seat. When she closed the door to her car she felt as though she was being watched. She turned around quickly to see a Strike Dagger heading toward her.

"Hey, you!" the soldier yelled at her.

Miriallia jumped into her car as fast as she could. Her heart was now racing.

"Oh my god, it's the Earth Forces. I didn't expect them to be in this area," she thought thinking that the area other than their mechanical security measures were in place.

Miriallia turned the key as the mobile suit came closer. The engine revved from holding the key in the on position a second too long. Tires skidding and dust rising, she took off like a bat out of hell. The mobile suit gave chase after it's newly found prey.

"Someone help!" she thought desperately.

She kept all her thoughts inside in order to seem calm to Annabella. The last thing she needed was a petrified baby screaming. The car flew down the abandoned roads, the mobile suit not far behind. She was constantly looking in her rear view mirror with tears coming down her face.

"Please, this can't be happening. It just can't be," she thought now feeling the panic rise into her chest making her short of breath.

Never in her career had she been caught spying with her camera. She was that good at her job. But now all she could think is if she had been even a few minutes faster, this could have been all avoided. Her eyes slit in anger.

"If I didn't have you, Annabella, this wouldn't have happened," she cursed in her head.

She was so detached from the little girl and in the end despised her existence for that moment. Her head spun with thoughts as she twisted around all the curves of the road with her foot pressing the gas peddle to the floor.

"That stupid car seat. Why can't they make them easier to operate? That ate up more time than anything," she thought fleeing the scene.

Her anger was now directed to the inanimate objects that belonged to Annabella. The car sped down the road until a she heard an explosion. Up ahead she saw a Dinnshooting at her pursuer. She twisted the wheel with a knee jerk reaction and lost control.

"All right, guys," Ian said, "it's obvious they are after that car for some reason or another. Protect it at all costs until we can figure out why."

"Sir," the team cried at once.

One of the Dinn's shot passed the car at the opposing Strike Dagger. An explosion rocked the road. As it did, Ian saw the car spin out of control.

"Damn it," he yelled.

The car flipped over and went down the hill into a small gorge. Miriallia began to scream inside. Annabella, however, seemed to be enjoying the stimulation. Ian jumped his Dinn down to retrieve it. Before he could more Earth Force Strike Daggers rushed out.

"Well, looks like they mean business," Ian said.

Another soldier slid in front of her commander.

"I have it Sir, you can grab the car," she answered as she target locked the forces.

Ian grabbed the car gently with his suit and took off for the rendezvous point.

"Everyone fall back as soon as you have the opportunity," he ordered.

"Commander Elsman wants all of us back safely!" he firmly reiterated.

"Yes, Sir," they cried in unison again before engaging in the battle with the enemy.

Less than an hour later… 

At the rendezvous point the team met up with Ian. Ian had placed the car gently down and ordered one of the soldiers to check on the driver while he called for medical assistance.

"I hope whoever you are, that you are okay in there," he thought before making a call.

"This is Ian Randall, number 985475, requesting immediate medical attention to be waiting at the base upon our arrival. We have a civilian with possible injuries from a car rollover during our engagement of the Earth Forces. Please inform Commander Elsman of the situation as well," he called over his communicator.

"Yes Sir, I will do so immediately," the communications officer replied.

"Just perfect, I hope Dearka doesn't kill me for taking in this civilian without permission," he thought cringing at what his current Commander may do to him.

Ian rode down from his mobile suit's elevator rope and walked over to the soldiers attending the injured person.

"Sir, it seems it's a young girl and a baby in the car," he answered the questioning look.

"A young girl," Ian asked confused.

"The baby seems perfectly fine, but the girl is in pretty bad shape," the soldier continued.

As he helped another soldier pull the girl out of the front seat carefully, Ian's eyes widened.

"Miriallia!" he cried.

The two soldiers now holding the girl looked at him.

"You know her sir?" the soldier said.

"Uh, yeah, kind of…" he trailed off.

Another soldier broke the glass to the backseat after taping the window to get to the baby girl who was now uncontrollably laughing.

"What did you do that for," another soldier asked.

"Couldn't get the door to open and couldn't climb through the front to the back to get to her, so I used the emergency tape so that the glass wouldn't fly at the baby," she answered.

"Oh," the other one said.

The young woman climbed through the broken window and passed the baby out to her comrade.

"Can you grab her?" she asked.

The other soldier reached out his hands to receive the child.

"Wow, not a scratch on the kid. Amazing, do you think they are coordinators too?" he asked.

"Highly doubtful for this area," she said climbing back out of the car.

Ian walked over to the front seat again and saw the camera bag Miriallia had with her earlier that day as realization hit him.

"Yeah right, pictures of your friends huh!" he exclaimed.

He leaned into the car and dragged the bag out. When he flipped it open he saw the card positioned in the clear plastic holder.

"Miriallia Haw," he read, "War Photographer for the Times."

"Figures," he thought feeling his track record with women smacking him in the face.

He moved back over to where she was laying and looked down upon her.

"You are one lucky woman!" he thought watching her almost still body.

"Let's get them back to the base. I'll grab the car in case there is anything else in it that is of value to us," he ordered.

"Sir!" they saluted.

They arrived on the base in less than twenty minutes. The medical personnel were standing by to receive the injured civilian. Ian ordered them to take her as soon as he reached the ground.

"What should we do with the baby?" the female soldier asked.

"I have the perfect idea," he answered as he took Annabella from her arms.

He began to walk toward the entrance when Dearka came running up to him.

"Well, you want to explain yourself Ian?" he inquired not really offering an option.

Ian looked at him while still holding the little girl.

"Sure, but I have to do something with this little gal first," he said.

Dearka just looked at the girl and back at Ian.

"I figured Cadey was probably going insane around here by now, so I came up with the perfect person to take care of little thing. This should keep Cadey out of your hair for a while," he said smiling.

Dearka hung his head in defeat, "Fine, let's go."

They walked down the corridors as most of the female soldiers gasped at Annabella's cute factor. She was quite happy to be seen too as she climbed over Ian's shoulder to send smiles back in their direction. They finally reached Dearka's quarters and opened the door. Cadey looked up from her book and greeted them as they walked in.

"What's up?" she asked.

They had been eyeing her with a strange look since they entered the room. As she looked again, she noticed Ian was holding a baby.

"Where'd that thing come from?" she asked him.

"She's not really the maternal type," Dearka answered, "so good luck in convincing her."

Ian was a little annoyed now. He knew Dearka set him up for that. Dearka had known full well that it would be difficult to get Cadey to agree to this and he should have too.

"I need a favor. You said you wanted to help Dearka, right?" he spoke.

"Yes…" she said cautiously.

"So do you think you could look after this amazingly adorable little girl for a while until we can figure out something to do with her. The person she was with is in the medical wing right now with serious injuries and there is no one to look after her," Ian begged.

"I highly doubt that will happen," she said.

Ian looked back at Dearka who was grinning at his failure. Ian just glared at him. For a moment, Dearka let him hang and then decided to try.

"Baby?" he said moving closer to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up from her seat.

"I would really appreciate it, if you could do this as a personal favor to me," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

She looked to the baby and then back into Dearka's delicious violet eyes.

"Well, what do I get for doing this?" she asked.

Ian now felt extremely uncomfortable to be in the room with the two of them. Dearka moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered something soft to her before kissing her neck gently.

"In that case, fine," she said turning to Ian now.

Ian just stood there while Dearka had a devilish grin plastered on his face. Cadey walked over and grabbed the baby from his arms. When she did, Annabella just stared at her. It was a completely new person she had to get used to now and she squirmed a bit when she was handed over.

"She kind of looks familiar," Dearka said looking at the little girl now in Cadey's arms.

Cadey looked at the little girl and twisted her head a bit.

"Anyway, we are going to work on this mission. Take care of her and don't take your eyes off her either," Dearka said to Cadey sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not completely useless," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Cadey, I really appreciate it. I'll have one of the soldiers search the car she was in for anything that may belong to her," Ian said as they headed out.

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she sat on the bed with the little girl.

The door closed and the men walked down the corridor.

"I don't even want to know what you whispered to her," Ian said.

"No, you don't," Dearka grinned.

They passed by a few soldiers and Ian tossed his orders over to one that took off in a hurry after saluting.

"So, you want to tell me now why that little girl is in my quarters? After all, I did recall saying, whatever it takes to make sure YOU all get out alive and NOTHING more" Dearka insisted emphasizing the fact that the baby shouldn't even be there at the base right now.

"It seems we ran across a chase in progress. Apparently the girl that is in the hospital wing right now is a war photographer for the Times and must have been caught. As to whether or not she was able to get any camera shots of the facility, I don't know. But, I thought the best thing to do was to bring her in and confiscate her camera to find out. She also may have some information that can help us," he debriefed Dearka with the situation.

Dearka inhaled deeply before speaking.

"That was a pretty dangerous maneuver and not one I authorized," he said.

"I know," Ian answered, "but I didn't feel I had any other options at the time."

"Fine, I guess we have to play the hand we were dealt. Now that they know ZAFT is near though, it could become more difficult. Hopefully they won't have time to relocate before we make our move," Dearka stated.

"Should I go check on the young woman?" Ian asked.

Dearka just looked at him, "No, I think I should be the one to do that. You go debrief the soldiers from the mission."

"Sir!" Ian saluted before turning down a connecting corridor.

Dearka headed toward the hospital wing.

"What have you gotten us into Ian, and all over some girl with a baby?" Dearka thought with his anger rising.

He approached the door, telling the soldiers posted in front that they could stand down before he entered. The room was bright and smelled of bleach. It was an extremely sterile room with white covering everything. The doctor turned to face him when he entered.

"She is a lucky young woman," he said.

Dearka walked closer saluting the doctor.

"It seems she is a young Natural, so she is very lucky indeed to walk away with her life. She has a few minor injuries, some head trauma and is currently unconscious," he continued.

"How long do you believe she will remain unconscious for?" Dearka asked as he approached her bed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It could be hours, days or even months," the doctor answered.

"We don't have that kind of time. Is there anything that can be done to force her out of this state?" he asked.

"Unfortunately nothing medical science can help with," he answered.

Dearka looked down at the girl and his eyes widened with shock.

"Miriallia!" he screamed out.

The doctor looked at Dearka the same way one of the soldiers had looked at Ian earlier when he recognized her.

"You know her?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yes. It was a long time ago though," Dearka answered as he grabbed her hand.

It was so soft. He had wished to hold her in his arms for so long and there she was lying in front of him. She was so fragile and looked so peaceful. Dearka's eyes softened.

"From the look on your face, it must have been something very special and intimate," the doctor observed.

"Yeah, it was," Dearka answered.

"Well then, maybe it would be best if you stayed here until she wakes up. That way if she hears your voice or feels your presence she will have a better chance of coming out of this sooner," the doctor explained.

"Yeah," Dearka said lost in thought.

"I haven't seen you in over two years and now, here you are. You are still as beautiful as the day I left the Archangel. So much has happened in my life and all I wanted was to share it with you. You must be so angry with me for not coming back to you. I had no other choice," Dearka thought feeling guilty.

The doctor grabbed his belongings and began to leave the room and Dearka cringed at his callousness.

"If you need me for anything Commander, please call. I will be back to check on the young woman later this evening. Should I inform Cadey that you will be here," the doctor informed him.

"Cadey! I forgot about her," he thought cringing.

It seemed everyone knew Cadey was on this base with him.

"Word certainly travels fast around here," he thought realizing how many people had mentioned they were excited to see her.

"Thank you doctor, that won't be necessary. In fact, if you could do me a favor and not mention to Cadey that I know this young woman, I'd really appreciate it," Dearka replied.

"Understood Sir," the doctor saluted before heading out.

"Now what am I going to do? Well, I guess I'm jumping the gun. You probably never wanted to see me again," Dearka stated to the sleeping form.

Dearka continued to hold her hand and placed his head down on the bed next to her. It was getting late and he was tired from the days' events. Not only physically but now mentally as well as the thoughts of Miriallia versus Cadey spilled into his brain.

"What am I going to do?" he thought as his head hit the bedside.

Dearka drifted to sleep never letting go of Miriallia's hand.

End

**Author's Preview:** I can't believe I have already finished Chapter 6 now too. Wow, I'm on a roll, at least, that's what I hope. Don't worry everyone chapter 7 has outlines and the first couple pages already written. The interaction shall begin between the two in the next chapter. Hopefully I will have it up by Sunday at the latest. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on these six chapters. Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	7. Rejected

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: Wow! In one week I have written 7 chapters. That's a chapter a day. I hope you guys really like it and that I'm not missing any important details. I don't want it to drag like a soap opera where three weeks later you come back to watch and you are still in the same story arc, but I don't want it to go too fast either where too many things happen too quickly. Let me know how you think the speed of the scenes is really going. Can you imagine yourself in the room with them or do I need more imagery and emotions to slow it down? Let me know. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 7** Rejected 

Cadey sat in the room with Annabella and just stared at the little girl.

"So, can you talk?" she asked expecting an answer.

Annabella smiled and just cooed at her.

"Guess not," Cadey said looking at the girl.

Annabella stood up and began walking around the room.

"So, it seems you can walk at least," she was slightly indifferent by it.

Annabella looked at her now and clapped her hands giggling gleefully.

"I wonder what your name is anyway," she now wondered out loud.

The little girl stopped in her tracks and ran up to her to give her a hug still laughing.

"Well, you are definitely cute. I have to admit that," Cadey said now smiling at the little thing.

The door swished open to Dearka's quarters and Cadey's eyes filled with excitement, only to fall just as quickly.

"Hey Ian," she said depressed.

"Good to see you too," he said tossing a bag at her.

"What's this?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Annabella's bag," Ian said.

"Annabella?" she asked.

"Yeah, the little girl you have there with you," he said.

"How do you know her name? Is it on the bag somewhere or something?" she asked while flipping the bag in all directions.

"Nope," he said as he walked to sit on the bed.

Cadey eyed him curiously now.

"So, how do you know then?" she asked.

He smiled at her with a stupid grin. He always knew how to irritate her.

"Would you just tell me already?" she yelled.

"Remember the girl I was supposed to meet for coffee. This is the little girl that was with her and I was introduced to her already," he said now his face sporting a frown.

"Oh, Ian, I'm really sorry. Will the girl be okay?" she asked sincerely.

"I think so. Dearka is with her right now to see if she can wake up and give us any information about the mission," Ian explained to her.

"Well, you should get down there too. She is the girl you were supposed to go on a date with. You should be there. Wouldn't it just be so romantic if you were there when she opened her eyes?" she asked now starry eyed.

"We weren't going on a date, it was just coffee. But yeah, I guess it would seem romantic," he said.

Cadey stood up from her place and walked over to him. She reached down and gave her old friend a hug.

"I'll even take, Annabella," she paused, "to see this girl of yours and see if she's awake in a little while."

"She's not my girl Cadey," Ian said rolling his eyes.

"Who knows? She may be by the end of it," Cadey said, Cupid now flying around her head.

Ian just dropped his head. He was in for quite a bit of trouble if Cadey was getting herself involved. She has such a habit of sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

"I definitely don't envy Dearka in any way," he thought while Cadey nosed around.

Ian stood from the bed and made his way to the door.

"I'll be down there in a few with this cute little thing," Cadey said now tickling little Annabella.

"Dearka's right she does have a familiar look," Ian said.

"She probably does to you since you know her mother," Cadey said.

"She said it was her little sister when I met her," Ian answered.

"Oh, well then, siblings have similar genes right?" Cadey replied.

"I guess that's what it is," Ian said as he exited the room.

Back in the infirmary… 

"No, I'm sorry Annabella! Please, forgive me!"

Dearka began to wake from his slumber and looked up at Miriallia.

"Miriallia," he said shaking her gently.

She was talking in her sleep.

"It looks like she is having a nightmare," he thought feeling groggy.

"No, Annabella, I can't lose you too!"

Dearka watched her begin to thrash about and he tried to hold her down gently. His arm brushed by her wrist and something hard hit him.

"Ouch!" he thought feeling the pain.

Dearka saw the object that bruised his arm.

"That's where that went! I was looking for that forever when I departed the Archangel. I was insane for that stupid thing for a while," he thought noticing what hit him.

There on her wrist was his watch that he realized he must have dropped so long ago.

"She still has it and is wearing it no less," he thought smiling.

He had to smile to himself at the way she held on to mementos of the past. He was quickly jerked out of his dreamy state as she began thrashing again.

"Annabella, no…"

At that moment, Ian walked through the door.

"Dearka!" he exclaimed.

"Help me will you? Miriallia is freaking out," he said.

Ian ran over to help and was able to hold her down long enough for Dearka to grab a syringe from the drawer. He inserted it into the IV tube and the boys watched Miriallia's body fall into a calm state.

"Miriallia, it's okay now," Ian spoke softly.

The sedative Dearka had given her worked extremely fast.

"Dearka? How did you know her name?" Ian asked now confused.

"Umm…I," Dearka stuttered.

Ian raised his eyebrows with a bit of interest.

"We…well," he was now rubbing the back of his head.

"I am a horrible mother. He will never forgive me," Miriallia said softly in her sleep.

The boys both looked at her with shock on both their faces.

"Huh?" Dearka questioned.

Realization hit, the little girl that was here must be her child. She probably met someone after he left.

"I should have known she wouldn't wait for me. And why should she? I didn't wait for her," he thought with his guilt rising.

Dearka left the bedside and closed the curtain. Ian followed pushing it out of his way to get through.

"What's up?" Ian asked.

"Nothing. I just knew her a long time ago, that's all," Dearka said forlornly.

Dearka looked up at Ian, again taking in what Ian had said when he rushed over to help him.

"Hey wait a minute, how did you know her name?" Dearka asked.

"Well, funny story actually," Ian started.

It was now Dearka's turn to raise his eyebrows at the young coordinator.

"You see, she was the girl I was supposed to meet for coffee. You know the one in the car rental line," he said laughing to himself uncomfortably.

Dearka let out a sigh as Miriallia woke up letting out a scream. Both boys attention were drawn to her panicked voice. Dearka took a step forward and then thought again.

"Maybe it's best if she doesn't see me," Dearka thought now moving back to his spot behind the curtain.

"Hey, Ian. Do me a favor and don't mention me to her, okay?" Dearka pleaded.

"Huh?" Ian said.

Miriallia screamed again, "Annabella, no…"

Ian nodded his head as he ran through the curtain to help Miriallia. Dearka now began to step backwards toward the door, never taking his eyes off the curtain.

"Miriallia, it's okay. It's me, Ian. Do you remember me?" Ian asked.

Miriallia looked and saw the handsome man she had met earlier that day. This was enough to calm her down slightly.

"Ian? Where's Annabella? Where's my little girl?" she asked petrified.

Before Ian could speak, Miriallia began to ramble. Dearka was so close to the door but unable to leave and he was unsure why. He stood in his place and listened to her voice.

"It should be me in there. I should let her know that I'm here," he thought angrily.

"I was so horrible to her. I didn't want her. I made my mother care for her. If he knew, he would hate me. Why did he leave me?" she cried tears of utter sorrow.

Ian tried to speak again. He wanted to reassure her that Annabella was safe and sound, but was cut off again.

"I hated her. She was everything that reminded me of… I just didn't want to remember anymore. I never wanted to hurt her. That's why I gave her over to my mother. I couldn't possibly love her. But then, why is it hurting so much," Miriallia continued to sob.

Dearka listened to her confession.

"This isn't the Mir I know. What happened to her? How could she hate her child?" he thought feeling as though she was a completely different person than the one he had met two years prior.

"Miriallia, it's okay. Annabella is fine. She wasn't hurt. We have her," Ian said as he embraced Miriallia in a hug.

She continued to cry the words hitting her hard.

"She's…okay?" Miriallia said.

"She's fine. To tell you the truth, I thought she was your little sister when you said you were stuck with her while your parents were gone," Ian said.

Miriallia kept crying and Ian held tight to her. Dearka was now furious. He couldn't believe it. He never expected her to do such a thing.

"An innocent child? I don't get it. What could have made her feel that miserable over a small angel?" he thought unable to understand her reasons.

Dearka's anger continued to rise as he heard Ian calming Miriallia down. Finally he exploded. Angrily he threw open the curtain and began to yell at her. Miriallia's eyes filled with fear and shock when she saw him standing in front of her.

"Mir, what are you talking about? How could you throw away your own child?" Dearka screamed.

"Dearka?" she asked confused.

"Dearka, calm down man," Ian said pushing him back.

"I will not calm down, because this is insane," he continued.

"Dearka but please, you don't understand," she spoke choking back her tears.

Cadey was walking down the hall with Annabella when she heard Dearka screaming at someone.

"What's wrong with him?" she thought hearing the yells.

She moved more quickly now as Annabella held on tight to her neck. She poked her head in but was unable to see the commotion, only hear it due to the curtain being drawn. Quietly she slipped in the room and hid behind the changing shade with Annabella. As she put Annabella down, she put her finger up to her mouth indicating Annabella should stay quiet. The little girl was able to understand and stayed on the floor where she was placed. Cadey continued to listen in on the conversation.

"You know what, you're right, I don't understand. Probably because we're coordinators, we don't throw away our children like they're nothing. God Mir, you gave birth to that child, you carried her inside of you, you even felt her grow and then you just gave her away? What on Earth would possess you to do something like this?" He was so enraged now that his face was turning a slight shade of red.

Ian couldn't believe Dearka was yelling at Miriallia like that. He knew he didn't understand their relationship, but it seemed a bit harsh for Dearka to say to someone who was just a friend.

"You don't know all right!" Miriallia cried out gaining her fire again.

All Dearka could do was yell back at her. He just didn't get why she would give away her baby. He didn't know what happened in her life to bring her to this point, but he was going to find out.

"I don't know why you would do such a horrible thing? But, what I do know is that was a very selfish and heartless thing for you to do. I thought you were someone who was above all that. I guess I was wrong about you. You know what, I'm glad I didn't come back now. I'm glad that my parents pulled that arranged marriage out and threw it at me. And I'm glad that I'm not with someone like you anymore!" he screamed.

Miriallia's eyes filled up with tears.

"How can he say such things to me? He told me he loved me once. Was that all a lie?" Miriallia thought feeling she was being pushed beyond her limits.

"That's enough Dearka. Just stop it now!" Ian shouted at his commander.

Dearka pushed Ian away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do Ian. This is none of your business," Dearka ordered.

Cadey squatted down next to little Annabella and kept her hand over her mouth. She had never heard Dearka so upset. She hadn't imagined he had someone serious in his life before they were engaged. Thoughts started to run through her head.

"Dearka is mine. What is going on here? Who is that girl?" Cadey thought her eyes slitting upon hearing the voices.

Miriallia and Dearka's eyes locked on each other with so much rage flashing in them. Ian had his hands gripping Dearka's uniform jacket to keep him from attacking Miriallia.

"It's not like you were some poor girl on the street. You had plenty of support. Your family, your friends and you could have come to me. I would have helped you," Dearka cried out at her.

Miriallia's eyes flashed with such fury now at that remark.

"I had you? You think I had you? You walked away from me Dearka. You left me and promised to come back. You never did. I didn't want her because I didn't want to be reminded of you every moment of my life. First I lost Tolle and then I lost you, but the thing is Tolle couldn't come back to me, you could have! You chose not too. That's why I didn't want her," Miriallia confessed.

Both Dearka and Ian stumbled back a few steps.

"Did I just hear her right? Did she just say Dearka is Annabella's father?" Ian thought confused.

Cadey's eyes slit with anger at what she heard.

"I don't believe it! That son of a bitch, how could he do this to me?" Cadey thought wanting to jump out and kill him.

Ian let go of Dearka's jacket and turned to look at Miriallia.

"I think I should go. You two should talk. Not yell, but talk," Ian said thoughtfully.

An overwhelming feeling of depression ripped through him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He pulled open the curtain and began to exit the room. He couldn't bear to look at the two of them. He really liked Miriallia when he met her.

"I have no chance if she was in love with Dearka. And, especially not if Annabella is his child," Ian thought feeling helpless.

Cadey continued to hide in the corner behind the shade and prayed that Ian wouldn't look her way. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, but she knew she couldn't leave until she heard what her fiancée had to say for himself. Dearka stared at Miriallia with shock still written all over his face.

"My child?" Dearka thought not knowing what to say.

"Well?" she asked.

He couldn't put words together fast enough to say anything to her.

"Wow, you were so vocal just a moment ago. You had so much to say to me about what I did and didn't do. Now you can't even say one word?" Miriallia questioned coldly.

"How could you?" Dearka asked.

Miriallia raised her head to him with tears still streaming down her face. The pain was coursing through her body from the accident as well. She flinched a little from her injuries. Dearka was about to move to help her when he saw her hand go up in order to stop him.

"I don't want YOU anywhere near me," she said.

Dearka blinked with surprise.

"Weren't you the one that just said you were glad you weren't with someone like me anymore?" she now asked him.

"I…" he stopped.

He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss again.

"Why did I say that? What is wrong with me?" he thought unable to gather his emotions under control.

"It doesn't matter. Our daughter is safe. She wasn't hurt and this experience just made me realize how wrong I was and how much I do love her. But, I don't want you anywhere near me," she said with more calm in her voice now.

"That's not even fair Miriallia. You didn't even tell me. I could have helped you, or if you didn't want her, I would have," he stated with his newly restored ability to speak.

Miriallia just sat in her bed and looked upon him. He was even more handsome than the day he left the Archangel, but she could never admit it to him. He left her and never returned. She thought something happened to him at first and then realized how stupid she was being. He never intended to come back.

"I never said I didn't want her!" she yelled.

"Yes you did!" he yelled back.

"You misunderstood," she snipped.

"You said it over and over again. How could I possibly misunderstand that? I thought the baby was someone else's. Maybe, you had moved on and made a mistake with someone. But when you spoke the way you did, like a monster, I couldn't understand. That wasn't the Miriallia I left on the Archangel. She would have never treated anything so sweet with such heartlessness!" Dearka exclaimed.

"You're right, it wasn't the Miriallia you left on the Archangel. It was the one you created when you broke your promise to return to her," Miriallia answered.

"Well, now I know why she looked so familiar to me. She looks kind of like me," Dearka thought thinking back on the few moments he spent walking the little girl to his room with Ian earlier.

"I have to go. I'm going to check on my daughter and fiancée," Dearka said turning on his heel.

"Huh?" Miriallia said as she looked at his retreating form.

"I have obligations and I don't intend to break them. Not for someone who would do something that cruel to my child," he said without looking back.

"Dearka, please," Miriallia now cried out for him.

He stood in place for a moment, balling his fists by his sides.

"I just never thought you were like this. Not after everything you did for me and everything we shared back then," Dearka stated.

He started to walk toward the exit and Cadey pulled Annabella back against the wall. Now she was hoping Dearka wouldn't see her in there either.

"Do you love her?" Miriallia asked.

"Who?" Dearka replied.

"Your fiancée?" she asked him again.

Cadey listened intently.

"Of course he loves me!" Cadey thought angrily.

"There's a saying I've come to use to get me through each day. 'If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with'," he said as he continued out the door.

Miriallia's eyes widened at his remark.

"Does he mean he still loves me?" Miriallia thought while deciphering the saying.

Dearka continued down the hall now and toward his quarters. He wanted to meet Annabella and this time he wanted to be the one to hold his baby in his arms. Cadey still hid and was paralyzed by what Dearka had told this tramp. She thought about what she needed to do to make sure she didn't come between them.

"Dearka is mine and I know exactly what I need to do in order to secure him!" Cadey thought with an idea racing to her mind.

Miriallia looked down at her hands. They were cut and bruised from the accident. Her body ached and she wished none of this had ever happened.

"What have I done? He's right; I'm nothing but a monster. How could I do that to him or to Annabella?" Miriallia thought realizing her own faults.

Cadey now needed a way out of the room with Annabella.

"What do I do now? I can't let anyone see me or I'll never get away with this," Cadey thought trying to figure out a way to pull off her newest feat.

As she thought this, the doctor entered the room. Cadey peeked around the shade to get a glimpse of Miriallia.

"Well, she is pretty, that's for sure. But how could Dearka love her more than me?" Cadey thought irritated.

The doctor began to speak, "Oh, you're awake. I'm so glad to see you up and about."

As soon as the two were in a deep conversation, Cadey grabbed Annabella and slipped out the door.

"What was that?" Miriallia asked looking around the doctor.

"Oh probably just the soldiers running by. They do that a lot around here. They are extremely busy with the mission they are undergoing," the doctor replied.

"Oh," Miriallia acknowledged.

Although, something didn't seem right to her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It just feels like I was being watched," Miriallia thought feeling an empty feeling in her heart.

She felt as though she was about to lose something precious.

End

**Author's Preview:** Wow, Chapter 7 is completed. I can't believe how fast these thoughts are coming out to my little fingers to type. And guess what everyone; Chapter 8 is almost done too. So how's it going? Are you shocked? Are you confused? Are you really excited I put something (more like someone) in to bond Dearka and Mir in the future? Anyway, let me know what you think so I can develop the rest of Chapter 8. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	8. Schemes

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: You guys are the best! I am having such a fun time writing this story for you and you all make me feel so wonderful about it. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 8**

Schemes

"I won't let him! I won't let him leave me for some slut he met in his past. You and I are going to go somewhere where no one will find us little on!" Cadey thought.

Cadey ran down the halls with Annabella in her arms. There was no way she would let Dearka leave. Not like this. Not when they were to be married soon. She wouldn't let this child come between her and her one true love.

"So what if we were engaged by an arrangement. It doesn't mean that I don't love him. And, I know he loves me!" Cadey continued in her head.

Cadey turned the corner quickly and ran straight into Ian.

"Ian, I'm so sorry," Cadey cried out.

Ian flinched from the force she hit him with.

"It's okay," he said eyes still squinting shut.

As one of his eyes began to open he saw Annabella in Cadey's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing? Dearka went to get Annabella," Ian said.

He held back the last addition to his sentence realizing Cadey didn't know about Miriallia and Annabella yet.

"God, how will she react when she finds out this little girl is Dearka's from a previous relationship?" Ian thought.

Cadey thought quickly. He didn't know she was in the room and heard everything that went on between the two ex-lovers.

"I thought we could go for a walk. Why is Dearka looking for her?" she asked convincingly.

Ian tilted his head at the little girl and smiled at her. He couldn't help it. She was just too cute and he really had a thing for her mother in the hospital wing.

"He, uh…" Ian couldn't speak quickly enough.

"He what?" Cadey pushed the way she normally would have.

She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Especially when Ian could read her like a book.

"Come on Ian, I have to get going. Just spit it out so I can play dumb and get the hell out of here with the kid!" she thought irritably.

"He went to get her for the girl in the hospital wing. She said she would help us if she could have her daughter back to make sure she was okay," Ian lied.

"Does he think I'm some kind of idiot?" Cadey thought angrily.

Cadey smiled at him before speaking again.

"I thought you said it was her little sister," Cadey mentioned innocently.

Ian looked up and forgot he hadn't told her what he found out in that respect.

"I thought she was, but she never exactly said that. She said she was stuck with her while her parents were out of town, so I assumed it was her little sister. But I guess her parents help her take care of the little angel," Ian said smiling at Annabella.

Annabella continued to smile back at him and would clap her hands occasionally.

"So the girl is awake?" Cadey asked.

"Uh, yeah. She is stable. I think she really just needs to see her daughter," Ian said still lying to her.

"Well, we should go back to the room so Dearka can bring her down to the girl," Cadey said and began walking.

"Umm, Cadey?" Ian stopped her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely for a moment before speaking again.

"Isn't it that way," he pointed down the opposite corridor, "to get back to Dearka's quarters?" Ian asked.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I get so turned around. Sorry," she said cursing to herself.

"Damn it! I have to get out of here before Dearka finds me!" she thought.

She turned around and began walking down the hall. Ian just watched her shaking his head.

"It's not like her to get confused like that. She can usually map out an area by walking through it once. I wonder what she is up to," he thought.

With that he shrugged and went back to find Miriallia's camera. They still had a mission to do and he was going to need any bit of information he could find if they were going to pull this off. Now that the Earth Forces know they are being watched, it will just be a matter of time before they move to a new location. Cadey turned to look back noticing Ian had left the corridor. When he did, she listened for the clicking of his boots on the ground. As soon as they were a good distance away, she turned and ran in her previous direction.

"Stupid Ian, taking up my precious time to get out of here with you. I won't let that woman have you or your father! He is supposed to be with me. I'll make him see that he only has one choice if he really cares that you exist!" Cadey thought as she ran down the hall.

She finally reached the exit and saw all the guards posted.

"Now what do I do? I have to get to one of those vehicles and get out of here," she thought to herself.

Cadey looked over to see an emergency lever next to her.

"Here we go," she whispered.

She pulled the lever and the most horrific noise blew through the entire base. Annabella started to cry, scared of what had attacked her tiny ears. She put her hands over her ears to cup them, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh…" Cadey pleaded with her.

Cadey hid behind some crates near the doorway. The guards ran by her and into the base without noticing her presence.

"That was close," she said relieved.

She ran toward one of the vehicles and jumped in.

"Well, I don't have a car seat for you yet, so I'm going to have to hope you don't squirm too much," she said strapping Annabella into the front seat with her.

When Annabella was secured, the girl pulled down the car visor as keys fell to her lap.

"Figures. Coordinators have the ability to be smarter, but no one said they all were," Cadey mocked.

Annabella looked at her with the look of confusion. First the loud noises and strange faces, and now this uncomfortable thing was wrapped around her. Tears began to flow again from the anxiety she was feeling.

"Oh god, would you stop already? I'm just taking you somewhere we can be safe until your father comes to his senses! He will come for us and we can be a happy family. He will realize how much he loves me and not your real mommy. In fact, from now on, I'm your only mommy," Cadey stated to her.

She seemed to be a little deranged with these delusions of grandeur. Cadey had completely lost touch with the reality of the situation. She stepped on the gas and made it to the base gates. Lucky for her, she always kept one of Dearka's two passkeys. He never noticed it was gone because he rarely visited the PLANTs where it was needed. He tended to rely on Yzak to get in and out of events and never needed to pull it out. She was extremely proud of herself now for swiping it so long ago. It had even served her in her stowaway attempt.

"I knew this would come in handy and now it has, twice," she said smiling at Annabella.

The gate beeped its' recognition and allowed her to exit the base. Quickly she began driving down the road, smiling to herself for her brilliance.

**Back on the base…**

Dearka had gone to his quarters and saw that Cadey wasn't there.

"That's odd," he thought.

He walked back out the door and looked down both sides of the hall.

"No sign of Cadey and Annabella," Dearka thought again as he began walking toward the elevator, "I guess I should go see if Ian has seen her."

He knew he should be mad at Cadey right now for wandering off with the little girl who he just found out was his daughter, but he seemed calmer with her situation due to what he had just gone through with Miriallia.

"Why did you do that Mir? I know there was another way. If you had just told me, I could have…" Dearka thought to himself.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't even be man enough to stand up to his parents with this ridiculous arranged marriage. How could he expect her to be woman enough to take on the responsibility of a child all by herself?

"I'm such an idiot!" he thought depressed now.

The doors opened and he walked through. Hitting the button for level 2, he leaned against the back of the elevator.

"Now what do I do? Miriallia hates me, Cadey is going to kill me and now I have to figure out how to be a father," Dearka was now deep in his thoughts.

The doors opened again as they reached their destination. Dearka walked out and continued toward the mission control room. Ian was frantically trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together over the EAF weapon system. Dearka walked in and Ian looked up with a face full of frustration.

"Where the hell have you been? It can't possibly take that long to see a baby," Ian said more frustrated at the situation between Miriallia and Dearka than the mission itself.

"I couldn't find Cadey or the baby," Dearka stated.

Before he could ask if he had seen them, Ian began to speak.

"I saw them in the hall on level one before I headed up here. I told her you were looking for her and the baby so you could bring Annabella to her mother. I didn't mention the situation you're in now," Ian said flatly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But Cadey never came back to the room," Dearka said.

Just as he said this, the alarm began to sound.

"What the hell is going on?" Dearka screamed.

Ian ran over to the monitor and saw the soldiers scurrying about.

"False alarm, maybe?" Ian wondered.

His eyes widened after saying this because there on the screen he saw Cadey with Annabella in her arms.

"Cadey, no!" Ian yelled as he ran out of the room.

Dearka didn't know what was happening and ran after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dearka yelled on his heels.

Ian looked at him with a fear he hadn't felt ever before. He knew Dearka was going to explode when he found out.

"I think Cadey is about to do something stupid," Ian answered.

"Cadey?" Dearka asked.

"Just get in the elevator, I'll explain as we go!" Ian yelled.

Dearka followed obediently but felt rather stupid following his inferior around like a dog. As they jumped in the elevator, Dearka looked at him. The alarm was still blaring all around the base.

"What is going on?" Dearka asked.

"Well, I told you I saw Cadey with Annabella on the first floor right? I think she knows. I'm not sure how she found out, but she was acting odd. I just saw her outside the base with Annabella running toward one of the ZAFT vehicles," Ian informed him.

"Knows?" Dearka raised an eyebrow.

"About you and Miriallia," Ian finished.

Dearka's eyes now widened.

"How is that even possible?" he thought.

"I think she must have overheard something. Why else would she have been that far past the medical wing when I met up with her. She was originally heading toward the exit. I have a feeling she was pretty upset with you and wanted revenge. How could I be so stupid? I had a feeling she was up to something. She just didn't seem like herself," Ian said with a panic.

"God Miriallia. I'm so sorry. I never thought Cadey could do something like this. I should have stopped her," Ian thought mentally kicking himself.

"Miriallia and I fighting," Dearka lowered his head.

He picked up on the exact conversation she must have heard. Even if she was out taking a stroll with Annabella, anyone within the vicinity of the medical wing could hear the fight between Dearka and Miriallia.

"Did you ever have any intention of telling Cadey?" Ian asked him.

Dearka looked back at him and the elevator doors opened. They both ran out, passing the medical wing and headed towards the exit.

"I don't know. I guess I would have had to eventually," Dearka admitted.

As they ran through the medical wing, Miriallia heard their voices. She stood up from the bed and moved toward the door with her hands protecting her ears from the noise. She looked out of the room and saw both boys from behind running down the corridor.

"Dearka!" she screamed now petrified.

Dearka stopped when he heard Miriallia's voice call for him.

"Mir," he thought.

"Go, I'll try and stop Cadey," Ian said.

He didn't want to stand in Dearka's way. He could tell the way the two went at it that they cared very much for one another.

"Thanks," he said as he turned around and ran toward Miriallia.

Ian continued toward the exit. When he saw some soldiers running by him he called to them.

"Turn this damn alarm off. It's false!" he screamed to them.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"Cadey, what have you done now? You're going to be the death of us!" Ian thought irritated.

Ian flew out the door and toward another ZAFT vehicle. He didn't have time to grab the rental car, but realized after he was on his way that it may have been a safer thing to do.

"Great, now all I need is to run into the EAF while going after Cadey and Annabella!" he thought.

He peeled out of the base and towards the gate at a high velocity. Grabbing the radio, he ordered the gate to be opened avoiding the possibility of slowing down. The operator acknowledged his request and opened the gate just before he got to it. The car went so fast around the corner it seemed like it was close to flipping over from the turn. Lucky for him, he was a coordinator and could control the car to a higher degree than an average driver. He was sure Cadey would be heading out just as quickly, so he stepped on the gas. She already had a head start on him and he just had to get Annabella back. Ian couldn't imagine how Miriallia was going to feel when Dearka tells her what had happened.

"I should have let Dearka come get Cadey. It's his fiancée and daughter after all. Miriallia was so upset with him that it may have been better if I told her what happened. I hope you don't screw this up Dearka," Ian thought as he continued down the road to the shuttle port.

**In Miriallia's hospital room…**

Dearka ran toward Miriallia with the alarms still blaring.

"Dearka, what's going on?" Miriallia cried.

"It's a false alarm. Don't worry, it's going to be all right," he promised.

Dearka pulled out his communicator and called out to have the system shut off.

"Yes sir, we are working on it," the operator answered.

He latched the communicator back onto his belt and looked at Miriallia. Her eyes were still tearing. She was so upset and he knew it was probably at him.

"Why? Why did you say those things to me? Did you really mean them?" she asked.

Dearka was surprised by her calm reaction.

"I was upset. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said," he replied with the sadness reflecting in his eyes.

"You hurt me. When you didn't come back, I was hurt and scared," she admitted.

Dearka was unsure of what to say to her. He wanted to grab her and hold on to her, but knew she would never allow him to. At least, she wouldn't now.

"What you said to me though, it's all true. I am a monster. I didn't want anything to do with my child, our child. I was so angry with you. I was so angry with myself. I thought she was a burden. I know I was wrong. I want to make it up to her. I want to be her mother. Please. I promise, I won't make the same mistake twice. Just say you'll let me see her. I have to know she is all right," Miriallia begged.

Dearka's eyes fell to the floor.

"Now what do I say. Sorry, you can't have your little girl because my fiancée just took her?" Dearka thought to himself.

"Dearka? Please," Miriallia said with concern now flooding her vocals.

"You can't see her," Dearka said.

Miriallia's eyes showed their confusion.

"What are you talking about? Why can't I? Are you planning on keeping her from me?" Miriallia said now wound up.

Dearka looked straight into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her back toward her bed and forced her to sit down. As he knelt down in front of her, she had a horrible feeling.

"Dearka, tell me what's wrong?" she was now pleading.

He closed his eyes for a moment before facing her again.

"Tell me Annabella is safe. Tell me nothing bad happened to her," Miriallia continued.

Dearka opened his eyes and now had tears of his own.

"I am so sorry Mir. She took…" Dearka stuttered.

"Where is our little girl?" Miriallia cried.

"Cadey has her," he said.

Miriallia was now officially confused. She exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Cadey? Who the hell is Cadey and why does she have our little girl!" Miriallia screamed.

Dearka closed his eyes and flinched while she screamed at him.

"Cadey was my… I mean IS my fiancée," Dearka stated.

Miriallia began to shake with anger.

"YOUR fiancée, kidnapped OUR daughter," Miriallia said.

"I…" Dearka was unable to finish.

Miriallia pushed her way out of his grip and stood up. She was panic-stricken now.

"YOUR fiancée, has OUR little girl and YOU don't know where they are!" Miriallia screamed again.

Dearka stood himself now and let the few tears that had welled up in his eyes fall. He wanted to yell back at her. He wanted to throw the blame for all of this to her, but he couldn't. He knew it was just as much his fault, if not more.

"Yes," he said without looking at her and eyes closed.

Miriallia walked up to him. He could feel her close proximity and then he felt a sting. She had smacked him across the face. As he opened his eyes and brought his hand to his face to rub the stinging away, she saw his tears.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she cried.

Dearka still couldn't speak. He never expected Miriallia to do that. She had been so gentle and composed once.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I'm just…" Miriallia paused.

Dearka walked towards the door and Miriallia ran after him.

"Dearka, please wait. I said I was sorry. Where are you going? Don't leave me again," she pleaded.

Dearka looked back at her before answering. He leaned over and kissed her sweet lips. She was thrown off guard. It was deep and powerful, the same as she remembered it from so long ago. When they finally broke from the kiss he answered her question.

"I'm going to find our daughter," he vowed.

End

**Author's Preview:** Well, I need to hear the groups' opinion on a future turn of events. So, I watched Destiny Episode 25 in RAW form (still waiting for the subtitled so I know what was being said). There is a brand new opening, the 3rd one for the season, and Miriallia is now back with the Archangel (or will be soon) so I was thinking of running the story towards that a bit still keeping to my personal storyline but with possible small cameos and details from Destiny. But, I need advice. What do you guys think? Let me know when you review if you think that sounds like a fun idea. Next chapter is almost ready and Mir and Dearka are becoming close again, but for how long? Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! And it's time to celebrate, you are all so wonderful, you have brought my fic past the 60 Reviews mark. I love you guys, I love you guys, and I love you guys. Have I mentioned that I love you guys. So happy, dancing around; so happy, dancing around…Okay now I'm dizzy (and obviously overtired). Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	9. Vicious Circles

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: I hope you like this chapter. I personally like the Dearka & Mir scenes in this one. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 9**

Vicious Circles

Ian slammed the door shut and ran toward the shuttle port entrance.

"There's no way she could get a ticket this fast," he thought.

There were people scurrying about all over the place. It was irritating him how rude they were as he tried to make his way through the hoards.

"Excuse me, sorry," he said pushing through.

There was no sign of Cadey or Annabella. He had to find them. He couldn't go back and tell Miriallia that he lost her little girl. His mind flashed with the moment he met her earlier that day. He had bumped into her and knocked her bag right out of her grip. He first felt annoyed, but when he looked into the young woman's eyes, he felt enamored and full of remorse.

"I have to find them!" he thought.

Running towards the door to the jet way in a panic, he was stopped by a shuttle port officer.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you will have to wait in the security line and show your ticket before you can proceed to the shuttles," the officer said.

Ian cursed under his breath. His ZAFT status would do him no good here.

"I understand," he said irritably as he backed away.

At that moment, he saw the dark hair of Cadey entering the doorway. Annabella was with her and looked unharmed. Ian ran back toward the ticket counter and pushed his way through people.

"Please, I swear, I will only be a moment, it's an emergency," he cried distraught.

One of the passengers in line became furious at this young man's attempt to jump ahead.

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled.

Ian stopped as he heard the man speak. Ian was not the type of person to be so discourteous, but this was an extenuating circumstance.

"You don't understand, I just need to get a ticket to get to the jet way," Ian stated.

The man was enraged and the rest of the line was beginning to look like a mob to him.

"Then get in line like the rest of us and wait your turn," he yelled.

Ian had enough and pushed through anyway. As he reached the counter, the clerk reached down to call security.

"Please, don't do that. I just need a ticket. Any ticket. There is a girl that is kidnapping a baby and I have to stop her before she boards the shuttle," he reasoned.

Not that he thought it would help much, he pulled out his ZAFT ID card.

"This is official ZAFT business. I'm begging you. Help me stop her before she gets away. Don't let her get away with another woman's child," Ian begged.

The clerk looked at him strangely for a moment and then pressed the security button. Ian sighed his discontent and realized he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. It would give Cadey just the time she needed to escape. The other passengers in the line began to chatter amongst themselves at the event now taking place.

"Print the kid a ticket already," the man who had originally yelled at Ian said to the clerk.

As security approached, she hit the button to the console.

"I'll do something better. What does this girl look like?" the clerk asked.

Ian's eyes rose with hope.

"Umm, she's about 5'4", long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes. The little girl she is carrying with her is about a year and a half I think. She has blue eyes, medium length blonde wavy hair and a tanner skin tone. She also has on a light yellow sun dress," Ian informed her.

Security approached the counter and the clerk filled them in on the situation.

"Escort this young man through the gates. I will inform the rest of the security team of the situation, but it seems there may be a kidnapping in progress," the clerk said.

The security detail nodded their heads and allowed Ian to rush in front. He was grateful that she had listened to what he had to say. He couldn't let Cadey get away with this. She may be his friend, but he knew she had jumped off the deep end. The crowd began to cheer them on as they ran away, Ian feeling like he was a star of some sort of sports event now.

**At the shuttle gate…**

The shuttle was preparing to depart for the PLANTs and Cadey was waiting for her boarding call.

"Don't worry sweetie. Daddy will be with us soon. We will all live happily back at home in the PLANTs," Cadey reassured Annabella.

Annabella tilted her head. She was having fun with these strange people until they left the base. She didn't know where she was now and missed Miriallia. She continued to look for something familiar.

"We are now boarding the final rows 33-36," the announcement said over the speakers.

Cadey looked at her ticket again.

"Yup, that's us sweetheart," she said as she began to board.

The ticket agent greeted her as she began to enter the shuttle.

"What an adorable little girl. Wow, she must look just like her father," the agent said noticing how Annabella looked nothing like Cadey.

"Almost identical," Cadey said as she handed her ticket over to be ripped.

"Well, you have a good flight little one," the agent said.

"Thank you, we will. Say bye Emma," Cadey said waving Annabella's hand at the agent.

They boarded the shuttle and found their seats.

"Well, that is what I would have named you," Cadey said to Annabella as they sat down.

Cadey looked out the shuttle window and fell into her fantasy world.

**Cadey's fantasy world…**

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Cadey asked as Dearka entered the front door.

"It's much better now that I'm home," Dearka smiled at the two most important women in his life.

"Well, we had a great day," Cadey began to fill him in.

"Really, what did you and Emma do today?" he asked.

"First we went for a walk by the lake and saw all the ducks. Emma decided she wanted to chase them. She was so cute. Then we went to the park and played on the swing set. She had such a good time," Cadey answered.

Dearka leaned over to pick Emma up.

"So you were a good girl for your mother today, huh?" Dearka asked his little angel.

Emma cooed happily at him and put her arms out to hug him around the neck.

"You are one amazing little gift," he said smiling at Emma.

He then leaned over and kissed Cadey on the lips.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful angel," he said deeply.

**Return to reality…**

Cadey's face was blushing as she held Annabella on her lap.

"Flight attendants, please prepare for departure," came the captain's voice over the intercom.

It was loud enough to bring Cadey out of her daze.

"Well, seems like we are about to go home sweetie," Cadey said happily.

**Back on the jet way…**

Ian ran as fast as he could toward the shuttles that were departing for the PLANTs. The security team helped him find which ones were leaving next. He ran towards a shuttle that was preparing to depart. Right when he arrived, the agent shut the door and hit the lock switch.

"Wait," Ian cried out.

The ticket agent just looked at him before speaking.

"I'm sorry sir, the flight has just closed. It is about to depart," the agent said.

"No, I don't want on the flight. I need to know if there was a young brunette with a little blonde baby girl that boarded!" Ian exclaimed.

"Why yes, I ripped her ticket myself," the agent said.

"You have to open the gate and stop the flight," Ian yelled.

The security guards began to converse with another agent about the situation.

"I'm sorry but as you can see, the shuttle has pulled away from the gate. I don't have the ability to stop it now," the agent stated.

Ian was now infuriated.

"Look, that girl kidnapped the baby she has. You can't let the flight go," Ian said.

Just as he said this he saw the shuttle move to the runway.

"Damn it," he cried out.

The security guards were now on the line with the tower to message the pilot, but to no avail. The shuttle had begun to take off and Cadey had escaped capture. Ian punched his fist into the wall. The anger welling up inside of him was more than he could bear.

"You stupid girl! What possessed you to do this? If you think you'll win Dearka back this way, you are sadly mistaken," he thought to himself with his body shaking.

Now Ian had to return and tell Dearka he lost his daughter. No, it was worse that he had to tell Miriallia that he lost her daughter.

"Damn it!" he screamed again as he punched the wall a second time.

"What am I going to do now? I have to get Annabella back," he thought.

**Back on base…**

Miriallia stood there with her eyes closed for a second longer after the kiss. She heard Dearka and his vow, but was in a state of ecstasy. So many emotions she had bottled up had been released from that one kiss. Her cheeks were flushed with crimson and she could feel the heat rising to her face. When her eyes opened she saw he was no longer in front of her. She dashed out of the room and saw him walking down the hall with his head hung low.

"Wait, Dearka," she cried running to catch up.

Dearka turned to look at her. A small smile escaped his lips. She was just as cute as she had been two years prior chasing after him on the Archangel. She had the same look when she reached his doorway before he left.

"No, not before I left. It's the same look from right before our child was conceived," he thought still smiling.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Her face quickly withdrew the look of concern and was replace by the look of irritation.

"I should be the one asking that," he said with a condescending tone.

Her face grew red, but not from the romantic feelings she previously had. Now she was getting upset.

"What are you talking about? If you're going to find our daughter, I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me," she insisted.

Her strength was definitely returning. It seemed when she was around Dearka she felt like she could take on the entire world. Cadey wasn't going to be a problem; she was a small setback compared to what they had been through during the last war. Dearka saw the determination in Miriallia's eyes and decided against fighting her again.

"Fine, come on then," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can walk on my own," Miriallia said.

Dearka's grip just tightened around her.

"I don't want you to get lost in here and I'm going to make sure you stay with me at all times," he answered.

She just looked at him as he pulled her down the corridors toward the elevator. She could see his determination.

"Yeah right, get lost. More like you want to make sure I don't disappear from your sight this time," she thought now smiling herself.

They stopped in front of the elevator and Dearka let go of her wrist. She looked down to the floor while waiting for the doors to open.

"Just promise you won't leave me again. Not now at least. Not until she is safe," she pleaded never looking up.

He turned to look at her. She looked like a little girl the way she was swaying side to side with the look of innocence surrounding her. His own eyes fell and his thoughts ran rampant.

"I wish I could promise that Mir, but I have to stay with Cadey no matter what she's done. I want to be with you, but we just can't be together," he thought miserably.

She felt his eyes on her and was beginning to worry when he didn't answer. As she looked up to see why he wasn't speaking, the elevator doors opened beckoning them to enter. Once they were settled on the elevator, Dearka hit the button for level two.

"Why won't he answer?" Miriallia thought.

Before she could repeat her request, he spoke. Although, it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I'll get our daughter back like I promised, but I have to stay by Cadey's side," he answered.

She looked up at him. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"How can he choose this girl over me? He said he loved me that day. He said he was coming back for me. And now, he is doing everything he can to bring Annabella home to me. Then, why would he still defend this woman that stole our daughter?" Miriallia thought angrily.

"I can't walk away from my family obligations," Dearka answered her look hoping to calm her somewhat.

"Last time I checked, Annabella became one of your family obligations," Miriallia shot back.

Dearka couldn't even look at Miriallia now. He knew how hurt she must be. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and hold her close to him.

"And I said I was going to get her back," Dearka stated.

Miriallia stood in silence as the door to the elevator opened for them to exit. She walked out and felt him move by her to walk in front. Since she didn't know the way, she just followed after. Then she stopped moving all together. She just stood there and watched Dearka from behind. He stopped moving himself, as he felt her presence no longer near. He turned to see the woman he was in love with ready to explode with anger.

"Now what?" he thought a little tired of their cat and mouse games.

"Then why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he replied.

Slowly he made his way back to where she was standing.

"Why kiss me then if you had no intention of staying with me? Why bring up so many emotions if you love her?" she asked.

Dearka sighed in discontent. She didn't understand.

"I didn't say I loved her," he answered.

Miriallia looked up at him. She had been on the edge of the cliff and felt as though he just pushed her over again for the second time since they had reunited.

"How can you stay with someone you don't love? It doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you come back for me? And don't give me that line of adhering to those stupid regulated marriages because you're a coordinator. Lacus and Athrun aren't with one another anymore. They separated because they each fell in love with someone else. So why?" she shouted at him.

Dearka let out another deep sigh. Nope, she definitely didn't understand.

"How do I make her see why I had to do what I did?" he thought.

Dearka grabbed her and pulled her to him. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and didn't care what she or anybody else thought. Miriallia was about to struggle until she felt his warm arms wrap around her. It melted the ice she had surrounded her heart with and washed away her anger. She longed for him for two years and now she was in his arms.

"It won't last," she thought with tears welling in her eyes.

Dearka just squeezed her more tightly as he felt her body shaking from the tears she began to spill.

"I never wanted to hurt you Mir. I wish I could stay with you and only you, but I'm not in the same situation as Athrun or Lacus were in. My family is very much alive and they are active in the politics of the PLANTs. I can't just walk away from that. I have a responsibility to follow through with this marriage, even if I want to be with someone else. I don't have a choice, but I won't completely turn my back on you either. Especially not now," he tried to explain to her.

She pushed herself partly out of his embrace, leaving his arms still loosely wrapped around her.

"And if Annabella didn't exist?" she asked.

Dearka closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. He knew she wasn't going to like this answer either. He was dancing around all his true feelings that she was trying to find.

"Then honestly, you wouldn't have ever seen me again. You probably wouldn't have been caught and we would have never crossed paths," Dearka reasoned with her.

He felt so stupid. He knew she wouldn't buy that. The one thing Miriallia believed in was that fate always got its' way. She believed that whole-heartedly and he knew she felt that way now. Hell, he felt that way now.

"Maybe she's here because I'm not supposed to follow through with the arranged marriage. Maybe it was fates way of bringing us back together," he thought.

He shook his head and felt Miriallia push herself completely out of his grasp.

"Then, let's just find our daughter now," she said dejected.

She felt as though she had officially lost Dearka. The two greatest loves of her life had disappeared from her and she didn't have the will to chase the one she could possibly save. First Tolle was ripped from her and now Dearka. Now all she wanted was to find her daughter and make up for all their lost time. Dearka was going back and forth in his head. He didn't know what possessed him to say these terrible things to her. The woman he loved was standing right in front of him. Even though he was still mad at her about the fact she kept Annabella a secret from him, he couldn't blame her.

"All I do is hurt her. What is wrong with me?" he thought.

They began to walk toward the control room and Miriallia stopped again. Dearka turned back to see what it was this time that made her pause.

"I refuse," she said.

"Huh?" Dearka asked confused.

She looked up at him. She had been watching him as she decided to give up and realized he was unsure of what he was really doing.

"I can see it in your eyes Dearka Elsman and I refuse to take this lying down," she was now energetic.

Dearka furrowed his brow in the attempt to understand what she was talking about.

"Take what lying down?" he asked.

"Has she completely lost it?" he thought.

"I've decided. If you won't fight for yourself, I will just have to fight for you. I owe it to Annabella. No, I owe it to myself. I won't let this girl have you or your family use you like a political opportunity. If you truly loved her, you wouldn't be so confused and I would let you be with her. But, I can see it in your eyes. You want to be with me. So, if I have to fight for you, I will," she declared.

"Yup, she's definitely lost it," he thought.

One minute she was depressed and looked like she was about to give up on everything and now she was declaring that she was going to fight for him. Although, it made him feel pleased with the sway he had over her. He smiled his devilish grin and saw Miriallia smiling too.

"I won't give up. You wouldn't want a woman who just quit all the time," she informed him.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied.

She took a few steps forward and stopped to look at him again. She had a bright smile on her face. A smile he hadn't ever seen the entire time he knew her. She was first depressed about Tolle, her previous love, who was killed in battle. Then, she was gloomy due to the events of the war. Followed by the sadness she felt about his departure at the end of the war. Then to top it all off, when he reunites with her, she was miserable over Annabella. This was truthfully, the first time he had seen her as confident and determined, in fact, happy.

"Let's find our daughter then," she said.

Dearka placed his hand out toward her and she reached out to grab it. For that one moment, she was in high spirits and knew she would find her little girl.

"I don't know who you are Cadey, but Dearka was mine first. I won't let you win," she thought with a renewed fire.

End

**Author's Preview:** Annabella is still missing and Miriallia's maternal instincts have finally kicked in after all these years. What will she do and whom will she hurt to find her little girl? Plus Dearka & Miriallia are becoming even closer. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	10. Fury

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: I'm so happy; I'm dancing again! Round and round in circles, happy, happy, happy… Uh oh, here comes the dizziness, it never fails. At the bottom of the story is another section with information on the three characters that joined the cast. I gave them their own bios. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 10**

Fury

Dearka and Miriallia made it to the control room after their few conversations. There was an understanding that had formed between them now. Dearka realized that Miriallia might be stronger than he could ever hope to be.

"I never saw it before. I fought to protect her years ago, but I was unable to see she was capable of protecting herself. And now, here she is, trying to protect me from this predicament I've found myself in," he thought.

A small smile crept to his face as he watched her walk up to the computer with the determination in her eyes. She turned at the feeling of his eyes dancing on her back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said softly.

Miriallia turned back to the screen and booted up the computer.

"You know how to use that thing?" Dearka mocked.

She turned and gave him an evil look.

"Of course I do. Did you forget? I was the CIC for the Archangel! This system is child's play," she said smirking at him.

"Sure it is," he said as he walked over to her.

His body was inches from hers and she felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"Why's he standing so close? How am I going to get anything done if he's this close?" she thought still red.

Dearka leaned over her shoulder and she could feel his breathe in her ear. She flinched at the warm air that was hitting her skin.

"What's wrong?" he whispered seductively to her.

"Nothing," she said trying to concentrate on the screen.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he moved his hand to her side.

She jumped forward startled at his bold move. Before she could turn around she heard another voice and Dearka's hand moved from its' place on her side.

"Sir," a soldier said as he entered the room.

Dearka was a little annoyed now. Miriallia had confessed she was going to fight for him and he wanted to use that to his advantage. If he had a chance to be with her again, he was going to take it. After all, what if they couldn't win. He wanted to know that he had the chance to show her how much he loved and appreciated her. But of course, someone would disturb him.

"What is it?" Dearka ordered the soldier to speak quickly.

"There is activity at the Naturals' Base with that weapon. What would you like us to do?" the soldier reported to Dearka.

"Damn it! The mission, I almost forgot," Dearka thought.

Miriallia heard the soldier and her eyes fell.

"Natural base? I guess things haven't really changed between Naturals and Coordinators after all," she thought sadly.

Dearka saw how Miriallia's spirit fell and picked up on what was bothering her.

"Well, find out what exactly they are doing with it," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied.

As he turned to leave Dearka called on him again.

"And it may be in your best interest to remember it is an EAF Base and not a Naturals' Base. Not all Naturals are evil," Dearka snapped at him.

"Yes Sir! I'm sorry Sir!" he saluted and turned to leave again.

Miriallia heard the exchange and twisted to look at Dearka.

"Would you have said that if I wasn't standing here?" she asked.

Dearka looked upon her fondly, but thought it in his best interest not to lie to her.

"I honestly don't think I would have noticed his actual words," Dearka answered.

She smiled at him for that.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being honest," she answered now.

He smiled back at her. He was happy for once in his life; he'd made a good decision. Hopefully this would work in his favor. The more she wanted to be around him, the better chance he would have at being freed from a life without true love. She thought for a moment and then looked back to him.

"Maybe, I can help," she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"With the mission. Maybe, I can help. I was taking photos for an assignment and maybe I could help," she said.

"What about our daughter?" he asked.

"Well, since you can't make a decision on your next move until you know what is going on at the base, I can help while you continue to look for Annabella. What do you think?" she asked.

"I guess that would work," he answered.

"You seem a little hesitant. Are you afraid I will just get in the way? Or, do you think I will find something out about ZAFT that I shouldn't know?" she asked eying him.

Dearka looked back at her with a give me a break expression.

"No, of course not. ZAFT doesn't have anything to hide," he said to her.

"Then it's settled. You work on finding Annabella and I will help your soldiers get the information they need organized so you can make a decision," Miriallia said.

"Let's go then," he said as he led her out the door.

Before they could get even three steps out the phone on the panel rang.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A direct line to me," he answered with his communicator beeping as well.

He walked back into the room and picked it up.

"Dearka Elsman," he said.

Miriallia walked back into the room and watched his expression.

"What could this be about?" she thought.

**On the phone…**

"Dearka, it's Ian. I have bad news," he said.

"That's not what I want to hear," Dearka answered.

"She's with you isn't she," Ian said noticing Dearka didn't greet him with his name.

"Yes, now tell me what the situation is," Dearka ordered.

"I just missed her. She is on a shuttle for the PLANTs. The agent I spoke to said that she didn't notice her do anything dangerous to Annabella thankfully," he said with a little relief in his voice.

Dearka kept a straight face knowing Miriallia was watching his every move. He made it seem like it was official ZAFT business. She had just worked up the strength to fight and he wasn't going to throw this obstacle in her way.

"Just get back here then. There is no point in wasting men on a mission that won't pan out. There are other things we need to focus on now," he answered.

Miriallia looked away now believing it had nothing to do with their daughter.

"Must be another mission Dearka is in charge of while he's here," she thought.

"Sir, you do intend on telling Miriallia right? She deserves to know," Ian stated.

"It's not your concern. I will deal with that aspect," Dearka answered a little aggravated.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I can take care of Miriallia without his interference," Dearka thought as Ian began speaking again.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's my concern. Cadey is my friend and if you forgot, I was supposed to be the one going out for coffee with her if this hadn't all happened," he yelled back.

Dearka was now furious. He couldn't believe how bold Ian was being now.

"Well it did happen, so you should probably back off now," he yelled back.

Miriallia's attention focused back on Dearka when he yelled into the phone.

"Seems a little strange that he would be forced to yell at one of his men. But then again, I can't imagine he was the only rebel in the ZAFT military," she thought still keeping an eye on him.

Dearka felt her gaze upon him again and tried his best to compose himself.

"Look, just get back to the base. I will decide what actions to take from here. If you don't back down, you're going to get hurt. I'm required to make sure that doesn't happen," Dearka spoke again.

"Yes sir," Ian said feeling forced.

"I'll see you soon I expect," Dearka said.

"Yes, but I do have one thing left to say to you. You will have to make a decision between them. You have to choose Cadey or Miriallia. You know that, right?" Ian asked in earnest.

"I know," Dearka answered, "just get back here."

Dearka hung up the line and looked at Miriallia. She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to explain what was going on.

"It's strange. I can see exactly how Yzak feels now when I talk back," he said with a small smile.

Miriallia gave a small laugh at his comment.

"Someone was giving you a hard time? Hard to believe," she said as they exited the room again.

They walked down the corridor toward the elevator again.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Up another level. You did say you wanted to help with the EAF weapons mission, didn't you?" he asked her knowing the answer.

"Up?" she asked.

"Yup," he answered.

She continued walking and shook her head.

"Are any of the rooms near each other?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Well that's pretty inefficient. I expected more from the ZAFT military," she said mocking him.

"Although it is inconvenient, we have our reasons," he stated.

"I'm sure," she said still teasing him.

Dearka looked at her again as they waited for the elevator. She had him all wound up with her taunting. As the elevator door opened he made his move.

"Oh my god, look out," he cried as he pushed her in.

She fell backwards with fear for a split second. Then she felt him grab her around her waist and pull her back to him, catching her from the fall she was about to experience. She felt his lips once again pressing against hers. Her wide-eyed look softened and she began to close them. She slowly accepted his kiss and pushed back on his lips. Her mouth gradually opened allowing his tongue to slide through. Her heart began to race and he felt her melt in his arms. As his lips moved from hers, he saw her dazed look. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She regained her composure and pushed herself up against the wall.

"You are such a jerk," she said.

"What?" he said with a devilish smirk.

She just looked at him with exasperation.

"Well, you can't say you didn't enjoy it," he smiled.

"I…" Miriallia started.

"Didn't you say you wanted to fight for me?" he asked returning to his handsome and devilish smirk.

A blush formed on her face again.

"You are absolutely impossible Dearka Elsman," she cried.

"I never denied that fact," he said laughing at the look on her face.

She was unquestionably adorable. He could feel his own heart racing now.

"She's the one I want to be with," he thought smiling again.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Miriallia asked.

"Do what?" he replied.

"Take you back from her," she answered.

Dearka thought about what he was going to say this time. He didn't want to offend her again and ruin the moment they just shared.

"I'll be waiting," he said as the doors swished open.

He exited the elevator and she tilted her head to the side in bewilderment.

"What did he mean by that?" she thought exiting herself.

Dearka walked down the hall and typed a code in to the panel to the side of a door. The panel flashed a green light and the door swished open. They entered the room of scurrying soldiers and Dearka called for one's attention.

"Yes sir," she said.

"This is Miriallia Haw. She is the…" he looked over at Miriallia.

"War photographer," she answered his stare.

"War photographer that took those pictures. Why don't you work with her to see what else you can find?" he requested.

"Yes sir," she said as she led Miriallia toward her camera bag that had been confiscated earlier in the day.

"Mir," he called to her.

She turned around to see what he wanted.

"I'll be back for you soon. I'll go work on finding Annabella," he said to her.

Miriallia smiled and turned back to hear what the soldier had to say to her. Dearka left the room and the door closed behind him. For a moment, he leaned up against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least she didn't realize that I already know what happened to Annabella," he thought to himself before pushing off the door and walking down the hall.

He walked back toward the elevator to get back to work. He had to find a way to get Cadey to return with Annabella before Miriallia found out. She was definitely going to kill him for this.

**At the shuttle port…**

"I can't believe Cadey left. I just don't get it. There is something seriously wrong with that girl," Ian thought to himself again.

He made his way out of the jet way and back to the main halls of the shuttle port. He looked over at the rental car counter and remembered how just earlier in the day, he met the most beautiful angels.

"Dearka has another thing coming if he thinks I'll let him lie to her like this!" Ian thought.

He was so upset at not only Dearka, but also himself. He was better than that. He should have been able to stop her.

"Well, I guess someone will be able to grab her when she lands on the PLANTs," Ian thought.

He jumped into the ZAFT vehicle and radioed the Base to send someone out for the other one Cadey had left behind.

"Better take care of this," he said to himself.

**At the base…**

Miriallia continued to help and explained the photographs she had taken from the top of the mountain.

"I saw this being moved into the hanger. I think it is nuclear powered," Miriallia answered.

"Are you sure?" the soldier asked in surprise.

"I'm not positive, but from what my sources told me, it seems that way. Call it a hunch," she stated pointing to one of the photos.

The girl looked at her before making her notes.

"It's a good thing we met you. It's been so difficult to find out what the EAF has been up to. And now, with time running short, I feel a little more confident," she said to Miriallia.

"No problem. I want to help in any way I can. I don't believe either side should have such destructive weapons at their disposal. I saw the effects first hand in the last war," Miriallia said solemnly.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," the girl answered as they continued to work on the situation before them.

**In the control room…**

Dearka sat at the table and put his head down. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"I have Miriallia, the love of my life, vowing to fight for me. I have Cadey, the woman I am engaged to, kidnapping the daughter I never knew I had. And now, I have Ian, moving in like a vulture to steal Miriallia away the moment I screw up. Then there is Yzak. He is going to kill me if I fail this mission. I swore I wouldn't and I've already let it get out of control!" he thought depressed.

He sat silently for a moment and then it hit him.

"Yzak! Of course, that is the perfect way to head Cadey off. That way this whole sorted mess will stay under wraps for now," Dearka cried out to himself.

He quickly ran to the display and called the Voltaire's Commander up. When he connected with the communications officer, he asked to speak to Yzak in private. The same way the mission had been handed to him. The officer nodded and relayed the message to her Commander. The line went black for a moment, indicating he was being transferred over and that Yzak was probably making his way to his office. Just as he was beginning to become impatient, Yzak's face came on the screen.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Yzak grinned.

"Hey Yzak," Dearka greeted him.

"Tell me you didn't screw up this mission. I might be inclined to hurt you," he said with his usual ire.

"No, the mission is going…" Dearka answered carefully.

"Going? What is that supposed to mean?" Yzak screamed.

"It means what I said. It's still going. There is nothing of interest to report," he lied.

Yzak eyed his friend hopelessly.

"Look Yzak, I'm in trouble and I need your help," Dearka said sincerely.

Yzak continued to watch his old friend.

"Now what did you do?" Yzak asked.

"Well, funny you should ask," Dearka said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dearka!" Yzak yelled.

"Okay, I need you to stop Cadey when she arrives on the PLANTs. She has a baby with her," Dearka started.

Yzak's eyes widened.

"She had a baby?" Yzak screamed again.

"It's not hers Yzak," Dearka stopped him from jumping to his conclusion.

Yzak was legitimately confused.

"Then?" Yzak said before Dearka could cut him off.

"Listen Yzak, this is serious. I really did get myself into some trouble here. The short version so you can get out there and stop her is: Cadey stowed away on the shuttle this morning, Ian met some girl with a baby and invited her out for coffee, I sent Ian on a reconnaissance mission and he ended up bringing back the same girl and baby he had initially invited out. Come to find out that girl is Miriallia, I'm sure that name rings a bell. I've mentioned her quite a few times after the war. I find out the baby is mine, and don't you dare open your mouth yet. Cadey overheard our conversation somehow and got some stupid idea to take the baby back to the PLANTs with her. Ian tried to stop her, but failed and Miriallia has no idea yet and is being occupied by helping the team find out the last pieces of information we need to move out on the EAF Base," Dearka filled Yzak in on the entire days events in one instant.

Yzak just stared at his friend.

"Yes, you are definitely in a fix," Yzak said.

"Cut it out! Are you going to help corner Cadey or not?" Dearka demanded.

"All right, I'll do it. But, why don't you tell your family so they know to stop her themselves?" Yzak asked.

"Look, I don't know what I should do yet, but I know getting my family involved is definitely not one of them," Dearka explained.

"I guess you're right," Yzak thought out loud. "Fine, but what do I do if I can grab her?" he asked.

"Hold her there until I get back," Dearka answered.

Yzak shook his head before speaking again.

"So, you're a father, that's comical," Yzak laughed.

Dearka's eyes slit with fury. He didn't see what Yzak found so funny about it.

"Oh, calm down Dearka. I'll take care of it. I won't let her go anywhere until you get back," Yzak replied.

"Thanks Yzak," Dearka said the relief obvious in his voice.

"So, what are you going to do once you have Cadey?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm beginning to think it's not going to be pretty," Dearka said still angry.

"I wouldn't think it would be. I guess I should get moving. I'll send Shiho to try to intercept her. She will probably have better luck than I will. Cadey will see me coming a mile away," Yzak reasoned.

"You're probably right. Thanks and do me a favor and keep this between us and Shiho of course," Dearka said.

"You got it," Yzak said before signing off.

Dearka sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"I am definitely in over my head," he thought in the quiet room.

End

**New Character Bios**

Name:Ian Randall

Current Age:19

Birth date:June 26, CE 54

Genetic Type:Coordinator

Gender:Male

Eye color:Hazel

Hair color:Blue

Blood Type:A

Height:178 cm (5'8")

Weight:60 kg (132)

Country:PLANT/Sextillis

Allegiance:ZAFT

ZAFT ID #:985475

Pilots:ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (Space)

AMF-101 DINN (Earth)

Name:Cadey White

Current Age:17

Birth date:April 19, CE 56

Genetic Type:Coordinator

Gender:Female

Eye color:Dark Brown

Hair color:Dark Brown

Blood Type:O

Height:160 cm (5'2")

Weight:49 kg (108 lb)

Country:PLANT/Sextillis

Allegiance:Civilian/Coordinators

Name:Annabella Haw (Elsman)

Current Age:1

Birth date:July 6, CE 72

Genetic Type:Coordinator

Gender:Female

Eye color:Blue

Hair color:Dirty Blonde

Blood Type:AB

Height:76 cm (2'5")

Weight:11 kg (24 lb)

Country:ORB

Allegiance:Civilian/Neutral

**Author's Preview:** Will Yzak be able to help find Annabella? What is Dearka going to do when Ian returns and insists on telling Miriallia that her daughter is now on the way to the PLANTs? Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	11. Mischievous Diversions

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Notes**: Not much to say in this chapter, except I love how close Miriallia and Dearka are getting. Also, at the bottom is the timeline for the day that started in chapter 5 and ends here in 11 so that you guys can see the timeframe that the events occurred in. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 11**

Mischievous Diversions

**In the control room…**

Dearka remained still since 9:45 that evening. It had been an over a half an hour since he spoke with Yzak and he didn't have the energy to move. How was he going to tell Miriallia that Cadey was probably in the PLANTs by now?

"What am I going to say to her?" he thought.

As he sat there in silence, he heard the door to the control room swish open.

"Huh?" he said as he looked up from his spot.

Ian entered the room and walked over to Dearka.

"Sorry," was all he could manage to say.

"Why? Because you failed me or because you failed Miriallia?" Dearka asked sarcastically.

Ian was careful when answering the baited question.

"You know I have no intention of moving in on your territory. That is if she is your territory," Ian said.

Dearka glared at him.

"Miriallia doesn't belong to anyone," he answered.

"Really? Because the way it looks, you are acting as though she belongs to you," Ian answered snidely.

Dearka continued to glare at Ian. He didn't like the tone coming from his mouth.   
"Who the hell does he think he is?" Dearka thought.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just think Miriallia should decide who she wants around her, that's all. Besides, you are engaged to Cadey whether you like it or not. I don't see how you can just walk away from that," Ian said matter-of-factly.

Dearka had enough and stood from the console.

"Miriallia already decided. So, I'm going to pick her up at the research room now. Do me a favor and stay away from her," Dearka said with a warning in his voice.

Ian watched him head for the door. He wanted so badly to knock the life out of his commander, but refrained from the urge.

"You have to tell her," Ian yelled at his retreating form.

"It's not your decision," Dearka answered.

Ian turned to follow him.

"If you don't, I will. She deserves to know," Ian said.

Dearka twisted around so quickly that it startled Ian. He didn't expect the reaction he received from Dearka. Before he knew it, he was thrown to the wall near the doorway and pushed against it, Dearka's hands gripping his uniform jacket.

"I said stay out of it Ian and stay away from Miriallia," Dearka said through gritted teeth.

Ian could see the anger in his eyes, but felt just as angry.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Then what? You don't even know what to do about Cadey, do you?" he asked goading him.

Dearka shoved him against the wall again, harder this time and then released him.

"I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to stay away from Miriallia. I'll deal with Cadey myself," Dearka cautioned.

Dearka exited the room leaving a puzzled Ian behind.

"He didn't hit me. I was sure he was about to. That must have taken a lot of control. You are so much like Cadey sometimes, it scares me Dearka. What scheme are you planning now?" Ian thought.

He could tell from the way Dearka reacted that he was planning something if he forbid him from talking to Miriallia or even seeing her for that matter. He didn't even know Miriallia as a person, only the little from their conversation earlier that day in the rental line. He didn't know what it was that drew him to her, but he couldn't ignore it. Especially not if Dearka was going to use her like this.

"I swear, if you hurt her, you'll be answering to me Dearka Elsman. And what am I going to do about you little Miss Cadey White? I can't trust Dearka to handle it with any sort of diplomacy. She is still my friend, so I should probably help her out of this mess," Ian thought.

Dearka walked down the hallway again toward the elevator. He was going to pick up Miriallia from the research room.

"She has to be exhausted by now," Dearka thought.

He tried to shake the conversation with Ian out of his head. The truth is, Ian was right. He didn't know what to do about Cadey. Here he was ready to jump into Miriallia's arms again and he still had to face that fact that he was engaged. If he weren't the son of a Supreme Council Member, engaged to the daughter of another Supreme Council Member, it would be a no-brainer. But the fact is, it just wasn't like that. He couldn't just walk away from her. Although, he also couldn't just walk away from Miriallia, he wouldn't do that to her a second time.

**In the research room…**

Miriallia continued to help ZAFT with their investigation as time ticked away. It was a little past eleven now and she had a long day. It was only a little over six hours ago that she was lying in the medical wing, unconscious from an accident due to ZAFT's interference with the EAF. Granted, the EAF were chasing her down to kill her and her injury seemed much less severe a punishment as opposed to death. She not only thought she had killed her daughter in the accident, but was shocked to be reunited with Dearka, the father of her baby all in one moment.

"Thank god Annabella is safe," Miriallia thought.

For a moment she felt relief until she noticed that she didn't know anything about the woman that took her. How did she know Annabella was truly safe?

"For all I know, the girl is a complete nut case," Miriallia thought.

In the end, she could only hope that this girl wouldn't harm Annabella. She had to pray that the fact that Dearka was the father would hold some influence in what that girl did with her.

"If she loves Dearka, then it's doubtful that she will hurt his daughter," Miriallia thought.

She continued to look over the information in front of her and matched up her photographs to the data ZAFT had collected. She filled in the soldiers on what she found and they jotted notes down to give to their Commander. She tried to keep busy, hoping that it would help her to forget the fact that her daughter had been ripped from her life completely. She handed over the last set of notes she made on her photographs to one of the soldiers as the door swished open revealing a smiling Dearka. He walked over to her and she turned to face him.

"Have you done everything you can to help them?" Dearka asked.

"Just about," Miriallia said, "I just hope it helps."

"I can't imagine it didn't," Dearka answered.

Miriallia looked up at him with a small smile of her own. She felt useful here even if she wasn't in the search for their daughter.

"We barely had anything to go on. That is until we met up with you and those beautiful photographs you took," he said slyly.

"And you are trying to avoid the subject that you know I am curious about," she said grinning at him.

She could only hope he had some good news for her.

"There's no word yet Mir, I'm sorry," he said.

Her face dropped from the disappointment.

"Are you sure? Did you call Ian and check?" Miriallia begged.

"He's still out looking for Cadey," Dearka lied.

"Oh," Miriallia said as her hopes fell again.

One of the soldiers came over to Dearka and handed him the report they had been working on.

"Here sir," he said.

"Thank you. I'll look it over and give my orders on the matter in a few hours. Why don't you guys all get some rest until then," he said.

"Thank you sir," the soldier saluted.

The soldier dismissed the remaining group in the research room and Miriallia felt them shuffle by her. Her head was still down toward the floor. She wanted more than anything to know her daughter was going to be safe. Dearka put his arms around Miriallia and drew her close to him. She felt like she should push him away from her frustration, but decided to accept the warmth she received from him. She put her head on his shoulder, keeping her hands against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked sincerely.

"A little," she answered.

He just looked down on her still form never letting her out of his embrace.

"I'm also a little hungry too," she said weakly.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat the," he said as he let go of her.

He took her hand and led her out of the research room. They walked down the halls and ended up back at the elevator. Remembering what he had done to her earlier, she hesitated and stepped back.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I just want to make sure you get in first and that you don't try that move again on me," she said mocking him.

He grinned at her remark.

"I promise, I won't do anything like that to you. You have my word," he replied.

She went against her better judgment and stepped forward. Before she knew it, he grabbed her and held her against the wall next to the elevator. She felt him kiss her fully on the lips. She struggled a little before giving in to him again.

"How does he have this power over me? I melt in his arms every time," she thought.

Although irritated with him, she allowed the kiss to continue. In all honesty, this is what she had been waiting over two years for. As he released his grip on her and parted from her lips, she saw his face blush and hers followed. They stayed silent as the doors to the elevator opened and Dearka stepped inside. Miriallia walked in and looked up at him shyly.

"Well, seems like I'm not the only one who blushes over passionate kisses," she remarked her shyness disappearing.

He smirked at her remark. It was unlike her to be so bold.

"She definitely is a different person than when I first met her," he thought.

He stood silently for a moment before answering her again.

"Yeah well, maybe I'm just a victim of your sexuality," he said as he leaned into whisper in her ear.

She blushed again before realizing he was trying to get a rise out of her. She turned away, only to turn back and hit him in the chest with an open palm.

"What was that for?" he asked laughing at her retaliation.

"That was for trying to seduce me," she answered.

"I thought you said you were going to fight for me?" he asked with an innocent look.

"Right, I am going to fight for you, therefore, you aren't supposed to be putting the moves on me," she smirked back at him.

The elevator opened to the first floor and they exited making their way toward the dining hall.

"So, should I go and find a hotel for the night?" she asked.

He just looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"Where did that come from?" Dearka asked her.

"Well, this is a ZAFT base and I'm not a member of ZAFT, nor am I a Coordinator. So, I just thought maybe I shouldn't be overstaying my welcome," she answered.

Dearka rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked noticing.

"Naturals are really that stupid," he said jumping back to a conversation they had over two years ago and answering his question from that day.

She looked at him and remembered the moment they had shared that day on the Archangel.

**Two and a half years prior…**

She had just released Dearka from the brig and told him to get off the ship. He tried to stop her to find out what was happening and grabbed her arm. She informed him the Archangel was going to fight with ORB against the EAF.

"That's just nuts. Are Naturals really that stupid?" he had asked.

She remembered her reply. She was so upset when she turned to look at him.

"Who cares what you think? When the fighting starts it's gonna get chaotic around here. I'm sorry, but you're on your own," she answered.

**Present…**

She smiled at him with a bit of amazement that he remembered that day so vividly. She wondered what else he remembered with such clarity from their time together.

"Every moment of the time we spent together probably seems like just yesterday to him. I guess it's a perk of being a Coordinator," she thought.

"I guess we are," she answered.

"Hey Mir, I was just kidding," he said.

She smiled at him.

"You know, just because I agree with you, doesn't mean I'm mad at you," she said winking at him.

All he could do was watch her as her face fell from the cute smile she had just given to him.

"Besides, all the things I've done in the past two years, the way I treated our daughter just because I was upset at you, it was all stupid," she said with the honesty reflecting in her voice.

"Not stupid," he said as they continued toward the dining hall.

She looked over to him again with interest in what he had to say.

"Justified. If I hadn't returned to ZAFT or gone home, I wouldn't be in such a mess and we would have stayed together. It's all I had wanted…" he said.

"But now?" she asked interrupting him.

"Is it wrong to admit that I'm confused?" Dearka asked in all seriousness.

"No, I can't blame you. You have been with this girl for two years; she is bound to be important to you. And, I did kind of throw it in your face that you were a father," she said rationally.

"How does she know exactly what I feel without me ever having to say it? She really is amazing," he thought.

They reached the dining hall and Dearka held the door open for Miriallia.

"After you," he said politely.

"Thank you," she replied.

They grabbed something to eat and sat down at one of the tables.

"You know, I don't mind that you threw that news at me," he said before she could take a bite.

"Huh?" she looked up confused.

"About Annabella," he answered.

She blushed at his remark.

"Oh, but still, I am sorry. There was probably a better way to tell you," she said.

"Probably, but I didn't mind," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him again and they became lost in each other's gaze. That was until Miriallia felt her stomach cramp on her.

"You don't mind if I start eating now, do you? I feel like I'm going to pass out from hunger," she said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, "Go ahead. I'm pretty hungry too."

As they ate dinner she would occasionally look up at him.

"He really is handsome," she thought.

When they finished dinner and were left drinking their waters, she put her glass down.

"Hey Dearka?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said gulping down the water he had in his mouth.

"You never did tell me why I shouldn't find a place to stay," Miriallia said.

"Well, you can just stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor or something. But you aren't leaving the base. You are still a target for the EAF since you took those photos," he said.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Stay with you, in your room?" she asked.

He looked back at her and furrowed his brow with confusion.

"Yeah. Why? Do you think I'm going to do something to you?" he asked mocking her.

"Well, you did say that same thing at the elevator the second time you kissed me," she said reminding him of his history with those words.

"Yeah, yeah," he said waving his hand at her.

She watched him blow her off.

"Dearka!" she snipped.

"What? I'm not going to do anything. This time I am being completely honest. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?" she yelled.

"Huh?" he asked.

She was getting irritated with him and his games.

"You heard exactly what I said Dearka Elsman," she snapped at him.

He looked at her with a grin on his face. She continued to glare at him until he gave in and finished the sentence he had started.

"I was going to say," he walked around the table and leaned in close to her from behind, "unless you wanted me to do something to you."

Her eyes shot open wide and she began to feverishly blush again. His hand moved down her back and she her body stiffened for a moment before relaxing from his touch.

"Unless I want you to do something to me," she repeated softly.

He had a devilish grin on his face again. It was the one he was so famous for and she was feeling lightheaded from the thoughts that were now running free inside her mind.

End

**Timeline For Chapters 5-11**

2:45 pmMiriallia leaves the shuttle port

4:00 pmDearka orders investigation/Ian commands mission

4:30 pmMiriallia is attacked by the EAF/Ian rescues her

5:15 pmMiriallia is brought to the base/Hospitalized

5:45 pmDearka falls asleep next to Miriallia's bedside

7:30 pmMiriallia awakens from being unconscious

8:00 pmCadey overhears Dearka & Miriallia's conversation

8:30 pmCadey kidnaps Annabella

8:45 pmIan chases Cadey/Dearka & Miriallia talk

9:30 pmMiriallia offers to help Dearka with EAF mission

9:45 pmDearka asks Yzak for assistance

10:30 pmDearka contemplating/Ian returns and converses with Dearka

11:00 pmMiriallia notices time and is getting tired

11:15 pmDearka picks Miriallia up from the research room/late dinner

12:30 amDearka brings Miriallia back to his room

**Author's Preview:** I wonder what is about to happen with Miriallia and Dearka? Hmm… It seems as though Ian won't be pleased though. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	12. Truthfully

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are at Chapter 12; I hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter does have a mature version, so please visit my profile in order to link to the Web page. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 12**

Truthfully

"You know, I was just teasing you Mir," Dearka said as she continued to blush in the dining hall.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her daydream.

She realized that she repeated what he had just said out loud.

"Although, it would probably be quicker if you just let me seduce you, because you are definitely not good at it," he joked.

This comment made her huff at him with displeasure.

"I can seduce people too you know," she snipped at him.

He laughed at her response.

"Really, I've been waiting for you to 'fight for me' like you said you would, but I haven't seen anything happen yet," he mocked.

"Maybe if someone would stop putting the moves on me first, I just might have a chance," Miriallia mocked back.

He pulled her chair out and she just looked at him from over her shoulder.

"We should get going. It's really late and I can imagine you're exhausted," he answered.

She couldn't argue with that fact and stood up to leave with him.

"Well, just you wait Dearka. You won't see it coming," she said smiling at him.

"You're right. Not at the rate you're moving at. I'll probably get bored before you try anything. Besides, you don't have the guts to make a move," he said still trying to get a rise from her.

"How quickly we forget," she replied without filling him in on what the comment was directed to.

She pushed him from behind playfully and he laughed at her version of revenge.

"I'll find a way to make the first move without you realizing it. I can be devious too. Just wait, those elevator stunts you pulled will mean nothing," she thought.

Dearka walked Miriallia back to his room keeping a slight distance between them. He had made her as red as a lobster in the dining hall and wanted to allow her time to collect her thoughts. And, his taunting of her on their way out of the hall didn't help matters. In a split second she had moved from a joking look to a serious and shy combination.

"I guess maybe I went a little too far. I don't want to push her into anything. After all, I was just messing with her to see her reaction and I did tell her that I would wait to let her make the first move," Dearka thought.

Miriallia followed behind him with her hands clasped together in front of her and her head hung low as if she was afraid to look at him. She was deep in thought but still wanted to look as though she didn't have the ability to make a move.

"I'm so stupid. I can't believe I said that out loud. I made myself completely vulnerable and he got the exact result he wanted from me. So how do I pull this off now? Well, this should be a good start. If he thinks I'm embarrassed by the situation, I'll have a better chance to pull something over on him," she thought.

They continued their way in silence until he stopped at his door. She hadn't noticed and ran right into him as he had turned to get her attention.

"Ouch, sorry," she said still dazed.

He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her face.

"That's all right. Are you okay Mir?" he asked her.

She blushed feverishly again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" she trailed off.

He rolled his eyes at her. She was acting exactly like she did when they were first showing their affections toward each other on the Archangel.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself," he said mocking the intensity of her search for words.

He smiled his sly grin at her again before typing in his door combination. She watched him as his fingers struck the number pad.

"What is wrong with me? I said I was going to fight for him and I let him make all the moves on me today. What was that about? I feel so uncomfortable and insecure as soon as I look at him. So how do I fight for him? He is completely right, though. I don't have the guts to make a direct move. The last time I started and paused, he took over for me. And, I'm sure this time he isn't going to unless he doesn't see it coming or if I…" she thought.

Dearka was now waving his hand in front of Miriallia's face.

"Hello? You home in there?" he asked.

Miriallia snapped out of her thoughts and shook the confusion away.

"I'm so sorry. I was just thinking," she said.

"Well, I said, we're here so why don't you go in and relax," he told her.

She scurried by him and he again rolled his eyes.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" he asked while tossing the papers on the desk.

"Well, I would like to take a shower if that is all right," she said.

"Sure, it's over there," he said pointing to the adjacent door, "Make yourself at home."

He sat down at the desk and pulled the papers he had just tossed down in front of him.

"Umm…" she started.

Dearka looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"Well, I was supposed to be home by now, so I don't have anything else to wear," she stuttered.

He smiled at her and looked her up and down.

"I guess that outfit has been through the wringer today, huh?" he noticed.

"Definitely," she replied.

"Well, I can either let you wear one of my t-shirts, or you can wear a robe from the bathroom tonight. I can send your outfit to be cleaned for you and you can have it back tomorrow morning, first thing. It's your choice," he answered.

Miriallia raised her eyebrows in shock at his offer.

"It's really hot in here, so I don't think I will be really that comfortable in those heavy cotton robes. But should I really ask him for one of his t-shirts. That may be a bit suggestive. Then again, so what?" she thought with a grin on her face.

"I would love it if I could borrow a t-shirt. I think I would get way too hot in a robe," she answered with her reason stated.

Dearka stood up and walked over to his duffel bag. As he unzipped it, Miriallia moved closer to him. He found one of his t-shirts that he had stuffed in the bag and turned to hand it to her. She smiled as she reached out for it. There hands brushed each other gently and they both fell victim to another blush.

"Thank you," she said as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Sure," he said as he watched her leave.

He moved back to the desk as the door shut behind her.

"Wow, I wish she would make a move already. I promised her I wouldn't do anything again, but this is not as easy as I thought it would be," he thought.

With a sigh, he continued his work on the mission. He couldn't let everything that was happening in his personal life affect the assignment he had been entrusted with.

**An hour later…**

Dearka had finished working on the mission plans and put them to the side when he heard the shower room door open. There stood Miriallia sporting his white t-shirt that reached about mid-thigh on her body. Her hair was damp and she looked a lot more refreshed than the worn down woman that entered the shower room earlier that evening. It was now a little past 1:30 in the morning and Dearka was beginning to feel the drain of the day.

"So, where should I…" she started before Dearka interrupted her.

"You can sleep on the bed. If you toss me your stuff, I'll drop it off to get cleaned when I go to relay the mission plans," he answered.

"Thanks," she said as she tossed her outfit to him.

He looked at her wrist and saw his watch was still there.

"So, do you like my watch?" he asked her.

He watched her face blush again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You dropped it on the Archangel when… I mean, I was going to give it back, but you had already departed. So, I kept it. But, if you want it back I can…" she stammered.

Dearka held his hand up to her.

"That's okay. Keep it. It looks good on you," he said smiling.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. You seem attached to it. I haven't seen you take it off yet," he mentioned due to the drops of water that were still on it.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I don't. Well, it is waterproof," she said flashing it at him.

"I remember," he said gently.

"So, are you going to go and give those orders out now?" she asked looking at the clock.

Time was slipping away. Ten more minutes had passed and she could see Dearka's exhaustion.

"He may be a Coordinator, but even he can't go this long without rest," she thought.

"Yeah, I called the meeting for 0300 hours after you went into the shower. I didn't think I would finish it this quickly," he said.

"But, does that mean you have to stay up until then?" she asked.

"Well, normally I would set the alarm and relax myself. But I don't want the alarm to disturb you and I don't think I could really get that comfortable on the chair. I was going to get something to sleep on the floor with after the meeting. My soldiers have been working so hard on this today that I can't disturb them again. They need a little rest too," he said thoughtfully.

"Then, what are you going to do? I can't possibly let you stay up without any rest. This mission is too important to ZAFT," she stated.

"She is completely different than Cadey. She thinks about everybody, but herself. It's like night and day with those two. Then why am I still so confused? What am I even going to do about her when I find her?" he thought.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he answered.

Miriallia watched Dearka toss himself back in his chair and turn to the desk. He put his head down in his crossed arms.

"Just lie down and rest," he ordered her with a demanding tone.

Miriallia was a little annoyed at him now.

"Oh for goodness sake," she said as she walked over to the chair and twisted it toward her.

Dearka nearly fell off from the jolt. Once he regained his composure, he looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

"What are you doing?" he asked in irritation.

"I'm going to set the stupid alarm and you get into the bed," she demanded while she set the alarm.

"I said I'm fine," he replied with a little more superiority in his voice.

"You know, it's not like we never slept together before," she reminded him.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I forgot that fact or something?" he asked.

Miriallia was really frustrated with his apparent split personality. One minute he is seducing her and the next minute he is afraid to get to close to her. Then it hit her.

"I know exactly how to make the first move, without actually making the move," she thought with a devilish smile of her own.

"Well, it just seems like you can't decide what you want," she replied.

That had done it. She had somehow lit the fuse of his temper and he was going to explode.

"Can't decide what I want? It's not that I can't decide what I want, it's that what I want isn't what was decided on for me," he answered, his anger rising.

"So, you're just going to sit back and let someone else completely decide your life for you then?" she snapped back at him.

"Of course I'm not going to let someone else COMPLETELY decide my life for me," he yelled.

"Really, you could have fooled me. If that is so true, why don't you just prove it then?" she said with a huff.

He hadn't realized how close they had become to one another during their shouting match. They were standing right in front of each other and they could feel the heat emanating between them. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again and she didn't resist. In fact, she enjoyed it.

"Got you, Dearka Elsman. Even you are only human," she thought.

She had made a move on him without him noticing. She knew once he was riled up enough he would take full advantage of any challenge she proposed. It was the only way she knew of to skip through the awkwardness of trying to get him closer to her.

"You aren't the only one in this room who can seduce someone. In the end, I did also initiate the time we spent together on the Archangel," she thought.

She felt his hands move under the t-shirt she was borrowing. Miriallia took a few steps backwards while drawing him closer to her. As she inched her way to the bed, what she had done had finally hit him.

"Smooth Mir. I have to hand it to you, I didn't expect this approach from you," he thought while continuing his passionate onslaught.

Their lips parted and he began to kiss her neck. They toppled onto the bed and she felt him remove the t-shirt she was wearing. She was able to get his jacket unbuttoned and he shrugged it off.

"Dearka, please," she panted out the words.

He continued his assault on her ignoring her request. She had given him the opportunity and this time he was planning on enjoying every moment of it and making sure she did as well.

"This isn't going to be the same as our first time on the Archangel," he thought devilishly.

"Oh god, Dearka!" she cried out with the short breaths she had.

She collapsed on the bed with all the energy she had vanishing in one instant. Dearka moved away from her with his hands gliding down her weak legs. He moved over her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think we're done yet," he smirked at her before getting off the bed, leaving her mind to race with the events that had taken place.

"Tolle was never this good and Dearka wasn't either the first time we were together. So when and where did he learn to do that?" Miriallia thought.

Miriallia closed her eyes and continued concentrating on regaining air to her lungs. She had wanted Dearka and knew he wanted her, but she hadn't realized he wanted her this much. It actually made her feel good for the first time since, well, the time they were together on the Archangel.

Before she knew it, Dearka had re-emerged into the room and began to kiss her again. She could taste the mint flavor in his mouth. He was wearing only his boxers she realized when he was on top of her.

As he slipped them off, her fingernails brushed at his chest. His body lined up with hers and he slid down on top of her.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure," she teased.

"After our previous encounter, I wouldn't dream of it," he mocked back.

They began to kiss passionately and her hands rubbed his back pulling him into her. It was his turn to moan from the pleasure he received. He held on wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. In fact, he wished it would never end.

He had his head down near her neck and began to kiss it between his gasps. This being one of her weak spots, made her moan from his touch. She was being pushed beyond her limits and he decided he was going to have to end it soon.

As much as he wanted to continue, he couldn't. She wasn't physically capable of keeping up with him for that long, so he made his final move on her. He moved down and whispered in her ear again.

"Get ready baby," he said.

He was just about to reach his when the buzzer on the door chimed.

"You have got to be kidding," Miriallia announced.

Miriallia could see the anger in Dearka's eyes and pulled him against her.

"We can save this," she said to calm him down.

Her hand moved over to the table and she grabbed the remote for the door speaker. She handed it to him and smiled.

"Here, just find out what they want and I swear I will make sure this night isn't ruined," she said.

Dearka grabbed the remote and pressed the talk button.

"Yeah," he said irritated.

"Sir, it seems like the Earth Forces are on the move," the soldier replied.

"Great," Dearka said to Miriallia before pressing the button again.

He looked over at the clock that now showed 2:30 am. It was less than an hour from the time his assault mission on the EAF was going to begin. He pressed the button.

"Gather the troops in the briefing room. I'll be there in a minute," Dearka ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the soldier replied behind the door.

Miriallia raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"A MINUTE," she cried in anger.

"Don't you dare start with me," he said.

He began to move off her when she pulled him back earning a small moan from him.

"The Earth Forces aren't going to get that far, so if you want me, you have to take me now Dearka Elsman," she warned.

He didn't have time to argue with her and truthfully he wanted her that badly. He moved in again and made his move, but this time it wasn't as romantic as it had been. It was now more for the final satisfactions they were both craving.

"Shall we try this again?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh," was all she could get out from the sensations rocking her body.

Within moments, he heard her call out again.

"Oh Dearka!" she cried out.

He remained still with his arms around her.

"Well, it seems I learned something new about you," he smirked.

"Huh?" she asked breathlessly.

A fact had been brought to her attention that even she had been unaware of until that moment. Miriallia continued to catch her breath as Dearka moved his head into the crook of her neck. She felt his warm breath on her and smiled.

"I wish this moment didn't have to end," she said.

He looked at her without moving his head from its' spot.

"Me too," he replied.

He closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh before pushing himself up. He leaned over to her again and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said to her.

She blinked affectionately at him and the smiled on her face widened.

"If you love me so much, choose me," she said.

She had completely turned the tables on him. He realized she had expected him to say that he loved her, after they were just together. But he hadn't expected her not to say it back and to use the situation to her advantage. Although, he longed to hear those words uttered from her sweet lips.

"She is definitely a clever woman," he thought.

"Fine, I choose you. But, there are still things I have to work out. Are you satisfied with that at least?" he asked.

"Yes, in more ways than one," she winked at him.

He got up and grabbed his clothes, moving to the shower room. She watched him retreat and sighed with exuberance.

"That was the best that I have ever had and I definitely intend to feel that way again with you Dearka," Miriallia thought.

She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. Within a few minutes Dearka emerged from the shower room dressed in his military ensemble and walked over to her sleeping form. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She moaned slightly from the touch and her eyes fluttered open.

"Trying to sneak out again like you did two years ago?" she asked sarcastically.

"I didn't sneak out on you two years ago. I just didn't want to disturb you that day. You were adorable," he answered with a smile.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't the way it looked from my side," she scolded him.

He was about to defend his actions again before she pushed him away with her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" she asked trying to get him moving.

"Yeah, I know," he said moving towards the door.

"We can discuss it after," she informed him.

He turned around and smiled at her again. He couldn't believe what they had just done.

"Okay," he answered.

"Hey Dearka?" she called him back.

He looked at her again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you too. I never stopped," she replied to his earlier declaration to her.

He closed his eyes for a moment as an unexplainable feeling enveloped him. When he opened them again, he saw her put her head back on the pillow and begin to close her own eyes.

"You know," she started.

Dearka turned again to see her with her eyes still closed.

"I'm really sorry that I did that to you," she said.

"Did what?" he asked afraid she was speaking of the most amazing experience of his life.

"My original intention was to help you get some rest, but instead, I may have exhausted you more," she smiled with eyes closed.

He walked back over to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment. She watched him reach up to the end table and hit a button.

"I forgot about that," she said smiling.

"Good thing you said that to me or I may have forgotten too. Wouldn't want you to scare yourself," he said as his hand moved from the alarm she had set not too long ago.

As he moved back to the exit, Miriallia closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep. Dearka opened the door to the room and made his way toward the briefing room to submit his orders.

Miriallia had a strange way of making him feel different than any other woman could, like he was complete. He smirked to himself at how she seduced him without him even noticing. He passed the laundry and tossed Miriallia's clothes into his room basket. They would be delivered by the next morning and if the mission was successful tonight, she would need them back.

As he reached the briefing room, he made sure his jacket was straight before entering. He moved in and saw everyone, including Ian, ready for the orders for the mission. He tossed the papers down on the table and began briefing the team.

**In Dearka's room…**

Miriallia had slept soundly as time flew by. Dearka still hadn't returned yet and she slowly began to wake up.

"What time is it?" she questioned herself.

The clock read 5:30 am and she rubbed her eyes.

"Where is Dearka?" she asked looking around the room.

He wasn't back yet. Everything looked as it had when she closed her eyes earlier that morning.

"What is he doing? He isn't going to have any energy left at this rate," she stated still speaking to herself.

She was about to stand up to go look for him when something hit her.

"That's right, I don't have my clothes and I doubt he would appreciate it if I walked around his base in his t-shirt and my underwear. Guess I just have to wait until he comes back. Maybe my clothes will be with him minus the dirt they picked up," she thought.

She put her head back down on the pillow and sighed at her boredom without his presence. Dearka definitely had a way of making her life interesting.

"At least when this mission is over, we can focus on finding Annabella," she thought.

End

**Author's Preview:** Miriallia made her move on Dearka (finally), but what is she planning next and what is about to be revealed to her? Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	13. Hidden

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** So, I warned you all about Chapter 12, and now I can tone it down a bit for Chapter 13. I have to move my mind back out of the gutter even though it was fun to be there. I just felt Mir and Dearka needed to be together again. They have such deep feelings for each other. And if you review, you get a say in a story line. Odessa mentioned something that I hadn't thought about, the situation with Mir and Dearka after their steamy bedroom scene. So, here's your chance to vote, do you want Annabella to get a sibling or do you want Annabella to remain an only child? (You could just imagine how much that would tick Cadey off) Let me know and once the votes are tallied, I will work whichever way it goes into my outlines. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 13**

Hidden

**Earlier at 2:45 AM…**

"How far ahead of us are the Earth Forces?" Dearka asked.

Ian stepped up to his Commander with a clipboard full of papers from the information being gathered.

"Not too far. I would say they only have a twenty minute jump on us," Ian replied.

"But, not enough time for them to have cleared out all the weaponry, right?" he asked looking away from Ian.

"No where near enough," another soldier replied.

"Good. I want Addison, Letner and Reynolds Teams to intercept them. I want that facility destroyed. Is that understood?" Dearka ordered.

"Sir!" they saluted before running out the door.

Ian was becoming irritated with Dearka. Dearka completely blew him off when he assigned the other three teams to the mission.

"What the hell is wrong with him? My team should be out there too!" Ian thought.

"Maria, keep an eye on the progress in the research room. I'll be in the control room to oversee the mission from there. Everyone else is to continue their regular duties on the base," Dearka ordered.

"Yes Sir," they saluted.

Dearka turned to leave for the control room when he heard the last person he wanted to hear from.

"Commander, Sir?" Ian addressed.

Dearka kept walking, forcing Ian to follow him.

"Commander!" Ian yelled out again as the door was shutting behind them both.

Dearka stopped without looking at the young man.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant Randall?" Dearka asked.

Ian ran in front of him in order to force Dearka to acknowledge him.

"I can't help but wonder why my team isn't out there right now," Ian replied.

Dearka looked up at him with a look of warning. Ian was about to cross the line again with Dearka and he was just waiting for another chance to put him back in his place.

"Your team has already had its' chance and the mission failed miserably," Dearka answered.

Ian was shocked to hear what Dearka had to say. He knew he was upset when he first found out what he did, but Ian was sure he had let it go due to the circumstances. He had found Miriallia and much to his chagrin, reunited them. But, here he was treating him as an incompetent soldier and reprimanding him for it all.

"Are you sure this is about the mission, or the conversation we had about Miriallia earlier today?" Ian asked pushing Dearka for an answer.

"It's about the mission that you failed as a team leader," Dearka answered.

He started to walk around Ian to go toward the elevator again on his way to the control room. Ian was red with anger now and began following Dearka again.

"This is ridiculous! You know as well as I do, that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know you had a daughter!" Ian yelled.

Finally, Ian gave Dearka the opportunity again. He kept making it so easy.

"And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the mess I'm in now with Miriallia and Cadey. My daughter would be with her mother and the PLANTs wouldn't be threatened because the mission would have been a success the first time through. Now, my daughter is missing, Cadey is furious, Miriallia is confused, and the Earth Forces are getting away!" Dearka yelled back.

Ian furrowed his brow with resentment.

"You seem to forget that you wouldn't have Miriallia or a daughter to worry about if I hadn't stepped in and made that decision. They would have both been killed," Ian reminded.

Dearka huffed at the truth behind what Ian had just said.

"Well, don't think I'm going to thank you for it," Dearka thought.

"Look, I have a mission to run. Go do your job and stay out of my way. What's done is done and now I have to tie up the loose ends. That includes Cadey and Miriallia. Understand?" Dearka asked with a control in his tone.

"Understood," Ian replied through gritted teeth.

He watched Dearka walk away and enter the elevator.

"That ungrateful bastard! It's not my fault he screwed up his life by agreeing to the arranged marriage or that he hurt the person he says he loves so much. I can't imagine Miriallia would be overly thrilled if she knew Cadey is still missing with Annabella," Ian thought.

**Shuttle port, PLANT…**

The shuttle touched down on the dock at the PLANTs shuttle port. Cadey stood up with Annabella in her arms. The little girl had become quite comfortable in Cadey's arms and was sound asleep now.

"The shuttle has now arrived at PLANT shuttle port Delta. Please gather all personal belongings and we hope you had an enjoyable flight," came the announcement from the attendant.

"I can only imagine someone is waiting here to try and intercept me. Can't have that though can we?" Cadey thought.

She moved slowly in order to get a better idea of where she could move to stay out of direct sight. She began following behind a few people, trying to get lost in the crowd.

**At the gate…**

"I guess it's up to you Shiho," Yzak said.

"There's no way I'll let this girl get by me," Shiho replied with a smirk.

"She had better not. I don't know what I would tell Dearka if I couldn't capture a stupid civilian with a baby. I'm going to be over there," Yzak pointed to a small restaurant inside the port.

"Why are you hiding again?" Shiho asked with a slightly mocking tone.

"Because, if Cadey spots me, she will know Dearka sent me to stop her. Who knows what she'll do to the kid," Yzak replied.

"Fine, I've got it covered," Shiho said staring at the picture of Cadey for a moment longer.

"Just don't hurt her. She is still the daughter of a Supreme Council Member," Yzak reminded.

"Right, whatever," Shiho shooed him away.

Cadey made her way in between the crowd peeking around people whenever possible. She was trying to get an idea of how many people Dearka might have sent for her.

"I can't imagine it will be that many people. After all, it's not like his family knows about Annabella yet. He wouldn't want to stir up trouble that will make both families look bad," Cadey thought.

She continued to move around people until she saw a brunette girl looking intently through the crowd.

"If I were Dearka, who would I trust to search for my fiancée and daughter?" Cadey thought.

She looked around again still moving cautiously with the herd. Then she saw it. Silver hair that was unmistakable.

"Of course! You could only call one person to help you out. So that girl must be looking for you since you knew I would recognize you the moment I stepped off the shuttle. What did you think Yzak; I wouldn't be smart enough to stay hidden until the very end. You both must have thought I would just walk off the shuttle thinking I was in the clear. Well, I'm not that stupid you know!" Cadey thought.

Shiho continued to look through people and began to move closer to the doors.

"I know you're here somewhere. Now, I just have to find you so I can get the hell out of here and get back to something that is actually important," Shiho thought.

Right when the thought passed she saw a little girl in a light yellow sundress.

"That's her," Shiho cried over her communicator that she had left on to inform Yzak when she spotted the girl.

Cadey was now within range to hear Shiho's voice and knew it was about her. She held Annabella tight and made a run for it. She had gotten so close, but the person she was behind had made a sudden movement to the left that she hadn't expected.

Yzak ran over to Shiho to catch up. The both chased after Cadey and Annabella.

"No way! I won't let them catch me. I told you we're going to be safe and we'll be happy together. When your daddy comes to his senses, we'll let him know where we are. But, not until then!" Cadey thought.

She broke away in between the crowd again. Little by little, Cadey was able to gain more distance from her two pursuers.

"I just have to get to a taxi before they locate me again," Cadey thought.

"Damn it!" Yzak yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she could run so fast with a baby," Shiho cried back to him.

They ran through people, pushing them aside without apology. Before too long, they had lost sight of Cadey and Annabella.

"That's just great! Now what do we do?" Yzak screamed throwing his arms up in disgust.

Shiho was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Damn that girl is fast. Where would she go here? Doesn't she still need to get on another shuttle to make it to Sextillis?" Shiho asked.

"I can't imagine that is where she is headed," Yzak said.

"Why?" Shiho asked as they began to walk again still keeping an eye out for her.

"Well, the only people that know Dearka has a kid now are you, me, Cadey and that guy Ian that is still on Earth with Dearka. I doubt Cadey is going to bring that to anyone else's attention, especially not her family's. So, she won't go anywhere that is owned by either her or Dearka's family," Yzak reasoned.

"So, how are we going to find her? She can go anywhere from here. There are over a million places that girl can hide with her resources," Shiho said.

"You are absolutely right. I don't think we can go anywhere from here. I think we have to tell Dearka we lost her. If Cadey doesn't want to be found now, she won't be. We have to wait for her to make contact with someone and until then, she's gone," Yzak finished.

"Great! How are we supposed to tell Dearka this?" Shiho asked.

Yzak looked over to Shiho with annoyance at the situation.

"I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth. Let's do one final sweep of the area. If she is still here, I want to find her," Yzak said.

"I'm on it," Shiho said as she and Yzak split to search for Cadey.

**An hour later…**

The two met up again by the entrance of the shuttle port.

"Any sign of her?" Yzak asked.

"None," Shiho replied.

The two of them sighed in defeat before Yzak began to get riled up.

"What does Cadey think she's doing anyway? It doesn't make sense. Why take some stupid brat that doesn't even belong to her? Where is that going to lead? She already has Dearka due to the arrangement. If she really wanted the kid, why didn't she just stay by his side?" Yzak yelled in frustration.

The wall was given the full force of his anger as he punched his fist into it. Shiho just leaned up against it feeling the vibration from Yzak's aggravation.

"Maybe, she doesn't have Dearka," Shiho said calmly.

"Huh?" Yzak asked with his eyes widening.

"Well, maybe Dearka said something that made her do this. You did say this child was from some affair he had during the last war with a Natural, didn't you?" Shiho asked.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Yzak inquired with interest.

"Maybe Dearka chose her and Cadey is doing this to win Dearka back," Shiho reasoned.

Yzak was hardly convinced Shiho was in her right mind.

"How can she think that made any sense at all?" Yzak thought.

"Even if he did, choose the Natural, as you said, how can you think stealing his child would make him want to be with her? Not to mention, she is just a Natural. It was just some stupid phase he went through. He would be stupid to give Cadey up," Yzak replied.

Shiho rolled her eyes at Yzak. She knew how he felt about all Naturals and she agreed ninety percent of the time with his rants. But, sometimes, even she thought he could be too prejudiced.

"I don't think it was just some stupid phase he went through," Shiho stated.

Yzak looked at her with annoyance. He couldn't stand to hear that his best friend was about to make the same mistake again and follow a Natural.

"Then maybe, it's better that Cadey got by us," Yzak replied.

It was now Shiho's turn to widen her eyes at his remark.

"How can you say that? Just because that little girl's mother is a Natural, does not give Cadey the right to rip her away like that even if she is trying to hold on to Dearka. What if you were in that same situation, but both women were Coordinators! How would you feel then? Can't you put yourself in Dearka's shoes even for a moment? No mother should have to lose her child, ever! It doesn't matter if it's a Natural or a Coordinator. I wouldn't wish that on any woman and neither should you!" Shiho yelled at Yzak.

Yzak hadn't expected Shiho to defend this Natural girl so quickly. He stood back from her when he realized he had raised her ire.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way," Yzak stammered.

"Sometimes I wish you would just think before you speak," Shiho answered.

"Sorry," Yzak said sincerely.

Shiho pushed herself off the wall and started moving toward the door.

"Come on, we should get back now. She's not here and there are other things that are more important to get done than just standing around," Shiho said.

"Yeah," Yzak replied still looking at the ground.

Shiho had a way of making Yzak feel inferior. It was quite rare to see, but had a taming effect on him when it happened. They continued to walk toward the exit before Shiho spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry too. I'm not usually one to take the side of a Natural, but sometimes they aren't all as evil as we would like to believe. If Dearka has feelings for this girl, we should be on his side no matter what our beliefs are. We shouldn't treat his decision as if it is unwise, but respect the one he has made. I guess, what I'm really trying to say is that if Dearka likes this girl enough to have a child with her, then she can't be as bad as we are thinking, just because she is a Natural," Shiho stated.

Yzak still couldn't look up. He was having a hard time understanding why his best friend that did nothing but fight with him so many years ago over a gorgeous Coordinator that was at his beck and call would choose a Natural. He hadn't even had the chance to meet the Natural Dearka spoke so often about, but he did remember the stories of how all they did was bicker with each other when they first met.

"Yzak?" Shiho questioned.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, promise me that when you tell Dearka what happened that you won't make any rash comments to him or mock him in any way," Shiho asked of him.

Yzak looked away from her.

"Yzak?" she asked again.

"You're right, no child should be taken from their mother. Whether it is a Natural or a Coordinator, they shouldn't have to feel that pain. I promise, I won't do anything but tell him what happened. I'll give the facts only," Yzak said as he looked back at Shiho again.

"Thank you Yzak," Shiho said with a small smile on her face.

**Back on the Voltaire…**

It had been a couple of hours since Shiho and Yzak left the shuttle station with their search for Cadey. Shiho was now lying in bed reading a book while Yzak was practicing how to tell his best friend he lost his daughter.

"Why don't you just call him and tell him you failed? I think he will be more upset with you if you don't get a hold of him soon. You're just wasting time now," Shiho told him.

Yzak turned to look at her with his brow furrowed.

"Hey, you only get to yell at me once in a day," he replied.

She just smiled and shook her head. He could be so stubborn sometimes that it drove her nuts. He walked towards the door to exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To tell Dearka what happened. I wouldn't want to waste time that he may need to track his daughter down," Yzak said with a grin acting as if he had made the decision on his own.

"Right, good idea," she mocked him.

The door slid shut behind him and he walked down to his office.

"Okay, I promised not to berate his decision to be with this Natural, if that is what he really decided. But I also have to tell him that I lost his daughter after I promised Cadey wouldn't get by me. Oh man, this won't be easy," Yzak thought.

He entered his office and sat down by the phone monitor.

"Someone give me the strength to tell him this," Yzak thought.

He dialed into the line in the control room, hoping Dearka was there waiting for his call.

**In the control room…**

Dearka was monitoring the mission as he thought of Miriallia.

"She's probably sound asleep," he thought with a smile.

Definitely something Dearka wished he was. His exhaustion was growing ever deeper and he could barely keep his eyes open. He couldn't think of any more obstacles being tossed in his way.

"Sir, there's a call for you from Commander Joule," a soldier replied.

"This better be good news," Dearka thought.

Dearka stood up and excused the soldier from the vicinity.

"Yzak, did you find them?" Dearka got straight to the point.

There was a pause before Yzak had the nerve to speak.

"Well, we saw her," Yzak started.

"So, you didn't get them back?" Dearka said at the moment Ian entered the control room with his reports.

"No. I'm sorry man. She is one quick young woman. She spotted us somehow and took off. She was definitely smart about exiting the shuttle. Cadey stayed in a crowd of people as long as possible," Yzak replied.

"Well, thanks anyway. I guess I will have to think of something else," Dearka said dismally.

Ian's eyes dropped when he overheard the news.

"Now how are we going to find Cadey and Annabella? Are you going to tell Miriallia now?" Ian thought.

For a moment, Ian felt bad for his Commander. He could see how much Dearka truly cared about the whereabouts of his daughter.

"I'm really sorry Dearka," Yzak said.

"I know, but I have to go right now. I have to finish this mission so I can find Cadey myself," Dearka replied.

"Right, I guess you won't be returning to the Voltaire then when you finish this mission?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah, that's okay right?" Dearka inquired.

Yzak paused for another moment. He wanted to tell him that he didn't agree and that he needed to return to the ship. He didn't want him spending another minute on the Earth with those Naturals that continually corrupt him, but he had made a promise to Shiho.

"Of course it is. I'll put the request in the system and have it taken care of for you. After this mission, you are officially on a temporary leave," Yzak said with a small smile.

Dearka looked back up at the screen.

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy and that you probably don't agree with my reasons for doing all this, but…" Dearka started.

"Forget it. It's not my business anyway," Yzak said.

"I know, but you're my best friend so I just want you to know that I know what I'm doing, because I really do love her. I love Miriallia as much as I did two years ago. My feelings never changed. They were just buried," Dearka told his friend.

"Then, if you really love her that much, I'll do whatever I can to help you," Yzak said sincerely.

"Thanks," Dearka replied before signing off.

Ian was still as Dearka stood from the console.

"What?" Dearka asked Ian shortly.

"The reports," Ian said as he handed the papers over to Dearka.

Dearka took them from Ian and walked away. Ian stared after. He was debating whether or not to bring up Miriallia again.

"No words of advice for me?" Dearka asked mockingly without ever taking his eyes off the papers.

Ian looked over and realized Dearka was talking about the situation with Miriallia.

"You wouldn't take it, even if I offered it. I guess you're that threatened by me," Ian said snidely before walking toward the exit.

The other soldiers in the room looked between the two men feeling the tension in the room. Dearka finally looked up as the door shut behind Ian.

"And what are you up to? You are Cadey's friend, so I wouldn't put anything past you," Dearka thought before continuing with his work.

End

**Author's Preview:** Miriallia wants to learn a little more about her new rival, but what she learns may not please her. As mentioned in the Author's Note, If you review, you get a say in a story line. Odessa mentioned something that I hadn't thought about, the situation with Mir and Dearka after their steamy bedroom scene. So, here's your chance to vote, do you want Annabella to get a sibling or do you want Annabella to remain an only child? Let me know and once the votes are tallied, I will work whichever way it goes into my outlines. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	14. Reasons

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** Now what will Dearka do since Yzak wasn't able to catch Cadey? And you still have your chance to vote: do you want Annabella to get a sibling or do you want Annabella to remain an only child? (You could just imagine how much that would tick Cadey off) Let me know and once the votes are tallied, I will work whichever way it goes into my outlines. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 14**

Reasons

**5:30 AM, Control Room…**

Dearka awaited the results of the mission.

"Please be a success. Not a single weapon that can destroy the PLANTs can get by us," Dearka thought.

Within moments of his thoughts the report came in.

"Sir, the mission was successful. The teams are heading back. Unfortunately, we suffered a few minor casualties," a soldier reported.

Dearka hung his head at the report. He had hoped there would be none, as unrealistic as it seemed.

"Find out who we lost and notify the appropriate divisions," Dearka ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied.

"I guess that's it then. My job is done here. Now I just have to find my daughter and figure out a way to stay with Miriallia," Dearka thought.

He walked toward the exit and down the hall back to the elevator he had become so accustomed to.

"I hope Mir is all right. I left her in the room alone for so long," Dearka thought.

As he stepped off the elevator, he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

"I just can't get rid of this guy," Dearka thought.

Ian just looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"So, the mission is over and you are officially on leave now, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Dearka asked.

Ian laughed to himself.

"Guess you're not my Commander anymore then. So, I don't have to follow your orders. I stayed away from Miriallia because you were still in charge. But now, you don't really have a say over what I do, do you?" Ian asked.

Dearka just shook his head.

"She would never fall for a guy like you. You're just wasting your time," Dearka answered as he started to walk toward his room.

Ian began to follow. He was upset at Dearka's response.

"Why not? She fell for you, didn't she?" Ian asked.

Dearka was starting to get annoyed with him again but kept calm.

"What does it even matter, Mir and I are closer than ever. You don't have a chance in hell of breaking us up," Dearka thought.

"You seem pretty smug still. Who are you going to choose? I mean on one hand, you have Miriallia and your daughter. And, on the other hand, you have Cadey and family obligation. I find it hard to believe that you never had any feelings for Cadey. After two years she must mean something to you. I realize she doesn't mean as much as Miriallia does, but are you really willing to break her heart?" Ian asked.

Dearka twisted around to face Ian.

"You know, you are really becoming a pest! I don't need you to remind me of the situation I'm in. I am well aware of all the facts," Dearka yelled.

"Then how come you have yet to answer the one question we would all like to know?" Ian asked.

"And what question would that be?" Dearka asked.

Miriallia heard the commotion coming from outside and lifted her head from the pillow.

"What's going on out there?" she thought.

She stood up from the bed and threw her clothes back on before peaking her head out of the room. She walked out in the hallway and didn't see any one. She realized the voices were just around the corner from her.

"Who are you really going to choose? Or are you just going to use both girls and string them along because you can't make up your mind?" Ian yelled.

Miriallia had stepped out of the room quietly just in time to hear Dearka's response.

"I don't know!" Dearka yelled back.

Miriallia's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe she just heard those words come from Dearka's mouth. Before she knew it, tears were running down her face again. She didn't want them to fall and tried to stop them with everything she had.

"You have to choose!" Ian yelled.

"What is your problem? Why are you constantly in my face about this?" Dearka asked.

"Because Cadey is my friend and I really like Miriallia," Ian cried.

"You don't even know Miriallia that well! You just met her earlier today," Dearka replied with agitation.

"So what? Just because I only met her briefly doesn't mean I don't care what happens to her. I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want Cadey hurt either!" Ian stated.

"Look, whatever I do, someone gets hurt. I know I am the one to blame. I should have never agreed to that stupid engagement. I shouldn't have broken my word to Miriallia, but I did and I can't change that. All I can do is figure out where to go from here. Right now, I don't know where I want to be. If I stay with Cadey, my life on the PLANTs will be easy and perfect, but I won't be happy. If I stay with Miriallia, I will be disowned and left to fend for myself, but everything I have ever wanted will be with me," Dearka answered honestly.

For the first time, Ian could see the true face of Dearka. He wasn't manipulative or selfish; he was just lost and confused. But Ian didn't want to lose his chance with Miriallia either.

"You have to tell her about Cadey," Ian replied pushing Dearka yet another time.

"I can't," Dearka replied.

"You have to, or I will," Ian replied.

Miriallia had heard enough and moved around the corner.

"Dearka," Miriallia called to him.

Dearka turned cautiously. He knew if she heard the conversation he was going to be in some trouble with her.

"How long were you there for?" Dearka asked before she could speak again.

"It doesn't matter. What can't you tell me?" Miriallia asked.

"He doesn't want to tell you that…" Ian started.

"I'm not asking you Ian, I'm asking Dearka," she cut Ian off.

Ian quickly shut his mouth and took a step back. Miriallia walked closer to Dearka.

"I want to know what you are hiding and you had better tell me quickly," Miriallia replied.

Dearka hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure how she would take the fact that he hid the truth from her the entire night.

"Dearka?" she asked again.

"Cadey is still missing. Ian wasn't able to stop her at the shuttle port and I knew about it before we ever…" Dearka trailed off.

Miriallia's eyes widened and Ian tilted his head. He wasn't quite sure what happened that Dearka's words would fail him for.

"When did you know that she got away?" Miriallia asked through gritted teeth.

Dearka looked away from her for a moment before answering her.

"Ian had returned before I picked you up at the Research room and before that he called in when we were still in the Control Room," Dearka answered honestly.

Tears began to fall down Miriallia's face again.

"He lied to me! I can't believe after all this time; he would lie to me again! He saw where it led us the last time. Then why do it again?" she thought.

Her eyes filled with enlightenment after thinking that thought.

"Of course Miriallia, don't be so stupid! He only wanted to sleep with you again!" she thought.

She closed her eyes again hoping the tears would stop falling. She felt Dearka's presence moving in on her.

"Stay back Dearka," she cried.

Dearka stopped in his tracks and Ian took a few steps forward. Miriallia's eyes shot open and she glared at Ian.

"You need to stay back also," she warned Ian.

"But," Ian disputed.

Dearka looked at Ian with a smirk on his face. Ian then rolled his eyes at Dearka's childishness.

"To think, this guys a father!" Ian thought.

"I am so furious at both of you right now, I don't know where to start!" Miriallia yelled.

Now both boys had clueless looks on their faces.

"You used me again Dearka! You knew I would be too distraught to focus on you if you told me about Annabella. How selfish can you be? And you Ian, you keep trying to act like you have a say in what is best for me! Well, I have news for you, I am a big girl and I can decide what I have to hear myself! I don't need you threatening the father of my child to tell me something he isn't ready to tell! This is our child and our problem, stay the hell out of it! And, we still have things to talk about Dearka so you had better be ready to talk!" Miriallia screamed before storming back into Dearka's room.

"Wow!" Dearka exclaimed.

"Is she always like that?" Ian asked.

"Only when she's really upset," Dearka answered before heading toward his room.

"She told you to stay away from her," Ian reminded.

"Yeah, but she told you to stay out of our business and that she and I still have to talk," Dearka replied with a smirk.

"You really are immature," Ian stated.

"Maybe, but I'm the one who gets to walk through that door," Dearka declared.

Ian was irate at the situation and walked off determined to get Miriallia's attention no matter what it took.

"There's only one way she will ever give me the time of day. I have to find Annabella for her," he vowed.

Dearka entered the room and saw Miriallia sitting on the bed with a picture frame in her hand. Dearka walked over to her recognizing the frame.

"Did you enjoy going through my stuff while I was gone?" Dearka asked.

Miriallia looked up at him.

"Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you wanted to sleep with me again?" she asked.

"No Mir, that's not why," he answered softly.

"Then why? I don't understand your reasons," Miriallia admitted.

"I know you're really upset right now. I get that. But I told you before that I was still confused. I love you, but a part of me has feelings for Cadey too. You said you understood that and that you knew it would take time," Dearka stated.

"I know what I said. I just wish you could be decisive. You told me that you chose me earlier tonight. Why say it, if you didn't mean it?" she asked.

"I meant it Mir, but I told you there were still things I need to work out," Dearka replied.

"Things meaning your feelings," Miriallia realized.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to make you less upset," Dearka said.

Miriallia handed the frame to Dearka.

"She's beautiful, but I'm sure you know that," Miriallia said.

"Mir…" Dearka started.

"I'm okay. I'm still extremely mad at you, but I'll be okay on one condition," Miriallia requested.

"Anything," Dearka answered.

"Tell me about her. Tell me about the two of you. I deserve to know everything from the past two years. It's only fair," Miriallia replied.

"You want to know about Cadey?" Dearka reiterated her request.

"Is that so strange? The father of my child has been missing from my life for two years when he promised to come back to me. I don't think it is too much to ask of you. It's only right that you tell me where you've been and what you've been doing after you left me alone," Miriallia answered.

"I didn't mean it like that Mir. Of course I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't be upset," Dearka said.

"I don't think there is anything else you can do right now that will make me any more furious than I already am," Miriallia said with a forced smile.

"Just promise me, all right," Dearka replied.

"Fine, I promise," Miriallia agreed.

Dearka put the picture on the side table and turned to face her. He sat beside her on the bed before lying down pulling her down with him.

"What are you doing?" Miriallia asked frantically.

"What? It's not like we've never slept together before," Dearka mocked her with her own words from earlier that night.

Miriallia hit him in the chest for being such a smart ass.

"Look, I'm just tired still. I figured you wouldn't mind. I need to lie down before I collapse," Dearka replied to her strike.

Miriallia closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fine, but don't think you're off the hook yet," Miriallia scolded him.

"I would be disappointed in you if you let me off that easily," Dearka laughed at her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him again.

"So, will you tell me about Cadey?" she asked.

"Sure. If you want to know about Cadey then I should start at the beginning," Dearka answered.

Dearka told Miriallia about how the engagement was arranged and explained how he felt at the moment he was forced into it.

"The first time she and I had to go out somewhere, I was miserable. I was so childish; I'm surprised my father didn't beat me when we returned home from the event. I ignored her and when she would speak, I would yawn or walk away. I hated her for what I was going through. Before long I realized she was in the same boat as I was, but she was at least making an effort. I didn't think she knew how I felt, but the truth was she was going through exactly the same thing I was," Dearka remembered.

**Two years prior…**

Dearka had been forced to go to the White's residence tonight. All he wanted to do was stay locked up in his room and pretend the entire world didn't exist. It had only been two months of this engagement, and he had had enough. He couldn't stand the way Cadey continually tried to act so sweet. She was always trying to impress him. All he wanted was for her to disappear.

"Dearka?" Cadey asked.

"Yeah what?" Dearka asked her with irritation over being disturbed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something around the grounds," she asked.

"No, not really," he said without looking at her.

The two had just finished dinner with their families and were now alone in the library.

"Oh, okay," she said softly.

They sat there in silence for a long time before she spoke again.

"Umm, Dearka?" she asked.

"What now?" he said with a huff.

"Is there anything you would like to do? Anywhere you would like to go?" she asked.

"Is home an option?" he asked sarcastically.

Just then, a noise came from the outside. Cadey stood up and began to walk toward the window. Dearka noticed Cadey becoming pale. He stood up to see what was wrong.

"Honestly, this girl is a pain in the ass," Dearka thought.

When he reached the spot where Cadey was standing he saw a young man outside the manor. He had been throwing pebbles at the library window to get Cadey's attention. Dearka was actually impressed this guy made it so far onto the property.

"So, who's that?" Dearka asked.

Cadey shook her head as she walked away from the window. She pressed the button of the communication box on the desk.

"Yes my lady," came the voice of an attendant.

"Tyler is on the property again. Could you have him removed before father finds out," Cadey said with tears in her eyes.

Dearka tilted his head to catch the look on Cadey's face.

"If my father catches him again, I don't know what he will do to him. I don't want him to be hurt anymore than he already has been," Cadey answered Dearka's look.

"Now it makes sense," Dearka thought.

"So, he was your boyfriend before all this happened, huh?" Dearka asked.

"What? Did you think you were the only one who had to give up someone they loved?" she asked sarcastically now.

The sweet innocent girl had changed before his eyes to a hurt and frustrated one.

"At least, I'm making an effort," she finished.

Dearka closed his eyes for a moment. For the first time he felt bad about his behavior and how he had treated her. She was feeling exactly how he was.

**In the present…**

"I guess that was the moment I decided I had to accept the hand life had dealt me. I had to try the way she was trying. It wasn't fair to treat her so horribly just because I was hurting. That's where it started for the two of us and before we knew it, we were growing closer," Dearka said.

"Makes sense, you were both feeling the exact same way. That type of situation usually brings people closer," Miriallia answered.

"Still, not as close as the whole prisoner, jailer relationship can bring people," Dearka teased.

Miriallia laughed to herself at his remark.

"It is strange how we ended up together, isn't it?" she remembered.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you," Dearka answered.

"You could have fooled me. If I remember correctly you made fun of me for crying and said you should be the one crying," Miriallia recalled.

"Yeah, no one said I wasn't a jerk back then," Dearka stated.

"There's an understatement if I ever heard one," Miriallia teased.

"Did you want to hear more about Cadey or should I just stop there?" he asked hoping she wouldn't ask anymore about her.

"Is it hard to think of her now that she ran away with our daughter?" Miriallia asked seriously.

"The sweet girl I told you I was sick of that night, the act I thought she was putting on, wasn't really an act. Before she met me, she really was that kind and considerate. I guess I corrupted her a little. Don't get me wrong, she was always devious and could get her way just by batting her eyes, but she was really a sweet person inside. She loved to help people less fortunate than she was and loved to volunteer at any of the fundraisers for children. She really was a good person. I don't know what really happened to make her change so drastically. Maybe, it's been going on for a while now and I just didn't see it. If you had asked me yesterday if I ever thought Cadey was capable of doing something so cruel and heartless, I would have said you were crazy. For all the schemes she's pulled, this one has to be the worst one I've ever been witness to. So if you want to know if it's hard, then my answer would be yes. Not only because our daughter is gone before I even had a chance to bond with her, but because the Cadey I knew has completely vanished," Dearka answered.

Miriallia lowered her eyes. She could hear how hurt Dearka was over this girl.

"I guess you two really were close," Miriallia said.

"Miriallia…" he started.

"It's okay Dearka. I understand that it was only natural for you two to cling to each other. But, I really need to know that you are going to commit to me this time. That I'm not fighting for you without a chance of winning your heart back. I don't want to be hurt this time around," she replied.

"I'm committed to you, but I don't know if I can tell you that I will ignore the pain Cadey is in. I can't just leave her in this state," Dearka stated.

"I know, but if you don't do something about her, I'll have to. I can't let her get away with what she has done to Annabella and me. I don't blame the two of you for your relationship together, but I do blame her for putting our daughter in danger," Miriallia said.

"She's the daughter of a Supreme Council Member of the PLANTs, you can't just take matters into your own hands Mir," Dearka reasoned.

"I don't care who's daughter she is Dearka, I won't let her get away with kidnapping our little girl. I know I wasn't the best mother, but I never put our daughter in danger. She was always safe from harm," Miriallia said.

"Except when you took her on that dangerous assignment yesterday," Dearka reminded.

"Fine, I know I didn't use the best judgment in that case, but I really thought we would just get the pictures and return home without incident," Miriallia said.

"Well, the without incident didn't happen. So, before you decide to let your claws out on Cadey, you should think about what you've done in the last two years," Dearka suggested.

Miriallia looked up at Dearka. She was a little upset that he was defending the woman that stole their child.

"You two must have had more than just a platonic relationship," Miriallia huffed.

"Where did that come from?" Dearka asked eyeing her wearily.

"The way you are defending her, makes it obvious. Plus, when we were in bed, you were different, more experienced than I remember," Miriallia said closing her eyes.

"I really don't want to discuss this part of my life with you. I just want you to promise you will let me handle Cadey," Dearka pleaded.

"That part of your life?" Miriallia inquired.

"You know what I mean," Dearka said.

"If you are telling me that the topic of your intimacy with Cadey is off limits to me, then yes, I know what you mean," Miriallia said agitated.

"Mir," Dearka said condescendingly.

"What?" she sniped as she sat up from the bed.

"You promised you weren't going to get mad if I told you about Cadey," Dearka mentioned.

"Right, and you only made me promise that because you knew I would be upset when you told me that you two had been together," Miriallia stated coldly.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have…" Dearka started.

Miriallia raised her hand to him as if begging him to stop.

"I don't want to hear anymore about it. I just didn't want to think of you with someone else after me," she replied.

Dearka's eyes fell. He knew she was hurt by the admission. But, he had lied to her enough and didn't want to keep anything else from her.

"Would you like me to pretend it never happened or lied to you about what happened between Cadey and I?" Dearka asked.

"No, I just wish you hadn't been with her, that's all," Miriallia whined slightly.

"You know you are unbelievable sometimes. I guess I was supposed to remain sexually abstinent," Dearka laughed at her while putting his arms behind his head.

"Hey, I did!" she yelled at him.

"You promised," Dearka said again.

"I promised not to get mad at you about your relationship with Cadey, but not that I wouldn't get mad at you for your idiotic beliefs or judgment calls," Miriallia snapped.

"What do you want me to say to you? It happened and I can't change it Mir. Just like I can't change the fact that we were together and have a daughter," Dearka stated.

Miriallia just rolled her eyes at him and threw herself back down on the bed next to Dearka, no longer using his shoulder for a pillow.

End

**Author's Preview:** Miriallia's anger is starting to build with Dearka again. But, after all this being revealed to her, how will she handle the news of Yzak missing Cadey at the PLANTs as well. And what is Ian going to do now? He is convinced that if he can find Annabella, Miriallia will give him a chance. As mentioned in the Author's Note, I'm still taking votes: do you want Annabella to get a sibling or do you want Annabella to remain an only child? Let me know and once the votes are tallied, I will work whichever way it goes into my outlines. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way. Current tally is 7 yes's for a sibling and 2 no's for no sibling. The poll is still open. Hugs to everyone!

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	15. False Hope

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** I have some brand new outlines ready to go and Angel of Dreams' idea will be starting to go into effect. Voting is now closed and Annabella will be having a sibling soon. But I won't tell you what the baby's sex is yet. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 15**

False Hope

Ian walked down the corridors of the base on his way back to his room. His head hung low and the lighting was becoming dimmed for the evening.

"How am I going to get Miriallia to even give me a chance? I don't know if I could ever beat Dearka now that he knows Annabella is his," Ian thought.

He moved to his quarters and punched in the code to open the door. As he walked in, he removed his uniform jacket and tossed it on the chair. With a sigh, he fell on top of his bed face first into the pillow and within a moment, he had passed out. A smile grew on his face as dreams swept in his mind like a soft summer breeze.

**Ian's Dream…**

"You found her!" Miriallia cried with so much happiness in her voice.

She was ecstatic and couldn't believe she would be holding her little girl again. Ian walked over to her, Annabella safe in his arms.

"Here you go Miriallia, I brought her back to you," Ian replied.

He went to hand Annabella to Miriallia watching Dearka from the corner of his eye.

"There's no way she will choose you. Why would she want the man that didn't even try to bring her daughter home?" Ian thought.

Dearka stepped forward with a dangerous look on his face. Ian no longer cared. He wasn't going to be threatened by Dearka's presence anymore.

"Miriallia…" Dearka started.

Miriallia's face dropped from her happiness as she turned to look at Dearka.

"You didn't even try to find her and you don't even know what to do about Cadey. How can you think I would ever want to stay with someone who flip-flops over whom he wishes to be with every second of the day? She kidnapped our daughter and you didn't stop her!" Miriallia screamed at him.

Ian had a smile on his face as he continued to hold Annabella in his arms. The little girl giggled softly at him.

"I'll be here for your Miriallia," Ian replied.

"Miriallia, please just listen," Dearka started.

"No! I won't listen to you anymore. I'm going with Ian and you can stay with that boyfriend thieving tramp of yours!" Miriallia screamed before walking toward Ian.

"Miriallia," Dearka cried.

She turned to glare at him and Ian stepped forward.

"Stay away from her Dearka. She chose me, not you. It's your own fault for being so selfish," Ian stated.

"Ian, please take me away from here. Keep me safe, something Dearka could never do," she pleaded.

Ian handed Annabella to Miriallia and put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. He began to walk away with her, but gave one last look over his shoulder to see Dearka in complete misery. A smile came across his face.

**In Dearka's Room…**

Miriallia closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. She was still furious with Dearka over his admissions about his relationship with this girl.

"Miriallia?" Dearka asked.

Her eyes shot open and he could see the anger flashing in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm okay," she said sounding a bit forced.

"Are you sure?" Dearka provoked her.

"Well, if you keep asking me, I won't be," she stated.

Dearka stopped pushing her and just stared into her eyes. A smile crept on his face.

"What now?" she asked.

"Nothing," he paused.

She eyed him wearily.

"No, that's not true, it's just that you are so beautiful," Dearka replied.

Miriallia blushed at his remark. He always knew how to wash away her anger. It had been two years since she had seen him and only one day she had spent with him. Although, to her it felt like they had never separated.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?" Miriallia asked.

"About Cadey? No," Dearka replied.

"And you told me everything that you know about our daughter's disappearance?" she asked.

Dearka couldn't bear to hurt Miriallia again and tell her that his second line of defense had been breached. They had just started to get closer and he didn't want it ruined by Cadey's escapades.

"I need to protect Miriallia. Who knows what she'll do if she finds out about what happened on the PLANTs? So much for not lying to her anymore," Dearka thought.

"I told you everything I know," Dearka lied.

Miriallia felt happy and angry all at the same time and was having trouble sorting through her emotions. Though, she kept her promise not to get mad at him, with much difficulty on her part. The anger made her remember something.

"I was so cruel to Ian. I shouldn't have said those things to him. He was only trying to help me," Miriallia thought.

She shot up from the bed and Dearka sat up from her motion.

"What's wrong Mir?" he asked.

"Where is Ian's room?" she blurted out.

"What?" Dearka said shortly.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why does she want to know where Ian's room is?" he thought.

"Please Dearka, just tell me where it is. I have to go see him," Miriallia said.

"Why?" Dearka asked annoyed.

Miriallia glared at him. She was agitated herself and didn't want to explain every decision she made to him.

"Because, I just need to. Is that okay with you, your highness," Miriallia mocked with disgust in her voice.

"Yeah," Dearka said taken aback by her attitude shift.

"Then where is it?" she asked.

"Down the hall to your left, Room 383 on the right side," Dearka answered.

Miriallia stood up and was about to leave when Dearka noticed something.

"Do you always run around in your underwear and a t-shirt?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

Miriallia blushed again. She had totally forgotten her clothes weren't back from the laundry and she blushed feverishly again.

"I'll go get your clothes. I should have done it earlier on my way back from the Control Room, but I forgot when Ian was following me," Dearka replied standing up from the bed.

"Thanks," she said with a little more gratitude now in her voice.

"Sure, just don't go anywhere until I get back," he joked.

"Very funny," she said.

Dearka straightened his jacket and buttoned it back up. He was still on a military base and needed to make sure he was presentable outside his quarters even if he was officially on leave. He walked out of the room and towards the laundry to pick up Miriallia's clothes.

"What is she thinking? Why does she want to see Ian?" Dearka thought on his way down to the laundry.

Miriallia sat on the bed again and kicked her feet back and forth like a little girl. She was so bored waiting for Dearka and really wanted to get out of the room.

"I have to apologize to Ian for my behavior. I was completely out of line. He just wanted to help," Miriallia thought again.

Miriallia saw Dearka's bag still sitting there and decided to dig through it again.

"It's not like I haven't already done this, so I don't think he will really mind. Besides, he was just joking with me when he saw me with the picture frame," Miriallia thought.

She began burrowing through the duffel bag and felt a book in between his clothes.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked as she pulled out the book.

What she found put a look of shock on her face.

"A photo album?" she asked.

She flipped through the pages and realized they were pictures after the war two years ago. They were pictures of him and his friends with ZAFT and then as she went through, she noticed the pictures of the Archangel Crew, the Gundams, the Eternal and the Kusanagi.

"He has pictures of that?" she thought.

As she flipped to the last page she saw a picture of herself. It was the one Cagalli had taken before she had a chance to get out of her seat when they landed on Earth. She still had her headset on and was about to stand up and take it off when she remembered the flash of the camera. It actually came out better than she thought. She looked kind of cute in it with the slight surprise on her face.

**In the laundry room…**

Dearka walked into the laundry room and over to his basket. Miriallia's clothes were there, cleaned and folded. He grabbed them from the basket and began to walk out. Before he made it to the door, he heard someone call to him.

"Hey, you're Dearka Elsman, right?" the attendant asked watching him at his room basket.

Dearka turned to look at him.

"Yeah, why?" Dearka asked confused.

"Oh, I have something for the girl that is staying in your room," the attendant replied.

"The girl?" Dearka said sounding even more puzzled.

"Yeah, she said she was your fiancée. She was in here yesterday afternoon and asked me if I could fix her dress," the attendant informed Dearka.

"Oh," Dearka said with his eyes dropping to the ground.

The attendant saw the look on Dearka's face and walked over to him with the dress in his hand.

"Would you like me to leave it here until she comes for it?" he asked.

Dearka looked up.

"No, I'll take it. It's not a problem," Dearka answered.

The attendant handed the dress over to him. Dearka threw it over his shoulder with one hand and held Miriallia's clothes close to him in the other hand.

"She's a very beautiful young woman. You are really lucky to have someone that gorgeous by your side," the attendant said with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky," Dearka said with a little sarcasm.

The attendant tilted his head at him with his own confusion.

"So, you two are leaving I guess? That mission didn't take too long," he said.

"Yeah, we're leaving. It was a quick mission. I was just here to make sure it was carried out appropriately," Dearka answered.

"Well, you take care of that girl. She's a keeper," the attendant said as he walked away.

"Thanks," Dearka said bleakly as he turned to leave again.

**In Dearka's Room…**

Miriallia continued to smile at the picture. It was adorable. Dearka had even drawn little hearts and colored them in all around the page.

"Dearka never struck me as the type to be so sentimental," she thought.

As she continued to smile at the pages her third time through, she heard the door swish open. She stood up quickly and dropped the book behind her on the bed.

"What is that?" she asked as he entered the door.

He looked up at her and tossed her clothes to her.

"Here," he said with his mind wandering.

"Dearka?" Miriallia asked again.

He walked by her and hung the dress on the door and it hit Miriallia.

"That belongs to Cadey, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Huh?" Dearka said coming out of his daze.

She sighed at him and walked over. Miriallia twisted him around to her and looked into his eyes.

"Are you in there somewhere?" she asked.

Dearka blinked at her as she pulled him closer to her. Before he knew it, her lips were on his and he began to melt from the sensation. Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist. When they parted he was back to his old self.

"I'm here," he said with a grin.

"I figured that would bring you back to me," she replied.

She released her grip on him and slid out of his embrace.

"It's very beautiful," Miriallia said admiring the dress.

Dearka looked at her with sadness in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"Dearka?" she asked again.

He looked away from Miriallia.

"You miss her still don't you?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

"Well, I'm going to see Ian. I'll be back soon," she said trying not to push the subject with him.

Dearka watched her as she headed out the door. As the door shut behind her, he looked back at the dress on he hung on the door.

"Cadey, why did you do it? We could have figured this out together. I know it would have been hard. You hurt me so much this time. I can't bear to see Miriallia or you in so much pain," he thought.

Miriallia walked down the hall with her head hung low.

"I know he still has feelings for her. Why won't he just admit it? That's a stupid question. He won't admit it because he knows you will be hurt and upset about it. But even when he doesn't say it, I can see it in his eyes, so it hurts even more," Miriallia thought.

She continued her journey down the corridors and turned to the left when she reached the end of the hall. She started to watch the numbers of the rooms pass by on the right side looking for Ian's room number. When she reached his door she knocked shyly.

"I don't know what I'm even doing here," she thought.

She waited at the door for Ian to answer, hoping Dearka didn't send her to an empty room as a cruel joke.

**Inside Ian's room…**

Ian heard the soft knocks at the door and sat up slowly.

"Of course, right after I'm in the most perfect dream, someone has to come and ruin it for me," he thought.

Ian stood from the bed and threw on his clothes. Quickly he jumped into the bathroom and fixed his hair. The last thing he wanted was to look disheveled. As he walked to the door, he started to wonder who it could be.

"I'm not even scheduled on this base anymore, so it can't be anything to do with ZAFT. It's probably Elsman trying to warn me to stay away from Miriallia and Cadey again. Not that I can blame the guy," Ian thought.

He reached over and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" he asked.

Miriallia leaned over to the keypad to find the switch to speak back. When she located it, she pressed the button.

"Umm, Ian? It's Miriallia. May I talk with you for a moment?" she asked.

"What is Miriallia doing here?" Ian thought.

"Uh, yeah, hang on a minute," he said tossing some stuff that was all over the floor into his duffel bag.

He ran back to the door and hit the open button. There, in front of him, was an angel beyond compare. She was so beautiful it took his breath away.

"Umm, can I come in?" she asked feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"Oh yeah," he said shaking the thoughts out of his head.

"Stupid Ian, what are you doing? Keep your composure or she'll think you are a complete idiot," Ian thought.

"Sorry, please, come in," he said kindly dragging his arm behind him in a sweeping motion to signal her to enter.

She walked by slowly and looked around the room. When she reached the center of the room, she turned to look at Ian.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

Miriallia had a slight tinge of redness in her cheeks.

"Look, I wanted to apologize to you. I may have been a little out of line earlier," she said.

Ian watched her as she made her sincere apology. His eyes filled with joy at the sound of her sweet voice.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have said all those things. You were right, Annabella is yours and Dearka's problem, not mine. I should have stayed out of it. I had no right to interfere in your relationship," he said in earnest.

"Well, that's not true. If it hadn't been for you, Annabella and I wouldn't have survived our encounter with the Earth Forces. I am just grateful that you were there and I can't believe the horrible things I said to you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't like this a few years ago. I don't know what has come over me. Sometimes I get so angry now that I say or do things I shouldn't. Please forgive me," she said pleading.

Ian couldn't believe it. She was asking him for forgiveness.

"But, Miriallia…" he started.

"No, don't take the blame. It was my fault. Please, just let me know if you will forgive me," she said.

"Uh, yeah, I forgive you. Okay?" Ian answered.

He saw the tears streaming down her face and felt bad for her.

"First she is attacked, then she is hurt, then she loses her daughter and now Elsman is lying to her. He knows he can't choose between the two of them. Why does she have to be the one to apologize?" Ian thought.

"Thank you," she said smiling through the tears.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

Miriallia looked up at him as she moved back toward the door.

"Yes. I should get back to Dearka. I think he needs me right now," she said.

Ian was now feeling dejected. He really wasn't a match for Dearka when it came to Miriallia.

"So, I guess he told you about Cadey getting by Yzak too, huh?" he asked sympathetically.

Miriallia's eyes widened at the announcement and she twisted around so quickly it startled Ian.

"What did you just say?" she asked frantically.

"Oh no," he replied realizing what he had done.

"That bitch is on the PLANTs with my little girl!" Miriallia cried her eyes on fire.

"I guess he didn't mention that part to you yet," Ian said.

"Obviously!" she yelled.

"You know, I didn't mean to cause you any more trouble. You should probably go speak to him about it all. As you said earlier, I should stay out of it. This really is something the two of you should work through. But, if you need me, I'll be around. Okay?" he told her.

"I'm going to kill him!" she screamed as she stormed out of his room and back toward an unsuspecting Dearka.

Ian poked his head out his door and watched Miriallia stomp down the hallway to find Dearka.

"She looks angry enough to kill him. I really didn't mean to start trouble again," Ian thought.

"But, if there is trouble anyway, then maybe I still have a chance," Ian said to himself.

He pulled himself back into his room and started packing his things.

"Look out Cadey, I'm going to find you and when I do, I will be the one to bring Annabella home to Miriallia. Now, I just have to get leave from the Gibraltar base for a little while," Ian said as he ran into the bathroom to gather the rest of his belongings.

"I promise, Annabella will be safe in your arms soon," Ian thought.

End

**Author's Preview:** So many fun things are coming up. Mir is angry with Dearka again, Dearka is flip-flopping when he saw Cadey's dress that he just bought her the day before, Ian's determined to find Annabella and Mir still hasn't had a chance to contact her family about the situation. As mentioned in the Author's Note, Voting is closed. Annabella will see a sibling if she is ever reunited with Mir & Dearka. (Yes, I'm cruel, hee hee hee). Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way. Final tally is 14 yes's for a sibling and 2 no's for no sibling. Hugs to everyone! You'll see the signs of a baby soon. Watch out Annabella, you're no longer an only child.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	16. Time To Regroup

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** Don't kill me guys, there is always a purpose in what I do. If I get at least 10 reviews in the next few hours, I will post 17 sometime tonight or first thing in the morning, after my friends leave, so you aren't in suspense that long. So start reviewing (but be kind). Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 16**

Time To Regroup

Dearka closed his eyes after Miriallia left the room. He was completely exhausted. Slowly he drifted to sleep from the daze he was still felt. His body relaxed as he rolled onto his side, sliding one hand under the pillow and the other was placed gently on top.

"Dearka," came a sweet voice gently stirring him from his sleep.

"Hmm…" he replied.

"It's time to get up. We're going to be late," she said.

"Late for what?" he asked still confused.

The wind blew through the window rustling the pale blue sheer curtains. He could smell the sweet scent of white jasmine flowers. His eyes fluttered open as he recognized the room his was in.

"Cadey?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Dearka shot up from the bed confused. He looked around the room still groggy but still wasn't sure how he got there.

"How the hell did I get here?" he cried.

Cadey looked at him with her own confusion now.

"What are you talking about? You've been here all night," she replied.

"No, I was on the San Juko base, on Earth," he said.

"You must have been dreaming," she answered with a smirk.

He looked down to see what she was smirking at. Quickly he grabbed the covers and glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I wasn't dreaming. I was with Miriallia. And you, you kidnapped our daughter," he said angrily.

Cadey rolled her eyes.

"What in the world are you talking about? And who is Miriallia?" she asked irritated.

Dearka shut his mouth as quick as possible.

"Could it be? Was I dreaming the entire thing up? No, it was real. I know it was. I was with Miriallia, the woman of my dreams. The woman of my dreams! Dreams? Is Cadey right? Was I dreaming it all?" Dearka thought trying to make sense of things.

"Well?" she asked getting more upset as time ticked by.

"I..." he started.

"Who is Miriallia?" she yelled.

"I don't know. I guess I was dreaming of that movie Yzak and I saw a while back," he lied.

"And somehow you ended up on the San Juko base," she eyed him warily.

"I guess work has gotten a bit hectic," he answered.

"I guess. Come on, we're going to be late," she said still a bit miffed.

Dearka jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Late for what?" he asked again.

Cadey huffed at his question. She was getting irritated with him and the lackadaisical manner he had before taking his nap and now the constant barrage of questions when he knew full well what they were going to be late for.

"Let's go! And, don't forget your keys!" she yelled while running down the stairs.

He followed her still unsure what was going on.

"I'm not crazy. I was with Miriallia. I know it. But how can I be here with Cadey now? She's acting so normal. Maybe I really was dreaming," Dearka thought.

He ran down the hall and down the stairs to where Cadey was waiting for him at the door.

"Cadey," he called.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I'm not kidding, I really don't know where we are going and what we are late for," he stated.

Cadey grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Can you send the car around?" she asked the attendant.

"Yes, Mrs. Elsman," the attendant replied.

"Mrs. Elsman?" Dearka thought, eyes widening.

"Thank you," she said.

She looked over at Dearka who was as pale as a ghost.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Dearka could barely speak as he looked at her.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Well, you had better snap out of this. You'll scare her," she said as the car pulled up.

"Scare her?" Dearka thought.

The sun was shining down on them as they entered the car. It was a very warm day on the Sextillis PLANT. So many things weren't making sense to Dearka. It had all felt so real. The moment he saw Miriallia, the mission he was entrusted to complete, Ian chasing Cadey after she kidnapped Annabella, and making love to Miriallia again after so many years apart.

"Dearka?" Cadey asked.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Are you sure you are okay? You're starting to scare me a little," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered.

But he wasn't sure. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"How could it all feel so real? I don't understand," he thought.

Cadey looked out the window and watched the scenery flash by. She could no longer stand to look at her husband who was obviously still out of it.

"What is wrong with him? He's been so weird since he woke up," she thought.

Dearka looked over at Cadey and realized how beautiful she was today. She was dressed in a beautiful gown.

"That's the dress I bought her in the San Juko shuttle port!" he thought.

His eyes widened at the realization and a small gasp left his lips. Cadey turned to look at him again.

"Now what?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh, you look beautiful," he said quickly.

Cadey relaxed at the answer he gave. A smile crept on her face and she began to blush.

"Thanks," she said.

He smiled back at her. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her outfit before they left the house.

"But that outfit, I know I bought it for her in San Juko," he continued thinking.

"You look pretty good yourself," she finished.

"Huh?" he asked looking down.

Sure enough, he was dressed in a nice black suit and white shirt. It looked extremely handsome against his light hair and flashing violet eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Cadey leaned over and kissed him. Dearka slowly answered her kiss back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because I love you so much," she replied.

Dearka leaned back in the seat still confused over his apparent dream. It was so vivid it gave him the creeps. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to sort the thoughts in his head out. The car came to a stop and Dearka felt Cadey tap him.

"Honey, let's go," she said.

He opened his eyes to see her smiling face. He smiled back at her. She was so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was pinned up in a cute bun with curls falling from it in distinct spots. There were jewels placed in specific areas to make her hair sparkle, matching the gorgeous diamond necklace wrapped around her neck. His mind flashed and for a moment he saw Miriallia staring back at him.

"Mir," he said.

"Hmm…" Cadey replied not hearing what he said.

"I said, we're here?" he answered.

"Yes, but only if you actually get out of the car," she mocked.

He smirked back at her trying to shake off the flash he had seen.

"Am I really losing it?" he thought.

He slipped out of the backseat as Cadey spoke with the driver. As he shut the door, the car drove away.

"Hey Cadey, where are we going? You still haven't told me and I really don't remember," he said again.

Cadey looked at him.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Oh for the love of, come on. I don't have time for your games," she stated.

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. They walked up the path through the small garden and up to the Great Hall Cathedral.

"A wedding?" Dearka thought.

"Come on honey, let's go. We're already running late," Cadey said.

"Can't be ours. We are already married. At least I think we are," he thought as he looked down at the rings that adorned both their left ring fingers.

He wasn't feeling so good now. His stomach was all in knots and he didn't know why they were here. The worst part of it all was that Cadey thought he was joking the entire time. He just wanted a straight answer from her and she kept pulling him along for the ride.

"If you don't hurry, I'm going to kill you," she said.

"I'm coming," he replied frustrated.

The couple walked up the stairs to reach the large wooden doors. When they got there, Dearka pulled open one of the doors and held it for Cadey. She walked through gracefully and he followed behind her. Sure enough, the church was decorated with beautiful flowers and ribbons.

"Yup, a wedding," he thought.

"Don't you dare cause a scene either," Cadey warned.

"A scene? Why would I cause a scene?" Dearka asked.

She looked at him and huffed at his response.

"Either he really doesn't remember what is going on or he is putting on a great act!" Cadey thought angrily.

"What?" he asked.

She looked around and saw Yzak and Shiho near the front and she dragged Dearka along with her. As they approached the couple in the pews, she pushed Dearka ahead of her.

"Sit," she ordered.

He slid into his seat and looked over at Yzak who was his usual unpleasant self.

"I can't believe I was dragged to this stupid thing," he whispered to Dearka.

Dearka just looked at him. He still didn't have a clue what was going on and was starting to get very agitated by it all.

"I don't even know the guy and somehow your wife convinced Shiho to drag me along. Something about keeping you out of trouble," Yzak said again still glaring at Dearka.

"I don't even know what I am supposedly going to do that is going to cause such an uproar," he whispered back.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Aaahhh," he said in a hush at the feeling of Cadey's hand poking him in the side.

"Would you two cut it out!" Cadey yelled softly.

Shiho looked over at Yzak who quickly shut his mouth. She was the only person that could control Yzak. And sometimes it seemed to Cadey that Yzak was the only one who could control Dearka. Both boys sat quietly as they waited for the ceremony to begin. It didn't take long before Dearka got bored with the wait. He leaned over to Yzak again.

"What does she think I'm going to do?" Dearka asked.

He could feel Cadey's eyes on him now and he slinked back in his seat. Yzak leaned over quickly to answer his question.

"Well, didn't you get in a yelling match with him just yesterday about the wedding?" he asked.

"A yelling match with who?" Dearka thought.

Not wanting to sound like a complete nut case he replied to his friend.

"Yeah I guess," he whispered.

"I don't even know who's wedding this is yet," he thought.

Yzak leaned back again when he felt Shiho touch him as a more gentle warning than Cadey had given Dearka. The boys sat there scowling. Yzak scowling because he didn't want to be there and Dearka scowling because he didn't know why he was there. The music started and they both perked up.

"About time," Yzak muttered.

Dearka looked behind him and tried to find out who was behind the doors. When he looked back up to the Altar, he saw someone quite familiar walk in from the side to stand in his place.

"Stop fidgeting," Cadey said.

"I'm not," Dearka answered.

"Then why do you keep twisting around in your seat. You'll see her in a moment," she said.

"Her who?" Dearka asked.

"Don't start this again," Cadey whispered.

Yzak leaned over closer to Shiho for a moment.

"Why do you think Dearka is so bent out of shape over this wedding?" Yzak asked her.

Shiho slid closer to Yzak and whispered in his ear.

"Probably because it was so last minute and he only met the girl the day before. He swears that she is the one for him though. I think Dearka was just thrown and acting more of the bad guy for Cadey's sake. If she had said anything, it may have looked like she was just jealous," Shiho replied softly.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's taking it a bit too far to make us come to this stupid thing?" he asked.

"Well, you are his best friend right? You out of all people should be able to keep him from making a scene," she replied.

Yzak looked at her for a moment with some confusion in her answer.

"But if he was making the scene for Cadey's sake and he really didn't care either way, why would he make a scene at the wedding?" he asked.

"Maybe because he knows how upset Cadey is and just wants to protect her friend. That is something a husband would do for his wife. You know, keep her safe and happy. Then again, maybe you don't know," she replied mockingly.

Yzak glared at her.

"Great! I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me to this wedding. Now you're getting ideas again," he stated.

Shiho looked away taking the image of the church all in. Yzak could see the stars gathering in her eyes.

"Well this is just great. Thanks a lot Dearka!" Yzak thought.

"Look, I know you were just saying what I couldn't say to him last night, but enough is enough. You are taking it too far now. We can't stop him from doing this and now we just have to support him. We'll meet this girl after their married and if it doesn't work out in the future, then I give you permission to say 'I told you so' to him," Cadey whispered to Dearka.

It was starting to become clear to him now. Whatever was happening and whomever he was marrying was someone he had just met and he must have said something about it to get in some kind of fight the night before. The only problem was he really didn't remember any of it.

"Maybe I hit my head or something?" Dearka thought.

He watched as Cadey stared up front and felt her hand slide into his. Her fingers curled around his hand and he squeezed it back.

"There is something definitely wrong with me. For the life of me, I can't remember anything but that dream," Dearka thought.

The doors opened to reveal a very beautiful young woman in a stunning white wedding gown. Dearka tried to turn to see her, but Cadey caught his gaze.

"Hey, eyes up front," she mocked.

He smiled at her.

"What, you worried I might like what I see," he scoffed.

She gave him a tighter squeeze on his hand with her eyes never leaving his. The music continued to play and Dearka saw Ian up ahead looking uneasy as he waited for his bride to make her way up the aisle. Then he felt Cadey coming closer to him, pulling him toward her.

"Hey, don't forget, we have to pick Annabella up at Mrs. Henderson's tonight," she whispered.

Dearka's head was spinning.

"Annabella?" he cried softly.

"Yes, you do remember our daughter is staying over there. The house wasn't that quiet for no reason," she joked.

"Annabella? That was the name of my daughter with Miriallia," he thought, his head about to explode.

He turned when he saw the bride walk by. Their eyes locked for a split second before Dearka blacked out.

"Dearka?" Cadey cried.

The voice became louder. But sounded different somehow. It was almost panicked.

"Dearka? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he heard her cry.

His eyes began to flutter open and he felt his heart racing.

"It can't be!" he thought.

End

**Author's Preview:** Wow, it was ALL a dream. How horrible! Poor Dearka, now he's trapped in a marriage with a child and doesn't know what to do because he thinks he's going crazy… Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	17. Home

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** I know, I'm cruel, but most of you were right, you'll see. Oh yeah, enter a new character by the end of it. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 17**

Home

"Dearka?" she cried again.

It took Dearka a moment to refocus on the room he was in. He could barely breathe until he saw the most angelic face. Quickly he shot upright fighting to regain his composure.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine. I'm fine," he replied.

"Good!" she yelled as she smacked him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed.

"For lying to me again!" she answered.

Dearka's face began to turn red from her touch. His hand moved to cover the pain he was feeling now.

"Lying? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When I asked you if you knew anything else about Annabella, you said no! That wasn't true at all. You so subtly forgot to mention she made it by Yzak and is somewhere in PLANT right now!" Miriallia yelled.

A smile crept to his face as he continued to rub his cheek. Taking a deep breath, he sighed with content and grabbed her unsuspectingly in a tight embrace.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"It was only a dream," he said.

"What was only a dream?" she asked her eyebrows raised in question feeling him pull her in even closer.

He let her go and she stumbled back out of his grip a few steps away. He looked around the room before moving from his spot on the bed. When he stood up he walked closer to Miriallia. He leaned in and surprised her with a kiss. She was so stunned her eyes' widened in shock before closing to enjoy the moment.

"We should get started," he said after releasing his lips from hers.

"Get started?" she mumbled out trying to regain her composure.

Dearka looked as though he was given a second chance from the heavens and he wasn't about to take it for granted. He rushed around the room grabbing his stuff and shoved it into the duffel bag. He turned to enter the bathroom and saw the dress hanging on the door. His eyes fell for a moment and then he grabbed the dress and threw it on the bed.

"What are you doing Dearka?" Miriallia asked.

"Getting ready to leave," he replied.

He walked into the bathroom and gathered his remaining things. Miriallia stocked in after him.

"Hey, look at me," she said twisting him toward her.

"Mir, I don't have time for idle chit chat, we have to get going," he said moving around her.

Miriallia grunted her frustration at being blown off. She followed out of the bathroom and showed him exactly what she thought of his awkward behavior.

"Dearka! I'm still mad at you! Look at me when I'm talking to you," she ordered.

Dearka turned in confusion at her demeanor.

"Don't look at me like that!" she yelled.

"Well, make up your mind Mir. Do you want me to look at you or not?" he asked mocking her with an even tone.

Miriallia threw her hands up in exasperation. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

"I want to kill him sometimes! But now I'm worried about him. He was so scared when he woke up," she thought.

Dearka continued to gather all his belongings again when she had finally let him be.

"Dearka? What is the matter? Answer me, I deserve that much," she stated.

He looked at her without saying a word.

"I guess not," she replied.

Dearka sighed heavily and looked down at the floor.

"Look, I've made a few mistakes in all this. It's barely been a full day that we've been together and the rollercoaster ride we're on is starting to make me sick, literally. I know what I need to do now. I need to find our daughter myself. I can't rely on any one else to do it for me. I set up roadblocks and Cadey flew right through them. The only way I'm going to stop her is if I go stop her myself," Dearka explained.

Miriallia's eyes now dropped to the floor where she noticed something familiar. She bent down to pick it up.

"Annabella's bag," she replied.

The worry on Dearka's face grew again. He was afraid Miriallia was going to lose it. He saw a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm coming with you to help," she stated.

Dearka looked up at her. He knew there was no way to fight her. His main objective was going to be to bring Miriallia home and leave her there where he knew she was safe while he went to find Cadey, but the determination in Miriallia's eyes told him otherwise.

"Fine, then get ready," he said.

Miriallia was a bit shocked at his reaction. She expected him to tell her she wouldn't be allowed to follow.

"My parents," she thought.

"Dearka…" she started.

Dearka looked up from his bag again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to go home first. My passport is there," she replied.

"Fine, I have time," he answered.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"What about his missions? He is still a ZAFT soldier," she thought.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

Dearka smiled at her and positioned himself in front of her. Her face heated up again as it had done many times before with him so close. He grabbed Annabella's bag from her grip and tossed it on the bed next to his duffel bag.

"No, I don't mind," he said leaning in to kiss her again.

His arms wrapped around her and she felt safe. It gave her an unimaginable amount of strength to be in his arms again like this. All her anger from what Ian had told her, melted away.

"But what about ZAFT?" she asked as he moved from her grip.

"What about them?" he replied.

She eyed him warily. She didn't want to upset him when it came to his allegiances.

"Will they just let you walk out of here for personal reasons?" she asked.

Dearka stared at her for a minute before laughing to himself.

"Yeah, they will," he answered.

She raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"What? Do you think they are going to force me to stay here when my daughter was kidnapped? I told you, Coordinators hold their children on a high pedestal. They would never deny me the opportunity to save my child," he said.

Miriallia's gaze never faltered and he felt it pierce through him.

"My parents," she said.

"Huh?" Dearka asked while turning to finish packing again.

"My parents, don't know about Annabella yet," she repeated.

"Then we'll tell them. It's better to do in person anyway. I wish I could say we could bring her home with us first and then tell them the story, but I don't know how long it will really take to track Cadey down. She can be pretty slippery when she goes into hiding," Dearka replied.

Miriallia looked down again. Then can we wait at my place until they return? They won't be back for a couple more days though," she said hesitating.

"That's fine. I always wanted to see your house. Especially your bedroom," he winked at her.

Realizing what he said she walked back over to him and hit him in the chest.

"Now what did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You know," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and grabbed Annabella's bag that he had thrown next to his and shoved it in the remaining space of his duffel bag.

"Come on, let's go," he said reaching out his hand to her.

She walked over and took it without question. They moved toward the exit when she noticed he left something behind.

"Dearka, what about the dress?" she asked.

Dearka looked back at it and then to Miriallia.

"I'll have it sent to her," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back understanding the meaning in his words.

"Dearka…" she started again before he could pull her out the door.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back at her one more time.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me until I get our daughter back. Until then, I don't deserve it," he said with all seriousness.

"Where are we going?" she asked quickly.

"The Personnel Office so I can get a few things done before we head out on our own," he replied.

She nodded her head at him and they continued toward the Personnel Office so Dearka could have the dress sent to Cadey's family and he could officially start his leave. Miriallia followed behind obediently.

"This is something Cadey could almost never do. Miriallia, you would make the perfect soldier's wife. You know exactly when to follow orders and when to be yourself," Dearka thought with a smile.

**At the Personnel Office…**

Ian waited for the receptionist to contact the Gibraltar base for him. He had to make his new commander understand the importance of his leave request. He began to tap his feet waiting for the communicator to connect.

"Come on, hurry up, I have things to do," Ian thought.

The receptionist was able to put Ian through to his commander after over a half an hour of waiting.

"Sir, Ian Randall, ID number 985475 would like to request a leave from his military post," the receptionist stated to the Commander at Gibraltar.

"Patch him through," came the response.

The young woman turned to look at him and handed the communicator to him.

"Good luck," she said with a wink.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

"Commander Letner, I would like to request a temporary leave from ZAFT," Ian stated himself.

"On what grounds," the commander asked.

"There is something important I have to do," Ian replied.

The commander watched as Ian fidgeted in his spot.

"I need a little more than that son," the Commander stated.

"A friend needs my help, Sir," Ian answered.

"Uh-huh," Commander Letner coaxed him for more.

"Her daughter. My friends' daughter was kidnapped Sir and I know who took her. I can help her get her daughter back, but not if I'm working in the military. Please understand, I will return to my duties as soon as the little girl is safe, but I can't just sit back and do nothing," Ian informed him.

The commander's eyes softened a bit but he was still stern in his demeanor.

"You do realize we are at war right now, don't you?" Commander Letner baited him.

"Well, it's not really war, is it? We are still trying to maintain the peace, aren't we?" Ian asked.

"Very well, you may take a month and a half leave and no more. When you return, you will be reassigned to another base of operation. Is that understood Lieutenant Randall?" Commander Letner asked.

"Yes Sir. Thank you very much Sir," he replied.

"You do know why I'm allowing this don't you?" he asked him.

"Sir?" Ian asked.

"You demonstrated to me that you understand exactly the position we are in currently and that you are not turning your back on the military or the PLANTs. That is the only reason I will allow you this short leave. Go find your friends' daughter and then return to your duties," Commander Letner explained.

"Yes Sir!" Ian saluted before the communicator went black.

"Well that was easier than you thought," the receptionist laughed.

"Thanks Renee," he said joking.

"Take care of yourself Ian. I'll see you when I see you," she said.

"Will do, thanks a lot for helping me out," he replied,

"Anything for a friend," the young girl smiled back.

Ian turned to walk out the door when he saw Dearka and Miriallia enter the room. He looked down to see Dearka's hand occupied by Miriallia's.

"Seems like only yesterday your hand was holding Cadey's. Oh yeah, that was only yesterday," Ian said with irate sarcasm.

Dearka glared at his former subordinate and walked by him never letting go of Miriallia's hand. She followed him looking back between the boys.

"What is with the two of them?" she thought.

"Jealous," Dearka asked without looking back.

Ian just huffed at his remark and began to storm out of the office. Miriallia quickly let go of Dearka's hand.

"Huh?" Dearka said.

"I'll be right back, I promise. Just do what you need to get done and I'll come right back. I really just need to talk to him for a minute," Miriallia said.

Dearka's brow furrowed with agitation at the thought of Miriallia chasing after Ian.

"I promise," she said reassuringly.

"Fine, but be back in five minutes," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," she saluted in a mocking fashion making Dearka laugh to himself.

"You are a piece of work Mir. But one I'll enjoy," he thought.

He turned around to face Renee who stared at him blankly. She had definitely been out of the loop the entire day her friends had been around.

"What's up with you and Ian?" she asked.

"Not now Renee," Dearka answered.

"Wow, you must really be upset if you aren't even going to fill me in," she smiled weakly.

"Can you do me a favor and run my leave through the computer to make it official? I assume Yzak already tossed it in the system," Dearka asked.

Renee typed a few commands on the computer and sure enough found the leave request approval.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him the paper that printed to verify his leave.

"So, what happened to Cadey? I heard she was here on the base. I was sure I would see her running around here somewhere," Renee asked.

The dark brunette Coordinator asked with her green eyes flashing up into Dearka's violet ones.

"She's definitely running," Dearka said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Renee asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing, never mind," Dearka replied.

**In the hallway…**

"Ian wait up," Miriallia cried chasing after him.

Ian turned to see Miriallia running toward him.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me and for what you tried to do for Annabella. I didn't get to thank you in a proper manner before. Since we're leaving, I just thought you should know," Miriallia replied.

"We're?" Ian asked.

Miriallia tilted her head at him before answering.

"Yes, we're. Dearka and I are leaving today. We are going to find Annabella together, but first we have to stop at my home to get my passport to the PLANTs," Miriallia replied.

Ian felt his heart shatter again. Dearka really meant a lot to her.

"Well, you two take care then. I hope you guys find your daughter. But, I wonder, how will you two work around Dearka's engagement after she is found?" Ian asked as he turned to leave.

Miriallia watched him start to walk away and she ran to catch up to him. As she reached him she put her hand on his shoulder and twisted him to face her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Ian looked at her with a depressed look on his face.

"I know it's been said over and over again and I know you are tired of hearing it, but Dearka is engaged. This isn't just a normal engagement either; this is a political one that won't be so easy for him to get out of. Plus, how do you think his family will feel when they find out they have an illegitimate granddaughter. You can't think that is going to go over well in the Elsman household," Ian replied.

Miriallia was taken aback. She didn't even have the words to retaliate against Ian. He wasn't the same person she remembered meeting the day before and he was definitely acting heartless when he spoke to her.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest with you. The Elsman's are a very important family, and so are the White's. Any child of a Supreme Council Member is considered to be royalty back on the PLANTs. His family won't take this sitting down and I don't think Cadey will either. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I know what you want to have with Dearka, but I don't see how that is even plausible," Ian said and turned away from her again.

Miriallia couldn't move or speak. Ian continued to walk down the hall. When he was some distance away from her, he turned to look at her again.

"I really do hope you find your daughter. But, don't introduce her to the Elsman family. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, I'm sure of that," Ian said and then turned down the hallway toward the exit.

"That should do it. But man, I don't know how Cadey does this all the time. I hate the fact that I had to treat Miriallia that way," Ian thought.

Miriallia turned back toward the Personnel Office and walked in. Dearka twisted around and saw the expression on her face.

"Mir?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Renee looked up from her desk to see the beautiful young woman that Dearka had entered the room with earlier.

"Well, this is interesting," Renee thought.

"Are you okay?" Dearka asked.

"Hmm?" Miriallia said.

Dearka had a look of concern on his face and she mustered a smile in order to calm his uneasiness.

"I'm fine Dearka. Are we ready to go yet?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah in a second," he replied.

He turned back to Renee and grabbed the paper he left on the counter.

"Thanks Renee," he said before grabbing Miriallia's waist and leading her toward the exit.

"Dearka?" Renee asked.

"Yeah?" he said turning around to see her again.

"Will I see you on the PLANTs for the dedication ceremony? I'm supposed to meet up with Cadey there, so I was hoping I would see you too," Renee said.

Dearka could feel Miriallia shaking with anger in his grip. Her eyes were wide with shock at this woman's question.

"Uh," Dearka started.

Miriallia realized Dearka was in a tight spot. The woman behind the counter was obviously a personal friend of his and Cadey's. She elbowed him discreetly to make him answer her. Dearka looked down and realized what Miriallia was telling him to do.

"Yes, I'll be there. I'm sure Cadey wouldn't let me miss it for the world," he said smiling at Renee.

"Well, I'll see you then," she said before looking back down at her paperwork.

"The dress," Miriallia whispered to him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Cadey's dress, in your quarters Dearka," Miriallia reminded him.

"Oh, right," he said.

He turned around again and let go of Miriallia's waist. He walked back over to Renee who looked up from what she was working on.

"Hey Renee, can you do me a favor?" Dearka asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked.

"Cadey actually left earlier and forgot her dress in my quarters. Can you have it sent to her? I am not going to see her before she needs it. I would really appreciate it," Dearka said.

Renee stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, I'll send it to her parent's home," she smiled.

"Thanks," Dearka said as he returned to Miriallia's side and walked her out the door.

It was time for him to take her back to her home so they could start their search for Annabella.

End

**Author's Preview:** Okay, I know I didn't really fool you guys on the last one, but I just thought it would be fun to write and it wasn't my real intention but as I got into it, I decided it would be neat to torment you a little (even if you didn't fall for it, you may have second guessed yourselves once or twice – crossed fingers on my end). Plus it gave me a chance to write Shiho's intentions with Yzak for a future (far future) chapter. For all of you who figured out Dearka's nightmare was his mind trying to kick his butt, Yay. So, here we go, Dearka is taking Mir home. I wonder what will happen? Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	18. News

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** Wasn't Renee just adorable. Okay don't worry, she'll have more parts in the future, but I do need to start adding other GS Characters back in still. Poor Ian, having to resort to Cadey's tricks is eating him up inside. He is so desperate. I know you guys were hoping Dearka would be at Mir's by now, but they will be next chapter. I just liked the shuttle as an ending and since I was already moving to page 13 I figured it was best to stop there. Depending on how fast you guys review, I will get the next chapter finished, no set minimums this time. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 18**

News

As the door shut behind them he looked down on her. His duffel bag was hanging on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nothing, why?" Miriallia answered nonchalantly.

Dearka moved in front of her and titled her head up to meet her eyes. She watched his brow furrow as he tried to read her look.

"You seem preoccupied, that's all," he said.

She pulled her chin out of his hand with a slight blush.

"No, not in the least," she replied.

Dearka tilted his head at her with concern.

"Something's bugging her," he thought.

She looked back up at him with renewed life in her eyes.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he answered putting his arm around her shoulder.

The corridors were dimly lit and Miriallia shivered from the chill that fell over her.

"I forgot my camera!" she exclaimed with worry.

"I wouldn't bother. You won't be seeing it again," Dearka replied.

Miriallia looked at him again, this time annoyed.

"What do you mean I won't be seeing it again?" she inquired.

"You gave it over to ZAFT for the mission. They probably already tossed it," he answered.

Her eyes squinted in anger.

"I did not GIVE it to ZAFT!" she yelled.

Dearka raised his eyebrows at her demeanor.

"You stole it from me," she finished.

Dearka shook his head now.

"What has gotten into her?" he thought.

"Mir, I didn't steal it from you. I didn't even know it was yours when we received it yesterday. I handed it off to the soldiers to take care of. I think Ian was in charge of it all," he stated.

Miriallia stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. Her mind flashed to her conversation with Ian not long before.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest with you. The Elsman's are a very important family, and so are the White's. Any child of a Supreme Council Member is considered to be royalty back on the PLANTs. His family won't take this sitting down and I don't think Cadey will either. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I know what you want to have with Dearka, but I don't see how that is even plausible."

She shook her head viciously as if trying to get his words to fall out of her brain.

"Miriallia, stop it, what is wrong with you?" Dearka asked grabbing her shoulders and trying to steady her.

He shook her out of her daze softly and she lifted her head to him. Tears once again filled her eyes and she couldn't stop them.

"Tell me it will be okay Dearka. Tell me that you still love me and that nothing will stop us from being happy together," she begged.

Dearka let go of her for a moment before sweeping her into his arms.

"I can't promise that everything will be okay, because I don't really know. I think I've lied to you enough in the belief that I was protecting you. But, I will tell you I still love you," he said holding her close.

"But not that something will stop us from being happy together. So, Ian was right. Your family will never accept me, will they?" she said holding back her tears with all her will.

Dearka realized where her emotions were coming from.

"It never had anything to do with her stupid camera. Damn you Ian, you started this again. No doubt he's trying to use my family's position to scare Mir away from me," he thought.

Miriallia heard footsteps coming toward them and regained her composure. She was still on a ZAFT base and didn't want to make Dearka look bad. She wiped her tears away and held her breath to stop the tear-filled hiccups.

"Hey Elsman, you leaving man?" one of the soldiers asked.

Dearka looked up from Miriallia to answer the question.

"Yeah. I was only here for that mission against the EAF," he replied.

"Oh, well, where did Cadey go then?" he asked.

"She left last night before the false alarm," Dearka partially lied.

"How did so many people know she was here? It's starting to creep me out a bit that they know so much. I knew word traveled fast, but this is getting ridiculous. Plus, it's starting to upset Mir," Dearka thought.

Dearka looked down at Mir again and saw her fighting back the tears and irritation she was feeling.

"Hey, aren't you the girl we saved from the EAF yesterday," the soldier asked moving closer to Miriallia.

"Uh…" she started as she looked up at the soldier addressing her.

"Yeah, that's her," the other soldier replied.

"But, where's the baby girl that was with you?" he asked.

Miriallia was starting to feel claustrophobic as the two soldiers swarmed around her.

"All right you two, that's enough. Leave her alone," Dearka said moving in between them and Miriallia.

"Wow, I wouldn't let Cadey hear you talking like that," the male soldier replied.

The young female soldier approached her partner and put her hand on his shoulder to pull him away from Dearka.

"Cut it out Justin, leave Dearka and the girl alone," she said.

Dearka eyed them both carefully pushing Miriallia back a few steps. The young female soldier looked around Dearka to see Miriallia frightened.

"We're not going to hurt you, you know. We were the ones who saved you after all," she said.

Miriallia looked around Dearka like a frightened child.

"Oh, thank you Miss…umm," Miriallia started politely.

Dearka looked behind him to see Miriallia shivering a bit from the encounter. She hadn't ever been around so many Coordinators before and he knew she was feeling anxious.

"Lucy," she replied.

"Thank you Lucy," she said with a little more confidence.

"But seriously Elsman, where are you taking her?" Justin asked.

Dearka looked at him with his eyes narrowing.

"Home," he replied.

"Uh? Your home or hers?" he asked in confusion.

"Hers," he answered.

"So, I take it you know her? Is that right?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Miriallia.

"Yeah, this is Miriallia. She's a…" Dearka started.

"Friend, from the previous war. I was stationed on the Archangel and we met there. It's been a while since we saw each other, but I guess it was fate that we met here again," Miriallia finished.

Dearka was starting to get very uncomfortable with all the questions from his friends and colleagues on the base. He had barely spoken to most of them since he arrived and now on his way out, he felt bombarded by them.

"Don't say anything stupid Miriallia. If he hints that you two are together, one of them might fill that girl Cadey in and then you may never see Annabella again," she thought.

Dearka wasn't sure what she was doing when she answered for him, but he was grateful. For a moment, he was afraid if he answered wrong, he would offend Miriallia.

"You don't say. You were on the Archangel? Wow, that ship was infamous in the ZAFT community and so was Dearka's part on it for that matter," Lucy replied moving closer.

Miriallia slowly gained her courage back and began inching out from behind Dearka.

"From what I hear, it still is," Miriallia stated.

"So, you know about the battle it had against the Minerva?" Lucy asked.

Justin and Dearka stood there in confusion as the young women began conversing.

"Well, I was there," she replied.

Dearka looked at her with his eyes widened and he wasn't the only one. Dearka couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so relaxed in a conversation with anyone, other than himself.

"You were on the Archangel?" Lucy asked.

"Well, not exactly. I was taking pictures from a grassy knoll. I'm not part of the crew anymore. I'm a war photographer for the Times. Well, at least I was until today," she replied looking down at the floor.

She had realized that her job was probably lost to her and she couldn't do much without her pictures or camera either. Dearka saw the look on her face and felt a little guilty.

"Hey, we should probably get going now," Dearka said to Miriallia.

Miriallia looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"Oh, right, sorry," she replied.

"Well, we'll see you back on the PLANTs then for the dedication ceremony, right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," Dearka lied.

"It was nice to meet you Miriallia," Lucy said sweetly.

"It was very nice to meet you too," Miriallia answered.

Dearka looked fondly at Miriallia. Some of these traits he hadn't been witness to so many years ago. There were so many things he wanted to learn about her and reactions he would have loved to see from her.

"Stupid, that's what I am. I should have never agreed to that arranged marriage. When my mother asked me if there was something I wanted to tell her, I should have told her about Miriallia. I can't imagine she would have convinced me to go through with it if she had known how I felt," Dearka thought.

Dearka put his hand on Miriallia's shoulder to move her forward as Lucy and Justin waved goodbye to them. Before they got too far, Dearka heard Lucy call him again.

"Hey Elsman, you should bring Miriallia to the dedication ceremony. I'm sure she would like to meet your fiancée and you guys probably have a lot of catching up to do if it's been that long since you have seen each other," Lucy called to him.

"I don't know if that's such a good…" he started.

"I would love to go!" Miriallia cried out.

Dearka almost fell over from her response.

"Mir…" he tried again.

"Great, we'll see you there then," Lucy said.

"Thank you for the invite," Miriallia replied.

"No problem," Lucy answered as she began to catch up to Justin.

Dearka grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

"What do you think you are doing?" he whispered.

"Being sociable," she whispered back.

"Okay, now isn't the time. We're supposed to be looking for our daughter," he whispered.

"I know that! But Cadey is on the PLANTs right?" she asked quietly still.

"Yes," Dearka answered.

"Then, your friends gave me the perfect excuse to be there when we go looking for them. Plus, they may be able to give us some news on her whereabouts if she makes contact with them again," she replied.

Dearka stood still for a moment with his eyes narrowing at her.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Mir. There are a lot of important people that are going to be at that dedication ceremony," he said.

"People like your parents?" she asked smartly.

"Huh?" Dearka asked in confusion again.

"What is wrong with her? Why does she keep bringing up my family? Is she that threatened that they will stand in our way?" Dearka thought.

"No, I mean yes. I mean, I don't know what I mean," he rambled.

"Forget it, just take me home so I can get my stuff," she replied irritably.

Dearka was confused by her emotional mood swings.

"One minute she's happy and the next minute she's biting my head off. Those are definitely the days I don't miss from the Archangel," he thought.

"Sure," he said walking ahead of her.

She looked at his retreating form and ran to catch up.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you just walking away from me?" she asked.

"You said you wanted me to take you home to get your stuff so we can find our daughter, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said eyeing him warily.

"And from the tone in your voice, you were probably going to hit me again if I put my hands on you, so the only other way to move you forward is if I start leaving without you," he said flashing his handsome grin back at her.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to hit you for acting like an…" she started.

He swooped in on her and kissed her into silence. She melted into his arms, not wanting it to end. When he let go of her again she stood there dazed.

"Wow, you do that a lot don't you? I have some effect on you," he smiled.

She snapped back to reality and hit him in the chest.

"I'm not the only one who falls into those trances you know!" she said with a small smile.

Dearka's face was slightly blushed from their encounter as well. It was true. In the end, Miriallia made Dearka feel so special, unlike anyone he had ever been with. He felt so good about himself; he knew he could accomplish anything with her by his side.

"Yeah, well, I'm in love with you so it only makes sense," he teased.

She blushed beet red at his new declaration of love. He had said it so casually that she was thrown off.

"Does this mean I won you back finally?" she asked still red in the face.

Dearka pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. This time when they parted their eyes stayed locked.

"What do you think?" he replied.

She smiled at his remark. She couldn't remember the last time she was so truly happy. It was a warm feeling deep inside that hugged her making her feel safe and wanted.

"So, I guess it will be a good thing you're about to meet my parents then? You can tell them how much you are in love with me," she asked with a wicked smile.

Dearka hadn't thought about it that way until she mentioned it.

"Damn, that's right. I haven't met them. I can't imagine they will be that keen on meeting me either. I can see it now, Mom, Dad this is Dearka the one who knocked me up and never returned for me two years ago!" Dearka thought stressing.

"Dearka?" she asked him after she saw his petrified look.

"Uh? Yeah?" he asked in another daze.

"Hey, you left again! Come back to reality," she said trying to get his attention.

His eyes slowly focused on her again.

"I was just teasing you. You act like they will eat you alive," she said.

"You don't think they will?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Huh? Oh, you mean because… No, they're over that, I hope," she said unreassuringly.

"You hope." he repeated.

"Well, what about your parents? Ian said…" Miriallia started.

"Forget what Ian said. Whatever he said, he was just trying to scare you," Dearka cut her off.

He didn't want Miriallia to listen to anything that guy had to say. They used to be friends, but now they were at war over Miriallia.

"I guarantee I will win that war Ian," Dearka thought.

"Dearka?" Miriallia asked again.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How are we going to get back to my home?" she asked.

"You came by the shuttle didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but my round trip ticket had me returning yesterday and I don't have any money on me," she informed him.

"That is the last thing you need to worry about," he laughed at her.

She blinked at him in confusion.

"Come on, let's go. We can hitch a ride to the Shuttle Port," he said putting his arm around her.

"Okay," she replied cautiously as they walked toward the exit.

"I guess it makes sense. He is the son of one of the Supreme Council Members of PLANT. I should have known he had money to burn no matter where he was," she thought as they walked outside the complex.

**An hour later…**

Ian was on a shuttle heading toward PLANT, happy to be far away from Dearka.

"That guy is really getting on my nerves. First he wants Cadey, then he wants Miriallia, and then he doesn't want to hurt Cadey's feelings. Now he's acting like he doesn't care for Cadey in the least and I'm sure that isn't true. Meanwhile, he's just hurting Miriallia by leading her on like that. Why doesn't she see that? Ugh!" he thought.

Ian sat in his seat venting about Dearka's actions in his head. His face had a small pout as if he was a little child. It was one of the first times since he was that young that he had acted like this.

"Don't you dare think this is over yet, Dearka! If Miriallia really wants you and you really want her, then that is fine with me, but if you are going to use her and then run back to Cadey when your family puts pressure on you, I'll kill you myself!" Ian thought.

It was very rare for Ian to get so worked up over something like this, but he really cared for Miriallia.

"I'm going to find you Cadey and when I do, I will bring Annabella home to Miriallia and we can see exactly how Dearka really feels when he has to choose with the two of you standing there in front of him. If he can't make an immediate decision, then Miriallia will know he isn't sure who he wants. Then I know she won't want to stay with him," Ian thought.

**At the Shuttle Port…**

Dearka and Miriallia jumped out of the car and Dearka saluted the soldier that dropped them off. Miriallia walked toward the entrance ahead of him. When Dearka caught up to her, she turned to look at him.

"You sure you are going to be okay with this?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's about time I met your parents, right?" he replied.

"I would have to say it is long overdue," she answered with a sweet smile.

He put his arm on her back as he opened the door for her. She walked through and headed toward the ticket counter.

"So, where are we heading?" he asked.

"Near the city of Rana, so we can take the shuttle there and take my car back to my parents home. I left it there yesterday before this whole ordeal began," she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied as they waited in line.

When they made their way up to the counter Miriallia watched him. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the tickets and she sighed contently to herself.

"Tolle never did this kind of thing for me. Then again, I guess we weren't old enough to do these kinds of things together," she thought.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She had been deep in thought over her past with Tolle that she hadn't noticed Dearka had paid for the tickets and was trying to usher her away from the counter.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" he asked.

She smiled gently at him.

"Probably not something you want to be reminded of," she answered.

"Oh," Dearka said with a little confusion.

Miriallia looked at him again with her eyes lighting up.

"Hey, do you mind if I go look in some of the shops while we wait for the shuttle?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not," he replied.

"Wow, are all women the same when there are stores nearby?" he thought.

He followed her as she looked in the windows of all the stores and only stopped when he saw her eyes flash with desire.

"Here we go again," he thought.

Miriallia walked into the store and looked around, Dearka right behind her. He was at a loss when he heard Miriallia asking the clerk for some information on some of the products.

"A camera is a camera, what is the big deal?" he thought.

Miriallia thanked the clerk as she continued to browse his inventory.

"I wish I could buy that camera," she thought staring at it for a moment longer.

Dearka saw the look in her eyes as she paused on the camera. He felt guilty for the loss of her previous one and when she mentioned her job too.

"Is there anything you wanted Mir?" he asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" Miriallia asked returning from her dreamy state.

"You looked like there was something you wanted," he said again.

"Oh, no. I can't afford it," she stated.

"If you want, I could…" he started.

"Please don't offer," she stopped him.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

She smiled at him with the most angelic smile he had ever seen.

"I don't need it. It's just something I want. I can wait until I can afford it. You don't need to buy me presents," she replied.

"But…" he started again.

She grabbed his arm and thanked the clerk as she pulled him out of the store.

"I said I don't need it Dearka. Thank you for offering to get it for me though, even if you are going to say it was because you want to replace my old one," she smiled.

She knew the exact excuse he was going to use and it made him laugh to himself.

"I really did find the perfect girl. Now if only I hadn't let her go. I won't make that same mistake twice," he thought.

She continued to drag Dearka to the security gate despite his efforts to escape. He wanted to go back and get the camera for her even though she said not to.

"She deserves everything I can give her. Especially after what I did to her," he thought.

Like she could read his mind she twisted to meet his look.

"We have to catch the shuttle Dearka. You aren't going back for it," she said smirking.

"Fine," he replied defeated.

"She's definitely not like Cadey. I wouldn't have heard the end of it if she had wanted it!" he thought.

They waited at the gate for their boarding call and Dearka held Miriallia's hand. He felt like they were meant to be like this. Now all he wished was that his daughter was sitting in front of them to make his life complete. He felt Miriallia stand up pulling him from his spot and realized they had called their row. Not sure what was in store for him at the Haw household, he followed behind her trying to remain relaxed.

End

**Author's Preview:** Ooohhh, Dearka is so cute. I love writing him in a sentimental light. Ian is on his way to track Cadey down. I wonder how long she can hide from him. Dearka is one step closer to seeing Miriallia's home and meeting her parents, YIKES! Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Everyone seems to disappear and then reappear so randomly. It's kind of hard to keep track of all of you, so in case I missed anyone. For everyone in exams, GOOD LUCK! And for everyone who is sick, FEEL BETTER SOON! And for everyone on vacation, I'M REALLY JEALOUS OF YOU! J/K with the last one.Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	19. Into The Lion's Den

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** I LOVE this chapter! I had so much fun writing it, I hope you guys like it just as much. Sorry, no parents yet. They are still on their trip after all. Depending on how fast you guys review, I will get the next chapter finished, no set minimums this time. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 19**

Into The Lion's Den

Dearka sat back in the seat and reclined back slightly never releasing Miriallia's hand. She looked over at him and smiled.

"He is so adorable. I can see where Annabella gets some of her cute traits from," Miriallia thought.

She had never spent too much time around Annabella because of the constant reminder that Dearka had disappeared without a word. Every time she looked at the little girl, her heart would ache.

"Why did I punish Annabella for my mistakes? It was so wrong of me. I know I was never that type of person," she thought.

Dearka looked over at Miriallia as he felt her hand become clammy.

"Are you okay Mir?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, just fine," she said as if she was short of breath.

"You sure? You don't look fine. You look sort of pale," he replied.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Dearka thought.

He eyed her one more time almost afraid to speak again. She noticed how uncomfortable she had made him and closed her eyes to regain self-control. When she opened them back up she forced a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just nervous about telling my parents about, you know," she stated.

"You're nervous?" he asked mockingly.

Her body relaxed a little at his joke.

"I can't even imagine how you feel," she said realizing how selfish she was being.

"It's okay, I'll be all right. I've handled tougher situations than this," he replied.

She raised her eyebrow to him.

"So, how many parents have you had to tell that you knocked up their daughter, left her and then were the main contributor in the disappearance of that same baby?" she asked trying to make him squirm.

Dearka's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, you made your point. This is definitely going to be harder than any mission I've ever been sent on," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that. I just don't like it when people hide how they really feel. If you're nervous, it's okay to feel that way," she answered.

He smiled at her again. She had a way of making him feel comfortable no matter what the world outside threw his way.

"Hey wait a minute, main contributor? I had nothing to do with Annabella's disappearance, " he said taking offense.

"Well, if you hadn't left me, you wouldn't be with Cadey and she wouldn't have found out about us and stolen Annabella. Therefore, I hold you responsible," Miriallia said with a smirk.

"Somehow, I don't think that's fair," Dearka replied with his brow furrowed.

"Too bad, life isn't fair," she said tapping him on the nose with her finger.

Dearka wrinkled his nose at the feeling of her touch. It had slightly tickled and Miriallia was laughing softly at him.

"Now what?" he asked confused by her quick switch from cruel mocking to tender laughing.

"You're cute, that's all," she said.

Dearka's face blushed at her comment. He sat quietly staring into Miriallia's eyes as the shuttle prepared for take off.

"She's so beautiful. But what happens if her parents don't like me? How can they like me? I don't have the best track record in their eyes. Miriallia is right, they're going to shoot first and ask questions later," Dearka thought his flush red face turning to pale white.

Miriallia tilted her head toward his face trying to regain contact with his eyes. She waved her hand in front of him while calling his name.

"Hello, Dearka, you in there?" she asked.

Once again his eyes focused and he saw Miriallia's beautiful face inches from his.

"Wow, you keep zoning in and out. I don't think I've ever seen you like this," she said.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Apparently," she stated.

"I think I'm going to close my eyes for a little if that is okay with you. I'm still pretty wiped out from yesterday and this morning. I barely slept thanks to that nightmare I had," he answered.

She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Nightmare?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. When you woke me up, I think I was having a nightmare," he answered.

"About what?" she inquired.

Dearka began to open his mouth and then thought twice.

"Definitely not something I want to bring up. If I tell her I dreamt of being married to Cadey and that Annabella was my daughter with her, Miriallia may kill me. Then again, I wouldn't have to worry about meeting her parents after that," he thought joking to himself.

"I don't really remember. All I know is it felt scary," he answered.

"Oh," she replied sadly.

She was really curious to know what Dearka would have nightmares about.

"You don't mind do you?" he repeated his question.

"Oh, uh, no. Go ahead," she smiled brightly.

He returned her gentle smile and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes.

"Thanks," he said as he began to fall unconscious.

Miriallia just watched his handsome features as he fell into a deep sleep. She sighed deeply to herself and reclined her own seat with her free hand. Dearka hadn't let go of her yet and she didn't want him to.

**On the Sextillis PLANT…**

Ian disembarked from the inter-transporter of the PLANTs and looked around.

"I'm home and of course I didn't think of having anyone meet me here," he thought depressed.

He walked toward the baggage claim and picked up one of the car service phones. For the first time in his life, he felt pretty lonely.

"It doesn't feel the same here without my friends around. Soon I'll find you though Cadey and I promise I'll make sure you are happy," he thought.

He didn't want to see his close friend hurting and was definitely positive that he didn't want Miriallia hurting either.

"It's kind of hard to help both of them out when they both seem to want Dearka. What is it with that guy that he can get so many girls banging down his door," Ian thought jealously.

Ian called for a car to bring him home. He planned on spending a few days with his family while he figured out his next move to find Cadey's whereabouts.

"I'm sure you aren't on Sextillis, but I have to figure out where else you could be hiding. I know you are smarter than to stay where people will recognize you with ease," he thought as he walked to the exit to meet the car.

He looked at the artificial light that lit the PLANT sky and then walked to the car placing his sunglasses on.

"Time to go home," he said out loud stepping into the car.

**Back on Earth…**

The shuttle had landed in Rana and Dearka stirred lightly from the touch down.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to wake up," he heard Miriallia call softly.

His eyes opened slowly to see her staring at him. A small smile broke on his face as he looked down to see her hand was still in his.

"I could wake up to her beautiful face everyday," he thought happily.

As the announcement was made that it was safe to stand from their seats, he felt Miriallia pull him up with her.

"Don't want to let go of me, huh?" he asked teasing her.

"Not this time," she replied contentedly.

Dearka tried to grab his duffel bag from the overhead compartment with his free hand. It slipped out of his grasp and he pulled Miriallia into him releasing his hand from her grip just in time to catch it. Miriallia had buried her head in his chest fearing the heavy bags fall. Dearka smiled down at her.

"Thanks," she said slowly looking up at him.

"Not necessary. It was my fault it almost hit you," he said feeling her arms wrap around his waist.

He dropped the bag to his side and heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," he replied to the man.

Miriallia released her grip from Dearka's waist and could hear the man behind starting to mumble something about these damn kids and where were their parents. She started to laugh to herself as they moved off the shuttle.

"Let's go," she said grabbing Dearka's hand again.

They moved off the shuttle and into the port. Dearka was pulled through the crowds of people as Miriallia maneuvered her way around. Once they were away from most of the people, she stopped on the side of the walk.

"What are we doing now?" he asked.

"I need your duffel bag," she replied.

"My bag?" he asked.

"Just give me it," she said snatching it from his shoulder.

She dropped it to the ground and unzipped it. Dearka watched on with confusion. As he saw her pull out Annabella's bag he tilted his head at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need my keys to the car and my house," she replied digging through the bag.

"You put them in Annabella's bag?" he asked in wonder.

"Well yeah. I figured if my camera was stolen," she glared at Dearka for a moment.

"I didn't steal it," he replied.

"Anyway, I figured if my camera was taken from me by force then no one would touch a baby's diaper bag and I wouldn't lose my keys on top of losing my camera," she replied winking at him when she found the keys.

She flung them around her finger and caught them in the palm of her hand.

"Impressive, but I didn't take your camera by force, Ian did," he replied to her reiterated statement.

She looked up at him raising her eyebrows at his response.

"Only because YOU ordered him to," she replied.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes.

"What, no witty comeback? I guess that's because I'm right," she said smirking.

"Can we go now?" Dearka asked impatiently.

"Come on, I'm out in Lot D," she said following the signs.

He followed behind her looking around at his new surroundings. He had never been to the Rana Shuttle Port and was kind of interested to see where Miriallia traveled from in her time away from him. There were plenty of shops in this shuttle port too and he saw another camera store. He stopped in his tracks and Miriallia felt his presence no longer near. She turned quickly to see him staring at the store.

"No," she said as she walked back and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know why you just won't let me replace it," he answered.

"Because, I don't need it and it's more fun to torment you about taking my original one. If you replace it, I won't be able to do that anymore," she winked at him.

"Oh, I get it. It's only so you can torture me," he replied.

"Yup," she smiled.

"I love her, I love her, I love her," he thought smiling.

Dearka enjoyed when Miriallia teased him. She was much more playful than Cadey was and had his sense of humor. She didn't want anything from him and could always make him smile. She was an enigma to him when he first met her on the Archangel, but in the short time they were together, he was able to put the pieces together and understand her like he had done with no other woman.

"There's my car," she said moving toward a silver BMW 645Ci Convertible.

Dearka walked toward it with his jaw dropped.

"That's your car?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You mean to tell me, you have a car that is worth over $75,000 in Earth currency and you didn't have money for the shuttle?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that. My wallet was in the glove compartment of the rental car," she said meekly.

Dearka glared at her for a minute.

"What kind of girl did I fall in love with?" he thought.

"So, how did you afford this? You are only a war photographer, right?" he asked.

"How did you afford that dress for Cadey?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I get it, your family's loaded," he replied.

"So is yours," she snapped back.

"Well, yeah, but…" he started.

"You know, you don't have to rule a country to be well off," she stated opening the door to the car.

Dearka threw his bag in the back seat and slid in the passenger side. Miriallia dropped into the driver seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"I'm still going to buy you that camera someday," he stated.

"I'm sure you will," she replied smiling at him.

She pressed a button and the top opened on the car creating the convertible. The sun was shining so brightly Dearka had to squint his eyes. Miriallia grabbed her sunglasses from the holder and put them on with her left hand, steering with her right.

"I guess that answers my question of why you weren't upset that we didn't grab the other stuff out of the rental car," he said.

"Stuff?" she asked.

"The car seat and whatever else you left behind," he replied.

"Yeah, well. I can buy a new one when we get Annabella back," she said.

She drove off toward her home and Dearka leaned back in the plush leather. He watched the scenery flash by him as they drove into the countryside.

"Not a city girl?" he asked.

"Well, I was once," she answered.

He kept his eyes on her waiting for an explanation.

"Heliopolis," she reminded him.

He had forgotten how big it was and that though it wasn't on Earth, it was considered one of the most populated satellite cities in space, even going head to head with some of the main cities in PLANT.

"Right," he answered looking back over the mountainside.

The ocean was a gorgeous blue and he turned to see Miriallia's hair softly swaying with the breeze. Feeling his own hair ruffling, he ran his fingers through it.

"I like it like that," she said.

Dearka looked at her with a confused look when she looked back in his direction she smiled again.

"Your hair. I like it long like that," she finished.

"Oh," he said with a blush.

"You look even more handsome the way it curls on your neck," she said blushing herself now.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

In that moment all he could think of was a conversation he had with Cadey not too long before. She had desperately wanted him to cut his hair shorter. She didn't like it getting that long. But Miriallia was different. She thought he was handsome no matter what he did to himself. His heart felt like it was going to burst with the love she kept filling it with.

**45 minutes later…**

"Right outside, huh?" he asked.

"Well it was close enough," she said slamming her door shut and walking up to the house.

Dearka stared in awe again. The house was as big as his, yet felt more personable, like a cozy family home just in a larger scale. He had no doubt that the inside would feel just as homey. Unlike his home or Cadey's for that matter. Miriallia walked to the door and unlocked it with her key. Dearka turned to look at the yard again as he waited for Miriallia to get the door.

"Looks like Annabella had everything a child could dream of," he thought.

As he scanned the yard he could see toys everywhere. His little girl was definitely spoiled. She had her own swing set and a cute little train that seemed to go around the perimeter of the home. As he stared at all the toys in the bins, Miriallia tugged at him.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay out here all day?" she asked mockingly.

He turned to go inside and walked into the amazing house. It was just as he suspected. The décor was so warm and welcoming. Plush fabrics lined the hallway with beautiful hard wood floors. It made Dearka feel so comfortable and relaxed as soon as he entered.

"Wow!" he said in astonishment.

"I take it you like my parents home," Miriallia replied.

"I guess you could say that," he said with his mouth wide open.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She pulled him toward the stairs and smiled lightly.

"I think you'll like what I have to show you," she replied.

They moved up the stairway near the door and Dearka caught a glimpse of the kitchen on the way up. As they turned the corner Miriallia started to point out the rooms to him.

"There are a million and one guest rooms," she said sarcastically.

He looked around to see all the doors and then to the walls that had portraits everywhere. A few were of his little girl and he couldn't help but smile at them.

"But, this is the room I think you'll like the most," she said swinging the door open.

Dearka's brow furrowed as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. Miriallia flipped the switch to lighten the room.

"Sorry, I left the blinds closed when I left," she said apologizing for the darkness.

When the room lit up, Dearka's eyes widened. It was the most amazing room he had ever seen.

"This is…" he started.

"Our daughter's room," she finished for him.

Dearka walked in slowly and looked at all the stuffed animals and toys. He could smell the sweet scent of his little girl lingering in the room. Miriallia leaned up against the door with one foot up against it and her hands behind her back.

"You know, I never really came in here much," she said truthfully.

Dearka couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He saw pictures of Annabella all over the room with so many different people. They all looked as though they loved her very much.

"I'm sorry," Dearka said.

Miriallia looked up at him from her place at the door.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

Dearka looked back at her from where he stood at Annabella's crib.

"It's my fault you didn't want to be close to her," he said seriously.

She shook her head and looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Uh-uh, it's not your fault. I had a choice and I made the wrong one. Now I'm being punished for it. You can keep looking in her if you want. I'll be back in a minute," she said pushing off the door.

"Uh, where are you going?" he asked quickly trying to stop her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back," she replied.

She moved out of the room and shut the door behind her. Dearka looked around the room from where he stood and sighed to himself.

"I'm going to find our daughter, I promise," he thought.

Dearka walked over to the bookshelf and saw a few photo albums. He took one off the shelf and sat on the daybed in the corner of the room. When he opened the album he saw the cutest picture of Miriallia fast asleep on her bed with a cute round belly. Under the picture someone had written, 'Baby's first photo'. Dearka smiled at adorable Miriallia was and then he flipped to the next page. There were pictures of the Ultrasounds and then more candid pictures of Miriallia carrying his little girl.

"She probably didn't even want any pictures and this was the only way they were going to get them. I really hurt you, didn't I?" he thought as he continued to flip through the album.

When he finally flipped to the end of the album he saw the first moment of Annabella's life. She was cuddled in Miriallia's arms and Miriallia had a smile on her face looking down at the little miracle.

"Well, it doesn't look like you didn't love her to me," Dearka thought.

He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf where he had found it, grabbing the next one. Slowly the pictures of Miriallia with the baby seemed to disappear making Dearka a little sad. As he flipped through, more and more pictures of Annabella with other people and someone he thought might be Miriallia's mother began to appear.

"That's when I realized you weren't coming back," she said scaring him a little.

He hadn't noticed her return when she had spoken to him. His heart was beating faster from being startled. She walked over to him and sat on the daybed to look at the album.

"Sorry, I just…" he started.

"It's okay. She's your little girl too. You have the right to see the pictures," she replied.

He looked at her with a smile that faded when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I don't understand," he said.

"What don't you understand?" she asked.

"I don't understand how you didn't have many pictures of you before she was born and then there are so many of you with her the first month, but after that, you begin to disappear," he finished.

"I didn't really want my picture taken when I was carrying her. I was pretty scared when I found out. My mom thought it was cute to take all those candid pictures. I tried to get rid of them, but she hid them until she put the album together," Miriallia said smiling to herself.

She looked into Dearka's eyes before speaking again.

"Then, the most amazing thing happened. When Annabella was born and I saw her little face for the first time, I fell in love with her. I was so happy and she was utterly adorable," Miriallia said.

"But that doesn't explain how you got to this point," Dearka mentioned.

"As she got a little bigger, she looked more and more like you. I had realized you weren't coming back and I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Every time I saw here, it tore my heart out, so my mom brought me to see someone," Miriallia continued.

"To see someone?" Dearka asked confused.

"Yeah, a psychiatrist. She and the doctor both thought I was suffering from postpartum depression since it can affect women for almost a year after giving birth. I refused to take the medication he prescribed and he told my mother that it was safer if I didn't interact with Annabella unless I took the pills. My mother realized I wasn't going to take them and stepped in to take care of Annabella. I know she kept hoping I would come around again and she was extremely patient with me for these past two years. I'm just afraid of her reaction when she finds out Annabella is gone. All this time, she has waited for me to get myself back together and now that I have, I don't have Annabella to hold in my arms," Miriallia said tears now falling from her blue eyes.

Dearka put the album down and grabbed Miriallia in his arms. He didn't know what else to do to comfort her so he just held her close.

"We have to find her Dearka. We just have to," she said now sobbing.

Dearka's shirt started to become damp from the falling tears and he pushed the album onto the ground leaning back on the daybed.

"We'll get her back Mir, I promise. You'll have another chance to hold our little girl," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

She closed her eyes still unabashedly bawling into his chest. He continued to hold her until her body started to relax. She had fallen asleep in his arms after over a half an hour of crying. Dearka had his own tears in his eyes that slipped down his cheeks when she had passed out. He closed his own eyes now in the attempt to rest, leaving the light to the room on. He didn't want to move Miriallia from where they had both become comfortable. It had been a long day for both of them and he was going to need his strength for when he had to face her parents.

End

**Author's Preview:** Ooohhh, Dearka is still so cute. I love writing him in a sentimental light. Ian is finally back on the PLANTs and Dearka has entered Miriallia's home now they wait for the return of her parents. Cadey in the meantime has found a place to settle down with her little girl, Emma. (Yes, she is still partially delusional) Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	20. Rekindled

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** Okay, I know the update took a little while, but I've been really depressed. My kitty passed away on Monday. She was with me since I was a child and I miss her terribly. I hope I was able to write this chapter well. I was having trouble finding humor in things for the past few days, as I'm sure you can all understand. On a happier note, chapter 21 is already written. I kept writing so much that I continued on to the next chapter immediately. But since I love reviews (they're an addiction of mine) I'll post the next one after I get a few. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 20**

Rekindled

Dearka's eyes fluttered open as he cringed from the position he was in. He had fallen asleep with Miriallia in his arms sitting up against the back of the day bed. Miriallia had been able to reposition herself, now spread out on the day bed with her head on his lap. He gently moved Miriallia's head from his lap and heard her moan from the motion. Carefully he rested her head back on the day bed where he had been sitting. As he stood up, he felt his back aching.

"Well, it was a comfortable position when we fell asleep," he thought.

Dearka moved out of the room quietly and down the hall of the enormous home. Ahead of him, he saw a door at the end of the hall and decided to do a little prying. Before he got too close to the door, he heard a ringing.

"My cell," he thought.

He patted himself down trying to remember where he had placed it. As his hand slid past his right pants pocket, he felt it. He flipped open the cell phone and answered the call.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked softly in order to avoid waking up Miriallia down the way.

"I just thought I would let you know that there is some activity on Martius 1," Yzak's voice came through.

"Activity?" Dearka asked.

"Well, I couldn't just let it go that Cadey got away from Shiho and I, so I enlisted some help from my mother," Yzak replied.

"What?" Dearka yelled forgetting to keep his voice low.

Miriallia stirred from her spot on the day bed at the sound of Dearka's distraught voice. She slowly moved herself from the spot Dearka had left her in and rubbed her eyes gently. She looked around the room to see he was no longer there. With that, she walked toward the door and stopped when she heard Dearka speak again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his friend again.

"I didn't tell her anything about the kid, okay? I just told her you and Cadey were in a fight and she left and no one could locate her. I said you were worried and you wanted to apologize to her," Yzak stated.

"I can't believe you did that and with such a lame excuse no less," Dearka said.

"Look, it's your own fault that you let Cadey get away in the first place. I'm just trying to help you find your kid. You know that no one but a Council Member has the pull to locate someone who goes into hiding. Especially when it is another Council Member's child," Yzak reasoned.

"So, she's on Martius 1," Dearka reiterated.

Dearka could hear Yzak huff his irritation over the line. There was no doubt Yzak was as annoyed with Dearka, as he was with Yzak. Miriallia stayed still by the door keeping out of sight.

"So, she's on Martius 1," Miriallia thought.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you could have found out that same information without letting your mother in on it. She may end up saying something to Cadey's father about everything," Dearka scolded.

"I highly doubt that," Yzak answered.

"Really? And why do you doubt that?" Dearka asked.

Dearka turned to look back at Annabella's room. He began to walk toward it and Miriallia heard his footsteps coming closer. She quickly booked it back to the day bed and threw herself on it as quietly as she could, trying to get herself back in the same position she had awoken in.

"There is no way my mother would say anything I didn't want her to. She won't even tell my father, so I am sure she won't tell Cadey's," Yzak responded.

"He has a point," Dearka thought.

He remembered exactly how secretive Ezalia Joule could be from all his encounters with her. In fact, a lot of Ezalia was in Yzak. Dearka made his way through the entrance of Annabella's room and saw Miriallia's motionless form on the day bed. He smiled to himself and then made his way back out into the hall closing the door behind him. Miriallia's eyes popped open at the sound of the door clicking and she sat up quickly and scurried over to the door, gently pressing her ear against it.

"Fine, I guess there isn't anything I can do about it now," Dearka said in defeat.

"When are you coming back up here?" Yzak asked.

"I thought I was on leave and the last time I checked, it hasn't even been a full day," Dearka said mockingly.

"You know what I mean," Yzak reprimanded.

"Well, I'm actually at Miriallia's house here in Orb. She needed to pick up her passport before she could travel to the PLANTs," Dearka started.

"You mean to tell me that you are bringing that girl with you?" Yzak screeched.

"I don't really have much of a choice. If I don't bring her, she'll just find her own way there," Dearka replied.

Miriallia smiled to herself at what she heard.

"Good to know he knows me that well," Miriallia thought.

"Great, that will make things more interesting," Yzak said sarcastically.

"Anyway, she wants to tell her parents what happened too, so we have to wait for them to return. They should be here in a couple of days she said. I'm glad you may have located Cadey though. I was getting worried that she may disappear into the woodwork if I didn't get up there in a reasonable amount of time," Dearka answered.

"Sure, now you're glad," Yzak scoffed.

Dearka shook his head and looked back at the door to Annabella's room again.

"Can I ask you for another favor?" Dearka asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her and if she moves, I'll let you know," Yzak answered before Dearka could ask.

"Thanks Yzak," Dearka said.

"Yeah, well, you better hurry up and get back here to the PLANTs. I do have two ships to command you know," Yzak snipped.

"I will. As soon as we tell her parents about Annabella, we'll be on our way to fetch Cadey," Dearka answered.

"I'll have Shiho keep an eye out for a while. She had been getting a little stir crazy with no action up here," Yzak said.

"Poor Shiho is getting no action. How can you be so cold?" Dearka teased.

"Shut up Dearka! You can be so vulgar when people try to be serious," Yzak yelled.

"Relax, I was just joking. Look, I'm really grateful you guys are helping me out with this. Really," Dearka said.

"The one upside is that at least I know you are still acting like yourself. I was getting worried for a while. I wasn't sure if you were doing that well from the way our last conversation went," Yzak said sincerely.

Dearka closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"I'll be doing a lot better once Annabella is back in Miriallia's arms," Dearka admitted.

"I should get back to work and I'll send Shiho over to Martius 1 to keep an eye on Cadey. We'll update you if she moves anywhere. I just think it is odd that she would think to go to my home PLANT when she knows you sent me out looking for her in the first place," Yzak stated.

"I think she is trying to find a place where she won't be recognized easily and that we wouldn't think to look. She isn't that familiar with Martius 1 and she is definitely a person who doesn't like places she is unfamiliar with. She probably thought if she stayed away from places that she was more comfortable, we wouldn't find her so effortlessly," Dearka concluded.

"I guess," Yzak replied.

"If you think about it, she is just like we all were before we entered the military. She is still as spoiled as she ever was. I have to give her credit this time. She is actually putting her own comfort aside in order to stay hidden. She must really want to hang onto Annabella," Dearka answered.

Miriallia cringed when she heard Dearka's last sentence.

"Give her credit? She's not that brilliant and she can't have my daughter," Miriallia thought still pressed against the door listening intently.

"She's definitely trying to stay out of sight. It's a good thing my mother was able to track her down. I'll let you go, but get back up here soon," Yzak stated.

"Will do. Thanks again Yzak," Dearka replied.

With that, he flipped his phone closed and walked up to the door.

"You know, if you wanted to hear what I was saying, you could have just opened the door," Dearka mocked.

Miriallia fell backwards from her spot. She was now standing next to Annabella's crib at the back of the room.

"How did you know?" she cried through the door.

Dearka began opening it slowly trying to avoid the possibility of hitting her with it. When he saw she was now a good distance away, he pushed it open more quickly.

"I think it was cute how you tried to pretend you were asleep the first time I came back into the room to check on you," he said without answering her question.

She glared at him for a moment.

"If you knew then, why didn't you say anything?" she asked irritated.

"You didn't look like you wanted me too. You were trying to be all stealthy, so I didn't want to ruin it for you," he smirked at her.

Miriallia reached into the crib and grabbed a stuffed animal to throw at him. Dearka caught it with no effort and tossed it back into the crib.

"So, are you going to show me your room?" he asked still smirking.

She raised an eyebrow at him before walking by.

"I'm hungry," she replied walking toward the stairs giving him a cold shoulder.

Dearka threw his head back and groaned. Miriallia was now ignoring his question the way he had ignored hers, but he obediently followed her down the stairs into the kitchen.

**Back on Martius 1…**

Cadey had found a cute little home she and Annabella could stay in. She walked around the bedroom looking at the closet space leaving Annabella on the bed.

"Well Emma, it's not what I'm used to, but it will have to do," Cadey spoke to the child.

Annabella looked up at her with a pouting face. She was getting tired of this girl and was waiting to see her mother's face walk through the door to save her.

"I think we should go shopping and get some supplies. I pulled out just enough cash from daddy's account to last us until we make a trip back to Sextillis. That way no one will be able to locate us," she said confidently.

She had no idea, that within one day, Ezalia Joule had already tracked her down and Yzak was having her tailed. She grabbed Annabella and began to walk toward the door.

"We'll buy you everything you need Emma and then when your daddy gets here, we can be a happy family," Cadey said as they headed out.

"Hey Yzak, she's leaving the house now. How long am I supposed to follow her around this stupid place," Shiho's voice rang over her communicator.

"I just spoke with Dearka an hour ago. He should be back in the next few days. He'll pick up from there, but until he does, I need you to shadow her," Yzak replied.

"Fine," Shiho huffed.

"And watch what you say. Martius 1 is my home," Yzak reminded.

"Yeah, whatever," Shiho snipped as she turned her communicator off to follow her victim.

**Two Days Later…**

Dearka sat on the couch feeling extremely nervous from the information Miriallia was feeding him.

"And don't say you're a soldier of ZAFT. My father doesn't approve of the military. I was an exception for him, but there is no way he will accept you if you tell him how we met," Miriallia stated.

Dearka could feel his face burning up.

"What did you say happened then?" he asked cautiously.

Miriallia stopped in her tracks relieving the rug from its' torture.

"Well, I said you were one of the civilians we saved from Heliopolis and that you stayed on to make sure I was safe," she replied.

Dearka's head was beginning to spin.

"How can anyone be so stupid as to buy that story? You were still with…" he stopped.

Miriallia's eyes fell upon him with a deathly glare.

"I said we became friends first," she answered angrily.

"Well, I guess that is partially true," Dearka thought.

"Look, he never even liked Tolle when we were together, so it's not like you have to fight an image of perfection as I'm sure you're thinking," Miriallia informed.

"No, just that I have to lie about my existence," he replied.

"I thought you said you loved me," she continued to glare.

"I do, I just think it's a bad idea to start off by lying to the man. I mean, won't he see right through it?" he asked.

Miriallia began pacing again and you could almost hear the carpet crying. She was an even more nervous wreck than Dearka.

"That's a great idea Dearka! Hi daddy, glad you are back from your trip safely. This is Dearka. He is a soldier of the ZAFT military. I know you hate soldiers, but we met after we imprisoned him on the Archangel for trying to kill all of us for over 4 months. After a while, we let him out and he had some crazy crush on me. Then he decided to protect the ship and we became friends. This all ultimately led to us sleeping together on his last day before leaving for the PLANTs. He promised to come back and never did, and that's how Annabella came about," Miriallia finished still shooting glares at him.

Dearka cringed as she finished yelling at him.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

"Well, that's not even the topper of it. Remember how I said I would watch Annabella? Well, I took her on an assignment; almost got myself killed, ran into him, had his fiancée kidnap her and then ended up sleeping with him again. Now he says he loves me and we want to be together. Daddy, can I please have your blessing," Miriallia said with sarcasm.

"This is going to be a nightmare," Dearka realized.

"You're telling me," she said as she fell onto the couch next to him.

The soft plush sofa swallowed her up and she leaned her head on Dearka's shoulder.

"So comfy. I don't want to move from here. Maybe everything will magically be fixed for us," she said with hope.

"So, I'm not a soldier, but a civilian that became your friend and met you on the Archangel after Heliopolis," he reiterated.

She blinked at him with shock that he may actually go along with her story.

"Yes," she said.

"And we fell in love after you lost Tolle and had been close for months," he stated.

"Yes," she said again.

"And you are explaining the fact that we slept together how?" Dearka asked.

"Poor judgment and a heat of the moment kind of thing. Not that he was pleased with it, but it was kind of true," she replied.

"Poor judgment huh?" he said dejectedly.

It was now her turn to feel bad about what she had said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she replied.

"I hope not," he said furrowing his brow at her in concern.

She leaned over and kissed him playfully on the neck.

"I wouldn't change anything. Well, except the part where you didn't return," she said now nibbling on his ear.

Dearka was starting to feel even warmer now and he turned to face his attacker. She looked so cute when she played the seductive role that he couldn't help but answer her calls.

"Just promise me that you won't fight back and you will stay quiet about everything," she asked.

He moved in and began passionately kissing her.

"I promise, unless you do something that will provoke me to," he replied between kisses.

Before they both knew it, they were lying on the sofa, Dearka on top of her and letting sparks fly. Then the most frightening sound any guy could hear at that moment erupted, the sound of the closing door with footsteps following.

"Miriallia, are you home?" the deep voice rang through the house.

Miriallia pushed Dearka off her and he fell to the floor. She jumped up from her spot and saw her parents in the foyer. Quickly she straightened her green skirt and almond top. Dearka was rubbing his head from the bump he received from the coffee table. She mouthed the word sorry to him as she hopped over his body to reach her parents.

"Hi daddy," Miriallia said running up to give him a hug.

He accepted his daughters' embrace and held her tight. Dearka slowly made his way off the floor, but was unsure of what he was supposed to do next.

"What was I thinking? Why did I agree to this? I should have just come here with her to get her passport and then we should have left for the PLANTs immediately," he thought.

"Where's Annabella?" her mother asked as she set her suitcase down.

Dearka peered around the corner at the question and was able to see Miriallia's mother. Miriallia looked amazingly similar to her mother. Other than their hair color and style, you would have thought they were sisters and not mother and daughter.

"Oh, and who's this?" her mother's sweet voice said.

"Yeah, um, this is Dearka Elsman. He is, um, well…" she started.

Both her parents looked back and forth between the two of them. In what felt like a millisecond to Dearka, Miriallia's mom's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said walking over to him.

Dearka turned his head sideways a bit when he saw her approach him. He felt her eyes pierce through him and he was becoming quite uncomfortable.

"You're okay Dearka. She's not going to skewer you and serve you for dinner. At least, I hope not," he thought.

Miriallia's father was unsure of what provoked his wife to walk over to the young man with such intent.

"Well, it's nice to meet you young man. Are you a good friend of Miriallia's?" he asked.

"I don't know if it is really that nice to meet him," Miriallia's mom interrupted.

"I'm dead," Dearka thought.

"Mom!" Miriallia cried.

"What's a matter, doesn't he speak?" her father asked ignoring both his wife and daughter.

"Of course he does," Miriallia said irritated.

"So you are Annabella's father I presume," her mother chided.

Dearka could feel his body going numb. He couldn't even open his mouth or give any attempt at words. With that statement, Miriallia's father's eyes widened. He looked at his daughter and then looked back at Dearka with contempt.

"This is the guy!" he yelled.

"Yup, I'm dead if she doesn't let me fight back," Dearka thought.

"Daddy please," she begged putting her hands up in front of her.

"Well you are handsome, I'll give you that," Mrs. Haw confirmed.

Dearka started to blush, wishing he hadn't when he saw Mr. Haw become even more infuriated.

"Okay, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you," Miriallia said trying to calm her father down.

"Dear, why don't you have a seat on the couch? It may be a while and you look a little pale," Mrs. Haw said to Dearka.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't feel his legs anymore and was afraid if he took his eyes off Mr. Haw for a moment, he may be attacked. Miriallia looked back behind her and saw the fear in his eyes.

"And you're supposed to be a ZAFT soldier," she thought.

She stepped back from her father and walked toward Dearka. He could feel her presence, but still didn't take his eyes away from Mr. Haw. They were locked in a stare, only Mr. Haw was the intimidating one this round. Miriallia grabbed Dearka's hand and pulled him to the couch. At that moment, his eyes dropped from Mr. Haw and fell onto Miriallia's.

"This is a bad idea, you can't leave me in this position" he whispered trying not to move his lips.

"It will be okay, just follow my lead," she whispered back pushing him onto the couch.

Mrs. Haw walked over to her husband who was as angry as a bull with his eyes seeing red.

"Come on honey. Let's just sit down and talk with the boy. He can't be that bad if Miriallia likes him so much," she said.

Miriallia sighed in relief realizing her mother was going to back her up. From her comment before, she thought she might have been wrong about that possibility. Mr. Haw followed his wife into the living room obediently and sat down in one of the sofa chairs across from the kids.

End

**Author's Preview:** Uh oh, here comes the lion's roar. Plus, Cadey is on the move. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	21. A Lion Versus A Tiger

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** Thank you all for your condolences, you guys have made me feel a lot better. I'm sorry for depressing everyone. And I'm sorry for not waiting too long for other reviewers on last chapter, but I promised to get this one up quickly. Depending on the review speed, I will work on getting the next chapter up. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 21**

A Lion Versus A Tiger

"I guess Annabella looks a lot more like Dearka than even I thought if mom could see the resemblance right when she walked through the door," Miriallia thought.

For a few minutes they sat in silence until Mrs. Haw spoke up.

"So, what is your name again dear?" she asked politely.

Mr. Haw was still fuming in his chair. If looks could kill, Dearka would have been dead by now.

"Um, Dearka," he replied softly.

The last time Miriallia had seen Dearka so shy was when he was imprisoned on the Archangel and he tried to get her to tell him about Tolle.

"That's a very nice name," she said.

"Thanks," he replied.

More silence fell upon the group.

"So how was your trip mom?" Miriallia asked nervously.

"It was nice. We had a good time," she replied.

"That's good," Miriallia said elbowing Dearka.

He looked over at her in confusion.

"What the hell does she want me to say?" he thought.

"Uh, where did you go?" he asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business," Mr. Haw stated sternly.

"Honey please, show some manners," Mrs. Haw reacted.

Dearka put his head down and just stared at the ground. What he wouldn't give to beat the man to a pulp right about now.

"If only I didn't promise Miriallia I wouldn't fight back. Damn it!" he thought.

"Manners? You think I should show manners to the kid that knocked up our daughter and then ran out on her," he yelled standing up.

"Daddy!" Miriallia cried.

Dearka could feel the threat looming over him and wasn't pleased.

"Good job Dearka. You knew this was going to happen. Why did you ever agree to that stupid plan of Miriallia's? Well, that's easy, because you love her you idiot," he thought.

"Don't you daddy me young lady," he scolded.

She stood from her spot almost panicked showing Dearka her terror from her father's tirade.

"Let's go Dearka," she ordered with the fear still present in her eyes.

"Huh? But I thought you wanted to tell them about Annabella," he slipped out evilly.

Mrs. Haw's eyes widened.

"What about Annabella?" she asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you!" Miriallia shot back.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother in that tone," Mr. Haw yelled.

Dearka stayed in his spot on the couch and refused to move. Although he could do without being in the middle of her family squabble, he felt he couldn't leave without getting an opportunity to say what he really thought. He had been present for enough of his own and was positive he would be able to handle it.

"What are you doing?" Miriallia asked.

Dearka looked at her with a renewed courage. He couldn't believe Miriallia had stood up for him and realized no matter what she said or what lies they told, Mr. Haw wouldn't accept him because of his previous relationship with Miriallia two years ago. She had given him the reason he was waiting for to stand up for himself.

"We're not leaving until we tell them the truth," he stated.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

Dearka stood from his spot now towering over Mr. Haw. There was no reason for him to play shy anymore. Miriallia had already taken the first step allowing Dearka to fight without her realizing it.

"Here's the deal. If you sit down, I'll tell you about Annabella. If you don't, we walk out that door and so help me God, you will never see her again," Dearka threatened.

Mrs. Haw was taken aback at this turnaround of power and Mr. Haw just glared at him before taking his seat.

"Well, he isn't as timid as I thought he was," Mrs. Haw thought.

Mr. Haw realized he was defeated for the moment. Miriallia looked up at Dearka while taking a seat again with a look in her eyes that showed how afraid of him she was currently.

"I'm so sorry Mir. I didn't want to scare you, but if you are going to walk out that door anyway, then there is no reason for me not to be straightforward," he thought.

Dearka sat back down next to Miriallia and stared at her parents intently.

"If you think some punk kid is going to come into my home and threaten my family, you have another thing coming," Mr. Haw yelled from his chair.

"Well, first of all, let's clarify things. I'm not some punk kid. I'm Annabella's father, a Coordinator and a soldier of the ZAFT military," he replied.

Miriallia threw her hands to her face when he mentioned his status.

"What is he doing?" she thought exasperated.

"Your daughter decided it was best not to tell you the entire truth about me in the past and I can see why from how you acted the minute you found out who you thought I was. And now you have made me see that it didn't matter what we told you, because you were never going to accept me," he answered.

Mrs. Haw just stared at her distraught daughter before looking back at the young man slightly pleased.

"Why don't we start at the beginning? I didn't meet her in the beginning of the war, I met her in the middle of it and we weren't friends. We were enemies and I was a prisoner at the time. Things happened and I changed my views on the war because of her influence and joined the Clyne faction that worked with the Archangel. Miriallia and I became closer and that's how Annabella entered the picture," he stated the short version.

Miriallia could feel her anger rising again. She had specifically told Dearka not to do this. She couldn't even imagine what her father was thinking at that moment.

"It would have been better if we just left," she thought trying to keep her face hidden.

"Now for the part you really want to hear. You're daughter brought Annabella to San Juko to get some pictures of an EAF facility for her job. She was spotted by the EAF and saved by my ZAFT forces that were on a mission there. On the base was the first time we had met since the Archangel. Since those two years we were apart, I was engaged to a young woman for political purposes back on PLANT much to my dismay," Dearka continued.

Miriallia felt like she was going to faint now and peeked her eyes through her spreading fingers. She could see her father's anger and her mother's concern.

"Why are you doing this Dearka? There is nothing to gain by telling them this way," she thought.

"Apparently, my fiancée over heard our conversation when I first learned I was Annabella's father and took off with her to the PLANTs. We are going up there to find her and bring Annabella back safely," he finished.

"Thank God he didn't tell them we slept together again," she thought.

"So, you don't know where they are right now? Aren't there almost ten settlements for each city in the PLANTs?" Mrs. Haw asked.

Dearka looked up at her with amazement that she knew those facts.

"Yes there are," he answered politely.

"Then how can you find Annabella?" she asked.

"Well, he has a friend mom who found her already and they are tracking her everywhere she goes until we can get up there," Miriallia jumped in.

"Look, I know the two of you don't like me and have had your minds made up about me for two years now, but I don't want anything to happen to Annabella. I would give my life to protect my daughter now that I know of her existence. If I had known about her back then, I wouldn't have let things come to this. I wouldn't have agreed to my parents arranged marriage and I would have stayed with Miriallia," Dearka said in earnest.

"Seems we agree on something," Mr. Haw said as he stood from his chair and walked out of the room.

Miriallia raised her head in amazement when her father did this. Mrs. Haw stood and walked to the foyer as her husband walked up the stairs.

"I need to go clear my head," Mr. Haw said quietly to Mrs. Haw.

"What just happened?" Dearka whispered to Miriallia.

Mrs. Haw turned around and re-entered the living room.

"It seems you may have made a connection with Miriallia's father. Although, I don't approve of the way you did it," Mrs. Haw said with a playful wink.

Dearka looked back at Mir with confusion.

"Daddy just basically accepted you, well, sort of," Miriallia said with a smile.

She threw her arms around Dearka's neck with excitement. Dearka began to blush feeling Mrs. Haw smile upon him while Miriallia was crushing him from the embarrassment.

"You must have gotten to him when you said you would protect your daughter," Mrs. Haw said.

"I can't believe it. You actually broke through that wall my dad puts up to every guy I've ever been with," Miriallia said shocked.

"Every guy? You mean there were others besides…" Dearka started.

"A few before and after," she winked.

"Great. That bit of information would have been nice to know earlier. Hey where do you get off yelling at me about Cadey then?" Dearka asked irritated.

Miriallia waved her finger at him.

"Now, now, don't tell me you are jealous Dearka Elsman," she replied teasing him.

Mrs. Haw walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

**Simultaneously on Martius 1…**

"This girl is ridiculous. Does she really think I don't see her following me for the past two days?" Cadey thought.

"Come on Emma, I think this is not a good place for us to stay. I know someone who will know a better spot," she told Annabella.

She walked back to the house and grabbed a suitcase after closing all the blinds.

"Yzak, Cadey is up to something. I think she finally caught on that she was being tailed. I wouldn't be surprised if she runs again," Shiho reported.

"What's she doing now?" Yzak asked.

"She drew the blinds shut throughout the house. I don't know what she is doing but she may be packing," Shiho replied.

"Keep your eye on her. I'll send some more people down to help you. We can't let her get away," Yzak said concerned.

"I'll be waiting," Shiho answered.

**A half hour later…**

Inside Cadey was finished packing the suitcase with things she had recently bought for Annabella.

"I'm not letting them take you away from me Emma. You are my only link to your father," Cadey told the baby.

Annabella just sat on the floor and played with all her remaining new toys Cadey had purchased for her a couple days ago on their shopping spree. Cadey got on the phone with a very close friend to ask for some assistance.

"Kelley, please help me out. I need to get out of here. You are the only one who knew where I was, but somehow that girl found out. I think she is attached to Yzak in some way," Cadey informed her friend.

"Isn't Yzak, Dearka's best friend?" Kelley asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Cadey replied.

"Then don't you think Dearka is looking for you himself?" she asked.

"No, he's probably still on Earth with that fiancée stealing tramp. But I know he'll come around soon. I just need to stay out of sight until he does. If Yzak and his minions get me and Emma first, I'll never win him back," Cadey answered.

"Fine, leave the bags by the back door. I'll get a ticket ready for you at the self check-in at the port so you don't have to wait in any lines. Go to December 4 and go to my family's cottage in the mountains. You remember it don't you?" Kelley asked.

"Yup, how could I forget?" she replied.

"I can't believe I'm helping you with this wacky plan of yours," Kelley stated.

"It's not wacky. You'll see, I'll have Dearka back soon," Cadey answered.

"I'll be waiting to see it happen for myself. I'll come by and pick up your bags after the person tailing you follows. Head out now and I will be there in a few minutes," Kelley replied.

"Thank you for helping me Kelley and thank you for staying on Martius 1 with me for the past two days," Cadey replied.

"What are friends for if not to help in some crazy illegal schemes," Kelley joked.

"It's not illegal," Cadey answered.

"Have you lost it? Kidnapping is illegal even on the PLANTs!" Kelley yelled.

"Not necessarily. If you think about it, Emma is going to be my stepdaughter. I'm engaged to her father, therefore, making it legal," Cadey rationalized.

Kelley was about to speak again and then decided it was best not to.

"Just be here soon. I'm heading out the door with Emma now," Cadey stated.

Cadey left the house and walked down the street to catch a taxi.

"Now what is she up to?" Shiho thought.

Shiho immediately got back on her communicator to Yzak.

"Yeah," came an aggravated response.

"She's on her way to catch a taxi. Where the hell are those men you were sending?" Shiho asked angrily.

"They are on their way. It's not easy to transfer them from a battleship to a random PLANT you know," Yzak said in irritation.

"Well, she's going to get away," Shiho responded as she tried to grab a taxi herself.

"Did she have any bags?" Yzak asked.

"No," Shiho said.

"Then, what makes you think she is on the run again?" he asked.

Shiho squinted her eyes at his question. She was able to catch a taxi while getting ready to respond.

"Follow that taxi up ahead," she ordered the driver.

"Yes ma'am," came the response.

"Just call it woman's intuition," Shiho replied to Yzak.

Yzak rolled his eyes at her comment from his office on the Voltaire.

"Look, I have a strong feeling she noticed me the past two days and she is on the run. She's run before without any luggage, just because she has stuff at that house she was in doesn't mean she wouldn't leave it behind. You guys are all filthy rich," Shiho scolded.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do," Yzak said before hanging up on her.

"That son of a…" Shiho started.

The taxi stopped and Shiho looked up.

"The other taxi stopped here ma'am," the driver stated.

Shiho handed him her credit card and watched Cadey run out toward a set of metal doors with Annabella in her arms.

"I can't believe he hung up on me," Shiho thought angrily.

As Shiho looked up she saw the sign, she realized she was right.

"Damn! Thank you," Shiho said as she grabbed her card back and exited the taxi.

She ran into the Martius 1 shuttle port and tried to locate Cadey. People were everywhere and she was having trouble seeing through the crowd. Shiho ran through the halls and searched all the check-in counters.

"Is it ever not busy in a shuttle port!" Shiho screamed to herself in irritation.

People began to look at her and she returned their looks with a glare continuing on her way.

"Damn it! She had it planned already. She probably had a ticket ready at the self check-in. Now I'll never find her," Shiho thought furiously now.

She flipped open her communicator and was once again connected with an annoyed Yzak.

"Now what did you do?" Yzak asked.

"What did I do? I'm doing you a favor Yzak. This isn't any official order that you gave me," she reminded him.

"What happened?" Yzak asked sternly.

"She got away. I told you I thought she was running. But of course you never listen. She had it planned from the beginning and must have had a pass waiting for her at the self check-in so I wouldn't be able to find where she was headed. Send your men to the house. Maybe we can find some clues as to where she went," she replied.

"When did you start giving the orders?" Yzak asked irately.

"When you decided you were too good to listen to your girlfriend!" Shiho yelled.

"I don't recall that arrangement," Yzak smirked.

"You are really asking for it Yzak," Shiho threatened.

"I'll send the men over to the house, but in order to do that, we need to hang up," he stated with his smart mouth.

"Fine!" she roared and flipped her communicator closed.

She grabbed another taxi and went back to the house to see if there was anything she could find.

**Back at Miriallia's home…**

Dearka's cell phone rang in his pocket for the first time in two days. Miriallia looked at him in confusion.

"Hang on," he said as he grabbed the cell phone from his pocket.

Miriallia moved away from him and scrunched herself up on the other side of the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" Dearka asked.

"She's gone. She realized she was being followed and Shiho tried to keep up with her, but that girl of yours was a bit too clever for her," Yzak replied.

"How so?" Dearka inquired curiously.

"When she realized she was being followed, she took the kid and caught a taxi to the shuttle port. The thing is, she had a ticket waiting for her so that Shiho wouldn't have time to catch up or see where she was headed," Yzak replied.

"The kid has a name and it's Annabella," Dearka stated angrily at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. She took ANNABELLA and I can't locate her name on any itinerary so she is definitely using an alias. She has a few of them from what I can tell. None of the passenger names match from the few flights she escaped on," Yzak informed him.

"Then there is someone helping her," Dearka concluded.

"I can't see how she could pull THIS off by herself. Not to mention when Shiho informed me she was on the run, she said she had no bags, but there isn't anything but the furniture left in the house she was staying in. The toys and clothes are all gone," Yzak stated.

"She bought Annabella furniture?" Dearka asked feeling a little more confident that Annabella was doing all right.

Miriallia listened to the conversation intently trying to piece together the puzzle from the one side she could hear.

"That's not the only thing. Shiho said she renamed your little girl. She is calling her Emma," Yzak said.

"Emma?" Dearka asked in confusion.

"Shiho says she thinks Cadey has really lost it. She thinks you three will be a happy family once you get back up here. She's waiting for you to show up and I wouldn't put anything past her right now. I think to be on the safe side, you should wait there until we locate her again so she can't get the jump on you. You never know who is helping her here and you and that Natural girl of yours will be prime targets right now," Yzak said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Damn her!" Dearka said contemplatively.

"Just sit back and relax. If I need to extend your leave for this, so be it. We'll find her and then you can get back up here to the PLANTs and finally come back to work," Yzak said.

"Thanks again, I owe you," Dearka said.

"Yes you do. I'll keep you updated and I'm going to collect," Yzak replied.

He hung up his cell phone and looked at Miriallia again.

"To answer your question from before, no," he scolded her.

"Who was that?" Miriallia asked forgetting what she was teasing him about previously.

"Yzak. It turns out Cadey realized she was being followed and ran from Martius 1. No doubt she is trying to find another place she can hide. But I don't think Yzak will be able to track her down so easily this time," Dearka stated.

"Well, what should we do then?" Miriallia asked.

"If I show up right now, Cadey may do something stupid. She may even have someone try to hurt you or me for that matter," Dearka cringing at the thought.

"Maybe we should stay here until she is located again and then head out to get her," Miriallia answered.

"That seems like the best option, but I have a feeling Yzak and Shiho aren't too happy with me," Dearka explained.

"But he is your best friend, right? He should do it, no questions asked. We can wait here until they find something. I can show you around Orb or something," Miriallia replied.

Dearka began to feel a little uncomfortable at her proposal.

"Yzak is already working on it. He has never let me down but where would we stay?" he asked.

"Why not stay here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Mrs. Haw replied entering the room with some drinks.

"That's okay, but here?" Dearka asked in shock.

"Sure, why not? You are Annabella's father and you have proved yourself worthy enough to my husband for the time being," she replied.

"That's a great idea mom," Miriallia said with excitement.

"This is another recipe for disaster," Dearka thought.

"Oh, but what about the dedication ceremony on the PLANTs. Don't you have to be at that?" Miriallia asked.

Mrs. Haw put the drinks down on the table.

"Thank you," Dearka replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Mrs. Haw said before exiting the room again.

"Are you listening to me Dearka?" Miriallia asked irritated.

"Yeah, I was trying to be polite your highness," he answered mocking her.

She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"The dedication ceremony isn't for another month and a half," he replied.

"Wow, it's that far away?" she asked.

"Well, that much time doesn't really seem that long to a soldier of ZAFT. We are always so busy that it flies by," he replied.

"Oh," Miriallia said.

"I'll still take you if you want to go. That is if your father will let me take you anywhere," Dearka said sincerely.

"You are amazing," she said jumping into his arms.

"Yeah, I've been told that," Dearka teased as he held her tight.

She was about to kiss him when they both heard a throat clear.

"Daddy," Miriallia said letting go of Dearka quickly.

He could feel the heat rushing to his face again. Her father entered the room and sat down across from the two lovers.

"Here's the deal young man. You will stay here with our family until you get information on my granddaughter. But, I will be watching you like a hawk. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Dearka replied courteously.

"Miriallia, there will be no more of this behavior from you either," he said accusingly.

Miriallia blinked in confusion.

"No more jumping all over him and you will both keep your hands to yourselves under my roof. I realize you two have probably already had more premarital relations since you found each other again, but this is my home and my rules. Is that understood by both of you?" he asked setting down his ground rules.

"Yes sir," Dearka replied again.

"It's best not to stir things up again. I think I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime in this family," he thought.

Miriallia was about to protest when she felt Dearka tap her gently. She looked at him and decided to follow his lead on this.

"Yes daddy," she said.

"Good. Dearka, follow me," he said as he stood from his seat.

Dearka stood up to follow feeling a little insecure again at the turn things had taken all from the moment he said he would protect his own daughter with his life.

"Daddy? Where are you taking him?" Miriallia asked standing up herself.

"Well, he needs a place to sleep, doesn't he? Why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen Miriallia? We have a few more things to discuss," Mr. Haw replied.

Dearka looked back at her and nodded that he would be okay. Miriallia shrugged and headed into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Sir? What else do we have to discuss?" Dearka asked sounding innocent now.

"I'm not falling for that routine. Too many people have tried to pull that off. Besides, you've already shown me your vicious side and I have to say I'm impressed with the way you handled yourself," he said walking toward the stairs.

Dearka followed closely behind as they made their way through the hallway.

"Once again, I think I've gotten myself into trouble," Dearka thought.

End

**Author's Preview:** Here comes the new twist in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out what it is. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	22. An Understanding

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** There is a partial link now to the Destiny storyline minus Miriallia on the Archangel and we will go back off track again from there. But in order to work in the next plot twist, Angel of Dreams and I discussed using part of Destiny in its' current phase. The one thing you may notice is time jumps – don't worry, I plan on filling in some pieces for you in the future, but I wanted to get moving in the story a little so I will make those as mini stories or one-shots in the future. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 22**

An Understanding

**Sea of Marmala (at Kureta)…**

As the battle concluded, another Extended had fallen. Neo was far from pleased. He sat in his chair awaiting the inevitable call from Lord Jibril. As he sat contemplating his justification of the newest defeat, the buzzer to the office rang.

"Yes," Neo called bidding the soldier entrance.

"Sir, we have the information you requested from the attack on the San Juko base," the soldier replied.

The soldier handed over a file folder full of pictures and papers. Neo grabbed the folder from the soldier before dismissing him.

"You may go," he ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the soldier saluted.

Neo pushed back his chair, reclining into a more comfortable position. He began flipping through the information placed on his lap. As he reached the middle of the pile, he saw pictures taken of a young girl that seemed quite familiar to him.

"Who is this girl?" he thought.

He couldn't place a finger on it, but felt as though it he knew her from somewhere. There in front of him, the picture a spy camera in the heavily wooded top of the mountain had snapped pictures of Miriallia with Annabella strapped to her back. The notes on the picture showed information the soldiers had collected on the girl. They were only able to get a name and address from what they had to go on. But, for Neo that was enough.

"Miriallia Haw," he read out loud.

Before he had more time to contemplate his findings the screen flashed on before him.

"I believe I told you I wouldn't tolerate any more failures Neo," Lord Jibril said angrily.

"I do apologize Sir," Neo answered.

"And now, we have lost another Extended. I knew the first was unavoidable, but this time it is intolerable," he scolded.

"I assure you, we are working to rectify the situation," Neo replied.

Lord Jibril furrowed his brow making his beady eyes seem even more freakish.

"And how do you propose to rectify the situation?" he asked.

Neo looked down into his hand and saw the picture of the young girl with the camera staring back at him.

"She seems like she may be a good candidate," Neo thought.

"Please, have faith in me and I will provide a victory against the Coordinators soon," Neo said slyly.

The small smirk on his face softened Jibril's making him smile back.

"I will hold you to that. This is your last chance Neo," Jibril said before terminating the communication.

Neo continued to stare at the blank screen for a moment and then blinked back to reality. He pressed a button on his chair console.

"Yes sir," came a voice.

"I would like you to acquire a young woman named Miriallia Haw and bring her to me," Neo stated.

"Sir?" the officer replied.

"I believe she will be of great use to us," Neo answered.

"Isn't that the young woman who was spying on the San Juko facility?" the officer asked.

"Yes and it is time we gave her a tour of our new one," Neo smirked to himself.

"Yes Sir!" the soldier commented.

"Very soon, we will once again have the upper hand thanks to you my dear," he thought smiling at the picture of Miriallia and Annabella.

**Back at Miriallia's Home…**

Dearka walked up the stairs cautiously behind Mr. Haw. He wasn't sure what was about to happen and felt a little queasy in his stomach.

"So tell me, how long have the two of you been at our home?" Mr. Haw asked.

It seemed like an innocent enough question to Dearka.

"About two days," Dearka replied.

"And where did you sleep," Mr. Haw asked.

"I should have known he was setting me up," Dearka thought.

"I slept on the day bed in Annabella's room Sir," he answered.

Mr. Haw turned on the top stair and stared into Dearka's eyes.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Dearka asked feeling uncomfortable again.

"Just looking to see if you were lying to me," Mr. Haw answered honestly.

He turned again and walked down the hall.

"I am in no way condoning this relationship you have with my daughter. I want to make that clear. But, if Annabella is in danger, then I have no choice but to trust you will fight for your daughter the way I will for mine," he stated.

"And when you say the way you will for yours, you are speaking about fighting me for her aren't you?" Dearka concluded.

Mr. Haw turned to him again after pushing open Annabella's bedroom door.

"Come in here son," Mr. Haw put his arm out bidding Dearka entrance first.

Dearka entered obediently walking to the center of the room. Mr. Haw shut the door behind them.

"My rules are simple. You will not touch my daughter and she will not touch you. I expect you to monitor the situation every moment of the day as to what is happening with this fiancée of yours. Until you find them, you will not say a word to Miriallia about what I am about to say to you. In the end, when Annabella is returned to Miriallia safely, you will walk away and return to your fiancée and never look back. You will tell her you don't believe it will work out and that you still love your fiancée, which from the looks of the conversation you were having on the phone, you do," Mr. Haw ordered.

Dearka lifted his head with his eyes widening.

"With all do respect sir," Dearka started.

"I don't want to hear it. Find your daughter and then walk away. Miriallia has had enough pain in her life. And for the record, I'm not asking you to walk away; I'm telling you to. You will never be a part of this family so don't waste your time trying," Mr. Haw answered.

With that Mr. Haw walked to the door without looking at Dearka.

"I will have Mrs. Haw come for you when dinner is ready. Until then, stay in here and do whatever you have to in order to get things rolling to find Annabella. I'll be watching you like a hawk and I may not be a Coordinator, but I am a father and my senses are keen enough," Mr. Haw said before opening the door to leave.

"I don't believe him. Does he really think I'm going to walk away from Miriallia again! I won't let him do this to us. We love each other. But I guess I have no choice for now. If I want to bring Miriallia with me to the PLANTs, I have to go along with him," Dearka thought furiously.

Dearka walked over to the day bed and slammed his fist into the pillow.

"That son of a…" he thought.

Tears were beginning to fill his eyes now and he couldn't understand why. He hadn't been so soft since he was a child, but now with everything Miriallia and he were going through, he couldn't hold them back. Before long, there was a knock on the door. Dearka took a deep breath and walked over wiping the few tears away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" Miriallia inquired.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Mir," Dearka replied with the recent events swirling in his head.

"Huh?" Miriallia questioned outside the door.

"What has gotten into him?" she thought.

Ignoring his answer Miriallia pushed through the door.

"What did my father say to you?" she asked entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Dearka turned to look at her with frustration written all over his face.

"Nothing, just to keep working to locate Cadey and Annabella until dinner," he replied being partially honest.

"So, he told you to leave me after we get Annabella back, didn't he?" she concluded for herself.

Dearka looked at her in amazement. He hadn't even mentioned anything to her that would give her the indication that had been said.

"Yes Dearka, I know my father's tactics all too well. He is just trying to scare you away from even playing the game. But, you promised not to leave me right?" she continued.

"I know, but right now, I'm a little freaked out by everything," he stated.

"Well, you shouldn't have challenged him if you weren't going to try to win," she reprimanded.

Dearka looked at her in shock.

"Try to win?" he asked.

"You have now entered what I like to call the Haw game of life. Now, if you want to win you will have to do everything I say from now on," she winked at him.

"Oh right, because we've seen how well that's already gone," he mocked.

She glared at him before continuing.

"It would have gone better if you had just stood up and walked out the door with me, but no, you had to be all macho and challenge my father's authority under his own roof," she scolded.

"Well, I didn't think it would end up this way," he answered.

"What? You thought he would completely accept you?" she stated.

"That is the way you made it seem," he reminded.

"I said you broke through the wall, I didn't say you beat him at the game," she answered.

"I didn't know we were playing a game. The last time I checked, this was real life," he snipped.

"Until we leave this house, you have to make every move as if it may be your last. You see, you already have a head start in the game thanks to Annabella and that doesn't make daddy happy. So, he thought he might push you back a few spots by making you walk away at the end. But please, tell me he failed," she replied as she walked closer to Dearka.

He felt his face flush as she leaned up against him.

"Hey, we're not supposed to touch," he said pushing her away.

She smiled at him with a devilish look on her face.

"Seems you may have a chance to win after all," she said.

"Great, now you're testing me too," he said snidely.

He looked around the room again at all of Annabella's things.

"Good thing I told him I was staying in here the past two days," he smirked to her.

"Yeah, he would kill you if he found out we were sleeping together in my room," she winked playfully.

"I don't remember sleeping," he said making her blush.

She backed herself up to the door and placed her hand on the knob.

"And thus begins your test to see how well you can play the game. I'll miss you more than you know. Just make sure to find Annabella quickly so we can get back to real life," she said before opening the door.

Dearka grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I guess I should start by tormenting Yzak. It's been a good half hour. Maybe I can irritate him enough that he will get moving," Dearka smirked.

"That's my guy," she said as she exited.

"Your guy, huh? I like the sound of that," Dearka thought smiling.

Miriallia walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. She had felt a little strange when she was standing in the room with Dearka.

"Great, wouldn't this just be the time. Go figure I would start now," she thought grabbing a pad from the drawer.

She walked back out and headed toward her bedroom to get cleaned up before dinner.

**A few weeks later…**

The two lovers had been playing Miriallia's fathers game well. They refrained from touching, holding or kissing each other and kept their discussions about the current status of the search for Annabella. Mr. Haw had backed off of Dearka a bit, but continued to keep an eye on him, especially in the evenings.

"Dear, you do have to get some rest," Mrs. Haw said.

"I'll rest when that boy is out of our home and Annabella is back safely," Mr. Haw replied.

"You can't watch those two every moment of the day," she said sternly now.

"You want to bet," he said irritated.

"Honestly. You are acting like a child. Your daughter is in love and all you want to do is ruin it for her," Mrs. Haw scolded.

Mr. Haw glared at his wife.

"That boy is not good enough for her!" he yelled.

Miriallia and Dearka could hear the conversation from the top of the stairs where they had planted themselves waiting for information from Yzak on Miriallia's laptop.

"Wow, he really doesn't like me," Dearka whispered to Miriallia.

"He doesn't like any guy," she whispered back typing softly on the keys to log into her account.

Mrs. Haw was beginning to get angry with her husband again.

"No boy is good enough for your little Miriallia. But I have news for you dear, she isn't a child anymore. In fact, she is a mother herself and you will have to accept that," Mrs. Haw yelled back.

"At least your mom likes me," Dearka whispered again.

"I think you've proved yourself to be a good father in her eyes. That is, now that you know you are one," Miriallia smiled to him when she looked up from the screen.

"I feel kind of guilty sitting here and listening to them fight about us," Dearka replied.

"Oh, don't worry. I used to do this all the time as a kid. They never noticed me. We get a nice angle that we can see and hear them at, but they can't do the same on us," she whispered.

"Do you think they can't hear us because we are whispering and they are busy yelling," Dearka mocked.

"Or maybe because when I was little, I didn't have someone sitting next to talking to me in any sort of hushed tones," she mocked back at him.

Dearka smiled at her. He loved the way they were able to discuss things so openly. He felt like he had not only found the love of his life, but another best friend.

"I am very well aware that Miriallia is a mother. But, until now, she did not act like one!" Mr. Haw yelled.

"What did you expect from her? She was still very young and extremely hurt when Annabella entered the world. She has grown up a lot since then, or have you been too pigheaded to notice?" Mrs. Haw screeched.

"No thanks to him!" Mr. Haw roared.

"If I remember my biology correctly, and I believe I do, that young man was not the only one who made the decision that brought about Annabella," Mrs. Haw said trying to calm herself down.

Dearka was beginning to feel uncomfortable again. It had been happening a lot lately.

"God, if this is how your family is reacting, I'm not so sure I should introduce you to mine," he stated.

Miriallia looked at him to see his face paling again.

"It's probably best if I didn't meet them until everything is said and done now. They may be even more upset than my parents. Especially since you have Cadey attached to you still," Miriallia responded.

"And unlike your mom, mine may be even more vicious than my dad. I can't imagine either of them standing up for me against the other," Dearka said sadly.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what people say," Miriallia said with a smile still plastered on her face.

Dearka took another deep breath as he waited for word to come through on Miriallia's laptop and he continued to listen to the fight below them.

"Somehow he tricked her. I'm sure of it. We didn't raise Miriallia to act like that," Mr. Haw tried to reason.

Dearka shook his head remembering the first night they spent together.

"Wow, if they only knew who came on to whom," he said more to himself.

Miriallia looked back at him before hitting him in the arm.

"Watch it buddy," she warned.

Dearka laughed softly before responding.

"You know it's true," he teased.

"Well, it's only because someone was going to leave," she informed.

"I still left you know," he answered.

"Don't remind me. That's what started this whole mess," she said annoyed.

"You know I intended to come back…" he began.

"We've been through this a hundred times Dearka. Can we move on from there now?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

The fight continued and Dearka put his head against the white banister spindles while wrapping his hands around two of them.

"Somehow, I doubt he tricked her or even forced her for that matter. Do you think she and Tolle were never together too?" Mrs. Haw questioned.

With that, Miriallia shut the top to the laptop and looked over at Dearka.

"Hey, want to go into Annabella's room now? I think we heard enough," she said with her face turning red.

Dearka smirked at her.

"I'm not that naïve Mir. I could tell you were experienced when we were together," he said as she continued to turn a brighter shade of crimson.

"Yeah, well, we don't need to hear my parents discussing it," she said quickly.

She was about to stand until she felt Dearka grab her arm and pull her back to her place in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm curious. I want to hear your father's response to that," he smirked.

"Really, you can be a pain in the…" she started.

She stopped mid sentence when she saw Dearka put his finger to his lips to shush her. Her eyes squinted into a glare at him before he leaned over to break one of the most prominent rules of the Haw household. He perked his ears up during their kiss to hear the response.

"Miriallia was never with that boy Tolle! She was a very good girl until she met that ruffian!" Mr. Haw began yelling again.

"You are so gullible if you believed her back then on Heliopolis. I can't believe you don't know your own daughter well enough to realize what she had been up to. You act like you know everything that is going on in her life and she is acting no differently than she did back then. You really believe it is because she wasn't under your guidance when she was on that ship still, don't you?" Mrs. Haw reprimanded.

"If we had been there…" he started.

"Annabella would still be here now," Mrs. Haw finished.

Dearka blinked at those words before looking at Miriallia.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I can't imagine you were any better. It's all thanks to that stupid double standard," she pouted.

"I didn't say anything," he defended.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it," she scolded.

Miriallia leaned back on to her hands and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired lately. I don't know what is wrong with me all of a sudden. I guess I'm just stressed trying to locate Annabella," she replied.

"I think we are done talking about this. Go get the them both for dinner," Mrs. Haw said harshly.

Mr. Haw began to leave the living room angrily. Miriallia and Dearka hopped up from their spots and dodged to their separate rooms. Miriallia shut her door quietly and sat on her bed with the laptop reopening it to see if there was any word from Yzak. Dearka did the same except he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his voice mail to pretend he was checking for messages. Mr. Haw entered the room Dearka was in first and stared at the young man as he waited for him to hang up his phone.

"Was there any word yet?" Mr. Haw asked.

"No sir," Dearka replied courteously.

"Fine, Mrs. Haw wanted me to grab you for dinner," he stated flatly.

"Uh, thank you," Dearka said standing up from the bed.

Mr. Haw walked to Miriallia's room and knocked on the door. Dearka exited Annabella's room and watched as Mr. Haw entered Miriallia's room.

"Miriallia sweetheart, it's time for dinner," Mr. Haw said sweetly.

Dearka rolled his eyes at how gentle he was being to Miriallia while he was as rough as steel wool to him.

"I guess that's how my parents would react too," Dearka thought.

He started to walk down the steps as he heard Miriallia respond.

"I'll be down in a moment daddy," Miriallia replied.

"Can you get any more sugar coated Mir? Although, I'd probably be the same way as Mr. Haw is if Annabella came home in this situation," Dearka thought.

The role of fatherhood was starting to take effect on him and he didn't really mind.

"Now if only I could get you back so I can actually have a chance to be a father," he thought as he continued down the stairs.

Mrs. Haw was waiting at the bottom for him.

"How are you doing? Are you hanging in there?" she asked kindly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm doing okay," he answered.

"Good. Don't let Mr. Haw rattle you. You've done well for the past few weeks," she encouraged.

"Thanks," he said with a slight smile.

Mr. Haw came stomping down the stairs with the grumpy look back on his face when he saw Dearka again. Dearka scurried to the kitchen to avoid another confrontation with the man.

"I've had all I can handle of him. I hope Yzak finds Cadey and Annabella soon," Dearka thought.

As Dearka sat down, he saw Miriallia enter the room. She sat down across from him and smiled. He smiled back but quickly wiped it off his face when he saw Mr. Haw glaring at him.

"Does this guy ever take a break," he thought.

Mrs. Haw began to put the food on the table and Dearka kept his eyes to the floor trying not to look at Miriallia or her father. Miriallia looked at the food and took in the heavenly scent.

"Wow mom, it looks delicious," she said.

"I hope it tastes that way too," Mrs. Haw replied with a smile.

They all began to eat quietly and Dearka continued to avoid eye contact with Mr. Haw as he felt his eyes drilling into him. Miriallia took a few bites of her food before quickly putting down her fork. When the fork dropped, everyone looked up at her.

"Is something wrong dear," her mother asked.

Miriallia sat still for a moment trying to regain her composure. She couldn't even speak and she could feel everyone staring at her.

"Mir?" Dearka asked ignoring the glare he received from Mr. Haw.

"Excuse me," she was finally able to say politely before pushing away from the table.

She scurried out of the room and Mrs. Haw stood up quickly to follow. Mr. Haw was about to stand when Mrs. Haw stopped him.

"You two stay, eat. I'll check on Miriallia," she said following her daughter upstairs.

End

**Author's Preview:** Here comes the new twist in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out what it is. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	23. Surprises

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: **This was one fun chapter to write. I hope you all like reading it as much as I like writing it. I'm almost done with Chapter 24, but I have to work tomorrow night, so it may be up late. Sorry. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 23**

Surprises

**On Sextillis 1…**

Ian stepped off another shuttle on his home PLANT. He had been searching for Cadey and Annabella for over three weeks with no luck.

"I need to find some sort of clue or a place to even start. Someone must know where she is," Ian thought as he walked through the terminal.

He was partially dazed when he ran smack into a young woman knocking them both to the ground.

"I am so sorry," he apologized standing up quickly and putting his hand out to help her.

"What is wrong with you?" the girl screamed smacking his hand away.

Ian looked at her in confusion.

"What is her problem, I apologized didn't I?" he thought bitterly.

"Why don't you look where you are going?" she yelled again pushing herself up from the floor.

"Hey wait a minute, I wasn't the only one not looking you know," he half yelled.

"Whatever, get out of my way," she said angrily as she pushed by.

"What a bitch," Ian thought angrily as he began to stock off in his own direction.

He stormed out of the terminal and to the curb to call for a taxi. As he waved one in, he picked his bag up from the ground where he had placed it to give his arm a momentary break.

"The best place to start is going to be to find some of our old friends. They should mostly be back now since the dedication ceremony is coming up in a few weeks," he thought.

He stepped into the taxi and smiled at the driver.

"I need to go to Wilmington Lane," Ian said.

"Yes sir, Wilmington Lane it is," the driver responded when Ian shut the door.

**On December 4…**

Cadey and Annabella were watching television quietly until the phone rang. Cadey stood up and answered while keeping an eye on young Annabella.

"Hey Kelley, what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know Ian is back here in Sextillis," she replied.

"Ian, but no sign of Dearka?" Cadey inquired.

"Nope, just from the passenger list I hacked into, Ian is still hopping the PLANTs in search of you," she answered.

"That boy definitely has a thing for that wench. What is it about her that is making all the men so crazy?" she asked.

"Don't know since I've never met her, but she must be something if Ian is this determined to locate you," Kelley replied.

"Not to mention, I still have Yzak on my tail somewhere out there," Cadey reminded.

"Yeah, but Yzak doesn't have a clue where you are and Ian has the ability to find out. After all, if you recall we are all friends," she stated.

"I know that!" Cadey cried aggravated.

Cadey looked down at Annabella who was now stacking her blocks up one by one and then knocking them down when they were high enough. A loud giggle could be heard through the phone.

"At least she likes you," Kelley said kindly.

"We've had our moments," Cadey scowled at the little girl as if punishing her for her earlier outburst when she smashed a vase with one of her blocks during a hissy fit.

"Why? What happened?" Kelley asked.

"Let's just say I owe you a vase from Junius 2," she answered.

Kelley cringed at that response on the other end of the line.

"My mom's favorite," she groaned.

"Sorry," Cadey replied.

"Forget it, just replace it," Kelley said.

"Just do me a favor and make sure you don't say anything to Ian. I know if he finds you he will grill you to find where I am," Cadey said.

"I'll do my best," Kelley replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cadey questioned annoyance ringing in her voice.

"Cadey, I can't avoid him forever. He's going to find me and you know he won't leave me alone if he even has an idea that I know something. It's been hard enough to avoid him the past few weeks. He is searching out for all our friends. The only thing is most of them haven't been around until now. I think that's why he came back to Sextillis. The dedication ceremony is in a few weeks and people have been starting to come home," she reminded her.

"Do you think Dearka will come back for that?" Cadey said off topic.

"Can you get your mind off of him for one damn minute?" Kelley yelled feeling the hopelessness of her question.

"I was just thinking…" Cadey started.

"Do you hear yourself? You are addicted to the guy. A guy that two years ago you told me you didn't want anything to do with! Now you can't get your mind off him. In fact, your addiction is so bad, you stole his baby with another woman!" Kelley screamed trying to get her point across.

"I can't talk to you when you are like this," Cadey said as she slammed down the phone.

Kelley stared at the phone on her end after Cadey did this shaking her head.

"You are definitely crazy my dear," Kelley thought.

As Kelley hung up her phone, the doorbell rang. She walked over and looked through the peephole.

"Ian," she thought.

She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Ian. What brings you here?" Kelley asked with a fake smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Uh, well, I'm kind of going…" she started.

Ian looked up at her from the ground picking up on her nervousness.

"To see Cadey?" he finished for her.

Her eyes widened.

"Well, now that we've established that, can I come in now?" he asked more forcefully.

"I told her this was going to happen. Ian isn't an idiot. He knew to come here first," Kelley thought.

She let Ian enter the house and sat down on her couch.

"You can't let her do this. You know that," Ian started the conversation.

"I don't know what you want me to do. I can't tell you anything. I don't know where she is. She just calls me occasionally to see what is going on here at Sextillis," Kelley replied.

Ian could tell she was lying.

"To think, I've been PLANT hopping for the past three weeks and you kept eluding me. I should have known she would have trusted you to help her. She knows I have feelings for Miriallia so she couldn't trust me," Ian stated.

Kelley looked to the ground avoiding his eyes.

"There is a young woman who desperately misses her daughter. What if it was you? Can you really go along with this plan of Cadey's? She won't win Dearka back this way. If anything, she's driving him further from her reach," Ian continued.

"I can't help you Ian," Kelley replied.

Ian stood up from where he was.

"I'm going to find her with or without your help," Ian said annoyed.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me?" Kelley asked shocked.

"I don't have time to waste. I've done enough of that already. If you aren't going to help me, I will find someone who will. Now I remember why we broke up in the first place," Ian retorted.

Kelley gave him a dirty look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked lividly.

"Cadey may not be in her right mind right now, but you have the gift of reality on your side. Yet, you are choosing to let some poor girl suffer and think her child is lost to her forever. You are heartless," Ian stated as he walked to the door.

Kelley stood from her seat and ran to catch him at the door.

"Wait," she cried.

"If you aren't going to tell me what I want to hear then save your breath," he said.

"I..." she started.

Ian stared at her with his piercing hazel eyes. He stood in his place for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know why I thought you would even care," Ian said and turned to leave.

Kelley couldn't say anything. She stood there with her tongue-tied. The words wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. She watched as Ian headed back to the taxi that he had waiting for him. Ian looked back at her one last time before opening the door.

"December," she cried out begging for him to stop.

His eyes softened to her before he looked into the taxi.

"Can you wait one more minute," he asked the driver.

"It's your money sir," the driver replied.

Ian pushed the door closed again and walked back up to the house. He could see the tears flowing down Kelley's face.

"The cottage?" he asked.

Kelley shook her head to answer his question. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You won't regret this," he promised.

"I will if you are the one to bring the baby back to the girl you have a thing for," she thought knowing she possibly sealed chances with this mystery girl.

"Don't hurt her," Kelley pleaded.

Ian pulled away from Kelley.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just going to talk to her. I'm hoping I can make her come to her senses," he replied.

He wiped the tears from Kelley's face and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

A small blush filled Kelley's face.

He pulled away from her again and walked back to the taxi.

"Good luck and be careful," she called to Ian.

"I will," he said waving back to her.

He stepped into the taxi and headed for the shuttle port to make his way to December 4.

**At Miriallia's home…**

Miriallia sat on the floor of the bathroom praying for the nausea to end. Mrs. Haw entered to check on her daughter.

"Miriallia, are you okay dear?" she asked.

Miriallia looked back at her mom with tear stained cheeks.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," she said holding back her convulsions.

Mrs. Haw sat down on the ground next to her and pulled her into her embrace.

"Do you have a fever?" she asked placing her hand to her forehead.

"I don't know. One minute I was fine and then the next I felt so sick," Miriallia replied.

Mrs. Haw couldn't feel any heat irradiating from her daughter's forehead. When she removed her hand, Miriallia jumped up from her spot and back over the toilet. When Miriallia finished coughing up, she fell back into her mother's embrace.

"Do you think you may be pregnant?" Mrs. Haw asked with no hesitation.

Miriallia looked back at her mother in shock.

"How can she ask me that so bluntly?" she thought.

"No, no, it's not that," Miriallia stuttered.

"So, it is a possibility," Mrs. Haw probed brushing her daughters hair to comfort her.

"No, it can't be. I had my period a few weeks ago. And I haven't…," Miriallia started.

"A few weeks ago?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Miriallia replied.

"Are you sure you weren't spotting? It was only two weeks before that you had it or don't you remember," her mother asked again raising an eyebrow.

Miriallia had sat still in her mother's arms.

"It can't be," she thought.

"Miriallia, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you've been doing," Mrs. Haw insisted.

"I haven't been doing anything," Miriallia cried pushing out of her mother's grasp.

"I'm not as naïve as your father dear," Mrs. Haw replied.

Miriallia glared at her mother before another wave of nausea swept over her.

"Should I be going to the store?" Mrs. Haw asked.

"No, I'm fine," Miriallia said in between gasps.

Mrs. Haw sat with her back against the wall of the bathroom waiting for her daughter to regain her composure.

"Then it won't hurt to make sure," Mrs. Haw replied standing up from her spot.

"Mom," Miriallia cried moving back to the floor.

"Stay up here and don't talk to either Dearka or your father. I'll be back in a little bit," Mrs. Haw said closing the bathroom door behind her.

Miriallia was about to follow and protest but was unable as her stomach felt queasy again.

Mrs. Haw walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab her purse. There she saw both men eating quietly. Mr. Haw was glaring at Dearka the entire time. Dearka kept his eyes on his food.

"I'll be back in a minute. I think Miriallia caught a flu bug or something. We don't have any medicine in the house, so I'm going out to get some. I want both of you to leave her alone though," she ordered.

Mr. Haw looked up at his wife.

"I'm not kidding," she answered his look before heading out the door.

"You heard her," Mr. Haw snipped at Dearka.

Dearka took his eyes off his food with a confused look.

"Don't bother my daughter, she's not feeling well," he said.

Dearka squinted his eyes at him with so much loathing.

"I heard her," he replied through gritted teeth and then looked back down at his meal to avoid the urge to beat Miriallia's father.

Miriallia sat still on the floor of the bathroom after her mother left.

"How can this be? It's not possible," she thought.

Her mind flashed with all the intimate moments she and Dearka had spent together a few weeks back. Not once could she remember using protection.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought with tears streaming down her face.

Miriallia found the strength to get off the floor and felt her stomach calming down. She walked into her bedroom and fell onto it lightly. Curling herself up into a ball, she began to rub her stomach.

"Is there really someone in there?" she asked softly to herself.

It had been two years since she had Annabella inside her and she didn't remember the beginning of the pregnancy at all.

"I guess we'll see when mom gets back. But what will I say to Dearka if I am?" she thought hugging her pillow tightly.

**Back on Sextillis 1…**

Ian entered the shuttle port again and made his way to the counter. He had done so much traveling the past few weeks he was starting to get accustomed to the terminals.

"Hi, I need a ticket for December 4 please," Ian said politely.

The attendant hit the keys on the computer keyboard and looked up the seating for the shuttle.

"There is one leaving in an hour that has a seat available. I can put you on that if you would like," the woman behind the counter said.

"Uh, yes please. That sounds good," he replied.

He handed her his card and cringed when he saw the price.

"Cadey is going to put me in the poor house soon," he thought.

He grabbed the ticket and thanked the attendant as he walked toward the security entrance with his duffel bag.

"The things I do for love," he said to himself.

He approached the entrance and passed through making his way through the terminal.

"Here I come Cadey, ready or not," he thought.

**An hour later at Miriallia's home…**

Miriallia heard a knock on her door and hoped it wasn't Dearka.

"Yes," she called.

The door opened revealing her mother holding a bag.

"Here you go," her mother said handing the bag over to her.

Miriallia sat up from her bed and wiped the tears away from her face. Her mother sat down beside her as Miriallia took the bag.

"Thanks mom," Miriallia choked out.

"Miriallia," her mother started.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you love him?" her mother asked.

Miriallia looked at her mother allowing a small smile to escape her lips.

"Yes, I do," Miriallia admitted.

"Then it doesn't matter what this test tells you today. I can tell he loves you too and no matter what happens, he will stay by your side. After all, he is putting up with all your fathers blatant attempts to get rid of him," Mrs. Haw smiled.

Miriallia hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you mom," she said again.

"Miriallia, you are legally an adult now. You can make your own decisions. I will make sure your father doesn't stand in your way, but you have to promise to remain honest with me," Mrs. Haw winked.

"I'll tell you the results," Miriallia admitted the possibility with a smile.

She walked out of the room to take the test and Mrs. Haw remained on her bed. As Miriallia entered the bathroom again, Annabella's door opened with Dearka peering out to see what was going on. Mrs. Haw stood up and walked toward him.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry," Mrs. Haw replied to his questioning look.

Dearka took a step back into Annabella's room.

"Oh, that's good," he said.

"You were really worried, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you asked me to leave her alone, so I came up here after dinner," he said honestly.

"I don't know what it is about you that Mr. Haw doesn't approve of, but you're okay in my book," she said smiling.

A smile filled Dearka's face along with a small blush. He had Mrs. Haw on his side almost the moment she met him. He didn't think he had when she first approached him that day, but it turned out she was just teasing him, not expecting Mr. Haw to react so viciously towards him.

"When Miriallia comes out, I need to speak with her for a moment alone and then you can see her. I'm sure she will be feeling better by then. I'll keep Mr. Haw occupied," Mrs. Haw continued.

"Oh, thank you," Dearka said shyly.

"Think nothing of it. I don't mind at all. You two have been extremely patient while waiting to hear news about Annabella's whereabouts," Mrs. Haw replied.

The door opened to the bathroom and Mrs. Haw smiled at Dearka.

"It will be just a minute," she said grabbing the doorknob and closing the door to Annabella's room.

Dearka stood in his spot a little confused but decided to listen to Mrs. Haw and give her a moment with her daughter. Mrs. Haw walked over to Miriallia whose hands were now shaking with the test in her grip. Mrs. Haw put her arm around her and walked her back to her room closing the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm…" Miriallia started.

Mrs. Haw looked down at the test.

"Yes, you certainly are. But I think it's best that we don't say anything to your father right now," Mrs. Haw replied.

"Dearka," Miriallia said softly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mrs. Haw asked.

Miriallia looked up at her mother.

"How?" she said with a petrified look on her face.

"Well, how about just telling him," Mrs. Haw advised.

"But what if he leaves?" Miriallia asked.

"I don't think he would do that. He did say if he had known about Annabella, he would have stayed with you," Mrs. Haw comforted her.

"Mom, I can't tell him. We haven't even found Annabella yet. How can I do that to him?" Miriallia cried with so much confusion tearing her apart.

"What if you told him when you were ready then?" her mom winked.

"You won't say anything?" Miriallia asked hopeful.

"Miriallia, it's not my place to say anything to him or your father. You have to do it when you feel ready," her mother said comfortingly.

Miriallia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was going to back her up on whatever she decided to do.

"I don't know how to tell him even when I'm ready," Miriallia said in sincerely.

Mrs. Haw looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," she said as she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

Miriallia smiled again as her mother stood up from the bed.

"I would hide that if I were you, including the packaging," Mrs. Haw warned.

"Right, I will," Miriallia said.

"I'll go get it from the bathroom so you can hide it somewhere in here. I can't imagine your father would ever look through your stuff and Dearka doesn't even know he should," Mrs. Haw winked.

Miriallia stood up and hid the test while her mother went to grab the packaging to it.

"I guess we're going to have another baby," Miriallia thought happily.

She stood on a chair and grabbed an old box on top of her bookcase.

"But this time, you're going to stay with me," she thought with a smile showing on her face.

Mrs. Haw re-entered the room and handed Miriallia the rest of the package.

"Just make sure dad doesn't come snooping around in here and if he does, don't let him get this box," Miriallia told her mother.

"Okay, should I get Dearka for you?" her mother asked.

Miriallia tilted her head in confusion.

"He is worried about you and I told him he could check on you after we spoke. I'm sure he is pacing in Annabella's room about now," Mrs. Haw smiled.

"Oh, yeah, just give me another minute," Miriallia answered.

It was her mother's turn to show a bit of confusion.

"I think I know how and when to tell him," Miriallia replied.

Mrs. Haw blinked her acknowledgement and walked toward Annabella's room waiting for Miriallia's okay.

Miriallia stepped off her desk chair and moved it back to the desk grabbing a piece of paper from her note block. She began writing what she wanted to say and signed it with an all my love at the end. She folded the paper and walked to the door. Her mother looked back at her as she watched her daughter nod. Mrs. Haw knocked on the door and quickly Dearka answered it.

"If you want to see Miriallia, now is the time," she said sweetly.

"Um, thank you," he said courteously.

Miriallia was at her door smiling and Dearka could see her from where he stood.

"I think I will go keep Mr. Haw occupied," Mrs. Haw said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

Dearka walked over to Miriallia and brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen into her face away. He looked deep into her eyes as if studying her.

"Are you okay Mir?" he asked.

"I am now," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, the note tucked inside one of her palms.

She pulled away from him for a moment and he looked at her in bewilderment.

"Can you do something for me and run down for a glass of water? I'm really thirsty," she asked.

"Sure," he said turning from her.

"Thanks," she said watching him walk toward the top of the stairs.

When he was out of view she ran into Annabella's room and grabbed his duffel bag. She sifted through his stuff until she found his uniform at the bottom. Finding one of the pockets she slipped the note inside.

"When you wear this uniform is the time you will learn that you are going to be a father again. Let's just hope you get a chance to put it on before you can figure it out on your own," she thought smiling.

She quickly zipped the bag and placed it back on the ground where she had found it. She ran out of the room and entered her own to wait for Dearka's return the smile never leaving her face.

End

**Author's Preview:** It's the Cadey an Ian showdown that's building for all those who have been desperately waiting for someone to confront her. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Somewhere along the way I lost Angel of Dreams again. I'll miss you this week. And I'm hoping Writer of Dreams is okay too. You up and disappeared as well. Hugs for the two of you! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	24. On The Run

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: **I should have chapter 25 done for tomorrow (no promises, I'm tired right now), but I have to buy the uncut of Gundam SEED Volume 10 (meaning I have to wake up early so they don't sell out), so I may watch that and then post later in the evening if I'm still awake. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 24**

On The Run

**On December 4…**

Ian stepped off the shuttle and walked through another terminal. He was starting to get tired of seeing the inside of these and longed to be back on a base.

"How sad is it that I prefer a base or a ship to these ports," he thought.

He walked along the path noticing the billboards along the wall.

"They are all starting to look the same. I think I saw that sign on Junius 3," he thought lethargically.

He stopped before passing a coffee shop embedded in the terminal. The scent of the freshly ground beans were captivating his senses.

"Guess it can't hurt to grab some coffee. I don't want Cadey thinking I'm this worn out or she won't take me seriously," he said to himself.

He walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee, finding a seat to relax for a few minutes.

**At Miriallia's home…**

Dearka climbed the stairs to Miriallia's room with the glass of water in his hand. He walked to her door and knocked softly.

"It's okay, you don't have to knock," she said smiling.

She was lying down on her bed in a powder blue silk top with matching hi cut shorts. Dearka began to blush when he saw her beautiful form in front of him.

"What's the matter?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, nothing," he said moving over to her with the water.

He handed her the water cautiously and then backed away.

"Thank you," she said when she grabbed it.

She began to eye him up and down raising her eyebrow to his shyness.

"There is obviously something wrong," she said a little annoyed.

"No, I mean, yes. Well, do you really think I should be in here with you dressed like that? What if your dad comes upstairs? I can't imagine your mother can keep him busy forever," Dearka replied.

Miriallia started to giggle at him. She didn't do that much so it threw Dearka off a little.

"What's so funny?" he thought.

She continued to laugh and Dearka furrowed his brow in concern. She was definitely acting strange.

"All right, what?" he asked irritated.

"Nothing, you're just cute. So tell me, since you said you wanted to be with me, are you planning on being this shy whenever we visit my parents home in the future?" she asked still laughing.

He definitely didn't get it. She was the one who told him to play the game her father set out for him. Now he was trying and she was tempting him to lose on purpose.

"No," he said defiantly.

"Really?" she asked in between laughs.

"You're not amusing," he said as he walked to the door.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath before calling to him again.

"Dearka," she called.

He turned to face her only to see a pound puppy being tossed at him. He caught it effortlessly, but continued to glare at her. He threw it back at her as she also had no trouble catching the stuffed animal.

"You are really not amusing," he said again leaving the room.

"Goodnight," she sung as he shut her door.

A smile filled his face at her playfulness. Even though she had tempted him, he refused to give in and could tell from the way she was acting that she was either testing or teasing him. He wasn't quite sure which it was. He walked to Annabella's room, closing the door behind him.

"Damn, I was going to make sure she was feeling okay," he thought after she had thrown him off with her tactics.

He sat on the daybed and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Oh well, I'm sure she's fine from the way she was acting. I'll just see her in the morning. Besides, I should check in with Yzak and find out if there is any news on Cadey yet," he thought.

He had shoved his cell phone deep into his bag and began unpacking to find it. He pulled out his clothes, including his uniform and found the phone lying at the bottom.

"It always amazes me that when you throw your phone in the bag, it not only ends up at the bottom, but in order to find it you have to take out every last item before it becomes visible to you again," he thought slightly irked with having to repack.

He refolded his clothes and placed them in the bag neatly, his uniform still on the bottom.

"Won't be needing that anytime soon," he though as he put it in the bag.

He used his phone to dial Yzak's office on the Voltaire and waited for his friend to pick up.

**Back on December 4…**

Ian stepped out of the taxi and headed up the large stone steps of Kelley's family cottage. He could see Cadey and Annabella playing in the living room, but Annabella didn't look too thrilled. He smiled to himself at the site of Annabella safe and sound.

"Thank God she is okay," he thought.

He walked to the door and rang the bell. Inside, Cadey looked up from the living room floor and walked over to the door. Before she could even look to see who it was, Ian spoke.

"Don't bother pretending you're not there Cadey, I could see you on my way up the steps," Ian said threateningly.

Cadey's eyes squinted in anger.

"What do you want?" she asked with contempt in her voice.

"Let me in, we need to talk," Ian ordered.

"And if I don't?" she asked already knowing his answer.

"I'll break down this door. And if you make me do that, you won't be happy with what I do next," he threatened.

The door swung open and an extremely agitated Cadey stood in front of him. For the first time, he didn't care that she was upset and he pushed through the door almost knocking her over. He walked straight for Annabella.

"Don't touch her," Cadey yelled running past him to grab her before he had a chance.

"Cadey!" he yelled.

"She's my daughter, you can't have her," Cadey cried.

Ian couldn't believe his ears.

"What? She's not yours Cadey," Ian stated simple facts.

Cadey shook her head holding Annabella tightly to her. Annabella was not very pleased with this close contact. She began to hit Cadey with her tiny hands in an attempt to be put down.

"Yes she is. Emma is mine and you are not taking her away from me," Cadey exclaimed.

Ian was astounded with her declaration that he fell backwards a few steps.

"She has really lost it," he thought.

Tears were forming in Cadey's eyes and Ian realized that this was not going to be as easy to just take the child from her arms. She was still his friend and he knew she needed some serious help.

"Cadey, you can't run forever. You know that. You may have been able to make it for a while now, but one day someone else will find you too and it's going to be over. They'll put you in jail and take Annabella away to give her back to Miriallia," Ian said calmly.

"It won't happen and her name is not Annabella, it is Emma," Cadey reiterated.

Ian had his hands up in front of himself waving them down to try to relax the now heavily breathing Cadey.

"I'm not getting through to her. What the hell do I do? I should have just told Dearka where she was. Cadey may not have been so freaked out if he was here," Ian thought wishing he could smack himself in the head right about now.

"Cadey, you are living in constant fear and you'll always wonder if the next knock on the door is going to be the end of your journey. When it happens, Emma is the one who will suffer," he said playing along with Cadey's delusions.

Cadey had begun to calm a little and breathing more regularly. Annabella was still not happy and began whining her discontent.

"Do you think this is what Dearka would really want? If you want him back so badly, you need to start thinking rationally," Ian pressured.

Cadey looked down to the floor.

"The older Emma gets, the worse it's going to be. She is just a baby now and you can manage to escape and live on the run until she's a little older and then she'll be ripped from your arms and you'll be the only mother she has ever known," he continued.

The tears started falling down Cadey's face and Ian realized he was finally reaching her.

"But I love her," Cadey cried.

"If you do this, you will devastate her. She'll be emotionally scarred for life and then she's going to find out that she had another mother. A mother you denied her because of your grand scheme to win her father back," Ian continued.

"It won't happen like that," Cadey denied.

"She's going to be the one to suffer Cadey, don't you see that? And to make things worse, she may never forgive you," Ian said.

Cadey couldn't bear to hear anymore, placing Annabella on the ground with her toys.

"I know you are trying to help me Ian, but if I don't have Dearka, I don't have anything. If that girl is able to take him away from me, then she owes me this," Cadey said defiantly.

Ian was beginning to get frustrated but held back his anger.

"Cadey, you need to be thinking about Emma right now," Ian said.

"I am thinking of her!" Cadey yelled.

"You say you love her right? I'm not saying it's easy. I mean, look at me, how do you think I feel? These are hard choices to make and I chose to sacrifice my feelings for the person I love," he stated.

"I love Emma more than anything," Cadey cried.

"Then decide what is best for her, a life on the run with all those risks or to reunite her with her real mother. Cadey do you have the strength to sacrifice everything for Emma's happiness?" he asked.

"I…" she started.

Before she could get any words out Ian heard a noise from outside.

"Cadey grab Annabella, I mean Emma and get into the bedroom," he ordered.

Cadey obediently followed his instructions.

"What the hell is that?" he thought moving to the front door.

Cadey could see people surrounding the front of the house and she moved into the bedroom.

"I have to get out of here," she thought.

She grabbed her purse on her way into the back bedroom and locked the door. Quickly she opened the window and crawled out running to the car she had purchased a week before in the detached garage. She saw a soldier coming toward her and she gathered speed pushing through the barn like doors.

"Over here," a soldier cried.

Cadey had no time to strap Annabella into the car seat and once again placed her in the passenger's seat securing her with the seat belt. She turned the ignition as the soldier had made it to the door and started banging on the window.

"Leave me alone," Cadey yelled in a panic.

She slammed on the gas peddle and flew out of the garage trying her best to avoid the soldiers that were trying to get in her way. Dust shot up in all directions from the tires blinding a few soldiers on her way out.

"What the hell," Ian said when he saw the car from the window.

He ran to the front door and opened it revealing a very angry woman.

"You again!" he yelled.

The woman turned back from her vision on the escaping car and was taken aback at his presence.

"Damn it!" he cried watching Cadey escape.

"Who are you?" the woman asked angrily.

"Someone who was trying to rescue that little girl!" he yelled figuring that's why soldiers in uniform were at the door.

"Yeah good job with that. You let her get away," she replied angrily pushing through the door.

The girl got on the communicator and made a call.

"We lost her thanks to some idiot here," she scoffed.

"Hey just a minute, you are the one that let her get away. I almost had the baby back and who the hell are you anyway," he screamed.

"Who is that?" Yzak questioned.

Shiho flashed the communicator toward Ian and both sets of eyes widened.

"Shiho, grab him. That's one of Cadey's close friends," Yzak ordered.

Shiho lifted her hand and five soldiers surrounded Ian.

"Great!" he yelled.

He put his hands up in the air in order to surrender.

"Dearka knows I'm here," he lied.

"Really, then why did he send us to look for her?" Shiho mocked.

Ian glared at her.

"You are such a bitch!" he said under his breath.

A few of the soldiers overheard and laughed a little at his remark.

"Have him brought back to the ship, I can't imagine Cadey is going to be easy to find right now. She's probably hiding out somewhere on that PLANT by now," Yzak ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Shiho asked.

"Fill Dearka in and see if this guy is telling the truth. Then I'll check to see his status in ZAFT," Yzak stated.

"This guy is a ZAFT soldier too," Shiho said irritated.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that sweetheart?" Ian said condescendingly.

Shiho glared at him and walked over ready to smack him.

"Just bring him here Shiho," Yzak warned.

"Fine," she said slamming the communicator shut.

A smirk filled Ian's face.

"I'm glad she got away now. I wouldn't want someone like you returning Annabella to Miriallia and Dearka," Ian said obnoxiously.

Shiho shook her head and walked away.

"Let's go," she ordered.

They all headed out the door, Ian still keeping his hands up as to not provoke the other soldiers.

"Well, this is going just swell," he thought.

**In Neo's office…**

"Have you located the girl?" Neo asked the attending soldier.

"Yes sir, she is at her home in Orb, but there is a young man that seems to be with her at every moment," the soldier replied.

"Well, he has to walk away at some time," Neo stated.

"Yes Sir!" the soldier saluted understanding the cryptic order and leaving to carry out his duty.

"Very soon, my problems will be rectified," Neo thought with an evil smirk.

**At Miriallia's home…**

Dearka was beginning to get annoyed that he wasn't able to reach Yzak.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dearka thought.

Before he had a chance to redial, his cell rang at him. He looked down and saw it was the person he had been trying to locate.

"It's about time," he said when he answered.

"What is?" Yzak asked.

"I've been trying to call you for the past twenty minutes," Dearka said irritated.

"Well, I've been trying to track down your brat," Yzak said coldly.

Dearka was now livid.

"She is not a brat!" he yelled.

"I found her," Yzak said.

This stopped Dearka's anger in its' tracks.

"Where?" he cried.

Miriallia came bursting through the door.

"Did he find her?" she shrieked.

Yzak cringed when he heard Miriallia scream.

"I didn't say we caught her," Yzak said.

Dearka was beginning to get angry again.

"This is ridiculous, I'm coming back to the PLANTs to find her myself," Dearka stated.

"This isn't my fault," Yzak defended.

"Let me guess, you're going to blame it on Shiho? Man, can't you take responsibility for anything that you actually screw up?" Dearka asked agitated.

"Watch it Elsman, you still work for me, remember that!" Yzak stated.

Dearka looked over and saw Miriallia's sad look. He walked to her and put his arm around her. She buried her head in his chest and let more tears fall from her eyes.

"Besides, it happened to be Ian Randall that was our downfall this time," Yzak informed Dearka.

Miriallia lifted her head when she overheard Yzak's shrill voice say Ian's name.

"Ian, huh?" Dearka repeated.

"Yeah, he said that you knew he was looking for Cadey too. Honestly, if he was, he may have almost had her," Yzak said sincerely.

Miriallia looked up at Dearka with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I knew he was looking for her. He told Mir he would do his best to find Annabella for her," he replied.

Miriallia's eyes softened and a small smile showed on her face. She mouthed the words thank you to him. He just smiled back at her.

"I can't believe I have to defend that creep. If Miriallia wasn't here, I'd deny it and have him put in the loony bin with Cadey for that matter," he thought.

"I'm not letting her get off of December 4, so maybe you should get ready to return. But I'm going to be the one to find her, got that," Yzak said belligerently.

"Whatever, we'll leave tomorrow," Dearka confirmed.

Miriallia felt so much better at the sound of those words. She had been waiting three weeks to hear him say that. Dearka hung up his phone and looked down at the angel wrapped around him.

"Since we're leaving tomorrow anyway," he smiled.

She laughed at him and pulled away.

"I don't think so my dear. You may just need to take a cold shower tonight. I need to get some rest for when I have my chance to beat Cadey to a bloody pulp," Miriallia said with a wink.

"Hey, you are supposed to leave Cadey to me," he reminded.

"We'll see," she sang as she left the room hitting the light switch on the wall off on him.

Dearka rolled his eyes and went back to the daybed.

"Don't worry Annabella, we're coming to get you and I promise you will have everything you could ever dream of," Dearka thought as he rested on the bed slowly closing his eyes for the night.

Miriallia walked into her room and grabbed a new bag from the closet. She found some clothes and a really sexy outfit for the evening to wear when she was alone with Dearka again.

"Soon, I'll have everything I should have had two years ago. Dearka, Annabella and you little one," she thought rubbing her womb.

She finished packing her stuff and turned off her own light in order to get some rest for the long day ahead.

End

**Author's Preview:** It's the Cadey an Ian showdown up next for all those who have been desperately waiting for someone to confront her. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	25. Ominous Events

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: **Hey there, sorry I disappeared. I've been desperate to write my next chapter and finally I was able to. Hopefully I should have chapter 26 done for tomorrow too. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 25**

Ominous Events

**3:00 AM, Miriallia's home…**

A light breeze entered the partially open window in Miriallia's room. She could smell the fresh air as she rolled over to her side mid-dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a shadow over her bed. Quickly, she sat up with fear in her eyes. Before she could let out a noise, a chloroform soaked rag was thrust over her nose and mouth. She tried with all her might to avoid breathing in the fumes, but to no avail. Her arms flailed at the brutal attack knocking over the lamp on her bedside table. The lamp smashed to the ground causing Dearka to jump out of his bed.

"What the hell was that?" he thought fearing Miriallia may be in danger.

Mr. and Mrs. Haw were already at Miriallia's door trying to open it. The invaders that had entered their home locked the door forbidding entrance to the room. Mr. Haw banged on the door and tried to ram it with his shoulder but only hurt himself more. Dearka moved in and realized there was no way to knock the door down.

"It's solid wood, we can't break it down," he said angrily.

Mrs. Haw had run down the hall and into her bedroom while Mr. Haw had been trying to get through the door. She ran back and pushed both men out of her way.

"It's an old house and the locks are all the same skeleton locks, meaning any of our keys will unlock it," she said irritated with them.

As the key turned, she pushed open the door to see a gun aimed at her while some men carried Miriallia out through the window. Mrs. Haw flinched at the inevitable outcome when she heard the click of the hammer pulling back before the loud bang. She felt something or someone push her over and fall on top of her when the sound rang out. Her eyes opened to see her granddaughter's father slumped over her. Mr. Haw tried to get by the two of them blocking the doorway to capture the person responsible for shooting at his wife but wasn't fast enough. They had escaped easily out the window. He ran to the window and watched them load Miriallia into a dark van and speed out of the driveway. His fists hit the windowsill in anger before running back to his wife.

"Dearka?" Mrs. Haw screamed as she shook the young man.

His eyes opened causing him to immediately flinch in pain. Mr. Haw grabbed him and pulled him up roughly.

"Oh god, be careful with him," Mrs. Haw said with terror still in her voice.

"He's going to be fine. It just got him in the shoulder," he said furiously.

Mrs. Haw stood up quickly, her nightgown covered in Dearka's blood.

"Don't just stand there, do something," she screamed.

Mr. Haw shook his head unwillingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you. I'll go and call Jerry, hang on Dearka," she said irately pushing her husband out of her way.

"I may have underestimated your ability to cause trouble for this family young man. It seems you are far more dangerous than I had originally anticipated," Mr. Haw said pulling open one of Miriallia's drawers of clothes.

He grabbed one of her t-shirts and wrapped it around Dearka's left shoulder pulling it as tight as possible to inflict a little more pain on the boy who had been a nuisance to him since they met.

"Owww," he cried at the blatant attempt to make him feel the pain.

"Grow up," he said hitting him on the injured shoulder.

"What is your problem? Are you trying to kill me yourself?" he asked sarcastically.

"If I was trying to kill you, I would have left you there to bleed to death," Mr. Haw said venomously.

"Seems that even though I just saved your wife, you still can't stand me," Dearka said through gritted teeth.

"Those were EAF Soldiers. You are the one to blame for this. Saved my wife, that's a laugh. They probably came for you and decided to take Miriallia as a captive. Even if you saved my wife, daughter and granddaughter, I still would never accept you," Mr. Haw huffed as Mrs. Haw re-entered the room.

She knelt by Dearka's side and put her arms around him. Dearka could see the agitation in Mr. Haw's eyes.

"Why are you still standing there? Help me move him to the bed until Jerry gets here," she cried.

Mr. Haw helped his wife lift Dearka off the floor and moved him over to Miriallia's bed. Dearka flinched again from the pain in his shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, you are going to be fine," Mrs. Haw said comfortingly.

Dearka already knew that in his head, but was annoyed that he ended up caught in the crossfire. If he had been a second quicker, the person shooting at them would have missed both he and Mrs. Haw.

"Go get some water for him," she yelled at her husband again.

Mr. Haw stalked away angrily.

"I should be calling the police to report a kidnapping and handing the ruffian over to the EAF, not fetching him some water," he thought angrily.

"I'm going to be all right. I have to go and find Miriallia," Dearka said pushing himself up from Mrs. Haw's arms.

"Don't you even think of moving. I know you will find her and save her, but you need to wait until we get that shoulder taken care of," she said like she was his mother.

"Thanks," he said lying back down on the pillow.

He could smell the scent of Miriallia's shampoo on the pillowcase and closed his eyes waiting for this Jerry guy to show up so he could head out for Miriallia. Mrs. Haw heard a soft ringing coming from Annabella's room. She stood up and walked away from him. When she returned she had his cell phone in her hand. He grabbed the phone gently from her and answered Yzak's summons.

"Hey," he said in pain.

"Sorry it's so late, but I wanted to tell you we have Cadey and your kid," Yzak stated matter-of-factly.

Dearka flinched in pain again when he tried to sit up. Mrs. Haw put a hand on his chest to push him back down to the bed.

"Stay down," she ordered.

He gave a faint smile at her before answering Yzak again.

"Is Annabella okay?" he asked concerned.

"It depends on what you mean by okay," he said angrily.

"Why? What happened to her?" Dearka asked becoming even angrier now.

This was the last thing he needed to find out. If something had happened to Annabella now that he lost Miriallia again, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"It's not what happened to her, it's what's going to happen to her if she doesn't shut up soon," Yzak said frustrated.

"But she's okay," Dearka said ignoring Yzak's threat on his daughter his voice slightly distorted.

He knew Yzak would never harm Annabella no matter how angry he was. After all, Annabella was a part of Dearka and Yzak was very protective of his friends and their family's. Yzak noticed the sound in Dearka's voice this time and commented on it.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Well, if having Miriallia kidnapped by EAF soldiers and being shot in the shoulder is okay, then yeah, I'm just dandy," he said sarcastically.

Mrs. Haw couldn't help but smile at his sense of humor.

"What the hell happened?" Yzak yelled.

"I don't know, but I need to find out. They have Miriallia!" he said furiously.

"You need to get back to the PLANTs and deal with this kid before Shiho explodes. I'll start working on locating your precious girlfriend," Yzak said smartly.

Dearka pursed his lips together and bit down when another shot of pain coursed through his body. He didn't want to leave Earth without Miriallia by his side and Yzak could tell that was the reason for the delay in his response.

"What are you going to do by yourself? If you remember correctly, Athrun rejoined ZAFT and he is the only one with a connection to that girls former EAF friends. If anyone will know how to find her whereabouts, it's him," Yzak reasoned.

"Fine," Dearka said in defeat.

"Is it time to reinstate you as a ZAFT soldier then?" Yzak asked.

"No, not yet. I still need to deal with Cadey and maybe enlist some help from my parents, but I haven't decided if that is the best idea yet. I still need more time to figure everything out. Plus, the dedication ceremony is coming up and that is going to cause a few problems now that Annabella is there," Dearka admitted.

Mrs. Haw watched Dearka as he finished his conversation with his friend.

"Just hurry up and get back up here. You can figure out the rest later. Plus Cadey is no picnic either. She's been screaming in the room Shiho put her in for hours now. Thank God Ian is acting mature and sitting in his quarters quietly," Yzak stated.

"I'll leave later in the morning," Dearka replied.

"I'll be waiting," Yzak said as his door swished open showing a frantic Shiho.

Dearka could hear his little girl screaming in the background.

"I can't get her to stop," Shiho said in exasperation.

Yzak just stared at her in bewilderment with a look of fear that she was going to pass the kid to him. Mrs. Haw grabbed the phone from Dearka and began to speak with Yzak.

"Can you bring Annabella over to the phone please?" she asked.

Yzak waved Shiho over with the crying girl and Shiho held her up in front of the console. Mrs. Haw began to sing Hush little baby with the sweetest voice and Dearka watched gratefully as he heard the noise in the background of the phone dissipating.

"Wow," Yzak and Shiho said in unison.

Mrs. Haw handed the phone back to Dearka when she heard the doorbell ring. She had also realized Mr. Haw hadn't returned with the water she asked for and excused herself to retrieve both for Dearka. Dearka got back on the phone to speak with Yzak.

"Is she okay?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, she fell asleep in Shiho's arms during the song," Yzak replied still a little shocked.

"Guess she just wanted to hear a familiar voice. She's probably scared to death being moved so many places in this past month never seeing or hearing someone she recognizes," Dearka said still amazed himself.

"Well, Shiho is going to put her to bed for now, but you better get here quickly and take care of this. I'm not a babysitter you know," Yzak snipped.

"I'll leave in the morning, but I'm a little worse for the wear right now," he admitted.

"At this point, you could be on your death bed and I would still insist you get back here to help," Yzak said with a smirk.

"Goodnight Yzak, and thanks," Dearka said appreciatively.

"Again, you're welcome. What would you do without a friend like me?" he asked.

"I don't want to find out," he replied before hanging up the phone.

He pushed the back of his head into the pillow allowing the sides to fluff around his ears in order to block out the yelling he could hear downstairs between the Haw's.

"How could I let this happen? We were going to get Annabella together later in the morning. I don't understand what is going on. Why did the EAF want you? Is it because of the photos at San Juko?" he thought trying to make sense of it all.

He heard a knock at the door and saw a strange man staring at him.

"So, you're a coordinator right?" the man asked.

Dearka was a little shocked at this question, but answered respectively.

"Yes," he replied.

"And you have a higher tolerance for pain, am I correct?" he asked another question while walking over to the bed.

"To some degree I do," Dearka answered.

Mrs. Haw entered the room after finishing her fight with Mr. Haw downstairs.

"Is there anything I should get for you Jerry?" she asked sweetly.

"Scissors and towels would be good," he replied while taking the make shift bandage off Dearka's shoulder.

Miriallia's t-shirt was now covered in blood from Mr. Haw's attempt to stop the bleeding. Dearka was feeling slightly lightheaded, but was too preoccupied with Yzak's call to notice how out of it he was becoming. Dearka flinched again as Jerry felt the wound in his shoulder.

"Well, the good news is you're going to live," he joked.

"Really, you think," Dearka said sarcastically.

Mrs. Haw returned with the towels and went over to Miriallia's desk to grab some scissors. She handed them over to Jerry and walked to the other side of the bed to support Dearka. Jerry carefully cut Dearka's shirt to expose the wound better and then handed the scissors to Mrs. Haw.

"Thanks," he said.

She put them down on the desk and then returned to Dearka's side. Mr. Haw was now standing in the doorway watching the events. Dearka looked over to him and glared at him for the things he had said not long before. Jerry grabbed an antiseptic bottle from his bag and poured it on two towels to press against the wound on both sides of his shoulder.

"Lucky for you, we don't have to take a bullet out," he said working the towels around the edges gently.

Dearka could no longer continue his glare at Mr. Haw now that the pain had intensified. He cringed and squeezed his eyes closed while praying for the pain to disappear.

"We just have to get you cleaned up enough to travel back home, right?" he asked from the information Mrs. Haw had given him.

"Yeah," Dearka said through gritted teeth.

"All right then," he said pulling out a stitching needle and some thread.

Dearka opened his eyes in horror when he realized what Jerry was about to do.

"You do know what you are doing right?" he asked hoping not to offend Mrs. Haw since she brought this man here.

"I've been a doctor for thirty years. I think I know a think or two about sutures," he replied with a small laugh.

"Don't worry dear, he is a very close friend of our family and I didn't think it was such a good idea to bring you to a hospital under the circumstances," Mrs. Haw said in an attempt to relax Dearka.

"Thanks," he said as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

In a matter of minutes the front of the wound was taken care of and Jerry helped him roll on to his stomach after taping a piece of gauze to the wound with some more antibacterial gel on it's underside. He then worked on the exit wound of the bullet while Dearka's hand gripped Miriallia's pillow tightly. The pain was excruciating and he was sure Mr. Haw was enjoying every moment of it.

"There you go, all taken care of," he replied helping Dearka on to his back once again.

Dearka tried to sit up with no luck. He could still feel the pain and had unavoidable tears in his eyes from it all.

"Here, take these until you get back to the PLANTs. It was what took me so long to get here," he replied.

Dearka looked at the label and read what the drug was.

"OxyCotin?" he asked.

"Trust me, all your pain will subside for the time being with these. I'm sure they will work on a coordinator as well as they work on a natural. But, they're one of the most highly watched drugs on the market, so I had to call in a favor to a Pharmacist friend of mine. Without your medical records and proof of treatment, I wouldn't have been able to get these for you without a lot of questions being raised. You're just lucky I'm such a good friend of Miriallia's mother," he said with a wink.

"Uh, thanks," Dearka replied with a hint of concern in his voice.

Mrs. Haw handed him the glass of water and he took one of the pills.

"Just get some rest and take it easy on your trip home. Make sure you see someone up there to re-stitch that better," Jerry said as he walked toward the door to Miriallia's room.

"I'm going to stay here dear, can you see Jerry out?" Mrs. Haw asked.

Mr. Haw pushed himself off of the door jam and followed Jerry down the hall still grumbling about the fact Mrs. Haw was paying so much attention to Dearka.

"Don't worry, that drug will kick in soon and you will be able to get some rest," Mrs. Haw said as she pushed some of his falling curls off his forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he said sincerely.

"I would do anything for the man who loves my daughter so deeply," she replied staying by his side.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I should have been able to save her," he said depressed.

"You will. Don't worry, I have faith in you. Besides, you saved me and you know who has her," Mrs. Haw said with a smile.

Dearka closed his eyes still feeling Mrs. Haw as she brushed his hair gently. When he opened them again she was still smiling.

"Is it okay if I keep Annabella with me up in the PLANTs for the time being?" he asked.

"She is your daughter, so that is something that you will have to decide on your own now that Miriallia isn't here. If you want to keep her with you, I have no complaints," she said.

Dearka's eyes softened even more.

"I wish my mother was as kind as Miriallia's. I guess that is where Mir gets her big heart. She definitely doesn't get it from her father," he thought with sarcasm.

He sat in silence as he felt his pain lessening. His eyes looked around the room and he saw Miriallia's bag on the floor. He breathed out with a sigh and Mrs. Haw saw what he was looking at.

"You should probably take that with you so she has it when you get her back," Mrs. Haw said before walking out of the room.

Dearka watched her exit and then return with his duffel bag from Annabella's room. She grabbed Miriallia's car keys from her desk and placed them on top of the two bags.

"You can take Miriallia's car to the shuttle port tomorrow. Just hit the map button on the dashboard and then the number two button and it will direct you to the shuttle port as you drive. She used to get herself turned around all the time so I programmed that as the second map in the system. Make sure you take a lot of pictures of Annabella for me too. I want to see how much she grows while she is with you up in the PLANTs," Mrs. Haw said happily.

"I will and thank you again for everything Mrs. Haw," he said.

"Just get some rest and from now on, you can call me mom, okay," she said with a wink.

She walked to the door and got ready to hit the light switch.

"If you need anything there is an orange button that glows in the dark and it will send a signal to the intercom in my room. I actually had it installed when Miriallia was pregnant for the million and one things she wanted, but you can use it now if you need me," she said still smiling.

Dearka smiled back again and decided to test out her offer.

"Thanks mom," he said still smiling.

"I told you, anything for the man who is in love with my daughter," she said hitting the switch.

Dearka closed his eyes and tried to relax so he could figure out what he was going to do next. Before he had a chance to think, his exhaustion had other plans and pulled him into a peaceful rest.

**Back on the Voltaire…**

"He's coming back right?" Shiho asked desperately.

She had just put Annabella down in the crib and secured her with the strap in case of any turbulence from a surprise battle. Yzak put his finger to his lips in an attempt to have her lower her voice moving quietly to the bed.

"Oh for goodness sake," she said in a whisper now.

He rolled his eyes at her as he began to change from his uniform to lie down on the bed.

"It's not like you had to listen to her scream for the past 4 hours," Shiho said irritated.

"Unless you want her to scream for the next 6 hours before Dearka returns, then you should lower your voice," he said.

Shiho was shocked at the turn of the tables. She had expected to be the one telling Yzak to stay quiet with his lack of vocal volume control, but it ended up being the other way around. She glared at him as she changed too and jumped into bed.

"You don't think she is going to wake up anytime soon, do you?" she whispered in fear.

"The kid isn't a newborn, so I'm sure she can sleep through the night," Yzak whispered back before closing his eyes.

Shiho hit the button on wall and slipped down under the covers hoping she wouldn't have to hear the little girl scream again the way she had for the 4 previous hours.

"He had better get back her and take care of his own kid, or I'm going to kill him myself," she thought before drifting to sleep.

End

**Author's Preview:** The EAF has Miriallia and Dearka has to return to the PLANTs if he wants to save Annabella from Yzak's wrath. Poor guy, just when he thinks it will get easier, it gets harder. He may even learn how Yzak caught Cadey finally. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	26. A New Addition

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** I am totally dedicating this chapter to Writer of Dreams (she was the one who gave me the courage for one of the scenes last chapter and made the story even better than it was originally planned for so long ago). I'm all starry-eyed at her courage. I didn't get everything in the chapter that I hoped for, but it will be coming in the next few so I'm in a good place. I'm in a great mood and I love the new twist to the plot (thank you Angel of Dreams, the next chapter will be a dedication to you). Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 26**

A New Addition

Miriallia's eyes fluttered open and she sat up carefully. Her hand was on her head in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Where am I?" she thought still dazed.

The room was bright white and smelled as though she was in a hospital. The scent of sterilizing agents overwhelmed her senses. She looked down and saw herself attached to a few machines and began to feel the cool liquid being pumped into her hand by way of an IV. Her eyes were still trying to focus but she was able to make out the opening of the door and a person walking through.

"How are you feeling?" Neo asked.

She wasn't sure if she should answer and sat there in silence.

"It seems you have learned a little too much on one of your field trips," he continued throwing a bunch of pictures on Miriallia's lap.

Everything was still blurry to her, but she didn't need clear eyesight to figure out the EAF knew what she was doing at San Juko.

"What do you want from me?" she asked indignantly.

"I would like to make you an offer," he said.

She eyed him with malice, her mind working in overdrive to free her.

"What makes you think I would accept any offer from you or work with you for that matter?" she asked bitterly.

Neo walked to the side of the bed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and leaned over to her. Miriallia cringed at his touch feeling chills when he whispered in her ear.

"Who said I was asking?" he whispered hitting a button on the console next to the bed.

Another drug was pumped through the IV and immediately into her bloodstream forcing her to fall back to the pillow, eyes closing as she struggled to stay awake. Neo walked to the door and allowed the technicians entrance to the room.

"I want her memories wiped out. Start her training simulations immediately. We have already lost too much time and too many Extendeds. I want her ready to go in a few weeks. There is something about her that strikes me as the perfect candidate," he said with a grin.

"Yes sir," one of the technicians said as he moved to the bed and began to set up the equipment.

"Very soon, we will have the upper hand again," Neo thought as he walked out of the room.

**On The Voltaire…**

It felt like the nightmare was never ending to Shiho as another round of tears came from Annabella early in the morning. Yzak had his hands over his ears and tried to escape three times during the screaming match, with no luck. Shiho had decided she wasn't going to go through this alone and kept stopping his attempts at freedom.

"Where do you think you are going?" she yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked snidely.

She glared at him when she had exited the bathroom.

"Don't even think about it. I know what you are trying to do," she said venomously.

"I do have a ship to run. I don't have time for this. Besides, Dearka will be back soon and you can drop the kid off on him," Yzak said defensively.

"Oh no you don't," she screamed over Annabella's loud voice.

Yzak thought he was going to lose his mind from all the commotion.

"Here, take her," Shiho cried handing Annabella to Yzak.

Yzak held her out in front of him with terror in his eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with her?" he yelled back at Shiho.

"I don't know and I don't care," she said leaving the room.

Yzak stood there dumbfounded and Annabella grabbed for his silver hair.

"Hey watch it kid," he warned before placing her back in the crib.

She stood up and started to scream again, shaking the gate to the crib with all her might. In between cries Yzak could make out a word she was mumbling.

"Mu mu ma, mu mu ma," she repeated with tears streaming down her face.

"You want your mama, huh?" he asked the little girl.

Annabella started to sniffle, calming herself down slightly. She was no longer using her high-pitched scream, but a muffled cry. For a moment Yzak felt bad for her. He out of all people could understand the love of a mother. He watched Annabella as she stretched out her arms signaling she wanted to be held. Yzak just glared at her.

"Ump," she stuttered.

Yzak raised an eyebrow at her.

"No way kid, you're going to have to wait for Shiho to return," he said to her.

"That is if she returns," he thought nervously.

Annabella still had tears falling down her face as she tried again.

"Ump," she demanded again.

Yzak shook his head no to her and she began to scream again.

"All right already," he begged as he picked her up.

She sat in his arms and smiled grabbing for his hair again.

"Don't make me put you back in the crib," he warned the toddler.

She smiled and giggled at him wrapping her arms around him.

"Dearka is dead when I see him," Yzak thought.

The door swished open again revealing Shiho with a look of shock.

"How did you…" she questioned before losing the ability to speak.

"I have no idea, but you take her," he said passing her off to Shiho.

The minute Annabella was in Shiho's arms she started to cry and struggle out of her hold reaching for Yzak.

"I don't think she wants me," Shiho said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not taking her," Yzak stated coarsely.

Annabella demanded again with another high-pitched cry.

"If you don't take her, I'll follow you all around the ship with her. And, you won't be happy if she's screaming the entire time," Shiho threatened.

"Fine," Yzak huffed grabbing Annabella again.

Annabella smiled and sniffled her last few tears back.

"She is Dearka's daughter and he does tend to follow you like a puppy dog himself. I guess his daughter takes after him," Shiho teased.

"Dearka does not follow me like a puppy dog, it's more like a hyena the way he finds everything to be a joke snickering the whole time," Yzak replied.

"Sure it is," Shiho teased again.

"Cut it out," he warned.

She looked over at the clock and almost fell over from the shock of how late it was.

"I have to get ready, my shift is starting soon. You have fun with her," Shiho said running into the bathroom.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yzak yelled.

"No time, sorry," she said again through the door.

"Last time I checked, I was the Commander and I'm changing the shift schedule," he cried with a panic.

"Then it will look like favoritism," she sang from the shower.

Yzak grunted in displeasure while glaring at the door. He looked back down at Annabella who had made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Does she eat?" he called through the door.

"Well, she is human, so I would assume so," Shiho mocked.

"You know what I mean," he scolded.

Yzak heard the water turn off and waited a few minutes for Shiho to exit. She came out in her red elite uniform straightening and brushing it into place.

"Why don't you go talk to Cadey about it? I might kill her if I see her and she probably knows what to do with Annabella. She has been on the run with her for almost a month now," Shiho replied tying her hair back.

Yzak's eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm getting tired of you setting me up," he said angrily.

"Setting you up? How am I setting you up?" she asked innocently giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shiho…" he said raising his voice slightly.

Annabella looked back between the two before smiling and pulling on Yzak's hair again.

"Gotta run," Shiho said with a wink.

As quickly as she could, she ran out of the room. She could hear Yzak yelling at her to come back, but thought it best to ignore him.

"Shiho, this isn't funny!" he yelled down the hall after her.

He looked back down at Annabella who was making herself comfortable.

"How am I going to get anything done with you here?" he asked her with a softer voice.

She cooed at him while reaching for his hair. Yzak jerked his head away.

"You have to cut that out, it's annoying," he reprimanded.

She smiled at him again and ignored his order forcing Yzak to give up and let her do what she wanted.

"Women, you always get everything no matter how young or old you are," he said mockingly to himself.

He walked down the hall with Annabella while soldiers standing around stared at him.

"I am sure you have something to do," he threatened making them scurry around to find someplace safe to hide from Yzak's wrath.

Yzak walked to one of the rooms and buzzed before entering. He walked in without waiting for the response. On the bed, Ian was laying still.

"Did you need something? Or is it that you aren't able to take care of Annabella?" Ian asked.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of the kid myself," he stated stubbornly.

Ian raised his eyebrow to him when he looked over.

"Of course you can," he said slyly.

"Look, I just came to tell you that Commander Letner has officially terminated your leave and transferred you to a new post," he informed Ian.

"Really? So I guess I'm back with ZAFT," Ian said quietly.

Yzak was getting irritated with Ian's calm attitude.

"He thinks he's so great. He's got another thing coming," Yzak thought.

"So, where is this new assignment I've been placed in?" Ian asked.

"Right here," Yzak replied.

Ian sat up with his eyes widened.

"Here with you?" he said a little less calm.

"Got a problem with that?" Yzak asked.

Ian glared at him.

"No doubt he had me transferred here so I would have to see Dearka again. Damn it!" Ian thought.

"No problem at all Sir," he replied through gritted teeth while saluting.

"Well, since I can't stand you, I'm sending you over to the Rousseau for now. Until Dearka returns that is," he said with a grin.

As much as Ian couldn't stand Yzak ever since they were in the Academy together, he knew better than to say anything now that Yzak was his commanding officer.

"Yes sir," Ian said saluting.

"Don't worry, I'll only bring you back for a few hours when Dearka gets here, then I'm sending you back over to the other ship again. I'm sure Dearka wouldn't want to be stuck on the Voltaire with you either," Yzak mocked walking toward the door with Annabella.

Ian stood up from the bed and smiled at Annabella over Yzak's shoulder.

"Get in uniform and transfer over there immediately. I'll send for you after Dearka gets himself settled," Yzak ordered.

Ian saluted as Yzak walked out the door. He smiled at Annabella's face hoping he would be able to see Miriallia again, even if she was attached to Dearka's side.

**On Earth…**

Dearka opened his eyes and felt the pain returning to his shoulder. He cringed as it shot through his entire body.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Haw asked sweetly.

Dearka hadn't noticed her sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Uh, yeah. How long have you been…" he started to ask.

"I couldn't sleep and was worried about you, so I came back in a couple hours after you fell asleep," she admitted.

"Oh," he replied.

"Here, take this now and you will have the last one for your trip back to the PLANTs. I'm sure they will be able to take care of the rest when you get there," she said handing him another OxyCotin pill.

"I should have been gone by now," he said sincerely.

"Don't worry, Mr. Haw is gone now that he doesn't have to watch you and Miriallia like a hawk, so you can take your time," she said.

Mrs. Haw watched Dearka's eyes fall at the mention of Miriallia.

"Now, don't look so sad. I know you are going to find Miriallia and save her. For now, just think of how wonderful it will be to finally spend time with your daughter," Mrs. Haw said with a smile.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Dearka asked.

"I told you why," she answered.

Dearka took a deep breath through another shot of pain before taking the pill from Mrs. Haw's hand.

"Maybe I should ask it in a different way," Dearka replied.

Mrs. Haw looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you so kind to me when Mr. Haw has such hatred for me? I guess I would have thought that you and your husband would come to some kind of agreement either both for me or against me," he asked again.

"I take it your parents don't disagree on much in front of you then," Mrs. Haw stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, well no, they don't," he admitted.

"So, you always feel as though they gang up against you," she analyzed.

"Yeah," he said.

She closed her eyes to think for a moment and then reopened them with a look of conviction.

"It seems Coordinators really are different than Naturals even in the way they behave around others," Mrs. Haw said.

Dearka's eyes widened a bit from her comment. He hadn't expected such a direct attack on the subject of Coordinators versus Naturals.

"I'm not trying to offend you," she continued.

His eyes softened again at those words.

"I'm just stating my view from everything that has been going on in this household for the past month and some of the things that you've said yourself," she stated.

Dearka's brow furrowed in concentration on the meaning of her words as he took the water glass she offered him.

"I have also noticed you and Miriallia doing it too. Although, you get much more agitated then most natural men would when she doesn't agree with you in front of people and does her own thing regardless of your protests," Mrs. Haw said.

Dearka laughed to himself at that realization of Mrs. Haw's. She had noticed a lot more than he had given her credit for.

"I guess that's true. It does drive me a little insane," he acknowledged.

"You have to understand that in most natural homes there are definite public displays of differences of opinions and plenty of fights between people. I can even guarantee that your house has seen its' share of those disagreements. I'm just guessing that it doesn't happen often in front of you or others. In the end, a compromise is reached before anyone else has a chance to notice it, including yourself," Mrs. Haw said.

Dearka knew that to be somewhat true, but his parents stuck together on issues so often that he couldn't imagine them fighting one another or even disagreeing. Even when his mother did disagree with the marriage arrangement, she still forced him to go through with it. He knew even if he had mentioned Miriallia when she asked what was on his mind that day; it was only to know what he was thinking and not to stop the insanity or go against his father.

"I personally think you and Miriallia are a perfect couple and you make her happy," Mrs. Haw said with a smile.

Dearka felt his face blush a little at her sweet words.

"But I would be lying if I said Mr. Haw was going to accept you anytime soon," she said the smile disappearing.

Now he began to feel guilty and the concern showed on his face again.

"But I know what you are really asking, so here is your answer. Something as trivial as me siding with you and Miriallia is not going to destroy my marriage. Regardless of our disagreements on this matter, he can't change the way I think or feel, so he will just go on complaining in the corner or trying to make you uncomfortable and miserable," she said with a small laugh.

"Sounds like a promising future for me," Dearka said sarcastically.

"That's the key to surviving in this world. Realizing you can't force a person to change their ways, only that you can give them the opportunity to decide if they want to follow a different path. But it always has to be on their terms," Mrs. Haw said.

Dearka was amazed at how open-minded Mrs. Haw was. The only times he heard her speak up was when Mr. Haw had bashed him and Miriallia completely. He hadn't noticed just how brilliant Mrs. Haw really was.

"Just remember, Miriallia takes after me," she said with a wink.

Dearka smiled at that starting to feel a little less pain in his shoulder. The pill was beginning to take effect. He sat up and Mrs. Haw stood from the chair.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then I will re-bandage that wound for you before you head out," she partially ordered.

"Okay," he answered shyly getting out of the bed.

He headed down the hall to take a shower and wash the blood that had dried on his skin. As he turned on the shower, he could hear Mrs. Haw outside the door at the linen closet. Carefully he stepped in, making sure not to raise his arm too high. When he was done, he walked back to Miriallia's room and changed into some clean clothes from his duffel bag. He heard a knock at the door and threw the shirt he was going to wear on Miriallia's bed.

"Come in," he answered.

Mrs. Haw entered with some bandages and antibacterial gel. She walked over to him and put the stuff down on the bedside table. She sat down on the bed and patted it indicating for him to take a seat. He did so obediently and watched as she bandaged the wound back up. When she finished, she helped him get his shirt on and buttoned it for him.

"Are you sure you will be okay to drive and carry both bags?" she asked like a nervous mother.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine. Thank you," he replied.

"At least let me help you carry them down and put them in the car," she said.

"If Miriallia is anything like you then I already know I don't have a choice," he said smiling.

Mrs. Haw stood up and grabbed the two bags.

"You are right on both counts, she is like me and you don't have a choice," she said as she headed out the door.

Dearka grabbed the keys to Miriallia's car and followed Mrs. Haw downstairs.

"Now, make sure you call me when you get back there so I can talk to Annabella again," she said as he slid into the car.

He grabbed his sunglasses from the front zipper of his duffel bag and smiled at her.

"I will," he said.

"And, be careful, especially when you go looking for Miriallia. I want you both back safely," she said with more worry.

"I'll get her back and we'll both be fine," he promised.

Mrs. Haw was about to say something else but stopped suddenly. Dearka looked at her concerned when her mouth opened and closed again quickly.

"Just get her back, soon," she said after rethinking her words.

"It's not my place to tell him. He'll get her back and she will be able to do it herself," Mrs. Haw thought.

She walked back from the car and watched Dearka head out for the shuttle port.

"Please bring my girls back safely," she thought while waving to the departing car.

Dearka hit the buttons that Mrs. Haw had mentioned the night before as a map came on the console guiding him to the shuttle port.

"Not bad, I really like her car," he thought.

He continued his drive in peace with a small smile on his face from all the kind and enlightening things Mrs. Haw had said. In a way, she was trying to teach him a lesson for his life with Miriallia. Even though his father was mostly neutral when it came to Coordinators and Naturals co-existing, he knew he didn't agree with them as co-habitants.

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he thought as he continued on his way.

End

**Author's Preview:** Neo wants Miriallia for an Extended! Wow, Dearka had better find her quickly. And now Ian is assigned to Yzak's team. In the meantime, Annabella gives Yzak a run for his money. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	27. Excuses

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for Angel of Dreams. May you have a speedy recovery and feel better soon. We'll miss you, Hugs! And guess what, it's official in my time zone, today is my birthday (May 16th) Singing: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeeee, happy birthday to me. Lots of extra hugs for everyone! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 27**

Excuses

**On the Voltaire…**

Yzak was sitting in his office trying to make sense of the EAF's current tactics around Lagrange point 1. Annabella had been sitting on the floor watching him intently. Yzak looked down at her from his desk. She looked so much like Dearka it scared him a little.

"What are you looking at?" he asked irritated with the toddler.

She gave him a big smile before standing. She pushed herself up on her little hands and walked over to the desk, grabbing at his leg. Before he could release her grip on his leg, the door to his office swished open.

"It's about time!" he yelled.

Annabella looked at the person who had entered and then back at Yzak.

"Take your brat already!" he continued.

Dearka smiled at his friend and then bent down to get a better look at his little girl. She continued to look between the two men and decided to explore the area again, moving away from Yzak but being careful not to get too close to the new person in the room.

"Annabella," Dearka said calmly.

She looked up at him when he called her name and Yzak watched his friend. Slowly she walked closer to him, but tried to keep her distance as she stumbled around him.

"She falls a lot, so watch out," Yzak said knowingly.

Dearka raised his eyebrows at his friend with a smirk on his face.

"What? Shiho left her with me and I'm not that cruel," he defended.

"Nothing, it's just a different side of you that's all," Dearka commented.

Yzak rolled his eyes and stood from his chair.

"Annabella," Dearka said again to gain his little girls attention.

She looked over again and walked back to Yzak's desk reaching for the nameplate. When she was able to pull it down she began to bite on the end only pulling it out to give Dearka a smile.

"And she chews on everything like a dog," Yzak said irritated grabbing the plaque from her.

Annabella protested this action and began to cry reaching her hands up for it. Dearka stood up and walked over grabbing the plaque from Yzak's hand.

"She's just a baby Yzak, let her have the damn plaque," he said handing it back to Annabella.

She began to smile at Dearka and walked behind him, plaque in hand.

"Hey," Yzak cried.

"Grow up, you can get a new one," Dearka scolded.

Dearka felt Annabella pulling on the back of his leg now. He turned around and picked her up in his arms.

"Wow, she really looks more like you than I thought," Yzak said.

"Yeah, looks like. So what's the word? How did you get her back?" Dearka asked.

Yzak rolled his eyes again with the reminder of it all.

"That girl of yours is a pain in the ass! I had to use hoards of soldiers to finally block her. I think there were more soldiers in the shuttle port on December 4 than passengers by the time I was done," Yzak snipped.

"I can't imagine she was that stupid to walk into that set up," Dearka said.

Annabella held out her hand to give Yzak his plaque back. Yzak squinted his eyes at her when he grabbed it, shaking the saliva off.

"Just great," he said still shaking it.

"I'll get you a new one, now just tell me how you caught Cadey," Dearka forced.

Annabella put her arms around Dearka and made herself comfortable. She was happy to be held again after so many hours of trying to get Yzak's attention.

"She's not that stupid and I never said the soldiers were in uniform," he said eyeing Dearka up and down.

"I'm still on leave," he protested.

"You could still dress appropriately on the ship," Yzak snipped.

"Whatever, get on with it," Dearka replied.

"It was simple, I just had the place surrounded with soldiers and had one grab your kid when she set her down. Before she could object I had someone grab her too. She wasn't too happy about it and if Shiho had been there, I can only imagine she would have tried to beat the hell out of her for all the trouble we went through," Yzak stated.

"Why didn't you do that in the beginning?" Dearka asked angrily.

"If Yzak had done this earlier, Mir and I would have already been up here and the EAF wouldn't have her now," Dearka thought frustrated.

"Because you said not to touch her and to just let you know where she was. I wasn't letting that brat go again! I said I would stop her and I did!" he yelled.

Annabella screeched at how Yzak had raised his voice.

"Good job," Dearka reprimanded brushing the child's hair to calm her down.

"So, now what are you going to do? You really going to watch the kid all by yourself?" Yzak asked sincerely.

"I guess I have to. I'm all she has right now," Dearka admitted.

"Good luck with that, she has been a terror all morning," Yzak said walking by him to the exit.

"She seemed pretty happy when I walked in," Dearka followed.

"Seemed is the key word," Yzak repeated.

"So, where are Cadey and Ian?" Dearka asked.

"Cadey is locked in a room screaming like a banshee for the past twelve hours and Ian is on the Rousseau," Yzak answered.

Dearka stopped in his tracks.

"What is Ian doing on the Rousseau?" he asked.

"Working," Yzak said without missing a beat.

Dearka ran to catch up, now walking next to his Commander and friend.

"Why?" Dearka asked threateningly.

"Because Commander Letner transferred him to us," Yzak replied.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Dearka asked.

"Maybe a little. I figured he would keep Cadey somewhat quiet when we let her out and you could deal with him running off to find your daughter yourself," Yzak smirked.

Dearka shook his head at his friends' bouts of immaturity but smiled knowing he wouldn't mind the chance to take Ian on again.

"I don't know if I should thank you or smack you," Dearka stated.

"I'm thinking thank," Yzak said stopping at a door and holding his arms out for Annabella.

"What?" Dearka said squeezing his little girl tightly.

"I don't know if you really want to take the kid in the room when you talk with Cadey, do you?" he asked.

Dearka looked at the door and finally noticed the screaming coming from the other side.

"That's definitely Cadey," he thought.

"What, I can't get my arm taken care of first?" he said scoffing.

"Shut her up and then go to the medical wing. I'll take the kid to your room and make Shiho wait with her. I still have to send for Ian again," Yzak said grabbing Annabella.

Dearka let go of his little girl in defeat and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to face Cadey right now.

"She's your fiancée," Yzak reminded.

"Yeah, hopefully not for much longer," Dearka said before hitting his code into the door.

Yzak walked away with Annabella grabbing for his hair again. Dearka could hear Yzak snipping at her on their way down the hall. Cautiously he entered the room. As soon as he entered he needed to dodge the object Cadey had thrown at him. It hit the door that was sliding closed and he glared at her.

"Dearka?" she asked in shock.

"Who did you think it was?" he inquired raising an eyebrow to her.

"I thought you were that bastard, Yzak," she stated coldly.

He hit his code in the door panel again securing the lock.

"So, how have you been?" he mocked as he turned back to her.

She glared at him with ice-cold eyes.

"If you're going to yell at me, just do it already and let me out of here," she replied.

"Now, why would I yell at you?" he said moving closer.

For a moment she felt uncomfortable stuck in the room with him.

"You know why!" she yelled.

"Oh, you mean because you kidnapped my daughter whom I hadn't had a chance to officially meet and then you caused all sorts of trouble for Ian, Shiho, Yzak and I? Or is it because you made Miriallia sick with worry about the well-being of Annabella? Oh, wait a minute, I mean Emma," he said in a raised voice.

Cadey pushed up against the wall the bed was next too, creating some distance from Dearka's rising fury. Dearka reached over the bed and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Owww," she cried.

"Believe me, this is nothing compared to what I want to do to you right now," he warned.

She quieted down trying not to move.

"I'm sorry," she cried, tears now spilling down her face.

"You're sorry?" Dearka repeated.

"Yes, please say it's all right," she begged.

Dearka's eyes had filled with so much anger even she was afraid of what he may or may not do. He let go of her wrist and she fell back down to the bed.

"Wow, everything's all right now then. You said you were sorry so everything is forgiven," he mocked.

She rubbed her wrist and moved off the bed toward him. He gave her a look of warning that she ignored as she began coming closer to him. When she reached him, she grabbed his arm.

"Please, Dearka, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want you to leave me. You are all I have," she cried again.

He pulled away from her grip, closing his eyes.

"You never had me," he replied through gritted teeth.

When he opened his eyes again, he could see Cadey fall apart in front of him. Half of him felt bad, but the other half wished she could suffer the way she had made him suffer.

"But, I love you," she cried.

"You don't love anyone but yourself. It's always been about you," he answered.

"Dearka!" she shrieked.

"Cadey, don't you even see what you did? You took a little girl away from her mother, made her sick with worry and were the cause of all the man hours that would have been better used to defend the PLANTs from any EAF attacks," he said.

"But the EAF didn't attack," she shot back.

"But they could have," Dearka yelled.

Cadey stepped back from Dearka again in shock. Dearka rarely yelled at her in such a way.

"What would you have done if they had? What if another colony was destroyed because the Voltaire or the Rousseau were unable to engage them?" Dearka asked coldly.

"I don't know," she said.

"That's what I'm talking about. In some silly attempt to keep me by your side, you risked the lives of countless people. The same people that depend on us and trust us could have been killed. You are selfish and I wish I had never agreed to this engagement," he yelled.

Cadey shook her head in rage, tears filling her eyes again.

"You don't mean that Dearka. You said you loved me," she cried.

"When Cadey? When did I ever say that?" he asked harshly.

Cadey stood quietly for a moment running back the past two years. When she had finished she looked into Dearka's eyes. They had changed from the way they used to look when he looked at her.

"Then why did you stay?" she asked.

"Because I was weak," he replied.

Cadey walked up to him again, smacking him across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled.

Dearka glared at her, it was all he could do to avoid hitting her back.

"You should be counting yourself lucky right now that I'm the only one in this room with you," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked venomously.

"Because if Miriallia were here right now, I wouldn't stop her from kicking your ass," he said furiously.

Dearka turned to leave the room when he felt Cadey grab his arm.

"I know you love me. Even if you didn't then, you do now. You can't deny it," she said to him.

He turned back to her and noticed something he hadn't before, she had a bruise on the side of her face.

"What's this?" he asked brushing it lightly.

She pulled away from the sensation of pain she felt.

"Now you're concerned about me?" she asked.

He continued to glare at her until she answered. Cadey realized she still had a chance to get Dearka back, she just had to work a little harder and play off his sympathy.

"Yzak hit me," she replied.

"Yzak?" Dearka thought.

Dearka wouldn't put it past Yzak to retaliate for being inconvenienced, especially this time.

"He was pretty angry when he finally caught up to me," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Dearka raised his eyebrow to her still unable to believe everything she was saying.

"I love that little girl Dearka. I didn't hurt her and she was very happy with me. I know I was wrong, but I was desperate," she continued.

"That's not an excuse," he replied.

"I know, but it is no excuse for Yzak to have done what he did either," she shot back.

Dearka shook his head.

"I'll talk to Yzak," Dearka stated while trying to get out of Cadey's grasp.

"Why? He'll just deny it. He's left me in here since late last night with no food either. How can he treat a Council Members daughter this way?" she asked with an innocent look.

"Maybe because he is a Council Members son and don't think I'm buying your innocent routine either," Dearka replied.

She released her grip on him gritting her teeth.

"So, are you going to tell your parents why we aren't getting married, or should I?" she threatened.

"Wow, you certainly can change your tune quickly. You are pretty vindictive," Dearka said surprised.

"If I am, it's your fault," she replied.

"Maybe so," he said walking toward the door again.

"When will I be let out of here?" she asked.

"First I need to talk with Ian and then he can take you over to the Rousseau with him. Then you two can plot my demise together," Dearka mocked.

"Everything is a joke to you, isn't it?" she yelled.

"Not everything," he said punching in his code and exiting the room.

"You'll pay for this Dearka Elsman! You will rue the day you crossed me. I won't let you use me like that," she thought.

Dearka walked down the hall and spotted Ian walking toward him.

"Well, speak of the devil," Dearka said.

"Where's…" Ian started.

"None of your business," Dearka replied.

"I see we are back where we started then," Ian said annoyed.

Dearka bit his tongue and swallowed his pride for a moment when he spoke again.

"Look, thank you for finding Annabella. I really don't want to fight with you anymore on this, but I will if you force my hand," Dearka continued.

Ian held his hand up to him.

"I'm just here to take Cadey to the Rousseau if that is what you really want. You have a chance to fix what has gone wrong though," Ian stated.

"I already have," Dearka replied.

"So, you chose Miriallia then?" he asked.

"I chose her a long time ago," Dearka answered.

"Fine, then I'll get Cadey. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not trying to steal Miriallia away from you. I like her a lot from the few moments we spent together, but if you are the one she wants, then I give. This bickering isn't worth it and Cadey is being hurt the most by all this. In case you hadn't noticed," Ian said.

"Just get her off this ship," Dearka said frustrated.

He continued to walk down the hall to return to his old quarters where he knew his little girl was waiting for him.

"Miriallia must be ecstatic to have Annabella back," Ian yelled to Dearka.

Dearka stopped cold in his tracks again. He felt the pain in his heart and closed his eyes to regain composure.

"Annabella is safe and that is all that matters right now," he said starting to walk again.

Ian turned to look at Dearka's retreating form.

"What did he mean by that?" he thought.

**Dearka's room…**

Shiho was lying on Dearka's bed while watching Yzak with Annabella on the floor.

"You could help you know," Yzak said agitated.

"This is more fun. I'm not the mom type," she replied.

"Obviously," he said angrily.

"What do you think Dearka is going to do now? He can't possibly take care of Annabella on his own," Shiho said hinting.

"No way," Yzak said.

Shiho twisted to her back and stared at the ceiling now.

"So you are going to just let your best friend suffer alone?" she mocked.

"I didn't say that. I figured you could help him," he said with a grin.

"You couldn't even get away from Annabella when it was you and me, what makes you think she will let you leave now that Dearka's back?" Shiho said laughing.

"Because Dearka is her father," he replied.

"Yes, that's true, but she doesn't know Dearka either. And, she has grown quite fond of you," Shiho said still laughing.

Yzak glared at Shiho as the door to Dearka's room swished open.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Yzak asked.

"Could have been better. You don't happen to know how she got that bruise on the side of her face, do you?" Dearka replied.

"Bruise?" Yzak asked.

"Oh yeah, the one from when she attacked Shannon," Shiho replied.

Dearka looked over to Shiho.

"Get off my bed," he said annoyed.

Shiho sat up and slid to the floor.

"Aren't we testy," she said.

"Why didn't you have her looked at Shiho?" he asked angrily.

"You are lucky she is here in one piece," Yzak snipped at his attitude toward Shiho.

"Look, I didn't think a little bruise on the cheek was such a big deal. If you saw what she tried to do to some of the soldiers, you might have hit her yourself," she stated.

"I don't hit women," he said gritting his teeth.

"With that one, you should," Shiho replied.

Dearka shook his head and turned for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yzak asked.

"I did get shot in the shoulder, I would like to get it taken care of," he scoffed.

"You were shot?" Shiho asked standing up and moving toward him.

"I'm fine," Dearka replied looking at Yzak.

"I forgot to tell her," Yzak said.

"So I take it you haven't done anything to find Mir then?" he asked.

Shiho looked back and glared at Yzak.

"What happened to the girl?" she asked.

"The EAF kidnapped her and I don't really know why. This moron said he would contact Athrun in order to find the others to see if they have any EAF contacts still," he replied glaring at Yzak.

"I've been kind of busy with your kid," he defended.

"I'm sure she is okay. Come on, I'll go with you to the medical wing and you can tell me what happened. I'll help you find her too," Shiho said shooting another evil look at Yzak.

Yzak shuddered when she looked at him like that and watched them leave. He looked back at Annabella who was happily grabbing books off Dearka's shelf and bringing them to Yzak.

"Guess it's just you and me again kid," he said with a huff.

She laughed at him and continued to clear out the bookcase.

**On the Girty Lue…**

"How is the process coming?" Neo asked a technician.

"Her blood tests came back a half an hour ago and there is some news about her status," the technician replied.

"And what is that?" Neo asked.

"Well, it seems this young woman is pregnant. I don't know if we should change her into an Extended," he replied.

"Don't pregnant women have heightened senses?" Neo asked.

"Uh, yes sir," the technician replied.

"Then it will be an experiment to see if we can create an even better extended," he stated.

"But sir, she could lose the child," he said with concern.

"That is not my problem. Just do what you are ordered to do. Wipe her memories out and add her block word in. I think in this case, it should be LOVE," he said with an evil smirk.

"Yes sir," the technician saluted.

Another technician watched with eyes full of shock for what they were being ordered to do.

"That girl is no longer a person, she is now a weapon for the EAF. I have to go and make preparations for the newest mobile suit she will be responsible for. I will have the Valor ready in a few weeks. Make sure she is trained by then," Neo said waving his hand at them.

They technicians began work on Miriallia immediately, a few of them praying that they weren't going to regret obeying orders.

End

**Author's Preview:** We'll be jumping ahead again, Angels' Princess squeaked at me for going to slow (J/K – I planned it this way) So we will be heading into the future by three happy weeks. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! We'll miss you Angel of Dreams, I hope you get better soon. Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	28. In The Heat Of The Moment

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for the birthday wishes, sorry for no update yesterday, but I took the day off. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 28**

In The Heat Of The Moment

**On the Voltaire three days later…**

Dearka sat quietly in his room on the floor with his back against the bed while watching Annabella maneuver around. She looked so happy moving things from his shelves and placing them on the ground in various spots.

"I just wish your mother was here Belle," he thought.

Dearka heard the buzzer on his door and bid them entrance. Yzak entered and saw what he liked to now call, "the rug rat," running around.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked seeing his friends' depressed look.

Dearka looked up at him and shook his head.

"I don't even know what to do," he answered honestly.

Annabella walked up to him and dropped more objects on his lap.

"You could start by cleaning the room up," Yzak said with a grin.

Dearka laughed at his comment.

"No way, anytime I touch anything she doesn't hand me, she gets upset," he said knowledgeably.

"Shiho was able to contact Athrun, but it turns out he is really preoccupied at the moment and isn't very happy with that guy Kira. He may not be of much help right now," Yzak said sincerely.

"Why? What's going on down there?" Dearka asked.

Yzak shrugged as if to say he didn't know, but Dearka didn't buy that and pressed him again.

"What aren't you telling me? You know something Yzak," Dearka pushed.

"It's not your concern right now," Yzak replied authoritatively.

Dearka glared at him. He knew exactly why Yzak was trying to blow him off.

"Look, I'm not going to go giving secrets away to the enemy. I'm just on leave. I haven't been discharged," he said irritably.

"When you don that uniform again, that's when I'll keep you updated," Yzak said smartly.

Dearka rolled his eyes.

"I'll just corner Shiho or Ian," Dearka said.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes," Yzak snipped.

Dearka looked over to Annabella and then glared again at Yzak as if to scold him.

"Sorry," Yzak said sincerely.

"It's all right," Dearka replied.

"I'm actually kind of shocked at how well you are doing," Yzak said.

"Want to know the truth?" Dearka coaxed.

Yzak raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I'm not doing that well. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I've actually had Cadey over here to help me," he confessed.

Yzak shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe you've been doing that. You're going to cross signals with her again," he scolded.

"I know that, but I don't know what else to do. I can't go to my parents, Shiho has made it perfectly clear that she is not good with kids, you and Ian don't know what you guys are doing either and Cadey is just sitting around with nothing to do. And it does help that she had Belle with her for over a month. I just don't want to get Mir back and have her find out I couldn't handle our daughter on my own," he defended.

"I see what you are saying, but I'm sure there is someone between these two ships that knows something about kids and can help. And to top it off, you aren't handling it on your own," Yzak said still upset with his friends' poor judgment.

"Probably, but are there any that I know well enough to trust with Belle?" he asked.

Yzak shook his head again.

"Whatever, you do what you want, but don't blame me when things get out of hand between the two of you again," he replied.

"Have you talked to Shannon yet?" Dearka asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, she said it was an accident. Although, I am quite ticked that Cadey tried to say I hit her. I may be a lot of things, but a woman beater isn't one of them. Especially with the fact that she's Orson White's daughter," Yzak said furiously at the reminder.

Dearka nodded his head.

"I couldn't see you laying a finger on her for the same reason I've had to restrain myself. But, I thought it might have been Shiho at first with how upset she's been about chasing her down for the past month. I didn't see Shannon as doing anything like that when Shiho mentioned it," Dearka said.

"Yeah, well, apparently Cadey attacked them and Shannon was defending herself. I did put her on temporary suspension though. I can only imagine Shiho didn't mention it because she knew that would be my response to the matter," Yzak replied.

"Not that I don't think Cadey deserved being hit, but if you didn't suspend Shannon, she would be in even more trouble later when Cadey was done twisting her side of the story. Shiho should have known better than to hide that. She could have done more damage then good," Dearka said.

"I know and it's all taken care of, so let's drop it. I talked to Shiho about it too," Yzak stated.

"Fine," Dearka replied.

Yzak walked over and sat on the bed behind Dearka.

"Seriously though, I don't think you should be leading Cadey on like this," he started again.

"How about we drop that subject too," Dearka insisted.

Yzak didn't like being told what to do, especially when he was just trying to help.

"You're such an idiot," he said standing again and walking toward the door.

Dearka looked up at him with annoyance and Annabella ran to follow Yzak toward the door.

"Belle," Dearka called.

She looked back at him and then slowly moved closer to the center of the room.

"Well, at least she's starting to listen to you," he replied as he exited the room.

Dearka sighed while looking at Annabella who had begun to cry at Yzak's departure.

"Belle, please stop crying," Dearka begged.

"If only Yzak knew how much of a handful Belle really is, then he would understand why I had to ask Cadey to help me," Dearka thought trying to reason with himself.

**On the Girty Lue…**

"How is the progress coming?" Neo asked a technician.

"All her memories have been erased and we are now working on the training system," the technician replied.

"And the child?" he asked.

"It is a little too early to tell. There are a number of problems that can go wrong for the fetus," the technician stated.

"If it gets too dangerous, get rid of it. I don't want to lose her as an Extended. There is just something about her that makes me believe she has the ability to go further than the rest have," he ordered.

The technician saluted as Neo left the lab.

"I know why we are doing this, but I don't know why we are doing it to this young woman. She's carrying a child for God sake," the technician thought in disgust.

He continued to manipulate the computer integrating all the knowledge of Mobile Suit operating directly into Miriallia's brain waves.

"I'll do my best to make sure that your baby survives this process," he thought as he continued his work.

"Make sure if the stress levels rise above the mid mark that we shut down and test her before continuing," he called to a fellow technician.

"But I thought Neo said he wanted it done quickly," came the reply.

"Just do what I tell you and I will deal with Neo," he ordered his colleague.

"Yes sir," he responded and continued on with his duties.

**Two weeks later…**

"So, what should we do about the dedication ceremony?" Yzak asked sincerely.

Dearka held Annabella in his arms while hanging out with Yzak in his office. Yzak was hiding from Shiho who had apparently cornered him earlier about something personal.

"How about you tell me why you are hiding from Shiho first?" Dearka replied.

Yzak looked up like a deer in the headlights as a blush grew on his face.

"No reason, she's just being pushy today," Yzak answered.

"Pushy huh?" Dearka mocked.

Yzak glared at him and picked up some paperwork from his desk.

"I don't have time for this," he said angrily.

"I don't know what to do about the ceremony. We can't skip it," Dearka said his face dropping a bit as he held Annabella tighter.

Yzak looked up realizing Dearka had answered his question and stopped his incessant torture of his personal life.

"Maybe we can leave the kid here with someone," Yzak reasoned.

"With who? And, that still doesn't solve my problem with Cadey. Our parents will both be there and if we aren't together, things will get a little out of hand," Dearka stated.

Yzak closed his eyes at that comment. When he reopened them, he could see the distress on his best friends' face.

"It's obvious we can't skip and we have to bring Cadey with us, but the question is, how will she behave?" Yzak inquired.

"She's been pretty good helping me with Belle for these couple weeks, but I know she is only doing it to show me that she can be a mother," Dearka rationalized.

"Why not play on her psychosis then?" Yzak questioned.

Dearka looked up at his friend with his eyes widening.

"Wasn't it you that said just a few weeks ago that I shouldn't be leading her on or crossing signals?" Dearka asked.

"Do you remember every conversation we have?" Yzak asked annoyed.

"What kind of person would I be if I did that?" Dearka asked.

"The kind of person you were before you ever met that kids' mother," Yzak stated matter-of-factly.

Dearka rolled his eyes and looked away in revulsion. He couldn't believe Yzak said that to him so bluntly.

"I was never that kind of person," Dearka defended still not looking at him.

"Right, and I'm sure all those girls before her mother would agree with that. In fact, we could take a poll on this ship and that's just for starters," Yzak teased.

Dearka finally made eye contact with Yzak again with a look of warning.

"Did you forget some of our crew are the same that were with us during the first war," Yzak continued to taunt him.

"Are you done yet?" Dearka asked.

"Hey, maybe one of them will be willing to help you with the kid. Maybe even as much as Cadey is," Yzak finished when he saw the newest look Dearka gave him.

"You're just lucky I have Belle in my arms," Dearka threatened.

Yzak smiled contently. He loved it when he could make Dearka feel uncomfortable. It was nice when he had the chance to turn the tables on the prankster.

"So, about Shiho," Dearka started to flip it around again.

It was now Yzak's turn to glare in Dearka's direction.

"I thought we were dropping that," he said.

"No, I was just giving you a moment to collect yourself," Dearka said grinning.

"She wants to go to the ceremony too," Yzak started.

"So, anyone can go. Why can't she come with…" Dearka started and then immediately stopped when he realized what was really bothering Yzak.

Annabella shifted in her place. She was getting tired of Dearka holding her and wanted down.

"Eh," she cried as she tried to slide off Dearka's lap.

"Don't you dare let her down," Yzak threatened.

Annabella started to struggle and cry as she continued pushing herself off Dearka's lap.

"Oh for the love of… She's not going to break anything," Dearka yelled at Yzak.

"You don't know that," Yzak snapped back.

"You know, for all that I put up with from you, the least you could do is try to act civil to my daughter," Dearka said irritably.

"I am civil," Yzak yelled.

"Right like maybe we can leave the kid here with someone was really appropriate," Dearka yelled using Yzak's earlier words against him.

Yzak huffed.

"She has a name Yzak and in case you didn't realize, she is a Coordinator. So, I don't know why you have such a problem with her," Dearka continued.

"Fine. Belle can walk around the office. But I swear Dearka if she touches one thing, I'll kill you in her place," Yzak grunted.

Dearka let Annabella to the ground and she immediately made her way back to Yzak's desk to grab his name plaque. Yzak grunted again when her tiny hands reached over the edge of the desk to retrieve the item. Dearka began laughing, leaving Yzak annoyed.

"Hey look, I'm not dead yet," Dearka teased.

"You are really a pain," Yzak snipped.

"So Shiho wants to meet your parents huh?" Dearka asked trying to calm Yzak down.

Unfortunately for him, this tactic did the complete opposite. Yzak stood up and started to pace while waving his arms in the air.

"She is totally convinced that now is the perfect time for me to introduce them to her," he argued.

"Yzak, you have been with her for over two years and she hasn't once met your family. I think she has every right to be pressing you to do this," Dearka said honestly.

"You're not helping," Yzak yelled.

Dearka waved his hand in the air at him.

"I think you are being overly insecure about this. Shiho is a great girl and you guys are perfect for each other. Who else has ever been able to tell you what to do?" Dearka teased.

"I'm not worried about Shiho, I'm worried about my parents," Yzak defended.

"Huh?" Dearka asked confused.

"They're going to tear her to pieces. I can't do that to her and there's no way I could stand up for her when it starts. She'll leave me by the end of ceremony because I'm not strong enough to stand up to mother," Yzak countered.

A smile drew across Dearka's face upsetting Yzak.

"What are you smirking about now?" Yzak asked.

"It's just funny how we are worried about the same things. I can't bring Belle because my parents will overreact and you can't bring Shiho due to the same reasons. Neither of us have the ability to stand up to our parents," Dearka reasoned.

Yzak flopped himself back down in his chair and spun in a circle.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Yzak asked.

"We have to go, so we will need to be creative," Dearka replied.

"And how exactly are we going to be creative?" Yzak pressed.

"Not that I want to ask him for a favor, but maybe we could enlist Ian's help," Dearka stated.

Yzak quirked an eyebrow in interest, "I'm listening."

"I may have no choice but to be caddish and use Cadey to get through the ceremony. But if Ian came with us, he could hang on to Belle for me. Which he would if it meant making Cadey happy and possibly bonding with Belle for when we find Mir. Then he could also be a wingman to swoop in and pull Shiho away before your mother can attack her in person. That way, your parents will finally meet her and you won't have to hesitate to defend her," Dearka instructed.

"Hey, that just might work. But, how do we get them to go along with it?" Yzak asked feeling little eyes on him.

"The only way it's going to happen is if I start with Cadey," Dearka admitted.

"And you really want to do that?" he asked feeling a little more uncomfortable that the gaze continued.

"I don't really have a choice. Plus, Athrun may be there. I heard the Minerva is scheduled to be returning for it as a line defense. Maybe I will be able to recruit him to help locate the Archangel myself," Dearka stated.

"Hey, can you do something about the ki… I mean Belle? She keeps staring at me and it's starting to creep me out," Yzak asked.

Dearka stood up and shook his head at how Yzak was behaving. He picked up an objecting Annabella and moved her back to the front of the desk.

"Belle, stay here. You're scaring Yzak," Dearka ordered while mocking Yzak.

She sat down on the floor with a whine and started to bang the name plaque on the floor. Yzak looked over his desk at the toddler on the floor with a bit of amazement in his eyes.

"What?" Dearka asked.

"Nothing. It's just she seems to understand and follow orders remarkably well," Yzak said in awe.

Dearka shrugged at this.

"She is a Coordinator. She's got to have the ability to develop more quickly than other children her age," Dearka rationalized.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder if we were like that?" Yzak inquired.

"Probably, but if either of us asked a question like that of our parents, they would jump to conclusions," Dearka joked.

Yzak sat back down and shook his head in concurrence.

"Best not to bring that up," Yzak agreed.

Dearka sat still watching Annabella on the floor for a moment before Yzak spoke again.

"You seem to be doing better at the whole father thing now," Yzak reiterated his comment from two weeks prior.

"I'm catching on. It's been easier with Cadey's help, but you were right, I'm setting myself up for disaster. Especially if I try to convince her to stay quiet at the ceremony and act like nothing is wrong," he said dreading his conversation he would have to have with Cadey.

"She won't let you off so easily," Yzak stated.

"No, she won't. My only question is, what will she ask in return?" Dearka said.

"Good luck with that," Yzak said knowingly.

Dearka stood up from his spot and picked Annabella back off the ground. He wrestled the plaque away from her again and put it back on Yzak's desk.

"At least she didn't slobber on it this time," Yzak said optimistically.

"I'll see you later, I should get this over with. We don't have much time with the ceremony being tomorrow and all," Dearka stated walking toward the door.

"Don't do anything stupid," Yzak called.

Dearka looked back with a smile, "I'll try not to."

He walked out the door and down the hall toward his quarters with Annabella tight in his grip. When he arrived, he put her in the new playpen he was able to buy at one of the ports they were at while re-supplying. She giggled intently when she saw all the stuffed toys she could cuddle with. Dearka walked over to his desk and dialed for the Rousseau in order to have Cadey sent to the Voltaire again.

"Hi, this is Lieutenant Elsman, can you have Miss Cadey White sent over to the Voltaire please," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer responded.

"Thank you," he said before hanging up the phone.

He walked back to his bed and fell down in exhaustion.

"How did Mrs. Haw do this all day? For that matter, how did my mother do this with me all day?" Dearka thought respectively.

He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. He was unsure of what Cadey may have in store for him when he asked her to keep his secret.

End

**Author's Preview:** Uh oh, he has to beg Cadey for help and after the way he treated her a few weeks ago, she may have something evil up her sleeve. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	29. One Condition

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** I blame this chapter on a caffeine fix. No getting upset with the way the storyline is going. As always, there is a purpose to it, I swear. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 29**

One Condition

"Are you crazy?" Cadey yelled while hitting Dearka on the bed.

She had Annabella in her arms with eyes full of fury.

"What?" Dearka asked confused.

"You just fell asleep and left her alone on the floor, that's what!" Cadey scolded.

Dearka completely woke up from her accusation.

"No I didn't, I put her in her playpen," he said seeing Annabella with Cadey.

"She wasn't in the pen when I came in!" Cadey continued to yell.

Dearka looked at Annabella who had happily destroyed his room again while he was asleep.

"She must have climbed out," Dearka said with a groan.

"Why weren't you watching her?" Cadey asked angrily.

Dearka was a little annoyed that Cadey was grilling him, but thankful that she cared enough about Annabella to have the guts to yell at him at the same time.

"I was, I just…" he started putting his hands to his face and rubbing his eyes.

"If you were that tired, you should have called me earlier," Cadey scolded.

Dearka removed his hands in order to give her an irritated stare.

"Cadey…" he started again.

She held her hand up to him.

"Forget it, just go back to sleep. I'll clean up the room and keep Belle company," she used Dearka's nickname for his little girl comfortably.

"I'm fine," he said standing.

Cadey pushed him back down to the bed.

"I said to rest," she demanded.

Dearka stood again irritably from her pushy behavior.

"And I said I'm fine," he replied ferociously.

"So how are you going to feel later on when she wakes up in the middle of the night again and tries to climb out of her crib?" Cadey asked mocking him.

Dearka rolled his eyes and fell back to the bed.

"Fine, but only for a little while," he said as he began to lie back down.

Cadey smiled and picked up Annabella placing her back into her playpen.

"Stay here for a minute Belle until I can clean this place up," Cadey said to the smiling toddler.

Annabella giggled and grabbed another stuffed animal to hold tight while Cadey began to pick up all the stuff she had pulled from the shelf.

"Thanks Cadey," Dearka said sincerely.

"Sure, no problem," she replied without looking back.

Dearka could hear the solemn tone in her voice and lifted his head to get a better look at her face. He could see her frowning as she picked up some of the books from the floor. He was about to say something but thought it best not to.

"For all I know she is trying to trick me again," he thought closing his eyes and dropping his head back down to the pillow.

A few hours had passed and Dearka opened his eyes again to see Cadey with Annabella in her arms reading a book. It was getting late when he saw the time on the clock. Dearka shook his head to wake himself up. Cadey looked up from the book with Annabella copying her motion.

"Hey there sleepy," she said joking.

"Hayya," Annabella babbled still trying to mimic Cadey.

"How long was I asleep for?" Dearka asked not remembering what time it was when he went back down.

"About three and a half hours," Cadey replied before looking back down to the book she had.

"I guess I was tired," he stated.

"Guess so. But I'm glad you're up, Belle was about to go to sleep. I wouldn't want you to miss saying goodnight to her," she said softly.

"Yeah, thanks," Dearka said.

He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way things were progressing between them and now that he would have to ask her to keep the secret and work Ian over to help them for the ceremony tomorrow didn't make him feel any better.

"Come on Belle, go to your daddy," she said standing up from her spot on the floor and handing her to Dearka.

"Hey sweetie," he said pulling her tightly to him.

"Bun," Annabella cried out making a motion to her playpen.

"You want your bunny?" Dearka asked getting up from the bed and heading toward the stuffed animal.

"Bun," Annabella said more excited as they got closer.

"I'll get it," Cadey said seeing Dearka had his hands full.

"Thanks," was all he could say.

Cadey walked over to the crib with him and gave Annabella the bunny when Dearka set her down.

"You're doing fine," she said noticing how uncomfortable he still was.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't…" he stopped himself.

"Don't worry, I get it now. There is no chance for us. I just want to help you," she said sounding sincere.

"All right, what are you up to? You don't give up that easily," Dearka thought.

Dearka sighed as he watched Annabella close her eyes while hugging her bunny. She grabbed her thumb and began to suck on it before drifting to sleep.

"There, now you will both be set when she wakes up later tonight," Cadey whispered mocking him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head with a small grin forming on his face.

"You never stop do you?" he whispered back.

"Nope," she said before walking toward the door.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he thought.

Dearka followed her and hit the switch to the room grabbing the monitor before leaving. When he exited, he turned it on lightly and threw it in his pocket.

"So, you look like you want to talk about something," Cadey said eyeing him up and down.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"We were together for two years. Yes, it's that obvious," she replied.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her motion as he pushed a switch on the outside of one of the room doors. She turned to see the door swish open to an empty room.

"Then, let's talk," he said bidding her entrance.

She kept her eye on him as she walked into the room.

"Must be serious if he wants to be alone with me," she thought.

"Look, I'll just get to the point. I need your help again," he started.

She watched him with interest before sitting on the bed.

"My help with what?" she asked.

"The ceremony tomorrow," he said.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head in understanding. When she opened them again she had the devious look in her eyes that she only had when she was plotting something. Dearka was becoming a little nervous when he saw that look.

"What do you want me to do? Watch Belle?" she asked.

"Uh, no, but I'll get to Belle in a second," he started.

She rolled her eyes at him realizing that meant he wanted more than one favor.

"Let me guess, you want me to convince Ian to help you with something," she said.

"Sort of. Can I finish what I'm saying?" he asked irritably.

"Well, spit it out," she said impatiently.

"I need you to act as though we are still together when we see our parents," he asked.

"What? You really are crazy!" she yelled standing up.

"Perfect. This changes everything," she thought while she pretended to be appalled at his suggestion.

"Please Cadey, I really need you to do this," he begged.

Cadey rolled her eyes at him and fell back on the bed. She needed to sound like it was phasing her if she was going to put her plan into effect.

"What about Belle?" she asked again.

"Well, that's where I thought you could work Ian over for me. If he comes with us and has Belle, no one will ask questions and I can keep an eye on her. Plus, we kind of need him to help pull Shiho away from Yzak's parents," Dearka replied.

She sat back up quickly and stared at him.

"So, you want me to pretend that everything is okay between us, that you don't have a daughter with some Natural slut," she started.

"Cadey!" Dearka yelled.

"I wondered how long it would take for the real Cadey to emerge again," he thought.

"I'm sorry, with the woman you love," she said mocking him.

Dearka's brow furrowed at her sad attempt to make amends for her statement.

"Ask Ian to watch Belle and have him help Yzak, who he hates to save Shiho, who I hate from total destruction from the Joules," she finished.

"Yeah, that's about right," he said rubbing the back of his neck in uneasiness.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine?" he repeated questioningly.

"Yes, fine. But on one condition," she started.

He closed his eyes in dread at what she may have come up with.

"And what is that?" he asked knowing she would be unreasonable.

She stood up and walked over to him, putting her hand on his chest and moving up to his shirt collar. She began to unbutton the top button of his shirt and he pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He couldn't believe what she was suggesting.

"Cadey, no way," he yelled.

"I thought you wanted my help," she smiled deviously.

"Not that much," he snipped.

"Oh well. Guess I'll just have to tell everyone what you've been doing and what you have done then, before you get the chance to explain it," she smirked.

Dearka turned to walk out the door, he was incredibly disturbed.

"Don't you think you're parents will notice how much Belle looks like you though if Ian isn't there to keep her away from them?" Cadey asked smugly.

Dearka stopped and turned to look at her.

"I said no Cadey," he repeated.

"Good luck then. But I would have given you another reason why you should take my offer," she said.

Dearka grunted angrily at her. He closed his eyes to calm himself down and moved back to the center of the room where she was standing.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"It's too late now, sorry," she smiled.

"Cadey!" he yelled again.

She always had a way of ticking him off in the most serious situations.

"Now I know how Yzak feels when I mock him ruthlessly when he is already annoyed," Dearka thought.

"Well," she started as she moved up against him again.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her every move.

"If you stay with me this one last time, I'll give you what you want," she said kissing his neck.

"How do you know what I want?" he asked coldly.

"Because I know all about you. You want that girl, don't you? But you have no way to be with her unless," she continued moving to his lips.

Dearka didn't move or answer her kisses back.

"Unless what?" he pushed intolerantly in between them.

"Unless I say that I don't want to be with you. If I'm the one who says it, you don't look like the bad guy and can introduce your new girl to your family with a chance of them accepting her. The best part for you, my father won't throw a fit or blame you or your family for what happened," she smiled before kissing him again.

This time he gave into her pleas and returned her kisses.

"Something's not right. But if I do this one last time with her, I could be free from her forever," he thought.

She worked on his shirt and continued her assault him. Before two long the two were in bed together again and he was regretting his actions.

"I'm thinking this was the stupid thing Yzak was telling me not to do," he thought looking at Cadey's now sleeping form and mentally beating himself up.

Cadey's eyes opened slowly when she felt Dearka move next to her. She rolled over to him and gave him one last kiss. Slowly she moved over him and grabbed her clothes from the floor. Dearka watched a little stunned.

"That's certainly not the reaction I expected from her," he thought.

"What?" she asked while putting her clothes on.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Did you think I was going to get attached to you again or something?" she said harshly.

"Uh, no," he said getting up himself.

"It was just sex, that's all. Don't be so paranoid," she stated before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Can't you hear the monitor? Belle is up and she's probably trying to get out of her crib again," she said exiting the room.

"Mir is going to kill me if she ever finds out what I did," he thought tossing his clothes on quickly.

Dearka ran to catch up with Cadey who had a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked annoyed.

She looked at him still smiling.

"Don't tell me that didn't make you feel good," she said mocking him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that," he said angrily.

"Oh relax, you are going to have your way now. I got what I wanted and now you will get what you want," she said.

They entered Dearka's room to see Annabella hanging on the side of her crib. Dearka walked over to her and picked her up. She giggled contently and reached for Cadey.

"Seems she wants you," he said handing her over and looking a little rejected.

Cadey took Annabella and held her close.

"It's only because she's been around me longer than she has you," Cadey said noticing his look.

"That's only because," he started.

"Would you stop bringing that up, I've apologized for that already," she said.

"An apology doesn't make up for the pain you caused," he scolded.

"Do you want out of this relationship easily or not?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll let it go," he answered.

"Thank you," she said rocking Annabella in her arms.

Annabella tried to squirm away to get down on the floor and Cadey obliged by placing her there. Immediately she went back to the bookshelf to play her favorite game of taking things down and bringing them to Dearka. When she reached him again and handed him the first book, he smiled at her.

"Thank you Belle," he said making her giggle and run back to the bookshelf for another book.

"She is so cute. Thank God she looks just like you," Cadey said.

Dearka stared at her in bewilderment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just am grateful she looks like you and not her mother, that's all," she said.

Dearka's eyes narrowed on her again.

"You never even met her mother, so how can you say such a thing?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just saying since I think you are cute, it's nice to see her look like you," she tried to reword her statement.

"Cadey, what is your problem?" he asked.

"Forget it. If you are going to get so worked up over a simple complement then it's not worth talking to you," she said heading for the door.

"How was that a complement?" he asked trying to stop her from leaving.

"You're cute, she's cute, that's the complement," she replied.

"More like a backhanded complement if you ask me. You just had to get a dig in against Miriallia, didn't you?" he stated.

"Just forget it. I have to go so I can talk Ian into helping you and Yzak tomorrow," she said stopping Annabella's destruction run for a second to give her a kiss.

Annabella giggled and then broke free of Cadey's grasp to run back to Dearka with another book.

"See you later kiddo," she said walking out smiling.

Dearka let Cadey leave and took the book from Annabella telling her thank you again with another smile, which made her run for another one.

"You are definitely up to something, But I guess I have to wait until you play your next hand to figure out what it is," he thought again.

Cadey made her way happily down the hall.

"Now if everything goes according to plan, I'll be able to get you back without a problem," she thought as she headed for the hanger to catch a shuttle back to the Rousseau.

**The Next Day, Girty Lue…**

Neo walked in to check on Sting, Stellar and Miriallia.

"How is Stellar's condition?" he asked.

"She is stabilized Sir," the technician replied.

"And Miriallia?" he asked.

"She is ready for combat," came another reply.

"Excellent. Have Stellar sit this one out, but I want Sting prepped to back up Miriallia today. We are going to hit them while their defenses are lowered," Neo ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the technician saluted.

Neo exited the laboratory and headed down to the hanger to prep the Valor and the Chaos for action.

"You heard the Commander, get Sting and Miriallia out of the pods and ready for battle. I want another blood test run on Miriallia before she heads out," the technician replied.

People began to scurry about and open the two pods in order to retrieve the young pilots. Miriallia's eyes opened slowly with a slightly hazed look.

**On the Voltaire…**

"How did you get Cadey to agree to this again?" Yzak asked following Dearka toward the hanger to get to the shuttle.

"I told you, I just asked," Dearka replied carrying Annabella in his arms.

"Right as if I'm going to believe that is all you did," Yzak muttered.

He felt his shoulder being tapped from behind and he turned his head while still floating down the corridor.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Shiho asked sweetly waving to Annabella.

She had grown fond of the child, although continued to proclaim that she wasn't good with children. Annabella smiled and waved at her over Dearka's shoulder.

"I was just asking Dearka how he managed to get Cadey to cooperate with him today," Yzak smirked.

"I'm betting he slept with her," Shiho teased.

Dearka's face turned bright red before he was able to respond.

"That's not funny Shiho," he snapped.

"My goodness, someone is touchy. I was just kidding," she said.

"If you only knew how right you were," Dearka thought.

"Wow, you didn't do that right?" Yzak asked.

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled as they reached the hanger entrance.

Shiho grabbed Annabella from Dearka's arms and headed in.

"I'll be on the shuttle. You boys can join us when you are done pounding on each other," she teased.

Dearka began to follow Shiho but felt Yzak pull him back.

"You didn't, did you?" Yzak asked with all seriousness.

"I…" he started.

Yzak shook his head, "Please tell me you weren't that stupid!"

"It's complicated," Dearka replied.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid and that my friend is what I was talking about," Yzak stated.

"It didn't mean anything," Dearka defended.

"Maybe not to you, but do you really think it didn't to her," Yzak responded.

"She said she would be the one to break off the relationship if I agreed to," Dearka explained.

"And you bought that?" Yzak asked not knowing if he should shot himself or Dearka.

"What else was I going to do? She has the ability to blackmail me right now, so I took a chance that she was telling the truth," Dearka stated.

"She was on the run with your… Belle for a month, she's been nothing but helpful to you for the past two weeks in order to get on your good side and make it up to you and you think she has seriously given up? I don't know if you are worthy of being a part of my team anymore," Yzak snapped.

Dearka looked away in agitation.

"I warned you. I thought you were just going to smooth talk her, not jump into bed with her. She has you where she wants you now. The mother of your child isn't here, so you sleep with your ex-fiancée in an attempt to do what?" Yzak asked.

"It's the only way she was going to let me out of the relationship," Dearka defended his actions again.

"I should have had you use that girl of yours as bait to sweet talk Ian. At least I know you wouldn't have slept with him," Yzak ridiculed.

Dearka's violet eyes flashed with a wrath Yzak hadn't seen before.

"That's not funny Yzak," Dearka warned.

"Who said I was trying to be?" Yzak snapped.

"Hey, are we going or what?" they heard Ian yell from inside the hanger.

"Let's just go and get this over with," Dearka said irritably moving toward the shuttle again.

"At least that's something I can agree with," Yzak responded following his friend.

End

**Author's Preview:** Ha, we have made it to the dedication ceremony and guess who is going to be showing up…Athrun (I may even get into his problems with Cagalli – at least Dearka will listen to him gripe). Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	30. The Ceremony

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** I'm evil, I know, but I love you guys. Review me quickly so I can toss up the next one. I'm writing it as you read this one probably. Lots of Hugs! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 30**

The Ceremony

Dearka and Yzak floated into the hanger and toward the shuttle. Dearka saw Cadey sitting with Annabella comfortably in her arms, making him cringe remembering how they had just been only hours before.

"Sorry, Belle wanted to go to her when she saw Cadey," Shiho apologized moving over to Yzak and Dearka.

"It's okay," Dearka said moving past her.

Shiho looked at Yzak in confusion.

"It's best not to ask," Yzak stated pushing himself into the shuttle as well.

"If you say so," she replied rolling her eyes.

Ian was really annoyed that he was going to the ceremony. He was always happy when he didn't have to attend these functions. In fact, he was grateful. But thanks to his best friend, he was being dragged along for the ride.

"You know she's crazy and yet you give in to her demands every time. Maybe you're the one who's crazy," he thought about himself.

Ian looked around feeling Yzak's eyes burrowing into his back from a few rows behind. He turned around to see Yzak's icy blue eyes narrowing in on him. He quickly flipped back around in his seat and hit Cadey.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked.

"For dragging me into this," he replied.

"I just thought you might want to score points with Dearka's little slut in the future, that's all," she said sounding innocent.

"Right," he said mocking her.

"Look if everything goes according to plan, as it has been, you won't have to worry about Dearka for long. I promise," she smiled.

"This isn't going to hurt Miriallia again, is it?" he asked dreading her answer.

"I'm not going to hurt the slut, just teach her a lesson. Dearka may think he's free of me, but he'll come back. Just you wait and see," she said winking at Ian.

"You are still delusional. I think we should just leave them alone," he continued.

"No way. That tramp won't beat me this time around," Cadey said still smiling.

Ian turned around slightly to see Yzak was still glaring at him, but thankfully couldn't hear what he and Cadey were talking about.

"I hope you two aren't plotting something up there," Shiho yelled from her spot next to Yzak.

She had noticed how nervous Ian was thanks to all his fidgeting.

"You have got to be more cool and collected or you'll give us away," Cadey scolded.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," he replied.

"You don't even have to lift a finger, so sit back and wait for her to come running into your arms," Cadey answered his fear.

Dearka moved back up to front when he heard Shiho yell at Cadey and Ian. He had been suspicious from the moment he woke up from the second biggest mistake of his life. He floated in front of Cadey and Ian, forcing Ian's face to pale.

"So, what are you two up to?" Dearka coaxed.

"What makes you think we are up to something?" Cadey asked.

Dearka moved closer to her and Ian looked out the window trying to take her cool and collected advice.

"Because you are always up to something. And, Ian doesn't look that comfortable, so whatever it is, you've dragged him along for the ride again," Dearka replied.

"As I said this morning, you are paranoid," she snipped loud enough for Shiho to hear.

She looked over at Yzak and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what the hell," he snapped at her.

"You are such a jerk sometimes," she huffed turning to face the front again.

Dearka looked up hearing Yzak's yelp from Shiho's attack. Yzak was now rubbing his arm trying to make sense of what just happened. Dearka smirked when he saw Shiho shaking her head at him. He knew she had figured out what happened finally from Cadey's mention of 'this morning' and was scolding him too.

"Not something I should be proud of, but it is funny to see Shiho so upset at me," he thought devilishly.

He jumped into the seat next to Cadey making Ian slink down in his seat further. He felt like a trapped rat. Dearka raised an eyebrow to him when he quickly turned his head seeing Dearka and flipped back out the window.

"You nervous about something Ian?" Dearka asked wickedly.

"Me? No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ian said without looking at him.

He continued to focus on the preparations outside the shuttle and Cadey rolled her eyes at him.

"You are so weak Ian," she thought.

She smiled at Dearka to avert his attention.

"Why are you sitting up here with us and not next to the other two musketeers?" she asked mocking him.

Dearka tilted his head with a smirk on his face. She definitely had a screwed up sense of humor. It was similar to his witty comebacks.

"I thought I would give them time to beat each other up and get out all their frustrations before we arrived at the ceremony," he stated.

He held his hands out for Annabella and Cadey clenched her tighter. Dearka raised his eyebrows at her action.

"Sorry, force of habit. I'm still a little attached to her," she said handing Annabella over.

"Thanks, but you have to remember she's not yours," Dearka said picking her up from Cadey's arms.

"I know that," she snipped.

Ian wished he didn't hear anything that was going on. He hated being around when the two of them talked about anything. The inflections in their voices were always like a sick seductive game even now that they said they were officially not together.

"Little does Dearka know he isn't really free," Ian thought.

"So Ian, you'll be able to handle Belle without a problem right?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If you can do it, I'm sure I can figure it out," he said annoyed at the accusation Dearka had thrown his way.

"What do you think, that I'm incompetent or something?" Ian thought.

Dearka heard the attack Ian had tossed back, but decided to let it go. That is, for now at least.

"And you know what to do before Ezalia has a chance to…" Dearka started.

"Yeah, yeah. Pull Shiho away before Yzak's mom can tear her to shreds. I got it already," Ian snapped.

"All right. Relax, I was just checking," Dearka said calmly.

"So, are you planning on staying here with us the whole shuttle ride?" Cadey asked.

"You mean the whole half hour," Dearka mocked.

"It's long enough," Cadey replied.

"Yeah. Belle and I will stay here with you guys," Dearka said.

"She looks cute in that dress I got her," Cadey tried to create some small talk between them.

"Yeah, she does. Thanks," Dearka said.

They sat in silence after that for a few more moments.

"Did she eat breakfast?" Cadey asked.

"Uh, yeah, she did," Dearka answered.

Cadey's eyes fell and she looked at Ian who was rolling his. She elbowed him making him cry out in pain. Dearka hadn't seen what Cadey and Ian were doing but was surprised by his outburst.

"Hit my head," he said realizing how stupid it sounded.

Dearka shook his head at him.

"What an idiot," he thought.

**An hour later…**

The group was walking around Aprilius 1 trying to maneuver through the crowd.

"There are so many people here," Shiho said exasperated.

"It's a big event," Yzak said proudly.

"Yeah, well, you could have warned me," she snapped.

"I did," he reminded her.

Dearka laughed at the two of them before handing Annabella over to Ian.

"Here, just be careful with her," Dearka ordered.

Ian glared at him.

"I'm not going to steal her or anything," he said getting a shot in at Cadey.

Before she could hit him, she felt Dearka's hand grab her arm.

"Not while he has Belle. If you want to kill him later, by all means, who am I to stop you," he said furrowing his brow at Ian.

Ian smirked and walked away.

"Where's he going?" Yzak asked protectively.

Cadey, Shiho and Dearka turned to look at him in astonishment.

"What? I don't trust the guy," Yzak defended.

Shiho began to laugh at him.

"I think someone has grown quite fond of little Miss Elsman," Shiho teased.

Cadey now began to walk away too a little annoyed at hearing Shiho's voice.

"God, I really hate that girl," she thought.

"You going to follow her?" Yzak asked.

"Why? What damage can she do?" Dearka inquired.

"Maybe she and Ian were coming up with another way to take Belle from you," Yzak replied.

"Doubtful. Ian was doing his best to find Belle again for Mir's sake. I don't think he would go along with another one of her harebrained schemes," he said with hope.

"If you want to trust them, that's your choice, but for me, I'm going to keep my eye on them," Yzak said stomping off to find Ian and Annabella.

"Is it just me or is Yzak acting even more overprotective of my daughter than I am?" Dearka asked Shiho.

She shrugged before answering, "He will never admit it, but he's grown very attached to her in the past two and a half weeks."

Dearka smiled and followed after Yzak with Shiho with him.

"What were you thinking yesterday Dearka?" she asked him sincerely.

"That it was my only way to be free of her," he replied.

"I don't think you are as free as you think you are," she answered.

Dearka turned to look at her.

"Why do you think that?" he asked curiously.

"From the short time I've known her, I haven't trusted her. She's a conniving, sneaky, lying little witch," Shiho stated matter-of-factly.

"That she is," Dearka joked.

"It isn't funny and this isn't a game Dearka," she replied heatedly.

"I know that Shiho. But I also know she is even more than you think," Dearka said.

"And what's that?" she asked interested.

"Well, I also know she was a sweet, caring, loving young woman," he replied.

"Key word, was," Shiho answered.

"Maybe so, but I know she can be that person again. I can't give up on her. After all, I'm the one who made her this vindictive in the first place," Dearka stated.

"It isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for her behavior," Shiho reasoned.

"Sure I can," he said smiling at her.

Shiho sighed at him. She had grown quite fond of Dearka herself through the years and was glad Yzak had such a close and loyal friend.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," she answered.

"I won't," he replied still smiling.

Shiho looked around trying to locate Yzak when she noticed someone else walking through the crowd in a daze.

"Hey, isn't that Athrun?" she asked.

"Athrun? Where?" Dearka searched.

"Over there," Shiho pointed.

Dearka's eyes lit up with relief to see his old friend.

"It's about time," he thought.

"Hey who is that girl he is with? Wasn't he with Orb's representative?" she asked remembering one of Yzak's past rants.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know who she is," Dearka replied moving through the crowd.

"Let me guess, you are going to find out," she said following him.

"Didn't you say you were going to find Yzak," he asked.

She stopped following and stared at his advancing form.

"I can take a hint," she called to him before turning to look for Yzak again.

Dearka pushed through the crowd a little more forcefully now trying to reach Athrun before he lost him.

"Athrun," he called over a few people.

Athrun stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Lunamaria asked.

"I thought I heard my name," he said unsurely.

Dearka pushed through the last person standing in his way.

"That's because you did," he said hearing Athrun's response.

Lunamaria's eyes lit up at the sight of Dearka.

"Dearka? Why are you…" he started.

"Last time I checked, I was required to come to these things still," he answered.

Athrun blushed sheepishly at his stupidity. It had been so long since he himself had done anything related to Council events forgetting Dearka was still in the position he had been in two years prior.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just blanked for a minute," he replied.

"It happens," Dearka said.

Lunamaria was blushing herself while she got lost in Dearka's violet eyes.

"Uh, this is Lunamaria," Athrun remembered his colleague.

She quickly snapped out of her daze when she noticed Athrun waving his hand in front of her.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Dearka," he said putting out his hand.

Lunamaria took his hand and shook it with a starry eyed look.

"You okay Lunamaria?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm meeting Dearka Elsman," she replied star struck.

Dearka was taken aback.

"I didn't know I was so famous," he answered.

"Pilot of the Buster Gundam during the last war. Defected to Orb and the Archangel at the Battle at the Orb Union mid June of 71. You were also one of the top guns at the Academy graduating end of September of 70. But I have to ask, why the uniform change," she replied spitting out all the facts about his war history and asking the most ominous question of his existence.

"Wow, that's kind of…creepy. And the uniform change is personal," he said wishing he had bit his tongue when he saw the disheartened look on her face.

"It's okay, I get that a lot. I memorized everything about the heroes of the last war and I've always been sort of nosey. Sorry," she replied trying to smile and letting go of his hand.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. In fact, I should apologize to you. I didn't mean be so rude," Dearka replied.

"It scared me too when she named things that I did. Turns out, we were her heroes in the last war," he said sweetly.

Lunamaria began to blush lightly.

"Hey, just because I idolize you guys, doesn't mean I can't hold my own," she joked.

"Really? Are you a pilot?" Dearka asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm the pilot of a ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner Zaku Warrior," she said confidently.

"A woman after my own heart," Dearka said with a smirk.

"Hey, watch it Dearka. Don't you have someone else to use that charm on," Athrun warned.

"If you're talking about Miriallia, then yes," Dearka smiled.

Athrun's eyes widened.

"When did you see her?" Athrun asked curiously.

Lunamaria stood watching the looks on the two boys faces.

"Let me ask you this first. Did you ever plan on telling me?" Dearka inquired.

Athrun realized what he was asking him and began feeling a little uncomfortable.

"And what was I going to say to you? Hey, I know we haven't seen each other in ages, but guess what, that girl Mir that you were with…" Athrun stopped realizing Lunamaria was listening intently.

Dearka glared at him, more for his admittance that he did have a clue about Miriallia's position than that he had almost slipped with it.

"Look, it wasn't my place. Besides, Kira begged her to tell you, but she refused. She really believed you were going to come back for her," Athrun said solemnly.

"Let's just forget it. I just wanted to see if you knew. All though, I can't say I'm happy that you kept that from me. It's not like you had no way of contacting me," he stated.

Lunamaria was now officially confused, but made some mental notes for possible future use.

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to get involved. I guess I haven't changed that much," he said.

"To answer your question, I ran into her at San Juko. She got herself into a little bit of trouble and Ian helped her out of it. That's also where I found out, and it's been a whirlwind adventure from there," he said cryptically.

"So is she here somewhere?" Athrun asked looking around.

"Actually, no. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I had Yzak try to get a hold of you, but he said you didn't seem like you were in the mood to help. So, I'm asking you as a favor to an old friend. Will you get a hold of Kira for me? I need his help. I know you two are at odds again, but this is for Mir's sake," he pleaded.

Athrun lifted his head to that response.

"I can't," he replied.

"I don't get it. Why not?" Dearka demanded slightly irritated.

"It's not that he doesn't want to help you, it's that he really can't help you right now. You see, he is being watched like a hawk. They are pretty sure he is going to defect again," Lunamaria spoke up.

Dearka was getting confused.

"You see, Lunamaria was sent to spy on me, when Miriallia contacted Kira for me the first time. Cagalli and the Archangel are out there on Earth right now trying to stop this war. But unfortunately when they tried, one of our pilots fell due to the chaos and confusion on the battlefield. I wanted to find out why they were there, so I went. I just didn't know Lunamaria was sent out after me. She only told the things she needed to do her job anything else that may have been said, she has kept between us," he informed Dearka.

"What things did you leave out?" he asked directing his question to her.

"It's not worth getting involved again Dearka. You have your own problems to deal with. So why do you need Kira so desperately?" Athrun asked.

"Mir was kidnapped by the EAF and I don't know why or what they are planning to do with her. Well, that's not completely true, I think it was because of the pictures of the base at San Juko she took. But, I don't understand, why put out all the effort to track her down over a couple of pictures? They found her at her home outside of Rana. The worst part was that we had already destroyed the base, so there was nothing to protect anymore," Dearka answered.

Athrun had the look of concern written all over his face.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything," he replied.

"I can help," Lunamaria chimed in.

Both the boys looked at her shaking their heads at her intrusion.

"What? There is no way Athrun can pull this off without my help," she said even more confident than before.

"Can I talk with Dearka alone for a minute Lunamaria?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll just be over by the fountain," she replied moving away from them.

Dearka looked at his friend now the one concerned.

"If Mir's gone, where is…" Athrun began to ask.

"She's here with me. That's the whirlwind adventure I was talking about. Cadey found out on the base about Mir and Belle the same time I found out about Belle. But, I didn't know she was there. She was hanging on to Belle when Mir was in the hospital wing but then just took off with her. She was on the run for over a month. Yzak helped me track her down. I've had Belle on the Voltaire with me ever since," Dearka filled him in.

"Wow," Athrun said amazed.

"I just have a horrible feeling that it's going to get worse before it gets better. I'm not even telling my parents yet. I can't afford to lose their support with everything else at a time like this," he replied.

"Yeah, I don't think you should either. But won't Cadey say something?" Athrun asked.

"No, we've come to…an understanding," he said pausing to find the best way to put it.

"I'll really see what I can do. I don't want to get Lunamaria involved, so I didn't want to agree in front of her," Athrun vowed.

"What's up with that girl anyway?" Dearka asked.

"Who? Lunamaria?" Athrun inquired.

"No the other pilot you're walking around the dedication ceremony with," Dearka mocked.

"I'm not walking around here with her. We're on a mission. There are two people from our team up in the surrounding space zone and she and I were assigned on the PLANT itself. Both machines are available if the need calls for it. It's just that this ceremony is so big and there really hasn't been any movement from the EAF, I can only imagine they were waiting for the right moment to strike," Athrun replied.

"And this would certainly be the right moment," Dearka finished.

"You may get your wish to talk to Kira if things get out of hand here. I'm sure if the EAF attacks, they will be somewhere in the vicinity. Word is the Eternal has been seen around. It's only a rumor, but I wouldn't doubt Andrew Waltfeld has something to do with it," Athrun informed Dearka.

"What happened to Cagalli?" Dearka asked.

"We're…I don't know," he said in confusion.

"Seems like neither one of us is having much luck," Dearka said with a smirk.

"Seems like," Athrun repeated looking through the crowd.

"I just wish I had some clue as to where Miriallia is and why they took her," Dearka said.

"I'll help you figure it out. I just have to get back to the Minerva again to have a chance at contacting the Archangel," Athrun said as they both looked on as the ceremony began.

End

**Author's Preview:** Ooohhh, Yzak and Shiho are coming up next, Ian is waiting in the wings to rescue her and Ezalia may even pick up on whom Belle resembles. So much to come and I'm having fun writing, so I'm going to work on the next chapter now. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	31. Yzak's Innocence

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** You guys are the best, so quick to review, I could toss this one up just as quickly. Lots of Hugs for all the support, (even to the ones who are mad at me or don't like the way I wrote some characters). I'm going to start working on the next chapter, hope to hear from you guys soon. Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 31**

Yzak's Innocence

Yzak and Shiho continued to walk around following Ian. Finally, Ian became annoyed.

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing your parents or something?" he asked.

"I'm more worried about what you are up to," Yzak sneered.

Shiho squeezed Yzak's arm in an attempt to stop their bickering.

"I'm not up to anything. I'm here by force. Remember?" Ian mocked.

"Let's go Yzak, Ian won't be far behind," Shiho said eagerly.

Yzak huffed and began to stalk off with Shiho still wrapped on his arm.

"I don't know why you are making me do this," he said like a little child.

"It's been two years and now I think you've just been stalling. Why don't you want me to meet your parents?" Shiho asked with a hint of depression.

"It's not that I don't want you to meet them, it's that I don't want them to meet you," he said.

Shiho looked at him perplexed.

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked.

"No, not really. I've told you all about my mother. She's very… Well, she has extremely high standards. I just don't want her to say anything that may hurt you," he said finally being honest with her.

"I can't imagine she would say anything to hurt me," Shiho protested.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. But in case things get out of hand, Ian is theoretical going to be there to save you from her wrath. I won't be able to get away that easily, but you shouldn't have to go through it," Yzak commented.

Shiho smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You surprise me sometimes Commander Joule. You can be so sweet and caring," she replied.

Yzak blushed at her words. He then desperately tried to shake the crimson feeling out of his cheeks.

"Oh, there they are," Yzak pointed.

He looked around to see if Ian was somewhere nearby. When he located Ian's spot with Annabella, he started to drag Shiho towards his parents.

"Hey mother, father," Yzak said politely.

They both looked up at the sound of their sons' voice.

"Yzak, I'm so glad to see you here. I was afraid you wouldn't show," he mother said kissing him.

Shiho stood there feeling uncomfortable as she watched his father pull him in for a tight embrace. As Mr. Joule started to pull away he noticed the young woman and her flashing violet eyes.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" he asked smugly.

Shiho saw Councilwoman Joule's eyes turn from kindness to distrust in less than a second when her husband had made Shiho's presence known.

"This is Shiho," Yzak said nervously.

Shiho heard that uncertainty in Yzak's voice making her feel even sicker to her stomach than she had felt before. For all the times she was strong enough to put Yzak in his place, she couldn't muster up enough strength to stare down his mother.

"Yzak wasn't kidding, she does seem intimidating," Shiho thought.

Yzak gently nudged her out of her world.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said finally after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Are you a friend or a colleague?" Councilwoman Joule asked.

"Mother," Yzak reprimanded.

She twisted her head to him with a look of discontent.

"Hold your tongue Yzak," she said with poise.

"And it begins," he said softly under his breath.

It was just loud enough for Shiho to hear it and for the first time in their relationship, she wished she hadn't pushed Yzak into doing something for her.

"I should have waited to meet his parents after we were married and had children of our own," Shiho thought stressing.

"Now Ezalia, don't go jumping to conclusions," her husband said in an attempt to calm her down.

Her blue eyes flashed at him and he back away.

"Leave it to father to not have enough backbone to stand up to mother," Yzak thought.

"Well young lady, I asked you a question," she said forcing her inquiry back to Shiho.

"I'm a colleague," She said nervously.

Yzak stared at her in shock.

"Did she just say that?" he thought.

"I have to get out of here," Shiho thought looking around.

"I'm sorry, it was nice to have met you, but I see someone that I should really catch up with," Shiho said scurrying away and leaving Yzak to the wolves.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm stuck here," he thought angrily.

"Yzak, you look pale. Are you okay?" his mother asked concerned.

"Uh, yes mother, I'm fine," he replied.

"You should take it easy. You over do it sometimes," she said giving him another hug.

Here glared at his father over his mother's shoulder and his father gave him a sheepish smile.

"You really are such a coward father," he thought.

Shiho caught up to Ian who seemed confused.

"What are you doing over here? I thought you were supposed to be meeting Yzak's parents," he scowled.

"I changed my mind. And where the hell were you to save me?" she asked accusingly.

"I changed my mind," he smirked evilly.

"I knew I didn't like you," she replied angrily.

"Maybe if you had been nicer that first time we met, I wouldn't have felt inclined to be so cruel," he replied still grinning.

Ian began walking away from Shiho and towards Yzak and his parents. He wanted to see if he could help Yzak out of his situation.

"Maybe this way I can get Yzak off my back when he comes over to the Rousseau," Ian thought.

Shiho stood in her place. She refused to return or go anywhere near that woman again.

"She's going to be the mother-in-law from hell," she thought from her spot a good distance away.

Ian made sure to stand far enough away so the Joule's wouldn't see Annabella too well before he called out to Yzak.

"Commander, there is an urgent message for you," Ian called out.

He saw Yzak's shoulders relax at the sweet sound of freedom.

"Mother, father, I have to get going now. I'm being summoned," Yzak said giving them both another hug.

Ezalia looked up with the eyes of a vulture swooping in on her prey. Yzak shuddered when his mother made a beeline for Ian and Annabella.

"Uh oh," Ian thought.

"Father, what is she doing?" Yzak asked running to catch up.

"I have no idea son," he said following.

When Ezalia reached Ian and Annabella, she studied her closely.

"My, she looks awfully familiar," she said looking back at Yzak.

Ian looked at Yzak nervously, while Yzak just smiled innocently at his mother.

"Aren't you Lt. Randall?" Ezalia asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am," he replied.

"Miss White's friend?" she asked again.

Ian looked at Yzak again and saw him shrugging that he didn't know what his mother was up to either.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

She looked Annabella up and down and then looked at her husband.

"Don't you think she looks a lot like someone we know?" Ezalia asked.

Mr. Joule had picked up on what she had been trying to weasel out of the boys.

"She does look tremendously like him, doesn't she," Yzak's father replied.

Yzak knew they had figured it out but still kept his mouth shut, glaring at Ian to get him to do the same.

"If we don't say it or admit it, they can't prove it," Yzak thought.

"So where is Dearka today?" Ezalia asked.

"He's… around," Ian said unsurely.

Yzak watched his mother combining the pieces in her head. She wasn't a stupid woman and she had a way of remembering every detail of past events. Even if they seemed insignificant at the time, when the main piece was in place, she could use those to fill in the picture.

"Dearka was right, I shouldn't have involved my mother to look for Cadey. I can't believe I was so stupid to think she bought that line that they were just fighting and Dearka was worried. Or maybe, mother thinks Belle is what they were fighting about, making it obvious that Belle is his with another woman," Yzak thought desperately wishing he could escape.

Shiho was watching from the distance but had been close enough to hear the conversation. She was getting nervous too, realizing Dearka was about to be in some serious trouble if Councilwoman Joule kept up her attacks. Shiho closed her eyes and rushed in to the fire again.

"Ian, thank you for holding on to her for me. I have to go meet Brett so he can see our daughter," she said grabbing Annabella from his arms.

Yzak and Ian looked at her wide-eyed.

"I'm so sorry. I have to run, my husband will just kill me. It was such an honor to meet the great Ezalia Joule, thank you for the opportunity," she said sounding sincere.

Before anyone could say anything, Shiho rushed off with Annabella.

"If she is that child's mother and she is married, why doesn't she have a ring on and why was she with you?" Ezalia grilled Yzak.

"You heard her mother, she just wanted to meet the great Ezalia Joule," he said smirking.

Ian began to back away from the group slowly afraid to make any sudden moves.

"Uh, Commander, the call," he reminded.

"Yes, thank you Lt. Randall. I'm on my way," Yzak said smiling.

He gave his mother one last hug and then turned to follow Ian.

"Goodbye mother, father," he said waving his hand behind him.

"I don't think that child belongs to that girl," Ezalia said to her husband.

"Don't go starting trouble without proof Ezalia," her husband scolded.

She looked at him with her icy cold blue eyes.

"And don't give me that look Ezalia. If you start throwing accusations around, you may end up hurting Lt. Elsman and his family's reputation. On top of that, you will be hurting the White's as well," he snipped.

The one thing she admired her husband for was the way he never spoke down to her in public. She knew in the end when it came down to it, he was the one she leaned on for support, while everyone else believed she was strong enough to stand on her own. Ezalia walked closer to her husband and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to find out what those kids are hiding," she said softly.

He smiled at her before answering back.

"I'm sure you will," he said grinning.

Yzak and Ian took off at a run when they were out of sight of the Joules. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Yzak looked at Ian.

"I guess I should thank you, but then again, I'm not so sure," he snapped.

"It's not my fault your mother has such good eyes," he yelled back.

"I didn't need your help," Yzak yelled.

Ian was getting more upset.

"It seemed like you did to me," Ian snipped.

"You would be wrong then," Yzak continued yelling.

"Where's Shiho?" Ian asked exasperated with Yzak and his attitude.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Yzak said looking around.

"Well, we better find her before Dearka wonders what happened to his daughter," Ian replied.

"Hey! I'm the Commander," Yzak snapped.

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do?" Ian asked humoring him.

"That we better find Shiho and Belle before Dearka finds out how his secret almost came out," Yzak reiterated.

Ian rolled his eyes and followed suite.

"What is his problem?" Ian thought irritably.

**On the Girty Lue…**

Miriallia had prepped herself in her flight suit and walked into the hanger. There stood Sting, a young man about her age with lightly green tinted hair. She looked him up and down before moving toward the Valor.

"Be careful out there," he said with concern.

"I'll be fine, just show me what to destroy," she replied coldly.

She seemed more vicious than Sting or the rest of the Extendeds had been. Neo entered the hanger and looked around.

"Why are you still out here?" he asked Sting.

Sting stalked toward the Chaos upset by his new partners attitude.

"I was just making sure she was going to be all right," he replied obnoxiously.

"I'll make sure of that, you just do your job," Neo ordered.

Miriallia's eyes became even colder when she saw Neo come near her. She was nothing like Stellar when it came to Neo. There was a deep seeded resentment that couldn't be erased, but the reason for it seemed non-existent to her.

"You'll do fine out there, there is no need to be worried," Neo said gently to her as he brushed her hair aside.

"I know that," she snapped.

Neo let her attitude slide and patted her on her shoulder.

"Go, get into the Valor and wait for my command," he ordered.

Miriallia turned and began to head to the Valor with eyes full of hatred.

"She has the most potential out of all our Extendeds, use her block word when she arrives on the PLANT. Let's cause a little devastation," Neo said smirking.

"Yes Sir!" a technician replied.

**Back on Aprilius 1…**

Dearka looked around for any signs of Cadey and Ian. He started to wonder about what Yzak had said to him earlier.

"Maybe I am a little too under protective of Belle. Would Miriallia be worried if I didn't have Belle in my sight constantly, especially with Cadey lurking about?" Dearka thought.

Athrun looked at Dearka with worry flashing in his green eyes.

"You seem pretty preoccupied," Athrun commented.

"Wouldn't you be?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. To tell you the truth, I feel the same way right now," Athrun stated.

Dearka looked at his friend.

"So what is really going on between you and Cagalli?" he asked again.

Athrun looked at him solemnly.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Would I bother bringing the subject back up if I didn't?" Dearka mocked.

"She's with the Archangel right now. I heard Kira abducted her before she could marry Yuna. Yuna only wants to marry her to secure the position of Orb's prime representative," Athrun began explaining.

"Marry? But I thought you two were… close," Dearka finished.

"We are or were. I even gave her a ring before I saw you and Yzak on the PLANTs a while back," Athrun said.

"Wow! And she went off to marry some other guy?" Dearka said out loud accidentally.

He felt Athrun glaring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Dearka apologized.

Athrun calmed down a little.

"I know. I didn't mean to be so…" he started.

"What else happened?" Dearka cut him off.

Dearka had other intentions on his mind in getting Athrun to talk to him. Yzak had refused to fill him in on the Voltaire and Dearka had vowed to find out what was happening.

"The Archangel took off again because Cagalli was forced by the rest of the Orb Representatives to sign a treaty with the EAF. I know she thought she was doing the right thing to protect Orb, but when it turned out for the worse Kira came to her rescue," he said angrily.

"And now she is trying to stop Orb from participating in the war? Why does this upset you so much?" Dearka asked.

"Because it should have been me! I should have been the one to rescue her!" he yelled more at himself than at Dearka.

Dearka's eyes softened when he realized why his friend was so upset.

"Kira is her brother. It makes sense that he would go and save her when you physically couldn't," Dearka tried to reason.

He could see tears falling down Athrun's face.

"I'm sure you two will get through this," Dearka said softly.

Athrun let his last tears fall when he heard another familiar voice.

"What the hell is Zala doing here?" Yzak roared.

Dearka looked up in shock.

"Hey, where's Belle?" Dearka yelled back at Yzak noticing Ian tagging behind.

"Shiho has her right now," Ian answered.

Dearka glared at Ian.

"Why does Shiho have her?" Dearka scolded.

"It's a long story," Ian said.

"And it's amazing how much time I have," Dearka said looking at his watch to prove his point.

"You still haven't answered my question Athrun, why the hell are you here?" Yzak yelled.

"Defense," Dearka replied with a smirk.

"Why the hell would you be here to protect the ceremony?" Yzak screamed jealously.

He looked at Athrun's collar and noticed the Faith pin on his Jacket.

"You've got to be kidding," Yzak cringed.

Dearka started to laugh.

"Seems Athrun out ranks you again," Dearka teased.

Yzak glared at Dearka and back at Athrun.

"Then shouldn't you be working, if that is what you are here to do and not chatty with Dearka?" Yzak scolded authoritatively.

Athrun glared back at Yzak with a renewed fire. He looked over to Dearka before speaking again.

"Look, I do what I can for you. I should catch up to Lunamaria now," Athrun said walking away from the urge to hit Yzak.

"What is your problem?" Dearka asked after Athrun was far enough away.

"I just don't like how cocky he can be," Yzak snipped.

"He wasn't being cocky," Dearka reprimanded.

"Boy, you just don't like anyone, do you?" Ian asked.

Both Yzak and Dearka had a fierce look they sent his way. He sheepishly backed away, realizing he may have put his foot in his mouth with no allies of his own anywhere in sight.

End

**Author's Preview:** Miriallia is suited up and ready to go, Cadey is on a path of destruction and Dearka's about to have a heart attack. (Wonder what would cause that?). Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	32. Trapped

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note: ** I like this chapter. Ezalia is so funny and you may want to strangle Cadey. I'm taking the day off tomorrow, so there will probably be no update. I should get back together by Monday or Tuesday depending on how I feel. (smiling) Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 32**

Trapped

"Hey guys," Shiho called with Annabella in her arms giggling happily.

"And Shiho makes it three against one," Ian thought.

"Where were you?" Yzak asked impatiently waiting for his answer.

Shiho looked at him confused.

"You did want me to keep her away from your mother, didn't you?" she asked.

Dearka looked up at Yzak when he heard Shiho say this.

"What do you mean Shiho was keeping Belle away from your mother?" Dearka asked angrily.

"It wasn't my fault. This idiot over here tried to get my attention and my mother saw her in his arms. They're your damn genes," Yzak snapped.

"What? You were grateful before your mother's keen eyesight noticed the resemblance," Ian yelled at Yzak.

The group began bickering amongst themselves when Dearka noticed something on Annabella's face.

"What did you give her Shiho?" he asked curiously.

"What? Oh, it was just a little bit of my chocolate ice cream I had when I was hiding from the wicked witch of the west," Shiho replied.

"You gave my daughter chocolate? She's only one and a half," he yelled.

"What do you mean wicked witch of the west?" Yzak yelled simultaneously.

Shiho backed away from both boys anger.

"It's not that big a deal and she is wicked. Plus, if it wasn't for me, your mother may have figured it out," Shiho replied to both boys at once.

Ian was now snickering in his spot behind them all.

"Don't think you're out of trouble! You're the one that made Ezalia suspicious in the first place and if she does suspect something, I don't think no matter how good of an actress you are that she bought whatever line you fed her," Dearka warned him while scolding Shiho.

Yzak was absolutely furious with Shiho now.

"She's not wicked and you are a coward. The way you ran away was embarrassing," he snipped.

"What's so embarrassing? It was good luck, I told her Belle was mine and that I was going to meet my husband Brett," Shiho said proud of her rescue.

Dearka rolled his eyes.

"Hi Brett," Ian said patting Dearka on the back.

Dearka smacked his hand away, reaching in his uniform pocket for a handkerchief to wipe Annabella's face with. A small piece of paper fell to the ground when he pulled it out. He began to clean her face while she stayed in Shiho's arms.

"Hey, what's this?" Ian asked picking up the paper.

"What?" Dearka asked turning to see what he had.

Dearka saw the folded note in his hand and then ripping it from Ian's grasp.

"If it came from my pocket, then it belongs to me," he scolded.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know, can you vultures just hang on a minute," Dearka said irritably.

He finished cleaning Annabella's face and shoved the handkerchief back in his pocket. He opened the note feeling everyone's eyes on him. As he began to read it, Yzak started looking over the top.

"Do you mind?" Dearka asked.

"Well, what is it?" Yzak asked.

"I won't know until I get the opportunity to read it," he replied bitterly.

Dearka's eyes grew wider and he began to pale.

My dearest Dearka,

Although what I have to say is a little frightening,

I am truly happy this time around!

Since I'm afraid I'll lose the words to tell you,

I am writing this in a note,

We're having another baby and

I love you & Annabella with all my heart!

-Mir

"Dearka? What is it?" Shiho asked watching his hand shaking.

"I…" he started.

Yzak walked around his friend and began to read the note to himself. Shiho watched the look on Yzak's face go from curiousness to shock as well.

"Whoa," Yzak said not knowing what else to say.

A small smile crept up on to Dearka's face as he re-read the note over and over again.

"I'm not imagining that am I?" he asked Yzak.

"Only if I am too," Yzak replied.

An onslaught of emotions came over Dearka in an instant. He was feeling blissful, angry, nervous and terrified all at once.

"Well, what does it say?" Shiho asked frustrated.

Yzak walked over to her in order to calm her down.

"Dearka?" Ian asked.

"It's personal and I think I have to sit down for a minute," Dearka replied still feeling the butterflies floating in his stomach and feeling weak.

"I have to find you Mir. I can't miss out on this experience with you again!" he thought furiously at himself.

He was extremely grateful that Yzak had kept his mouth shut. He didn't have the ability to look away from the note when he had moved behind him to get a better look at what his friend had become so pale over.

**Aprilius 1 Perimeter…**

Miriallia and Sting headed toward the oncoming ships.

"Stay with me Miriallia," Sting ordered.

"I'll be fine on my own," she replied to him as she had in the hanger earlier.

"Suit yourself, just make sure you alert me if you get yourself into trouble," Sting gave in.

"I won't need to," she said with a cocky attitude.

They moved in to the radar sights of the ships and got ready for the assault they were about to invoke when they came nearer.

"Shin, look alive," Rey called out when their sensors both rang out.

Shin's eyes opened from his boredom of waiting for something to happen.

"They're not getting by me," he screamed as he took off toward Miriallia and Sting.

The battle between the mobile suits began and Miriallia focused her attacks on the Zaku Phantom. Sting had refused her the chance to go after the other mobile suit by piloting himself in her path. Frustrated she put up a barrage of attacks against the Zaku.

Rey readjusted his position, avoiding her shots.

"This pilot isn't like the rest," he thought.

"Damn you," she screamed trying to hit the Zaku again.

Sting and Shin went head to head. They had fought plenty of times before and were beginning to pick up on each other's techniques. Shin continued to fight effortlessly while Sting started to become desperate.

Miriallia's eyes focused in on Rey again and she continued her assault. Finally she got one good hit in, making the Zaku fall toward the Minerva.

"Minerva, I'm coming in. I've been hit and I can't get enough thruster power," Rey reported.

"All right, prepare to receive Rey's suit," Talia ordered the crew.

"Yes Ma'am!" a soldier replied.

"One down, one to go," Miriallia thought moving in on Sting and Shin.

"Miriallia, stay back. I know this guy. He's not one to take lightly and we have a score to settle," Sting called over the communicator.

"I can handle it," she insisted.

"Neo wants you on that PLANT, so get going while I hold him off. You should have no trouble making it through those surrounding ships," Sting ordered.

"Fine," she said heatedly.

She took off toward the PLANT hitting a few random gunners from the battleships and taking out the miscellaneous soldiers that had dared to get in her way.

"Amateurs," she thought with instant kills.

**On Aprilius 1…**

"Hey, why don't we go find Cadey," Ian suggested.

"If only we were lucky enough to lose her," Shiho said barely audible.

Dearka glared at her.

"What? You can't deny you weren't thinking it too," she said with a small smile.

Yzak shook his head and pushed her along. She still had Annabella in her arms.

"Do you want to hand over my daughter Shiho?" Dearka asked following the two of them.

Ian walked a little distance behind, but close enough to hear the conversation. He was getting tired of the ceremony and found it all a bit boring.

"Why do we have these things anyway?" he thought.

Yzak saw Athrun up ahead and turned Shiho to the left.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked.

"I'd rather not see Zala again," he replied cringing.

"You are such a baby," she said irritably.

She felt him smack her on the back lightly and chose to ignore it, for now at least. Dearka ran in front to stop them from moving and grabbed Annabella from Shiho.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt her. It was just a little ice cream," she stated.

"She's a year and a half Shiho. Sugar is the last thing she needs," Dearka reprimanded.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get caught by your parents with Belle in your arms," Shiho said snidely.

Yzak looked up and realized what she was talking about.

"Oh God!" he said grabbing Annabella from Dearka.

"What the…" Dearka started.

"Turn around. Ian," Yzak called as he handed Annabella off to him and shooed him away.

"Mom, Dad," Dearka said surprised when he flipped around.

Ian was now running in the opposite direction holding Annabella close to him so she couldn't peek over his shoulder at them.

"Good job Cadey, real swift. I don't remember this being part of the plan," he thought angrily as he bumped into people while trying to push through them.

"Hello son," Dearka's father said pulling him in for a hug.

Dearka could see Cadey smiling behind his father.

"Why you little…" he thought slightly impressed.

"Sorry, I saw them while I was walking around and they asked me to help them find you. We've been searching for a while," Cadey said looking around.

"That's great," Dearka said pretending to be enthusiastic about seeing his parents.

He pulled away from his father and walked over to his mother to say hello as well.

"So, how have you been?" she asked her son sweetly.

She brushed some of his curly bangs back into place on top of his head while looking him over.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a little pale," his mother continued.

"I'm fine mom," he lied.

"Perfect timing Cadey. I just find out Mir is pregnant again, the second biggest shock of my life behind learning of Belle's existence and you somehow manage to lead my parents straight to me. But so help me God, you better not open your mouth. We have a deal," Dearka thought almost ready to pound her.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

Dearka was becoming annoyed at his mother for fawning over him and pushed her away gently.

"At least it's only Yzak and Shiho who are here. If Ian was around, I'd never live this down," Dearka thought.

"He's not causing any trouble on that ship of yours is he Yzak," Councilman Elsman asked the young Commander.

"Uh, no Sir. He is still the perfect soldier," Yzak mocked.

"It's good to know some of your old habits haven't followed you," Tad said to his son jokingly.

"What can I say, I had to grow up sometime," Dearka stated.

"If only they knew how much," Shiho thought.

"I'm going to find Ian," Shiho said moving away from the group.

Yzak was about to follow her in hopes of escaping, but was silently ordered to stay behind with the look Shiho gave him.

"I guess she is right, Cadey must be up to something. I should stay behind to make sure nothing goes wrong for Dearka," Yzak thought.

Yzak watched the scene playing out before him and made special note of how Cadey was acting in all of it.

"What are you up to Cadey?" Yzak thought angrily.

"So, Cadey found you in the crowd, huh?" Dearka asked trying to start a conversation that they wouldn't fight about.

"Actually, I spotted her," Mrs. Elsman said proudly.

"Just my luck," Dearka said under his breath.

Cadey glared at him when she overheard his comment.

"What was that, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"Oh, I said what luck, because we were searching for her earlier. We were separated in the crowd," Dearka replied quickly.

Cadey huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She felt Councilman Elsman put his arm around her and her eyes widened a bit.

"How could you lose such a pretty girl. You should make sure she never leaves your sight," he father said.

"Yeah, you're right. I should keep my eye on her at all times," Dearka replied indicating more to her that he didn't trust her.

Cadey moved out of Councilman Elsman's embrace and moved over to Dearka wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It was my fault. I snuck away when I saw one of my close friends," she said pulling him tighter and smiling.

Yzak laughed at Dearka knowing he didn't have the ability to make any kind of threatening face at him with his parents so close.

"Keep laughing Yzak, I'll get you back later," Dearka thought irritably.

Ian kept running with Annabella until he heard Shiho's voice calling him from behind.

"Ian, wait up," Shiho cried dodging people.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm just coming to help you," she said.

"I don't need your help, I'll keep her away from the Elsman's myself," he yelled.

"Why would you be keeping her away from the Elsman's?" came a voice that made both of them shudder.

Their eyes widened as they turned their heads to see Councilwoman Joule standing behind them with her husband not far behind. Ezalia walked around the two and looked at Annabella closer. Annabella began to giggle and went in to grab Ezalia's hair. To her, it looked like as much fun as Yzak's was. Shiho gave a nervous laugh when she saw Ezalia analyzing Annabella.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble," she said loud enough for Ian to hear.

"I'd say so," he replied.

"It does amaze me how much this little girl looks like an Elsman. And now that I hear you two are trying to keep her cute little face away from them, makes me wonder even more," Ezalia said.

Her husband stood watching as she went into action in order to get the truth from the young kids.

"So, Shiho, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Shiho replied.

"You said this is your daughter?" Ezalia restated from their last meeting.

"Yes, she is," Shiho lied.

"It's remarkable how little she looks like you," she replied.

"Well, she looks a lot like her father," Shiho answered.

Ian rolled his eyes in disbelief at her stupidity.

"I can't believe she said that," Ian thought.

"Oh no, what did I just say?" she thought simultaneously.

"She's not yours is she?" Ezalia pressed.

"Ezalia. Enough is enough. Let the kids be," Mr. Joule stepped in seeing how nervous they were getting.

"May I?" Ezalia asked holding her hands out for Annabella.

"Uh, yeah," Ian said handing her over.

Shiho kicked him with her boot getting the satisfaction of a yelp from Ian. Mr. Joule walked closer to his wife and looked the child over as well.

"I must say, you have a point. She certainly looks like she could be an Elsman, but I highly doubt it. We've seen Orson's daughter quite a few times in the past two and a half years and she's never looked pregnant," Mr. Joule reasoned.

"Right, unless Cadey isn't the mother," Ezalia said giving a cold look at Shiho.

Shiho's eyes widened again when she realized what was being suggested.

"You think Dearka and I… Oh no, no way," she replied desperately.

"That's right, she's been with Yzak since the last wa…" Ian started.

The sheer look of terror came across his face when he become conscious of the words that had just spilled from his lips. Shiho turned to look at him, death floating in her eyes.

"I mean…" Ian tried again.

Ezalia eyed Shiho carefully while bouncing Annabella in her arms.

"I figured you and my son may be a couple," she replied with a knowing smirk.

"Then why?" Shiho started to ask.

"Why what? You ran away before Yzak had found the nerve to say it out loud," she answered.

"Oh," Shiho shied away.

"But, that still doesn't answer the question about this little girl," Ezalia said still bouncing her.

Annabella began to babble more and giggled when Ezalia nuzzled her nose.

"Wow, she isn't as bad as I thought she was earlier," Shiho thought.

Ian gave up. He didn't want to stay on the run anymore and really didn't care what happened to Dearka to be quite honest.

"This is probably for the best. Besides, no one said Ezalia would say anything to the Elsman's until Dearka had the chance," Ian thought.

"Here name is Annabella, but we all call her Belle. You are right Councilwoman Joule, she is an Elsman. Dearka fathered her with someone he fell in love with during the last war," Ian replied honestly.

Shiho kicked him again, but harder and more noticeable this time. Mr. Joule cringed when he saw her connect with Ian.

"Cut it out," Ian threatened her.

Ezalia looked closer at Annabella again.

"I knew it. I could just tell. She looks exactly like Dearka did when he was this young," Ezalia said proudly.

"All right Ezalia, you were correct in your assumption. But I have a feeling Tad and his wife don't know anything about her if these two are hiding this cute angel from them," Mr. Joule replied.

Ezalia handed Annabella back to Ian.

"Well, someone needs to tell them," Ezalia stated.

"No, please," Ian and Shiho said in unison.

"Not yet, Dearka is going to tell them about Belle. We swear and Cadey knows all about her too. But now, at the ceremony, isn't a good time to bring this up. So, please don't say anything. Let Dearka do it himself. It's something he has to do," Ian begged.

Ezalia looked upon Ian with respect.

"All right, but he had better do it soon. I expect to hear about this from Tad when we speak before the next Council meeting or I will do it for him," Ezalia ordered.

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell Dearka he has to tell them before then," Ian answered holding Annabella tightly.

"Off you go," she said gesturing for them to leave.

They obeyed and quickly scurried off.

"I can't believe you. Yzak and Dearka are both going to have your head," Shiho scolded.

"Yeah, but at least you know she doesn't hate you though," Ian reminded.

Shiho smiled at that remark before speaking again.

"I'm just glad I'm not you right now. Good luck telling Dearka he has an ultimatum hanging over his head," Shiho smirked.

"You won't really interfere in this, will you Ezalia?" Mr. Joule asked his wife.

"Only if Dearka doesn't act like a man and take responsibility for his actions," Ezalia stated.

"You aren't his mother," he replied.

"I know I'm not biologically, but he and Yzak have been close since they were kids. He really is like another son to me and it's not fair for Tad and his wife to not know they have a granddaughter," Ezalia answered.

Mr. Joule shook his head.

"Well then, I hope that young man can get the message to Dearka so you won't have to be involved. I don't think either Dearka or Yzak will forgive you for that," Mr. Joule replied walking away.

End

**Author's Preview:** Miriallia will be interrupting the ceremony, Shiho has to tell Dearka what happened with Ezalia and Yzak just can't get away from Athrun and his new higher position. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	33. Devastated

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** I may work on the next one tonight and get it up, but it depends on how I feel after work and the amount of reviews I get by the time I get home. Lots of Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 33**

Devastated

Dearka listened to his parents scold him for not visiting more often and began to phase them out.

"If they knew about Miriallia, Belle and the new baby, they wouldn't want me visiting so much," he thought sadly.

Cadey looked at Dearka a little worried. She had never seen him so depressed before.

"I don't know exactly what I'm going to do yet, but I will make you forget that girl Dearka," she thought devilishly.

"Cadey," a cheery voice called.

Yzak looked behind him when he heard Cadey's name. He eyed the young woman cautiously.

"Any friend of Cadey's is definitely trouble," Yzak thought.

Cadey turned to see who was calling to her.

"Kelley! Please excuse me," she said excitedly letting go of Dearka's waist and running over to her friend.

Dearka was relieved that Cadey had let him go. He was hoping the previous night would have been the last time he would have to endure her wrapped around him.

"Is that who was…" Dearka whispered quickly to Yzak.

"That's what Ian said," Yzak replied when he heard Cadey say the girls' name.

"I should have guessed that myself," Dearka said beating himself up.

"Should have guessed what?" his mother asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just realized something for work and mentioned it to Yzak before I forgot again," Dearka answered politely turning his attention back to his parents.

"So it worked?" Kelley asked Cadey.

"Not really, but I'm getting closer. We were together last night, so there is still hope," Cadey said.

"Wait a minute. You two… But you're not really together?" Kelley asked in confusion.

"It's a long story, but I know he still loves me," she replied.

"It seems like it the way you were wrapped around him just now. Wow, I'm sorry I called you crazy," Kelley stated.

"It's okay, I know how it seemed at the time," Cadey forgave her.

"Hey where's baby Emma?" Kelley asked curiously.

Dearka's parents overheard Kelley's question as she was looking around the group. Both Yzak and Dearka froze in place, faces turning pale with fear.

"Ian's not here either?" Kelley continued looking around.

Cadey laughed nervously and looked back at Dearka and his parents. Yzak didn't look too good either from where she was standing.

"Who's baby Emma?" Dearka's mom asked Cadey moving closer to the girls.

"Oh, yeah that is…" Dearka tried to speak unsuccessfully.

"She's a girl we all know and she acts like a spoiled brat all the time. It's a little nickname we gave her. She was with Ian a little while ago," Cadey covered.

"Dearka!" Mrs. Elsman yelled turning to her son.

"What?" Dearka asked shocked at her reaction.

"I know I raised you better than that!" she continued upset.

"I don't call her that," Dearka defended.

"If you only knew that they were talking about my daughter mom, you would be even more upset than that," he thought annoyed that he was being scolded for something so lame.

"It's not them Mrs. Elsman, really. Kelley and I are the only ones that call her that. I didn't mean to imply they did as well," she said looking in both Dearka and Yzak's direction.

Mrs. Elsman still did not look very pleased.

"I know it's cruel and we agreed we should stop doing that, right Kelley?" she scolded Kelley.

"Uh yeah, sure," Kelley said confused.

"I can't believe Cadey covered that and took the fall for it," Dearka thought.

"I still don't trust you," Yzak thought scowling at her.

Cadey pulled Kelley further away from the group.

"I have to show you something over here," Cadey said.

"Ouch, what are you?" Kelley questioned while being dragged away.

"That was close," Yzak whispered.

"You're telling me," Dearka replied.

"It still makes me nervous how generous Cadey is being to you," Yzak stated softly.

"Yeah, well it creeps me out when I'm reminded she renamed Belle for a while too," Dearka answered.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cadey reprimanded.

"What? I thought you two were okay, so I assumed you had your wish and his daughter would be with you too," Kelley replied.

"But what made you think he has told his parents about Belle yet? And I didn't say we were okay, I said we are getting closer again," she said still angry.

"I'm sorry," Kelley replied.

"Just, don't speak anymore. You're going to ruin everything for me. Ian should be around somewhere with Belle, go bug him for a bit," Cadey ordered.

"Fine, but did I just hear you right? Did you call the little girl Belle?" Kelley asked.

"We'll deal with her name change later, when I have more leverage with Dearka, but for now I have to call her what that damn Natural named her. Don't worry, I'll have everything I want," Cadey replied.

"Maybe I should take that 'you're not crazy' statement back for now until I see how it plays out," Kelley said with a smirk.

"Don't tempt me to tear you to shreds," Cadey threatened.

Kelley put her hands up in a defensive manner.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I'll go find Ian and stay out of your way, your highness," she said with a mock bow.

Cadey rolled her eyes and walked back over to Yzak and Dearka. Dearka felt her presence and looked over grabbing her hand. Cadey blushed slightly when he did this, but tried to calm herself down.

"He's probably only acting, but soon it will be for real like it used to be," Cadey thought.

"We should get going. Cadey and I will come visit you soon. I promise," Dearka assured his parents.

With those words, the group parted again and Cadey felt Dearka's grip tighten on her. She wouldn't have minded so much if he weren't trying to hurt her.

"Hey, cut it out. Yzak!" she cried begging for help.

Yzak just let Dearka go without interference and shaking his head at her.

"Not my problem," he thought.

"The more you struggle, the harder I'm going to squeeze," he replied as she kept trying to pull herself from his grip.

"You're hurting me!" she cried again.

"I'm trying to," he answered coldly.

"Why? What did I do?" Cadey asked.

"Where should I begin? I know, how about conveniently being found by parents? Or maybe searching me out when you knew Belle would be with us? Oh, wait, even better, having your friend come up asking questions to make my parents suspicious?" Dearka replied.

"I didn't set it up," she defended tears streaming down her face.

He was crushing her hand and the pain was becoming unbearable.

"He's never tried to intentionally hurt me like this before," she thought angrily.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked mockingly.

"I didn't!" she cried again using her free hand to grab Yzak's uniform.

Yzak was not pleased to be touched in such a way by Cadey.

"Let go of me. Keep your hands or in this case hand to yourself," he said sharply.

Cadey's eyes widened when she realized she was alone and would receive no help from Dearka's wrath. She released Yzak's coat and he walked up ahead giving Dearka a moment with Cadey.

"We had an agreement Cadey. It's starting to look like you weren't planning on keeping your end of the bargain," he said.

"I was. I mean I am," she said hitting him with her free hand.

Dearka grabbed her other hand and put the same pressure on it as he was with the other.

"Stop struggling and it won't hurt as much," he said.

"Go to hell," she replied fighting his grip.

Tears were pouring down her face now from the excruciating pain she felt.

"You know, if there was another, more pleasant way to get through to you, I would. But it seems that if you don't get hurt, you don't learn your lesson. I warned you before that I wasn't going to allow you to backstab me or use Belle in these schemes or allow this sick fascination with me you seem to have to continue," Dearka continued.

"It's not a sick fascination, it's love!" she screamed out at him.

She drew in a breath of shock at what she had blurted out.

"He knows now. He knows I haven't given up. Damn it! That's why he…" she thought.

She felt his grip release from her hands. She was shaking and her hands were red from the pressure he had placed on them.

"I should have known you couldn't let go," Dearka said walking away with lost hope for her.

"Where are you going?" she called out to him.

"I don't care what you do anymore. Tell them, don't tell them. I'll figure out what I'm going to do with my life on my own without help from them if I have to. I won't let you use Belle or my relationship with Miriallia against me. I don't even care if I dishonor my whole family. If it means I can be free of you and your idiotic schemes and lies, it will be well worth it," Dearka said walking away from her.

She stood there in shock unsure of what to do. The only thing she had to her advantage was Dearka's fear of dishonoring his family or looking like the bad guy. But now, he didn't even care anymore. Her advantage had been taken away leaving them on an even playing field.

"Now what do I do?" she thought.

She began to chase after him.

"Dearka, wait," she yelled pushing through the crowd.

"Go away Cadey," Dearka said without turning around.

She grabbed his shoulder and twisted him toward her.

"I know you felt it too. Last night, you felt it. The look in your eyes and the way you were shocked by my reaction when I tried to just leave. I know you still love me. So, why are you doing this?" Cadey pleaded.

Dearka pulled her hand off his shoulder and watched as it fell back to her side.

"I don't know what you saw in my eyes, but it wasn't love," he answered before continuing to catch up with Yzak.

Once again, Cadey was dumbfounded.

"I was sure he was closer to coming back to me. I'll just have to do something drastic," she thought.

She watched Dearka leave still standing in her place.

"Just you wait Dearka, I'm not finished with you yet," she thought.

With that she turned on her heel and walked away to plot her next move.

"Hey Ian," a familiar voice rang through the crowd.

Ian turned when he heard someone calling him.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Justin replied.

Shiho looked on unsure of what she should do or say.

"I'm just helping a friend," he answered.

"Wow, she's cute. Where'd she come from?" Justin asked tickling Annabella.

"This is what I'm helping a friend with," he stated.

"We're babysitting," Shiho butt in.

"She looks familiar," a new voice said.

Ian looked up and saw Lucy standing in front of him.

"Hey, long time no see," Ian said when he saw her.

"Yeah well, I've been busy. I saw Dearka on the San Juko base. I told him we would be here. You haven't seen him have you?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ian started.

"No, we haven't," Shiho answered to the young woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't met. My name is Lucy and yours?" Lucy said placing her hand out.

Lucy was always polite when she met a new person or realized someone she didn't know was standing in the group. Shiho took the hand cautiously. She was very much like Yzak when introduced to someone new. Never trusting and a little nerve wracked.

"Shiho," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you and Ian together?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, no Lucy. She's just an acquaintance," Ian replied before Shiho could insult anyone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" Lucy started.

"It's okay. I would have thought the same thing," Shiho said calmly although inside fuming.

"Well then, I can mention this to you now. Renee was wondering when you were coming back to Earth. I'm thinking she has a thing for you," Justin said winking.

Ian rolled his eyes at the mention of Renee's name.

"We're just friends and I'm not interested. I have my mind on someone else right now," Ian replied.

"Suit yourself, but I think you're making a mistake," Lucy said.

"Who's Renee?" Shiho asked intrigued.

"None of your business," Ian snapped.

"Wow, no need to bite my head off, I was just asking," Shiho scoffed.

"Renee is a friend of ours that is finally gaining the courage to move in on Ian. It's too bad he is too brain dead to realize what a nice girl she is," Lucy winked at Shiho.

Shiho began to laugh to herself when Lucy said this. She didn't interact with many people outside the Voltaire and, for a moment, was enjoying herself. Before the military, she kept herself completely isolated in school, feeling most of her peers were beneath her. And when she was in the Military Academy, she tended to keep to herself to focus on her desire to become a top gun. Then, after meeting Yzak and becoming close with him, she had been too busy keeping him in check to worry about making friends of her own. She even only ended up becoming friends with Dearka because he was always around. Ian stared at Shiho for a moment when he heard her laugh.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I'm just surprised you have the ability to make a noise other than a disapproving growl," he said mocking her.

"Have I mentioned that I don't like you?" she asked again.

"Not in the last ten minutes," he spit back.

"I don't like you," she repeated.

"Dually noted," Ian replied.

Lucy and Justin stood there watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"You sure you two aren't together?" Lucy asked jokingly.

"I'm sure," they both replied in unison for the second time that day.

They looked at each other warily when it happened again.

"Seems great minds think alike," Justin teased.

"Don't start with me. Besides, she's Joule's girl and I'm not interested," Ian scolded.

"No, you're just interested in Elsman's girl," Shiho said under her breath.

Ian glared at her when she said this and shook his head as if he was trying to give himself a reason not to attack her.

"You're just lucky I still have Belle in my arms," Ian thought angrily.

"I thought we would see Elsman with that sweet girl he was with on the base," Lucy said looking around and ignoring the playful banter between Shiho and Ian.

"Sweet girl?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, she had short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was the girl we all saved from the EAF at San Juko. Her name was…" Lucy tried to remember from her short conversation a month before.

"Miriallia," Justin finished.

"Right, she's not here," Ian replied sadly clenching Annabella tighter in his arms.

Shiho watched Ian and felt bad for him in some small degree. He had the same look on his face when her name was mentioned as Dearka's did. Although she knew this girl belonged with Dearka, she couldn't help but feel for Ian at this moment.

"Darn, I thought I could speak with her again. I had so many questions about her time on the Archangel. I thought Elsman said he would bring her to the ceremony," Lucy said disappointed.

"Yeah well, something came up," Ian stated.

"You close with her too Ian?" Justin asked.

"Not really. But we've talked and since she's friends with Dearka and Dearka is with Cadey and Cadey is my best friend, well you get the idea," Ian finished.

"Wait a minute. Is she the girl you have a thing for?" Lucy asked in realization.

"No, of course not," Ian lied.

Justin started to laugh when he saw the look on Ian's face. He was never good at bluffing and now was no different.

"Yeah right!" Justin teased.

"We should get going, we have to meet some people," Shiho said trying to save Ian from himself.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you some more later," Ian said taking Shiho's cue.

"Fine, but tell Elsman if we don't see him today, we expect to see him and that cute girl soon," Justin winked.

Lucy hit him on the shoulder when he said that.

"You never stop do you?" Lucy asked irritated.

All Justin could do was grin, making Ian grin as well.

"Let's go," Shiho said annoyed and grabbing Ian to pull him away.

"I'm coming. Just hold your horses," Ian said repositioning Annabella in his arms.

Yzak and Dearka continued to walk around looking for Ian and Shiho.

"We really should have brought our communicators to this thing," Yzak said annoyed.

"You're probably right. I can't even count how many times we've lost people today with all the commotion," Dearka agreed.

"Is she still following us?" Yzak asked.

"I think so. She's back there somewhere," Dearka replied.

"Then what are you going to do with…" Yzak started before his eyes narrowed.

He had found a target that he felt the need to destroy and began stomping over.

"What is wrong with you?" Dearka asked trying to catch up to him.

When Dearka looked up he realized what stopped Yzak mid sentence.

"Oh great! Can't you just let it go already?" Dearka asked irritated.

As they got closer sirens began to blare, both Dearka and Yzak looked around to see what was going on. There were faint rumblings above their heads, but so far up that they couldn't make out what was going on. Both Yzak and Dearka ran for Athrun when they noticed something unmistakable to pilots of the military.

"Athrun, what's going on?" Dearka yelled.

Athrun looked up at the two heading toward him while Lunamaria was running in the opposite direction.

"Look, I can't talk right now. I have to suit up; someone just broke through the perimeter. I didn't think anyone would get through Shin and Rey," he admitted to the two.

"Then that's a mobile suit up there," Dearka said in amazement.

Yzak cringed when he heard Athrun reprimanded them for taking up his precious time.

"I'm heading out," Lunamaria said over the communicator to Athrun.

"I'll be there in a second," he answered back.

Yzak and Athrun began yelling at each other about what was happening and Dearka turned around to see mass panic and chaos ensuing among the crowd.

"Belle," he thought moving from Yzak and Athrun.

As he began to search the best he could, he saw Cadey on the ground. It looked as though someone had knocked her over. She was holding her hand to her head and Dearka knew there was something wrong.

"Cadey," he yelled running to her.

There was no doubt in his mind what she said earlier had been true, but he wasn't about to admit it to Cadey or he would never be free. With worry on his mind, he squeezed through the panicked people. When he reached her, he saw her hand covered in blood.

"Seems like I'm having the perfect day, wouldn't you say?" she asked mockingly.

Dearka picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have you now. Don't worry, you're going to be fine," he replied.

"Why is it that you can be so cruel and then so sweet? You really do still care for me, don't you Dearka?" she thought holding on tightly to him.

Miriallia began attacking the units that were in her way as she tried to descend to the ground.

"Miriallia," Neo's voice came over her communicator.

"Yes Neo?" she asked with no emotion.

"How is it going?" he asked softly.

"I'm…fine," she said grunting as she took out another mobile suit high above the crowd.

"I didn't ask how you were. I asked how it was going," he reprimanded.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked annoyed.

"I would be the only one who does," he said to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

"Then shut up and let me do my job!" she yelled taking out another suit.

As Miriallia piloted herself closer to the civilians running for cover, a red Zaku came closer on her radar.

"Get out of my way!" she screamed as she went straight for the Zaku.

Lunamaria avoided the attack and began one of her own, pulling out her gun and shooting at Miriallia's Valor. It seemed as though the shots didn't even phase Valor.

"What the hell?" Lunamaria cried in shock.

"What's going on up there?" Athrun asked with Yzak on his heels.

"I had a direct hit and it was like I never touched the damn thing," Lunamaria explained watching for the units' next move carefully.

"I'm on my way," Athrun said heading toward his mobile suit.

The crowd was rushing around trying to make it to the shelters as the young men hurried along.

"Come on Yzak, you can help too," Athrun said looking behind him.

"Oh thank you for including me," Yzak scoffed still following.

Athrun smirked at him making Yzak wish he had a free moment to knock him out.

Dearka worked his way through people holding Cadey in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dearka," she said sounding sincere.

"Now's not the time Cadey," Dearka reprimanded looking around.

"Dearka!" Shiho cried out from a distance.

Dearka spotted Shiho and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Annabella giggling in Ian's arms. She looked as though she was enjoying the people running for their lives. Dearka headed toward the three of them with Cadey holding on tightly.

"What happened to her?" Ian asked.

"She got a little trampled," Dearka replied.

Ian handed Annabella to Shiho and took Cadey out of Dearka's arms.

"You two go to the shelters, I'm going to find Yzak," Dearka said.

"You mean he's not with you?" Shiho asked in a panic.

"We got separated, but he was with Athrun. So I'm heading over to the control tower to see if I can help or get a suit," Dearka answered.

"I'm coming too," Shiho demanded.

"Not with Belle you're not," Dearka ordered.

Shiho cursed to herself and realized there was no way for Ian to handle both Cadey and Belle.

"Fine, but be careful and make sure Yzak is too," Shiho answered angrily.

"I will," Dearka saluted her with a wink and headed off toward the operations tower.

End

**Author's Preview:** Dearka is heading out to see if he can help. Yzak is following Athrun toward the suit and may borrow one off the premises. Miriallia intends to make a statement when she hears Athrun's voice and it strikes a chord with her (she won't know why). Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	34. Ferocity

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** I had to rework this chapter quite a few times, so I'm really sorry for the delay. I have such problems when it comes to action scenes. I can see them in my head, but can't describe them quite as well as the drama scenes. I'm also hitting some major walls, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions that they would like to see take place, please feel free to pass them along. I would really appreciate it (smiles sweetly). Good news is I have most of chapter 35. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 34**

Ferocity

Lunamaria set up her Beam Assault Rifle and aimed it at the unknown mobile suit in front of her. She prepared to shot when she felt a shower of explosions detonate around her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked scanning the screen.

Behind her, the target indicator locked onto a familiar suit.

"Damn! The Chaos!" she cried spinning around to meet it head on.

"Stay out of this Sting!" Miriallia said calmly with a detached agitation.

Sting turned on his monitor to Miriallia as he locked onto his newest target.

"You've had your fun Miriallia. Just do the job we were assigned so we can head back to Earth. That weakling, Stellar, is waiting for us to return," Sting informed.

"Why do I care if Stellar is waiting for our return on Earth?" Miriallia asked locking onto the target as well.

Lunamaria began shooting at the Chaos while dropping her altitude abruptly in an attempt to avoid the new suit.

"This isn't good. Two against one and there is no doubt this new suit is another Extended with the way it moves with such ease," she said to herself.

Miriallia followed the red Zaku with the intent to destroy. Her eyes narrowed and she saw Sting also moving in.

"I said I have it!" she yelled again as she shot at her target.

Lunamaria dodged the attack with a few bumps as her Zaku fell from its' spot in the sky.

"Damn, that pilot is good!" Lunamaria said trying to escape her monkey in the middle position.

Miriallia twisted her head in annoyance.

"You made me miss," she said simply to Sting.

Sting's eyes glazed over with the thrill of the hunt bringing him to life.

"Then maybe you should aim better and our attacks won't collide," he replied nonchalantly moving in on the Zaku again.

Miriallia huffed and continued to steady herself for the next attack. She had calmed down quite a bit and was also looking at the red Zaku as more of a game than a real challenge.

"I'll tell you what, whoever does the most damage to the Zaku can name their prize," Sting stated matter-of-factly to Miriallia.

"Sounds like a plan," Miriallia said with a smirk on her face.

"Just don't get too tired out there," Sting replied.

"I can take care of myself," Miriallia stated as she set herself up again to take on the Zaku with the added trial of avoiding Sting.

Sting swung around his target again before answering her, "It's not only you that we worry about."

Miriallia huffed again as she aimed at the target too.

"Who does he think he is? I don't need him worrying about that!" she thought angrily.

"This isn't good," Lunamaria said.

Lunamaria hit some buttons on her console and pushed the throttle to full power giving her a quick escape above the two attacking suits.

"Minerva, can you read me?" Lunamaria asked.

"We read you Lunamaria," Meyrin's voice echoed through the communicator.

"I'm surrounded by the Chaos and an unknown suit. I need help, can you locate Shin and Rey for me?" Lunamaria asked.

"We are trying to locate Athrun," Meyrin stated.

Lunamaria shook her head, sweat dripping from her brow.

"Athrun is on his way, but we may need more help than just him and I," Lunamaria answered.

"That's all we have right now. Rey and Shin have both taken serious damage to their ships. You and Athrun are all that's left," Meyrin advised.

Lunamaria dropped sharply when she saw the onslaught of missiles heading toward her again.

"What do you mean Shin and Rey took damage?" she asked angrily.

"The Chaos took out Shin and the new suit, which has the code name of the Valor was able to shoot down Rey," Meyrin explained.

Lunamaria gave off a disturbed scoff.

"I guess I'm on my own until then. What can you tell me about this Valor?" she asked Meyrin.

Meyrin typed a few commands to bring up the collected data from the previous fight in space.

"We know it has a Lacerta Beam Saber and a Xiphias Railgun, other than that, we do not know much," Meyrin informed Lunamaria.

"Just great," she cried dodging more attacks.

"Be careful out there," Meyrin said in earnest.

"I'll do my best and hopefully Athrun will get her soon," she stated watching her monitor for the two assailants.

**On the PLANT surface…**

Yzak and Athrun headed toward the control tower as the battle continued above them.

"What is going on? Can't those idiots even keep the perimeter secured," Yzak screamed enraged at Athrun.

"They did the best they could. I can only think that there were an overwhelming number of them if they made it through. Shin and Rey should have been able to handle a few intruders, but if there was an army, Dullindal didn't prepare us for that," Athrun replied as they reached the gate.

Yzak passed Athrun and hit his code into the system as Athrun fidgeting with his tag.

"And you are a member of faith?" Yzak asked mockingly with an eyebrow raised.

Athrun ignored the jab and moved by Yzak toward his mobile suit.

"Hey! We're taking this," Athrun yelled to a soldier when he pointed at a Slash Phantom Zaku.

"Yes Sir," the soldier saluted.

"Feeling up to a rumble today," Athrun said smirking at Yzak.

"If it means I can out maneuver you, than I say bring it on Zala," Yzak said heading toward the Zaku Athrun had confiscated from the soldier.

Athrun took a deep breath and headed toward his own mobile suit.

**Meanwhile…**

Dearka pushed through the crowd trying to make his way to the tower as well. He was sure that was where Athrun and Yzak would be heading. He looked up in the sky and saw the battle stirring more ferociously.

"We have to do something quickly before they take out the entire PLANT," he thought rushing through.

"Hey Elsman," Lucy cried running to catch up.

Dearka didn't even have to turn around when he heard the voice.

"I'm a little busy right now Lucy!" he yelled back to her.

"How far do you think you will get on your own?" she asked as she caught up to him.

Dearka looked at her with confusion written on his face.

"Come on, I can get you to the control room in the tower here," she replied to his look.

"How did you…" he started.

"Justin and I are stationed here regularly. I can only assume if you are heading for the tower, you and Yzak are trying to play hero again," she smiled while Justin moved in like a stealth ninja to move people out of the way.

"Are we really that decipherable?" he asked following her lead.

"Always have been," she winked at him.

"We saw Yzak with Athrun not too long ago," Justin stated as he hit his code to the gate.

"I think Yzak is in a suit though, but I wasn't sure," Lucy replied.

"If it gives him a chance to show up Athrun, I wouldn't be surprised," Dearka said with a hint of sarcasm.

Lucy, Justin and Dearka headed up the stairs to the top of the tower to the control room. When they reached the top, Lucy entered her code and the door swished open.

"What do we have?" she inquired.

"The Chaos and a new mobile suit weapon code named the Valor," the soldier reported.

"Tap into the signals and see if we can get an audio on them," she replied moving to a control console.

Dearka and Justin followed watching the screen of the imminent danger that was moving toward the civilians.

"What's that going to do?" Dearka asked not used to being on this side of a battle.

"Don't you know anything? And to think you were our Commander even if only for a day," Justin teased.

"If we can get an audio on them, we may be able to get a signal as to their next moves," Lucy replied putting on her headset.

"And if we get a signal to their next moves, our soldiers can intercept them in order to take them out," Justin finished.

"It's amazing the toys we have in a base on PLANT, that they don't give you in a base on Earth," Dearka mocked.

"I'd say you did pretty well without that technology," Justin said with a wink.

"Yeah, it's not hard to oversee a search and destroy mission though," Dearka said thoughtfully.

Lucy and another soldier worked on cracking the signals that were being passed between the Valor and Chaos and the others looked on. Dearka spotted Athrun's suit and a Slash Phantom Zaku moving in on the targets.

"Yzak?" Dearka thought curiously.

"That red Zaku needs help. Where the hell are the other suits?" Justin asked irritated.

"They were destroyed Sir. The Valor took them out when it arrived," a soldier reported.

"That one suit took out all of them?" Justin asked in shock.

"Yes Sir. Then the Chaos appeared when the red Zaku took on the Valor. The red Zaku has been tied down ever since. We are just receiving confirmation that the Savior and the Phantom Zaku are about to engage," the soldier reported.

"Is the pilot of the Phantom Zaku, Commander Joule?" Dearka asked.

"Yes Sir," the soldier replied.

"Athrun, Yzak, be careful out there," he thought genuinely.

**Battle…**

Miriallia's sensors began to go haywire and she turned away from the red Zaku.

"We have incoming," she replied to Sting softly.

"I guess our little game is off then," Sting said coldly.

"If so, then I win," she said shortly moving to intercept the two oncoming suits.

"How so?" he asked taking another shot at Lunamaria.

"I hit it with more efficiency," she stated as serenely as if she was lying peacefully at a serene beach.

Her mind was at ease and for a moment she no longer felt the annoyance and anger she had when she was speaking with Neo earlier. She was able to focus and let go of her irritation she also had with Sting. Now was her chance to be completely free. She closed her eyes and took in a relaxing breath. As she exhaled, her blue eyes flashed open and she locked on to the new suits.

"It's the Savior," Sting stated taking another shot at the red Zaku.

"This the other one you were having trouble with?" Miriallia asked still aiming her weapon.

"I wouldn't call it trouble," Sting replied.

"Right then, I'll take care of it," she answered as she let out a shot.

Athrun dodged the shot and moved in closer.

"Strike it from the bottom Yzak," Athrun ordered.

Yzak grunted and yelled at Athrun, "I don't take orders from you!"

Athrun knew Yzak would do it even without him saying anything else, but he felt the need to force the issue.

"Then do it as a personal favor!" Athrun yelled back.

Yzak dropped his Zaku underneath the Valor and took aim.

"I'm not your friend either!" Yzak screamed as he shot at the suit.

Athrun laughed to himself as he took on the suit as well. Miriallia shot at Athrun and maneuvered her way down until she was in front of Yzak. Yzak spun out of the line of fire, receiving a small amount of damage to the side of the Phantom from her shot aimed at him.

"What the hell?" Yzak cried as he repositioned himself a distance away from her.

**Back at the control tower…**

Dearka watched the battle and sat down in the empty seat next to Lucy.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing at the controls.

"Feel free," she said still tapping into the signals.

Dearka put on the headset and locked into the signal to the Phantom.

"Yzak," he called out.

Yzak looked around the cockpit and hit the switch to the communicator bringing up an image of Dearka in the control room.

"This better be important," Yzak said grumpily.

"Lucy is working on hacking the signals to the Valor and Chaos. If we can get into them you should be able to hear their next moves," Dearka told him.

Yzak continued to keep his eye on the Valor and Athrun.

"Fine, let me know what I need to do when it's hacked," Yzak replied with a more steady tone.

"Roger that," Dearka said turning off the communicator.

Lucy looked over at Dearka with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I almost have it. Only trouble is, we will hear them, but they will hear us as well. The signal cross will last only ten minutes, so they need to come up with a plan before that," she replied.

"I'm on it," Dearka answered.

He tapped into the Savior's signal this time. It was a little safer to deal with Athrun than Yzak now that he had just spoken with him.

"Athrun," Dearka called out.

Athrun flipped his own switch now while still encircling the Valor.

"Yeah," Athrun answered.

"Lucy is going to cross the signals of the Chaos and Valor so we will be able to hear their conversation, but the problem is, they will hear us as well and the signal will only last ten minutes," Dearka stated.

"Right, I gotcha. I'll tell Yzak and Lunamaria. When I give the word, have Lucy patch it in," Athrun replied.

"Yes Sir," Dearka mock saluted.

Athrun laughed to himself while he continued his assault on the Valor. He was unsure of why he was having such trouble taking it down. It almost reminded him of the days when he battled against the Strike over two years prior.

"You heard him," Dearka instructed Lucy.

"I'll let you know when. Justin, get over here and do something," she said smiling.

Justin hopped into another abandoned seat across the way and began analyzing the battle for the records.

"He is supposed to be collecting the data on any new machine the Earth Alliance uses. If we left it all up to him though, we wouldn't have a clue what we were up against," she said winking at Dearka.

Dearka turned to see Justin sticking his tongue out at her playfully. He turned back to the screen remembering the days they were in the military academy together. Things had been simpler then. He knew who his enemy was, he knew who his friends were and he knew who he was.

"Now I don't know any of that," he thought to himself.

He prepared for Lucy's signal, watching the battle continue ahead of him. Athrun had informed Lunamaria and Yzak of the plan he had formed. Yzak was quite miffed that Athrun was the one deciding the tactics.

"You act like you've been the one in the military longer," Yzak scoffed.

"No, just like the one with more experience," Athrun challenged.

Yzak's eyes narrowed on the Savior.

"Careful Zala, I may accidentally hit you instead of the enemy," Yzak noted.

Athrun moved around to block the Valor in, making it run up against the Chaos.

"Watch it Miriallia," Sting yelled.

"This guy is starting to bug me," she stated as she stayed put near Sting.

"Maybe I should take on the Savior then," Sting replied more calmly now.

"No! I can handle it," she said.

"I've heard that before," Sting replied beginning another attack on the red Zaku.

"Lunamaria, you may have to drop down a little. Anymore damage and we may lose you," Athrun ordered.

Remembering the incident at her last battle, she took Athrun's advice and fell below the battle, the Chaos following.

"I can't shake it," Lunamaria cried.

"It will be okay. Just hold it off down there for a few more minutes. It will be easier if you only have to avoid Chaos' shots and not the added shots of Yzak, the Valor and me. Okay, Dearka tell Lucy to patch it through now," Athrun assured her.

"All right," she replied awaiting his signal.

Lucy shook her head and Dearka updated both Yzak and Athrun at the same time.

"You're on," he said as Lucy hit the switch.

Athrun and Yzak listened impatiently for the voices to ring through the communicators. After enough coaxing with attacks against the Valor, a voice rang clear.

"What are you doing up there?" Sting asked.

Miriallia's eyes narrowed and she shook her head to release the sweat that had formed on her brow.

"Nothing," she replied shortly.

Dearka sat upright in his chair.

"That voice?" he thought.

Miriallia took aim at the Savior and at the last moment moved her aim to the Phantom. Yzak had not expected this and his eyes widened when his sensors blared of the oncoming missiles.

"Damn!" he cried.

"Yzak, look out!" Athrun yelled.

Miriallia's mind flashed when she heard those voices.

"No, I didn't want to kill your friend…" a similar voice echoed from her memory.

"Miriallia Haw?" it rang again in her mind.

More images and phrases flew back into her mind.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought.

"Hey, get it together!" Sting yelled.

End

**Author's Preview:** Miriallia's block word has been used. What type of damage will she create? And what will Yzak's response be when he has to choose between friendship and duty? Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	35. The Pain Of Love

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the server being down on I was able to get chapter 35 done as well, so you guys didn't have a large delay between them. I will work on the next chapter tonight because I will be heading back into my own element, drama and sarcastic comedy. (I'm so excited). Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 35**

The Pain of Love

She flashed out of the trance when she heard her alarms buzzing around her. The Savior had a target lock on her and missiles were firing toward her.

"ATHRUN!" she yelled as she dodged the attack and rushed him head on.

Athrun felt the impact of the Valor against the Savior. He was jarred from the hit and tried to regain his bearings. Dearka knew his ears weren't playing tricks on him this time when he heard the scream.

"Miriallia!" he cried from the control room.

Yzak began moving into the fight again and relieved the attacks from the Chaos on Lunamaria.

"You okay in there?" he asked Lunamaria.

"Doing better now, thanks," she replied.

She looked up above her and saw the Valor and Savior battling it out. The ferocity of the Valor had heightened when Athrun's name had been called. All others on the battlefield were confused at what was transpiring. Lucy and Justin looked at a flustered Dearka when he cried out his revelation.

"You can't mean the same Miriallia we met with you?" Lucy stated.

Dearka looked back over at them with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding," Justin replied to his look.

"I wish I were," Dearka said frantically trying to get a hold of Athrun or Yzak.

Lucy jumped from her seat and smacked his hand away from the controls.

"You can't. If you say anything, the plan could be ruined," she scolded.

"And if I don't, Miriallia could be killed!" he yelled at Lucy standing up to meet her head on.

Justin saw the look in Dearka's eyes and stood up from his own seat. He walked over to Lucy and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop Lucy," was all he could say as he nodded his permission for Dearka to continue.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at Justin.

"You don't really want anything to happen to Miriallia, do you? She's his friend, remember?" Justin asked.

"But if she is in that machine, it means she's joined the Earth Forces. She's not his friend anymore," Lucy reasoned trying to escape Justin's hold.

"No, she's not my friend. She's the mother of my children," Dearka replied without looking at the two behind him.

Lucy and Justin both stopped as if they had slammed into a wall.

"What did he just say?" Justin asked.

Lucy blinked with words eluding her.

"Yzak, can you read me?" Dearka asked.

Yzak hit his communicator on again to reply to Dearka incessant bantering.

"What do you want?" he yelled as he had before.

"Don't destroy the Valor, just disarm it," Dearka ordered his commander.

"Are you crazy?" Yzak yelled.

"Yzak, it's Miriallia in there," Dearka replied.

Lunamaria was unsure of what was occurring but was finally able to get enough good shots in on the Chaos to disable it.

"It's about damn time!" she cried as the Chaos began a retreat.

"Come on Miriallia, we have to leave," Sting ordered.

"No way!" she screamed as she attacked the Savior again.

Athrun could barely fend off the attacks, each punch to the armor doing more damage than the last.

"Athrun," Lunamaria cried out coming to his aide.

"Yzak please," Dearka begged.

"What has come over you. You're insane!" Yzak yelled.

Athrun knew what was being said was true. He heard it as well. The other pilot called her by name, she screamed his name in rage and it wasn't hard for him to believe she would turn against them.

"Kira, Lacus and Cagalli all turned against me. Maybe Miriallia has turned against Dearka as well," Athrun thought as he tried to defend himself.

Lunamaria aimed her missiles at Miriallia and before they reached the designated target, Miriallia repositioned the suit above Athrun. The missiles fired hit Athrun hard as he stumbled backward from the impact in mid air.

"Damn it Lunamaria. You're doing more harm than good. Go back to the Minerva. You've taken too much damage to continue fighting," Athrun ordered.

"Uh-uh, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself," Lunamaria argued.

Yzak moved the Phantom behind the Valor.

"He isn't by himself little girl," Yzak patronized.

Lunamaria's eyes slit in anger and before she could contest his statement, Athrun yelled again.

"Lunamaria, head back to the Minerva, that's an order!" he reprimanded.

Lunamaria sighed in anger and moved out of the battle toward space to dock with the Minerva.

"Yzak, this is Miriallia in here. Dearka's not crazy," Athrun replied calmly as he took more beatings with uncertainty of how to proceed.

**Back on the Girty Lue…**

"Have you completed the mission?" Neo asked Sting as he disembarked from his ship.

"No," Sting replied emotionlessly.

"And where is Miriallia then?" Neo asked evenly.

"She's still fighting, but she losing steam," came the reply.

"Maybe it's time to give her a jump start then," Neo said nodding to the technicians.

The technicians nodded back and patched into the Valor's communicator. As Neo walked over to the console some technicians backed away from him. He sat down and turned on the communicator.

"Miriallia, what is your status," he asked, his voice echoing over the ZAFT communication channels as well.

"I'm fine," she answered.

Dearka sighed in relief at her statement to whomever it was speaking with her on the communicator.

"I have been informed that you are having a rough time dealing with some of our enemies," he replied.

"Enemies?" Dearka thought.

"I said I'm fine," she sounded even colder.

Dearka couldn't believe this was the same woman he loved and wished to protect. Her voice was so distant and troubled that it gave him the chills.

"Mir, what have they done to you?" he thought sadly.

"Who is that?" Athrun asked as Miriallia's attacks increased.

Yzak hovered by unsure of what to do. Athrun and Dearka had told him not to act, but what about the people below? All the innocent civilians that could be hurt were his responsibility now that he was up here.

"Sounds like whoever is in charge of her," Yzak answered.

Dearka's eyes slit in anger.

"No one is in charge of her. She doesn't belong to anyone! Someone is manipulating her," he thought without realizing how right he had been in that statement.

"Miriallia, if you don't complete this mission, that child will feel the same way you have felt. You want to protect your child, don't you?" Neo coaxed.

Miriallia's eyes widened a little when he mentioned her child. One of her hands fell from a throttle to her womb and she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she looked at the communication screen to see Neo watching her.

"You want your child to be loved, don't you? The only way for it to feel love is for you to survive by destroying your enemies," he answered.

Dearka's eyes widened when he heard this statement and then the words that followed.

"The only way for my baby to feel love is for me to survive. I have to destroy my enemies," she repeated entering a berserk mode.

"Miriallia, don't…" Dearka screamed to her.

She dropped from the sky while Athrun and Yzak followed in confusion. She had blocked Dearka's words and voice when she entered the trance.

"What is she talking about? Does she mean Annabella?" Athrun cried to Yzak.

The communication had shut down as the final minutes had ticked away. Yzak noticed the signals were back on their normal wave patterns and he logged off from the control room into a private line with Athrun. Athrun noticed and followed suite as they pursued Miriallia.

"Dearka found out today that girl is pregnant again," Yzak informed Athrun.

Athrun's eyes widened at an explanation he hadn't expected. He didn't know how he should proceed now.

"Then, we have to be careful Yzak. If we jolt her around too much, something could happen," Athrun stated.

"We have to protect those people first," Yzak said feeling the pull between duty and friendship.

They landed on the PLANT as Miriallia went on a rampage. Luckily for them, most of the civilians had made it to the shelters with only a few stragglers. She moved in toward her designated target, the Aprilius 1 military base.

"I have to destroy it if I want to keep my baby safe," she said to herself.

Neo sat back on the Girty Lue and watched the destruction from the view screen.

"That's it Miriallia, teach them a lesson, they will never forget," he laughed.

Miriallia began destroying the weapons hold turning only to shoot at the Phantom and Savior that were following her. Athrun had taken on more damage than he had noticed as a circuit shorted out inside the cockpit.

"Damn it!" he thought.

Yzak moved in now realizing Athrun struggling to keep the Savior moving. Yzak pulled out the beam axe to the Slash Phantom and began an assault on the Valor.

"If you are Dearka's girl, then I have to be careful not to kill her. He'll never forgive me!" Yzak thought.

Miriallia defended herself with the Valor's shield. As Yzak continued on the offensive, Dearka watched helplessly from the tower.

"Please don't hurt her Yzak," he thought feeling powerless.

Athrun shot at a container above the Valor in an attempt to disable her. Miriallia could see through his intentions thrusting the Valor out of the way in just enough time to avoid the Savior's newest strategy. As the container smashed to the ground, sparks flew in every direction.

Yzak squinted from the sparks as he yelled at Athrun, "What was that? Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Sorry, I was trying to disarm her," Athrun replied trying to move around the debris.

"How? By squashing me?" he yelled again.

"Yzak, you are still way to over dramatic," Athrun said riling him up more.

Yzak slashed through the object between them and the Valor with viciousness from Athrun's comment. Miriallia had moved on to her intended target aiming at the base shelter than had still not been released. Dearka looked down on the map to see what the Valor was aiming for.

"Athrun, Yzak, do something!" Dearka screamed when he knew what her intended target was.

"Mom, dad. Miriallia, please don't do this," he thought nerve wracked.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Yzak grunted trying to reach the Valor before it could get a shot off at the shelter.

"Eject the pod and have one of the surrounding ships move in to pick up the Council Members and their families," Lucy ordered to a nearby soldier.

"Yes Ma'am," he said saluting.

The pod ejected before Miriallia's shot went off and Yzak attacked after scrambling through the debris Athrun had created. Miriallia turned to meet Yzak head on. She avoided the swat of the beam axe and used the brute strength of the Valor to knock the Phantom to the side.

"Get out of my way!" she screamed while pummeling the Phantom.

Athrun moved quickly to aide Yzak and Miriallia moved the Valor away avoiding Athrun's newest attack. She moved toward the control tower ready to strike. The soldiers including Dearka closed their eyes flinching at what seemed like the inevitable.

"I love you," Dearka thought while waiting for the shot to fire.

His mind flashed with all the things he would never see. The birth of his new child, Belle's first day at school and so many events he wished he would be a part of. The weapon shot and the entire tower shook.

"Huh?" Dearka thought as the buildings ceiling crumbled a bit around them.

He looked out of the window at the Valor, who was now disarmed with the Phantom close by with the beam axe in both hands. The sheer force of the axes attack had knocked the Valor's hand up as the shot was fired before slicing through it. Dearka and the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone okay in there?" Athrun asked as the Valor backed away from the Phantom.

"We're still alive if that's what you're asking," Dearka replied sounding tense.

"She's okay Dearka, I didn't kill her," Yzak said holding the axe steady.

"Miriallia, come home. We need to regroup. You are both safe now," Neo said calmly.

Miriallia woke up from her daze and took off from the Phantom and Savior.

"We're safe," she repeated as she left the battle site.

Athrun was about to follow when Yzak spoke.

"Don't go Athrun. If we go, she may attack and then all promises are off as to her safety," Yzak warned.

Athrun stayed put looking into the screen of his communicator. Dearka's eyes were leaden and his mind was wandering.

"How am I going to save you, if it doesn't look like you want to be saved?" Dearka thought pulling the note out of his pocket.

He stared at it intently for a moment, his blonde hair now covered in white plaster dust from the ceiling that had begun to collapse on the soldiers in the room. He looked over to see Lucy and Justin both staring at him.

"Don't ask," he said as he walked out of the tower and away from the communicator.

Athrun watched his departure before linking his communications with the Minerva.

"We are ordered to head back to Earth, please return Athrun," Talia ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Athrun replied as he set himself up to leave the vicinity.

"You're not going to talk to him?" Yzak asked overhearing the communication between Athrun and Talia.

"No, I'll leave that to you. But I will do what I promised and find the Archangel for him. I may believe she has turned on him, but I don't think he will be so willing to believe that. If I don't do this for him, he'll blame us if something goes wrong or happens to her," Athrun replied.

Yzak inhaled deeply and looked down to see Dearka exiting the base.

"I guess you're right," Yzak said sincerely.

"For once we agree on something and we have to act as if it isn't a possibility for his sake," Athrun stated and set his thrusters on high.

"I'm not really good at these types of things," Yzak admitted to the departing Savior.

"Now's as good a time as any to master the technique," Athrun joked as he reached the atmosphere.

"Athrun…" Yzak started.

"Yeah?" Athrun asked.

"Be careful out there. I mean when you encounter the Archangel. If they have all betrayed us as you say, I wouldn't want you to be stupid and get yourself killed," Yzak said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I will be," he replied and shut off his communicator.

"I hope for all our sakes, that she hasn't joined with the Earth Alliance and done this willingly," Athrun thought.

Yzak hit the switch and the hatch to the Slash Phantom opened. As he grabbed the elevator rope and lowered himself down to the ground, he could see the dejected look on his friends' face.

"She almost killed them," he said as Yzak touched down.

"She almost killed you," Yzak stated.

He was now mentally beating himself up for that comment.

"I said I was no good at this. I already screwed up and those were my first words to him," Yzak thought annoyed.

Dearka looked up with watery eyes but no falling tears.

"Where do I go from here?" Dearka asked sounding lost and confused.

"You go back to what you know," Yzak replied.

Dearka still had a confused look on his face and shook his head, closing his eyes. Yzak moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Athrun is going to find the Archangel and Shiho and I will help you from the Voltaire. But, you have to agree to officially return from leave and become a full-time soldier again," Yzak gave his ultimatum.

Dearka's eyes opened to see how serious Yzak was being.

"Agreed," Dearka said with no hesitation.

"Wow, that was easy," Yzak thought.

"What about Cadey and Ian though?" Dearka asked curiously.

"Ian will return to the Rousseau and I think it's about time Miss White returns home. She can only be more trouble than it's worth right now," Yzak stated.

"Yzak, if we just send Cadey…" Dearka started.

"You have to tell them sooner or later Dearka. How about telling them now and getting this girl out of your hair," Yzak replied coolly.

"I'm sure you're right, but I always thought I would tell them with Miriallia by my side," he said sadly.

"I think you telling them on your own would have been safer even if she was with you. I don't think your parents are going to be so forgiving of all this. They may even take it out on your girl," Yzak reminded Dearka of his parents' vindictiveness.

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Dearka said.

"First things first, let's get Shiho, Ian and Cadey and get back to the Voltaire to completely reinstate you," Yzak replied walking off toward the base.

Dearka ran behind him as he had done for years falling in a few steps back. The face Yzak had seen on his friend was one he never wanted to see again.

"I know the sorrowful look on his face is nothing compared to the anguish Dearka is really feeling. I just wish I knew what to do to fix this for him," Yzak thought.

"At least you still have Belle," Yzak reminded kindly.

"It's not enough. I still feel as though my heart is being ripped out of my chest," Dearka thought desperately fighting back every emotion threatening to take him over at once.

"I know," Dearka said in monotone.

The two walked in silence as they headed toward the shelters as the dust started to settle from the previous battle.

End

**Author's Preview:** I'm not sure yet (really sorry but I'm still thinking it through). Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	36. Associations

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Everybody sing – Lazy summer days, la la la la la, lazy summer days… Ha, I wish that song had been what I was experiencing during the update delay (I know I have a strange sense of humor). Okay, I know a lot of you have been worried about me and I'm here to say, "I'm fine" – relatively speaking of course. (enter smiley face here) I'm so sorry for no update in such a long time. I hope I didn't worry too many of you. I haven't given up and I missed you guys all so much. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 36**

Associations

"What is your assessment of the situation?" Lacus asked.

Andrew Waltfeld looked at the monitors to evaluate the current status of the ZAFT forces. His eyes were cold and strict as he caught a glimpse of the Girty Lue in the distance as it stayed out of sight from ZAFT.

"It looks as though ZAFT has taken a pretty big hit," he replied to the pink haired princess.

"That's what I was afraid of," she answered.

"Are we going to move in and help them?" Martin DaCosta asked.

Lacus looked around at the damage before replying.

"No, I think it is best we stay put and not make our presence known. Wouldn't you agree Commander Waltfeld?" she coaxed for his concurrence.

"For now, that seems like the best option. The Minerva is down and so are the Rousseau and Nyiragongo. The Voltaire escaped any major damage but I can imagine it will be getting very far with the hits it did take," Waltfeld reported.

DaCosta sighed in defeat at the orders of both Waltfeld and Miss Clyne. He turned back to his control screen and continued to monitor the communications between the damaged ships for any useful information.

**On Aprilius 1, Shelter…**

Shiho and Ian were seated in the shelter chairs. It reminded Ian of one of the buses he had ridden on when he was back on Earth. Cadey was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Her head was gently placed on his shoulder making him begin to feel uncomfortable in this awkward position.

"I wonder what's happening up there," Shiho said trying to strike up a conversation.

Annabella had fallen asleep in her arms. As soon as the commotion had ended she had become bored with the surroundings and made herself comfortable with Shiho.

"I don't know," Ian replied shortly.

Shiho glared at him.

"What is wrong with him? Doesn't he think I am just as irritated to not be out there fighting? The least he can do is pretend to be cordial," she thought.

Cadey lifted her head relieving the pressure from Ian's shoulder.

"Thank God," he said softly.

Upon hearing his sarcasm, Cadey's hand pushed down hard on the very shoulder he had been so grateful she had moved from.

"Owww," he cried in pain.

"Serves you right," she replied angrily.

Shiho watched the two acting like children and rolled her eyes. The shelter they were in was beginning to make her a little queasy. As her eyes moved across the crowd, the stuffy air became more apparent to her. She leaned back in her seat carefully not to wake Annabella up and moved one of her hands over her eyes.

"You okay?" Cadey asked almost sounding concerned.

"Do you really care?" Shiho inquired opening her fingers to see Cadey with one eye.

"If you weren't holding Belle, I wouldn't," she said bluntly.

Shiho's fingers closed again over her eyes in an attempt to erase the image of Cadey from her sight.

"You make me sick," Shiho muttered under her breath.

"So says people who are jealous of me," she answered harshly.

Ian gave Cadey a small shake when he heard her response.

"You know, most people hate you because you are vindictive, not because they are jealous of you," Ian said coldly.

"Et tu Ian," Cadey mocked pretending to be wounded by his words.

Ian rolled his eyes realizing he wasn't getting through to her again.

"I don't know why I bother," he said throwing his head back over the seat.

"I don't know why either," she said running her fingers through his hair now to irritate him some more.

Shiho's mind began to wander. She was becoming nervous about the situation above and wished Ian had just spoken to her.

"Yzak, you had better be all right," Shiho thought threateningly.

Annabella stirred in Shiho's arms and she removed her hand from her eyes to make sure the little girl wasn't waking up. When she was satisfied that Annabella had just been repositioning herself, she went back to her previous thoughts.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Yzak. When will they let us out of here so I can make sure both you and Dearka are safe?" she thought again remembering Dearka's promise that they would be careful.

**On the Minerva…**

Athrun's Savior moved closer to the destroyed hull of the Minerva. As he assessed the damage, he switched on his communicator.

"Minerva, this is Athrun Zala returning from Aprilius 1. Do you copy?" he stated approaching the mobile weapon hatch.

"Copy that Savior, you are cleared for your return," Meyrin replied.

Athrun moved the Savior into the Minerva's docks as instructed by the ground crew. When he was positioned in the holder, he turned all the systems off above him. He unhooked the straps of his belt and hit the switch to open the hatch. As he glided down the elevator rope he saw Lunamaria and Shin waiting for him at the bottom.

"What's up?" he asked seeing the looks on both Shin and Lunamaria's faces.

"What do you mean what's up?" Shin asked agitated.

Athrun looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"What's he so worked up about now?" Athrun wondered to himself.

"Where should we begin? What about the fact that the Minerva is seriously damaged, both the Core Splendor and Zaku Gunners are damaged or that fact that we are being ordered back to Earth?" Lunamaria said in a much more calm tone than Shin had used.

Athrun looked down at the floor. He seemed a little depressed at the mere mention of returning to Earth again.

"When did those orders arrive?" Athrun asked with curiosity.

"After the shelter pod with the Supreme Council Members was released. The order came from Dullindal himself," Shin answered.

"So I guess we head back to Earth then," Athrun stated as he walked past the two younger pilots.

Lunamaria ran to catch up with him.

"You mean you aren't going to stay with that friend of yours you were fighting alongside?" Lunamaria asked as she hurried to keep up with his pace.

Athrun looked at her with some concern in the words she had chosen to use.

"Yzak isn't my friend. We are acquaintances from the previous war," Athrun denied her accusation.

"Seemed like you were pretty close to me. It was almost like bickering brothers. Or was it just guys day out during the battle?" Lunamaria scoffed.

Shin followed with the scowl never leaving his face.

"I don't trust you Athrun Zala. And you aren't as powerful as people made you out to be," Shin thought without taking his eyes off of Athrun.

"Your machine was damaged Lunamaria. You were of no help to us anymore," Athrun stated coldly.

"That's not true," she defended.

Athrun looked away from her as they all entered the elevator to the next level.

"It is true. Your machine was damaged and you were just getting in the way. The situation was a little more sensitive than you realized," Athrun replied giving her a hint to why she was sent away.

"I could have done something to help you out," Lunamaria reiterated.

Shin stood in the elevator with them still not speaking.

"What could you have done? Shot at me again?" Athrun asked sarcastically.

It was quite out of character for him to speak up in such a tone, but for once in his life, he didn't care if he was being rude or obnoxious.

"It was an accident!" Lunamaria exclaimed.

"Accident or not, you could have hurt someone," he replied.

"I'm wondering whom you were more worried about, yourself or the pilot of the Valor," Lunamaria said noticing his defensiveness.

Athrun gasped at her remark with widening eyes. After all, it was none of her business why he chose to do what he did. The elevator reached the second level and Athrun waited patiently for the doors to open. As they did an all too familiar face was staring back at him.

"Captain," he said saluting, as did his comrades.

"At ease," she replied.

They all lowered their hands and exited the elevator. When they floated back to the ground, the Captain looked at them all.

"I was just coming to see if everyone was okay," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yes, we're fine," Athrun answered with a small stutter.

"Good. As you should all know by now, we will be returning to Earth for another mission. I will have your mobile suits ready before we enter Earth's atmosphere," she stated before entering the elevator herself.

"Are you going down to the hanger Captain?" Lunamaria asked curiously.

"What better way to get something done quickly than to have the Captain standing over you? Adds a nice bit of pressure to move the process along," she said smiling as her hands went behind her back.

The three pilots stared at the Captain as she disappeared from view with the closing of the elevator doors.

"Well, that was different," Shin replied sounding a little more collected than he had been earlier.

He began to walk away toward the Rec. Room. Lunamaria turned when she felt his presence disappear.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called to the retreating form.

"To see how Rey is doing," he answered nonchalantly.

Lunamaria took a deep breath and turned to Athrun noticing something. He was no longer there. She saw him heading down the corridor in the opposite direction of Shin.

"Wait up," she cried while pushing off the ground and floating after him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Athrun asked.

Lunamaria stopped in mid flight as her legs came swooping back under her from the force. Her face was full of shock and a little disappointment was showing through as well. She shook the look off her face and pushed off the floor again in another attempt to catch up to Athrun.

"Damn, she's still following me. How am I supposed to contact Archangel if I can't get rid of her?" he thought with some irritation.

"I can't just leave you alone. You have to tell me what was going on back there. I don't understand and I think as one of your comrade in arms, I deserve to know," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I would have to disagree with you on that Lunamaria," Athrun said turning to face her.

Again she came to a screeching halt and landed in front of him.

"Was that pilot a friend of yours also?" she asked prying.

Athrun turned away from her again and continued toward his room.

"I guess I will just have to find the Archangel later," he thought.

Lunamaria continued to chase after the withdrawing Athrun.

**On the Girty Lue…**

Miriallia landed on the platform and moved the Valor to its' lockdown location. She opened the cockpit and floated down to the floor. When her foot touched, toe first, she heard a person clapping at her.

"Very good first run Miriallia. I am quite impressed with your abilities," Neo said.

Miriallia huffed and turned to walk away.

"Although, it is sad that you were unable to finish off the Supreme Council Members as ordered," he scolded.

Miriallia stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to face Neo.

"If it wasn't for your interference, I would have finished them off," she said coldly.

Her eyes were no longer the bright blue glistening gems they used to be. They were now full of darkness and sorrow. She felt alone and threatened.

"So true, but I don't think it was just me who interfered with you. It seemed there was someone you may have remembered from your past?" he coaxed.

"I…don't…know," she said slowly.

Neo had a devilish look about him. He knew she would never agree to willingly go to see the technicians, but if he could make her feel the need to use them, he would have a chance of erasing those pesky memories that kept peaking through.

"Now I just need to spin this around on her," he thought.

"Whomever it was made you extremely upset. Are you sure you don't know?" he asked.

She looked up from the floor and squinted her eyes at him.

"I'm sure," she said angrily.

"That's too bad," he said with a small tsk.

Her hardened eyes opened a more with curiosity.

"It seems like you know how I can find out more about that person. Maybe even remember him," she said shrewdly.

"Perhaps," he said.

He turned to walk to the exit and stopped when he heard her call for him.

"Neo, please wait," she said with a softer tone.

"Bingo," he thought.

He twisted back around with a questioning look.

"How can I find out? If my memory is coming back to me, how can I move the process along faster?" she asked.

"I would think our technicians could help you," he answered.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had gone near the technicians. She allowed them to do checkups on her for the sake of her child, but would no longer undergo any treatments. This little set back seemed to be something that was now causing problems for Neo's plans.

"How can they help me?" she asked.

"Well, as I had told you before, they have been working to help restore your memories and the treatments may have been working. In fact, you may have remembered more when meeting that pilot on the battlefield had you continued with them," he said deceiving her.

She turned her head to look away, fists clenched at her sides. As she began to walk away from Neo, he asked her something.

"Where are you off to now Miriallia?" he asked.

"To find those technicians. First I'm going to be checked out and then I'm going to start the treatments again. I have to know who I am," she replied more clearheaded than any of his previous Extendeds.

"I have to know how you came to be," she thought holding her belly.

**On Aprilius 1…**

Dearka and Yzak made it to the entrance of the shelters before realizing one important fact.

"How are we supposed to know which one they're in? I don't have my communicator, do you?" Dearka asked solemnly.

He could see the frustration on Yzak's face.

"Damn it, I don't have my communicator either. I lost it in the shuffle," he said with irritation.

Dearka looked around as he heard the warning sirens erupt that the shelters were about to be raised to ground level again.

"I guess we could just wait here and hope one of us spots them," Dearka stated.

Yzak looked over at his friend and could see the pain in his eyes.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" he asked trying to be more supportive.

Dearka looked up at him.

"If you are trying to bait me right now, I'm not in the mood," Dearka warned.

Yzak shook his head sincerely.

"I'm not baiting you and I'm not going to say anything that would upset you. I just really wanted to know from your own mouth, if it was true," he stated.

Dearka stood in thought for a few moments as the shelters began to open.

"Dearka?" Yzak persuaded.

Dearka looked back up at him.

"I can't believe you would ask me that," he said angrily.

Yzak was taken aback by Dearka's reaction. It was more his style to snap at people than it was Dearka's.

"I just…" he started.

"You read the note too, didn't you? What kind of man do you think I am?" he asked now yelling at Yzak.

For once in Yzak's life, he couldn't respond. He had promised to be easy on him from his talk with Athrun and as much as he hated listening to orders from Athrun, he had a point. But for Dearka to get so worked up over such a simple question now threw him for a loop.

"I thought…" Yzak started again.

"I know what you thought," Dearka shot back.

Before Yzak could get another word out, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Justin," Yzak recognized.

"Hey, just came to see if the two of you needed any help," he winked.

Dearka glared at Justin.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I know why you're here," Dearka replied.

"I think he has finally snapped," Yzak thought.

Yzak looked back at Dearka in shock over his attitude toward their friend.

"Why is he getting so worked up? It's only Justin," Yzak thought.

Dearka hadn't told Yzak how in a panic he cried out the fact that the pilot of the Valor was Miriallia and the mother of his children. As far as Yzak knew, he, Shiho, Ian, Athrun and Cadey were the only ones who knew that fact. And, only he and Athrun knew Miriallia was the pilot of the Valor.

"Yzak!" Shiho screamed as she spotted him when exiting the shelter.

Yzak turned giving up on the situation of Dearka and Justin to see Shiho moving toward him.

"Thank God you are safe," she cried out.

When she reached them she walked over to Dearka.

"Thank you for making sure he stayed out of trouble," she winked.

"I should be thanking you for keeping Belle safe," he said as she relinquished the hold on the baby girl.

Annabella began to stir when she felt her father's strong arms embrace her. Although she is still too young to know who he was, she had become comfortable with him.

"Let's just call it even," she said teasing him.

She walked over to Yzak and caught him off guard with a sweet hug. For a moment, he didn't know how to react. Yzak never showed his affection toward anyone in public except maybe to his parents.

"Uh," he said before seeing the serene look on her face as she leaned against his chest.

Softly he wrapped his arms around her as well for a second before pushing her away.

"You aren't hurt right?" he asked trying to make it seem as though he wasn't brushing her off.

"No, I'm fine. And you?" she asked looking him up and down.

"I'm okay too," he replied.

"And Dearka?" she asked softly looking over at his depressed face.

"I'll tell you later. He's not physically hurt, but emotionally he's been devastated," Yzak replied gently.

"Why?" she asked.

"It really is better if I tell you later," he restated as they stood waiting for Ian and Cadey to finally join the group.

End

**Author's Preview:** I'm going to start moving people back to some positions for Destiny (but not follow the timeline completely). Again, I apologize for such a large delay in my posting. I am hoping that I have enough energy in the next week and a half to get some more up. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	37. Past Memories

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Yay, I'm back and before you all hang me in the town square, Mir isn't in this chapter and uh… Cadey is. I was on a roll with a scene and just went with it. Please don't yell at me because I really like the flashback and I think it gives another personality trait of Dearka's loyalty and sense of righteousness. I am working on the next chapter now and may have it done for tomorrow night, so pleases review as quickly as possible. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 37**

Past Memories

She looked over and noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, didn't I meet you today?" Shiho asked gaining Justin's attention.

"Uh, yeah, earlier I believe," he replied with a smile.

Yzak glared at Justin for the seductive tone that came from his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," Yzak warned.

Before Justin could respond, Cadey and Ian had rejoined the group. Silence had fallen among them as the wind blew cool crisp air making both women shiver.

"I guess there's a malfunction with the weather environment," Shiho said looking up at the towers in the distance.

Cadey walked over to Dearka and Annabella leaving Ian standing alone. Dearka took a step back at her approaching form, but not before catching a curious look from Justin. He had already given away the fact that he fathered not one, but two children with another woman. He didn't want to give Justin any more information than he already had. Realizing this, he stopped his retreat and allowed Cadey to stand next to him.

"Yeah, but we should be thankful that more damage wasn't done by that mobile suit," Justin replied to Shiho's observation.

He was attempting to gain a reaction from Dearka.

"If I can get a rise out of him, maybe he'll say more on the subject from earlier. It seems like everyone here knows what's going on," Justin thought.

Dearka avoided his direct attack and looked down at Cadey.

"We should get going," Dearka said to her.

Cadey looked up at him with eyes sparkling, leaving Yzak to cringe at Dearka's blatant attempt to ignore his earlier advice.

"Stop being so stupid Dearka!" Yzak thought angrily.

He watched helplessly as Dearka headed toward the shuttles with Cadey through the crowd. Shiho walked up behind Yzak and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's he thinking?" Shiho whispered to Yzak.

"I wish I knew," Yzak answered annoyed.

Justin watched Dearka walk away with Cadey and began to get irritated.

"All right, that's it. What the hell is going on here? First he cries out that he knows the pilot of that mobile suit and then he claims she is the mother of his children. Next thing I know that girl is handing over a baby to him," Justin yelled pointing at Shiho when Dearka was out of earshot.

Ian almost fell over when he heard Justin's outburst.

"The mobile suit was being piloted by Miriallia? That's impossible! How could that have happened? I can't imagine she would do such a thing. And what does he mean by children? They only have Annabella together," he thought confused.

"Now he walks off with Cadey like he never said anything of the sort. But, if that girl in the Valor was with him, then why is he with Cadey?" Justin continued questioning.

"Shut up!" Yzak yelled.

Both Justin and Shiho jumped back a few steps when Yzak's temper rose. Yzak had finally realized why Justin was here and the purpose of Dearka's attitude.

"He must have slipped when he found out who was in the Valor," Yzak thought.

Retreating people from the shelters began to stop and stare at the young officers fighting in the center of the square.

"Yzak!" Shiho reprimanded.

Yzak flipped around with his blue eyes filled with fiery flashes.

"Stay out of this!" he warned.

Shiho took in a deep breath realizing that her decision to take Yzak on at this point was a huge miscalculation on her part. She hadn't seen him so infuriated at her in a long time. Something about the way he looked reminded her of a wild beast. It was then she remembered how difficult it was to tame him.

"Why are you so upset?" she thought.

"Now I know why you came down here after the battle. You aren't getting any answers from any of us, so you can just leave now. This isn't any of your concern and if I find out you are trying to make trouble for Dearka, you had best be ready to face me head on," Yzak cautioned him.

"Are you threatening me Yzak?" Justin asked fighting back.

"You had better believe I am! If I find out that rumors are spreading about the situation, I'll have no choice but to eliminate the source," Yzak continued yelling.

Ian and Shiho watched Yzak as he turned back to look at them again.

"From this moment on, everyone on the Rousseau and the Voltaire are under strict orders to keep any knowledge of this matter to themselves. I don't want to hear it mentioned in casual conversation by anyone on our crew," Yzak ordered.

Both Shiho and Ian saluted their Commander without hesitation.

"You too Ian?" Justin asked irritated.

"Sorry Justin, but I am now under orders from Commander Yzak Joule," Ian replied.

Yzak's eyes narrowed on Justin.

"Don't think I won't carry out my threat. I'm not as weak as Dearka is. I won't just walk away," Yzak finished.

Justin matched his glare before answering the outranking officer.

"I didn't realize that this was a military matter. Last time I checked having children with another woman other than your fiancée was just a form of adultery and was more of a moral matter," Justin replied.

Yzak was beginning to get irritated at the obnoxious comebacks Justin was throwing out at him.

"It became a military matter the moment that woman was inside that mobile suit for the enemy and how to deal with the situation is something I will take full responsibility for," Yzak stated authoritatively.

"You sure that is what the Chairman will want to see happen? I mean, if he finds out the connection between this girl that almost destroyed this PLANT and the representatives, he may not agree with your methods. Besides, the only reason you want to be involved now is because you are trying to protect Dearka. Maybe you're weaker than you think," Justin threatened.

"That's enough!" Shiho yelled.

Yzak's hand flew in front of her horizontally, blocking her path to Justin.

"Stand down," Yzak ordered.

Shiho's shoulders fell from their defensive position.

"Yzak?" she questioned softly.

"Commander Joule, allow me to take Lieutenant Hahnenfuss back to the Voltaire," Ian stepped in.

Yzak nodded his head without looking back at the two of them. His eyes never unlocked from Justin's whom he had now dubbed an enemy. Ian grabbed Shiho around the shoulders and pulled her back toward him.

"Let's go Lieutenant," he replied while directing her around the two men.

"But…" Shiho started.

Her eyes darted back to Yzak's. When she got a look at his handsome features in the commanding light, she realized Ian was right.

"I guess we should go back to the Voltaire. I've never seen Yzak so determined before," she thought with concern.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why Dearka?" Cadey asked solemnly as they walked toward the shuttles.

"Why what?" he questioned back.

His eyes never looked back in her direction as he continued with Annabella in his arms.

"You backed away from me earlier. I know it was only a step, but the look on your face made it quite obvious that if Justin wasn't there, it would have been more," Cadey stated.

"You already know why," he answered.

Cadey quickly moved up next to him from her place behind trying to draw his attention to her. He stopped short and looked to see what she truly wanted.

"What Cadey?" he asked irritated.

Cadey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. As she exhaled her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open again.

"I'm worried about you. Something happened and I can see you are extremely upset. Does it have to do with that girl?" she inquired.

Memories flashed into Dearka's head once again. The images of the Valor about to take out the control tower overwhelmed him. As Cadey looked upon him, she could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse," she answered before taking Annabella from his weakening hold.

He was now shaking. The events were finally beginning to hit him even more than when he and Yzak had walked to the shelter to find everyone. Once Annabella was safely in Cadey's grasp, Dearka fell to his knees on the ground wrapping his arms around himself, with tears he could no longer contain. Cadey bent down to him rubbing his back gently with her free hand. Every once in a while her hands would caress the ends of his curly blonde locks

"I'm not this weak, so why?" he asked more to himself than to Cadey.

Her eyes narrowed on him with concern. She looked around to see a few other soldiers staring in their direction. Their curiosity was beginning to grate on Cadey's nerves.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have some place else you should be other than eavesdropping on others?" she screamed at the on looking soldiers.

A couple of them jumped when she chastised them while a few others just gave her a dirty look before continuing on their way. The breeze picked up again, making Cadey shiver and she pulled Annabella closer to her body. Dearka felt her left hand move from his back and looked over to see the embrace she had Annabella in. For a moment, Miriallia flashed in his mind.

"I wish I could see you holding Belle, Mir," he thought with cloudy eyes.

"Come on Dearka, we should get to a shuttle and head for the Voltaire. I know how upset you are right now, but I hope you will let me talk to you about something when we return as well," she said reaching her hand out for his.

Dearka's hands hit the ground first from his loss of balance and his eyes closed again. He was trying to regain composure while her outstretched hand remained in front of him. Finally he pushed back up from the ground and rested on the back of his legs in order to brush his hands off on his uniform first. Only then did his hand reach out for hers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be leaning on you for so much support. Especially not with the situation as it is," he said somberly.

"Well, it is what it is. We can't change it unless we want to. I want to, but you don't. But that doesn't make me stop loving you and wanting to take care of you. Even if it is only for a little while longer," she said with a smile he hadn't seen from her in a very long time.

It may have been the first time he'd seen her smile like that since she first truly fell for him.

**Flashback a year and a half prior…**

Dearka rested his head on the comfy pillow at the end of the couch and closed his eyes. It had been a very long day amongst the representatives of the PLANTs.

"Are you okay?" Cadey asked.

His forearm moved away from his brow as he reopened his eyes to look at her. The dim light in the room softened the surroundings for him. He was beginning to be bored with the requirement of attending these social events with someone whom he didn't even love and who didn't even love him.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little tired and I'm feeling a little suffocated, that's all," he replied gently.

Cadey sat herself in one of the overstuffed chairs adjacent to the couch and looked back at his gaze.

"We could go for a walk around the grounds and get some fresh air," she replied.

He closed his eyes again and turned his head away from her.

"What is it with you and walks?" he asked.

The surroundings of the room were becoming claustrophobic to Cadey now as well. She hadn't realized it until Dearka had mentioned it.

"All these stupid parties that we are both being forced to attend and not once has anyone noticed that we don't have feelings for each other," she thought.

Her head fell back on the chair and she drew in a deep breath. Dearka noticed the heavy sigh she released and opened his eyes again.

"If you want to go out, don't let me stop you," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

Her eyes darted toward his direction again. There was an obvious discord between the two supposed lovers and she felt it was only getting worse.

"What a jerk! I don't want to spend the rest of my life with this guy. Who does he think he is anyway acting so tough and obnoxious?" she thought.

In sheer annoyance she stood up and stormed toward the exit of the living room. She could feel his eyes watching her as she proceeded to open the door.

"Sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything important for you. Maybe this will give you time to call whomever it is you are still sulking over," she stated angrily.

Dearka heard the door being yanked open and then heard the loud slam follow. He cringed when he realized how angry he had made his 'fiancée.'

"If it was that easy, I would have done it by now," he said to himself in a whispered tone.

"I truly do miss you Miriallia, but this is for the best. You're better off without a jerk like me anyway," he thought.

He stood up from his place on the couch and walked to the large window. Turning the handle to unlock it, he saw Cadey walk down the path toward the lake.

"I don't get her at all," he said to himself shaking his head.

He cracked the window to let the cool crisp air flow through the room. He looked down at his fiancée again as she continued to walk without looking back at him. Her white dress ruffled and danced in the breeze and the curls that had been delicately created in her hair bounced off her shoulders.

"As I said before though, at least she's beautiful," he thought walking back to the couch.

He flopped himself back down face first into the side pillow and groaned in discontent.

"I'm going insane! I just want to go home already!" he yelled into the pillow.

He lifted his head from the pillow that muffled his cries for freedom when he heard someone else yelling. He stood up and moved closer to the window tripping on the edge of the ottoman for the chair Cadey had been sitting in earlier. As he fell to his knees, he could hear the argument becoming more heated.

"That was smooth Dearka," he thought pushing himself up from the ground.

He recognized the voice as his dear old fiancée and the other was the voice of a young man.

"Now what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" he thought curiously.

He returned to the window he had cracked moments ago and squinted his eyes to see the figures in the distance. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying and decided to push the window open more.

"Damn, still can't hear," he said out loud.

He looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt to get a little closer to see what all the ruckus is about," he thought.

Walking toward the exit to the living room he noticed that none of the servants were around. He moved down the stairs to the first floor and walked out the door toward the lake. It was pretty late and the sky had darkened quite a bit. He looked up to see the moon-like satellite covered by the PLANT created clouds darkening the sky even more.

"This is probably one of my more stupid impulses," he thought now heading down the walkway.

As he approached the two people fighting at the edge of the lake, the intense conversation became clearer.

"I told you to leave me alone. I don't love you anymore Tyler!" Cadey cried out desperately.

Dearka could see the young man now had a grasp on her upper arms and was slightly shaking her.

"This can't be good," Dearka thought picking up his pace.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to move faster, but he had a bad feeling of what may be about to take place.

"I don't believe you!" he half screamed at a crying Cadey.

Cadey stepped backward toward the stone that surrounded the man-made lake. The tears were still streaming down her face as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth," she lied to the young man.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see a look in Tyler's eyes that she had never seen before.

"Tyler?" she choked out questioningly.

His eyes narrowed on her before he turned to see the approaching person.

"Stay out of this!" Tyler yelled at Dearka.

Dearka stopped in his tracks with a look of confusion on his face. He had no intention of interrupting them. He was just curious to see what was going on. Although, the horrible feeling he was getting in his gut wouldn't desist.

"I'm just checking to see if Cadey is okay. I won't bother you if she tells me to go," Dearka replied coolly.

"Dearka!" she cried reaching a hand out to him.

Dearka's eyes lit up when he realized the terror in her voice. His entire personality changed from sarcastic and indifferent into her bodyguard.

"And on that note, I think Cadey wants you to leave," Dearka stated matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said you were going to stay out of this?" Tyler asked his rival in love.

Dearka looked down to the ground in an attempt to decide whether or not he should interfere with this quarrel between the two former lovers. After all, he was the main reason they were no longer together and a part of him could sympathize with Tyler's predicament. He himself wanted nothing more than to be back in Miriallia's arms and to be living happily on Earth with her in Orb.

"A fanciful dream, that's all it is," he thought sadly.

Tyler felt Cadey struggling under his grasp and looked back at the woman he claimed to love.

"I said let go of my Tyler!" she yelled through her tears.

As his grip released, Cadey stumbled backward a half step. It was enough for the heel of her white heels to move over the edge of the stone outlining the lake. She felt herself falling and twisted her body to regain her balance. Dearka looked up when he heard Cadey scream. She had twisted just enough to hit her head on the same stones she slipped from. As she splashed in the water, her body went limp slipping under.

"Oh my God! Cadey!" Tyler cried out.

Dearka grunted in annoyance and threw his jacket off and to the ground. As he ran toward the edge, he yelled at Tyler for his stupidity.

"She can't hear you idiot!" he yelled as he dove into the water after his fiancée.

Dearka swam down as quickly as he could, but his vision was distorted as the lake became darker.

"Great, it was dark enough above the water. Now it's getting worse," he thought continuing to feel for her.

Running out of air, Dearka was forced to resurface. As he splashed to the top, Tyler looked on in horror.

"Don't just stand there, get help!" Dearka yelled before taking another deep breath and going back under to look for her.

He swam back further down than he had been a moment before and continued to search for the unconscious woman.

"Come on Cadey, where are you?" he thought still trying to locate her.

As if luck had turned to his side, the replicated clouds moved away from the bright moon recreation shedding light on the lake below. The small glimmer of illumination shined down on him and a slowly descending Cadey. Dearka pushed himself further down feeling the air in his lungs dissipating.

"Almost got her," he thought as he reached his hand down to grab her wrist.

He yanked her up to his chest and then wrapped his arm around her while using his other arm to propel them up through the water. His lungs felt like they were about to explode from the lack of oxygen and he could feel some of the air escaping his lips as he continued to struggle to the surface with her.

"Come on, I have to make it. Hang on Cadey," he thought.

With what seemed like minutes he emerged again with Cadey in tow. Dearka grabbed onto the side of the wall with his free hand and began to throw her up onto the ledge. Once he got her out of the water enough, he dragged himself out and repositioned her flat on her back. Blood was now flowing freely from her head wound and she was extremely disheveled for the incident. Dearka looked around and noticed no one had arrived yet to help, but could hear Tyler running toward him screeching something incomprehensible.

"Damn it, she's not breathing at all and I can't get a pulse," he thought ignoring the psychotic and agitated voice approaching him.

Dearka tilted her head back gently and began to perform CPR on her. Tyler stopped and watched now quiet in the realization that Cadey may not make it. In a time of crisis, he couldn't do anything to save her. All he could do was stand and watch as some other man did what he should have.

"I swear Cadey, if you come out of this alive, I'll do anything you ask me to," Dearka said out loud.

Tyler overheard Dearka's declaration and looked toward the ground. Within minutes, Cadey coughed up the water she had swallowed and began to mutter softly.

"I couldn't even think quick enough. If it wasn't for this guy, Cadey wouldn't have had a chance," Tyler thought feeling degraded.

Then Tyler heard it, the words that pushed the knife deeper into his back. Only this time, it wasn't from Cadey's father, but from Cadey herself.

"Dearka…" she called out before her eyes even opened.

"I'm right here baby," he said as her eyes finally opened to see him leaning over her.

Tyler was devastated. He saw first hand that she was telling him the truth. She didn't love him. She loved this guy sitting over her now. At least, that was the way it seemed to him. What he didn't know is that was actually the first time these feelings for Dearka emerged from his former lover. Dearka could feel the gaze and smile he received from Cadey. It gave him that bit of comfort again that he had felt in what seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"I guess being with her isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be. After all, she needs someone to protect her, and I feel like I need someone to protect. I'm surprised she has survived this long with that lunatic over there," he thought looking down at his injured fiancée as they awaited the ambulance in the courtyard.

End

**Author's Preview:** Uh, I had a flashback attack, sorry. Everyone is heading off to the Voltaire and Yzak is still at a stalemate with Justin. Go Ian for being so loyal (he is definitely a smart cookie) to your commanding officer. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	38. Going Under

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Tada, I'm back on track. Here is the newest chapter. Tried to finish it last night, but my friend got a new computer with cable modem access, so we were having computer fun downloading things and using AIM. Hope you all enjoy. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 38**

Going Under 

Miriallia's steps began to falter as she moved closer to the entrance of the treatment facility on the Girty Lue.

"What am I doing? What if this doesn't help me at all?" she thought questioningly.

She peaked her head through the door and looked around the room. There she could see both Stellar and Sting resting in the capsule beds. The lights were dimmed with a mauve glow. As she moved in toward her sleeping comrades she caught a glance of Jeremy.

"Yes sir. I will make sure Miriallia is placed under capsule and put the memory deletion system into effect," the young technician replied.

Miriallia's eyes shot open wide upon hearing his confession.

"Neo, that bastard!" she thought.

Miriallia took a few steps backwards in an attempt to back out of the room without being spotted. As soon as she reached the door, she felt home free until she turned too quickly and knocked into one of the medical trays against the wall.

"Damn, misjudged," she thought spinning back around to see Jeremy drop the communicator.

"Miriallia, wait!" he cried out.

She smiled calmly and decided to take her chances with the young man.

"He's no match for me and he doesn't know how long I've even been here," she thought straightening her uniform.

"Sorry Jeremy. I guess I'm becoming a bit more clumsy," she replied with a smile.

Jeremy ran from his station to Miriallia's side. His dark brown hair had slight spikes and his flashing green eyes showed concern.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the room.

She looked around and tried to act unfazed by what she had overheard. The switches and dials near the control console were flashing with very bright and vibrant colors.

"What are you doing with them?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, they are just being recharged in a way. You see, I use these devices to link to their brainwaves and insert calming music and soothing sensations," he replied while pointing out different panels.

She blinked back at him with utter distrust.

"Why would he tell me the truth? I don't know what he is up to," she thought irritably.

Jeremy could sense the tension now forming between Miriallia and himself and worked quickly to rectify the situation he had created.

"I mean, they are worn out and this is a quick way to mentally heal them and prepare them for the next mission," Jeremy finished.

Miriallia shook her head slowly with her mouth slightly gapped.

"I see," she replied.

"I, uh…" he started.

Miriallia ignored his stuttering and walked away from the console to move swiftly around the capsules. Her fingers brushed the glass that encased the other two young pilots in a seductive manner.

"Stellar has been in here for quite a while, hasn't she?" Miriallia inquired.

"Uh, yes," he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

Jeremy walked around to catch up to Miriallia in front of the capsule and stood behind her with a nervous sweat dripping from his forehead.

"She was hurt. Badly, I believe," he replied.

Miriallia looked up from her fingertips and stared into Jeremy's emerald eyes.

"And what about me?" she asked.

The wide-eyed young man could barely breath now.

"What do I say? If I answer her honestly, Neo will have my head. If I don't, something terrible may happen to her and her child," he thought hysterically.

"What about you?" he asked carefully.

"Neo suggested I come down here to undergo another procedure in an attempt to regain more of my memories. In the last battle, there was a pilot I fought and he was familiar to me. I wanted him dead and I don't know why. I understood that he was the enemy, but there was something screaming in my gut that told me it was more payback than duty," she answered.

Jeremy looked down toward the ground to avoid making eye contact with her. As he took a step away from her, the air conditioning to the room kicked in and made him shiver a bit.

"Oh, is that what he said," Jeremy said sadly.

"Are you not able to do it? I figured if you could erase my memories, you could be the one to bring them back," she inquired about his technical skills with an added accusation.

Jeremy now felt as though his pride had been stepped on from her question.

"Of course I can do it," he answered not realizing what he had admitted to.

She quirked an eyebrow at his admission and she watched as his hands flew to his mouth. As he removed them, he looked at her and tried to correct his statement.

"I mean, I…" he started again.

"Thank you for always watching over me Jeremy. I know if it wasn't for you I may have ended up like one of these mindless dolls Neo has created," she interrupted.

He blinked in uncertainty. It was true he had been looking after her and had even made it so the process wouldn't become permanent as it had for the rest of the Extendeds he had been ordered to work on, but he knew sooner or later, Neo would catch on to his deception.

"Forget it. I may not have made an effort if you weren't with child," he replied embarrassed.

Miriallia looked away from him sadly. A part of her had hoped he hadn't been as manipulative as she had just overheard.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't know how to find the truth," she stated.

Her hands pushed down onto the glass of the capsule and she moved away and pressed herself against the adjacent wall.

"I know you have no reason to, but can I ask you to trust me?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Miriallia glanced up at him with her own curiosity now.

"Trust you?" she asked.

"Yes. I think I can help you, but it does mean you will have to continue the procedures to make Neo think you are under his control," Jeremy answered.

A fiery anger flashed into her eyes.

"How can you ask me to trust you? How do I know that you aren't just saying that to carry out Neo's orders?" she screamed emotionally at him.

His hands waved at her in an attempt to calm her down, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please, calm down. It's not good for your baby," he replied.

Her own hands quickly moved to her slightly swollen belly as she pushed herself against the wall harder. Tears began to fall from her aqua eyes.

"My baby," she whispered to herself softly.

Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed with concern once again. She was in a very fragile state and he still had yet to devise a plan to save the young woman and her unborn child.

"Why don't you sit on the capsule bed that is still open? I promise you that I am not going to do anything to hurt you. I won't close the glass. You can just sit on the edge of the bed if you don't trust me," he said reaching his hand out to hers.

Miriallia looked upon him with a pained expression. Although he was one of the technicians working for Neo, she could see something different about him than any of the other technicians around the ship. It seemed like another gut feeling was telling her that she could trust him.

"I just want to know who I am and how this came to be," she answered looking down to her strategically placed hands.

"I promise you that I will help you to find out, but for now, you have to do as Neo says or I won't be able to protect you and that child," Jeremy answered still waiting for her hand.

Miriallia slowly released one of her hands from her belly and reached out to grab Jeremy's extended one. He slowly pulled her from the wall and walked her over to the edge of the capsule bed. As she was gently placed on the bed, he released her hand and walked over to the console again grabbing a syringe from the nearby medical tray.

"What is that for?" she asked feeling threatened.

"I'm asking you to trust me. I'll find out where you belong and I will make sure to stay in charge of all your procedures to assure the safety of your unborn child, but I need to do it my way," he answered moving closer to her.

Her mind screamed to run from the young man while her instincts fought otherwise. She couldn't move her body and was extremely worn out from the battle.

"Why can't I move?" she thought desperately.

"I told you, I won't let Neo hurt you and I'll find out who you belong with," he said gently with a smile.

She felt the needle move into her skin and she gave a small wince from the sharp prick of the object breaking through.

"Owww," she said softly.

Jeremy sat next to her and pushed the serum into her with the top of the syringe. When the syringe was empty, he slowly removed it from her upper arm. The tips of his index and middle fingers rested on the pulsing of her artery in her wrist in order to conduct a radial pulse check. He looked down at his watch and started his count when the new minute began. Miriallia was watching his every move as he performed her heart rate check.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Checking to make sure your heart rate isn't elevated," he replied with a smile.

The 60 seconds had elapsed and he released his gentle grip on her wrist. The injection was finally beginning to take effect and she began to feel lightheaded.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"A little groggy," she admitted.

"And how did you feel before?" he asked again.

"A little fatigued," she answered.

He smiled at her and carefully helped her to lie down on the bed.

"Sounds like your progressing quite well then," he stated.

"Progressing? With what?" she asked.

"That baby in there," he said still smiling at her.

A small smile returned to her face as she began to drift to sleep.

"Am I going to forget everything again?" she asked trying to resist the onset of a peaceful slumber.

"It won't be too much and I promise I won't let those memories disappear for too long," he replied as he watched her eyes close again.

He carefully moved her onto the bed and hit the switch to shut the glass top on her sleeping form. As she lay there quietly, he felt the guilt of his actions attacking his conscience.

"I'm really sorry Miriallia. I will protect you and that child, but I don't have the ability to save you from this fate with Neo. I'm not brave enough to stand against him," he thought as he began to alter her memories from the past battle and the conversations they just had.

He slowly began to scan her memories and went to work on his assignment to erase the surfacing memories.

"Don't worry though, I will make sure there is a way back for you in case someone comes looking for you," he thought again hating himself even more.

The ship suddenly jerked and shook Jeremy out of his seat.

"What the…" he said startled.

The communicator flipped on and he scurried to the floor to pick it up from when he dropped it earlier.

"Yes?" he called into it.

"Jeremy, we are preparing to leave the vicinity. Please make sure they are all secured," Neo's voice rang clear.

"Yes sir!" Jeremy replied.

He hit a switch to keep the young Extendeds grounded inside their capsules and went back to work on Miriallia's memories.

**Back on the Eternal…**

"Lacus, the Girty Lue is moving from the area," DaCosta reported to the pink-haired princess.

"That's not good," she replied looking down at Commander Waltfeld.

He looked at the screen and reassessed the current power of ZAFT.

"It doesn't look like anyone is in a condition to follow them except maybe the Voltaire," he replied.

Lacus' eyes narrowed on the damage that had been dealt to the fleet of ZAFT warships in the area and shook her head.

"No, even the Voltaire can't pursue them at this point. I think we should head out and continue to monitor the Girty Lue until we can contact the Voltaire," she answered.

DaCosta's eyes widened at her order.

"What do you mean until we can contact the Voltaire? We can't talk to any ZAFT ships," he stated in concern for their safety.

"Of course we can," Andrew Waltfeld replied with a happy smirk.

"I don't understand Sir," DaCosta answered back with a look of confusion.

"The Voltaire is under the command of none other than Commander Joule. And, on that note, Lieutenant Elsman is also aboard following him around like a loyal puppy dog still," Waltfeld stated.

"Yes, Dearka will help us with anything we need and he won't turn us in," Lacus said confidently.

"How do you know that? Just because he fought with us during the last war, doesn't mean he feels the same now," DaCosta argued.

"I know he has a good heart and if he knew the whole situation, he would never turn his back on us," she said again.

"Besides, if Elsman believes in us, he is sure to get that hot-headed friend of his to go along with it," Waltfeld smiled again.

"For now, we are to follow the Girty Lue. We will contact the Voltaire later when things quiet down a bit," Lacus ordered.

DaCosta's body fell limp in defeat. His shoulders dropped and an extremely audible sigh could be heard from his position on the bridge causing a few of the other faction members to snicker.

"You heard the lady DaCosta, let's move it out," Waltfeld reiterated.

"Yes Sir," DaCosta said feeling broken.

The ship began to move from behind the debris they had been shielding themselves with. As they followed the Girty Lue, Lacus could only think of one person who could have been of great use to them at this very moment.

"I hope you are all right on Earth still Kira," she thought.

**On Aprilius 1…**

Yzak and Justin stared each other down as Ian walked Shiho away from the standoff.

"What is he thinking?" Shiho asked Ian as they headed toward the shuttles.

"I think he is tired of people not treating him with the respect he has earned as a Commander of ZAFT. Then to top it all off, he feels the need to protect his best friend who can't seem to protect himself lately," Ian reasoned.

Shiho looked back over her shoulder as Ian continued to drag her away.

"Poor Dearka too. It's almost like his life is slipping away from him," Shiho acknowledged still keeping her eyes focused on Yzak's distant form.

"Yeah well, it's his own fault," Ian said with a hint of annoyance.

Shiho twisted her head around to meet his gaze now.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked infuriated at his tactlessness.

"Forget it," Ian said now irritated too.

Shiho stopped moving, forcing Ian into a grinding halt.

"No, I want to know what you meant by that," she repeated.

"I didn't mean anything. Argh…" he said agitated and now running his hands through his hair roughly.

Shiho watched as Ian tried to regain his composure. The breeze began to pick up once again and she looked up to see the storm clouds rolling in.

"You would think they would have worked on turning those things off. It's not like we really need to add insult to injury with the addition of rain," she thought angrily.

Before she could speak again, Ian started walking forward toward the shuttles.

"Why does everyone defend him? It's not like he's anything special. Cadey loves him, Miriallia loves him, you and Yzak protect him and everyone else thinks he's this great guy. I just don't get it. He's not that great. He's selfish and he uses people. Look at what he did to Cadey and still all she wants is to remain by his side. You would think he saved her life or something the way she has attached herself to him," he said solemnly.

"But he did," Shiho answered while walking to catch up to Ian.

Ian looked up at Shiho confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked with a sarcastic tone.

Shiho took a deep breath and moved ahead of him.

"I know I never met Cadey, but Yzak told me how Dearka saved her from drowning in a lake on her property. I guess she feels safe with him no matter how much he tries to push her away," Shiho responded intelligently.

Ian watched Shiho continuing to walk away from him and he now ran to catch up to her. Up ahead, he could see Cadey and Dearka.

"Why is he on the ground?" Ian thought still following Shiho.

"Why didn't she ever tell me that?" Ian asked out loud.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe the two of you aren't as close as you think," Shiho questioned irritably.

Ian resented her statement and stalked off toward Dearka and Cadey to find out what was going on. As he approached, he saw Dearka reach for Cadey's hand as she pulled him up from his spot on the ground.

"Now what is she up to?" Ian thought irritably.

As Ian got closer, he could see Cadey smiling at Dearka. He shook his head in disgust at her antics moved more quickly to interrupt the moment.

"I don't want to help you with this stupid plan anymore Cadey. Just let him go for crying out loud. He doesn't really want you anyway," Ian thought wishing he could say that to her to her face.

"You okay there Dearka?" Ian asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Dearka and Cadey's gazes both unlocked from one another and Dearka looked over to Ian.

"I'm fine," Dearka answered seething.

"Oh good, I was hoping I didn't interrupt anything," Ian replied.

"Why would you think that?" Dearka asked still annoyed.

"I don't know, you seem pretty…confused," Ian said with an intended pause.

The girls watched the two exchange words feeling a little unsettled themselves now by the tones in their voices.

"Okay, I think that is enough. We should be heading back to the Voltaire now. Wouldn't you agree?" Shiho asked looking over in Dearka's direction.

Dearka snapped out of the glare he had locked onto Ian with and looked over at Shiho with a softened expression.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dearka answered as he reached over to grab Annabella from Cadey again.

Cadey looked around as Dearka pulled Annabella closer to him.

"Where's Yzak though?" she asked curiously.

"Still having an animated discussion with Justin I think," Ian replied.

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't get how you can defend his actions! After all, look what he's doing to Cadey," Justin yelled back at Yzak.

Yzak never flinched from the verbal attacks.

"What Dearka does is his own business and not yours," Yzak replied with his temper rising again.

"Then why are you involved?" Justin asked curiously.

Yzak looked away in disgust. He began to notice a few soldiers slowing down to notice the newest disturbance. To them it was like a car crash that sparked their curiosity.

"You're causing a scene," Yzak said through gritted teeth so none of the spectators could hear.

"I don't think I'm the one causing the scene," Justin copied Yzak's speaking style in an attempt to silence his voice from the onlookers.

Yzak moved forward and grabbed Justin's arm pulling him with a jerk toward the building in the distance.

"We'll finish this in there," Yzak said pointing to the building.

Justin shrugged Yzak's grip off forcefully and turned to walk to the building. He couldn't stand how superior Yzak was acting now. They were all friends and graduated from the same class at the Academy and now over something so trivial to Justin, they were at odds.

"All I want to know is what the hell is going on," Justin thought angrily.

Justin's fists were clenched by his side in irritation. All he wanted was to wipe away that smug superiority complex Yzak was suffering from. As they entered the building Yzak moved to an empty room with Justin following.

"Who do you think you are? You call yourself a friend?" Yzak screamed at Justin.

Justin's face was turning redder as his own temper began to rise.

"Of course I'm his friend. But, he can't just blurt out information like that and not expect someone to question him about it," Justin yelled.

"So what if he did. If he doesn't want to tell you anymore about the situation, then he shouldn't have to. He gave you every signal that he wanted you to drop the subject, but you just have to keep pushing, don't you?" Yzak continued arguing.

"But he'll tell everyone else about it and everything that's going on and that's okay?" Justin pointed out.

"He didn't tell everyone else what was going on. You did!" Yzak stated still upset.

Justin faltered on that note. He hadn't realized that the people around him might not have had as much information as he had thought.

"But I thought…" he started.

"Well you thought wrong!" Yzak said furiously.

Justin stood quietly for a moment. He felt like a complete jerk for searching out Dearka like that to corner him.

"I didn't know," he answered now in a daze.

"If you would just take a hint once in a while, you might have noticed," Yzak cursing his intrusion.

Justin looked around the room and saw the door they had just shut was now open. He looked behind him after feeling a presence. Yzak could see him flinch in pure terror when he noticed who had entered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" came Lucy's booming voice.

"Uh…well…" Justin started to explain.

Lucy looked over to Yzak in hopes that he would fill her in.

"I've been searching everywhere for you and I find you here with Yzak," she replied looking over to him.

"We had some things to sort out," Yzak answered her questioning look.

"Things? I hope they aren't related to Dearka," Lucy dug.

Justin flinched again at that statement.

"Oh Justin, you didn't. I told you not to interfere!" she shrieked.

"At least one of you has some sense," Yzak said brushing off his uniform and heading toward the door.

Lucy watched as he began to leave and quickly smacked Justin in the back of the head for his stupidity.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Serves you right. Let's go already," she answered his cry with her own annoyance.

Yzak stopped where he was and turned back around. The look on his face was still plastered with the ferocity of the fight.

"What I said before Justin. Stay out of it or I won't hesitate to take you out," Yzak threatened and then turned on his heel to head toward the shuttle.

Lucy looked back at Justin and shook her head in disappointment.

"I can't believe you made an enemy of Yzak Joule. I would have thought you were smarter than that," she tisked as she headed toward the door now herself.

End

**Author's Preview:** Lacus contacts the Voltaire and then offers to help Athrun locate the Archangel. There may be more, but I don't want to jinx it (sticks out tongue) Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	39. Escape

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Tee hee, I totally forgot to tell everyone I was going to be away for the long weekend here. Sorry about that (insert innocent look here). And then when I got back work attacked. Grrr… I have also changed my writing style a little bit. I like it this way because it helps me to add more details and scenery along with dialogue and thoughts. Hope you all enjoy and the next update should be Sunday or Monday. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 39**

Escape 

The group remained quiet as they all returned to the Voltaire and the news of the damage made Yzak fall into an even more terrible mood than he had been in previously.

"Those stupid morons!" he mumbled angrily under his breath.

Dearka looked over at his friend as Annabella slept in his arms. Yzak's arms were crossed in front of him and his face showed the same pouting look he used to get after being defeated by the Strike a few years prior.

"It could have been worse," Dearka said knowingly.

"There's no excuse!" Yzak snapped.

Annabella stirred making Dearka scowl coldly at Yzak.

"You need to calm down Yzak before you have a heart attack at such a young age," Dearka half joked.

Yzak turned his head away from him and looked out the window to see the crews working on both the Voltaire and Rousseau. Shiho stared at her boyfriend from the seat behind and sighed in exasperation at his childish attitude. Even she knew it wasn't something that could have been avoided. The enemy was in fact stronger and the ships did the best they could to stand up to them considering the damage everyone else in the vicinity took.

"He should be grateful they are both still in one piece, even if the Rousseau isn't able to move yet," she thought closing her eyes.

Cadey was sitting one seat over from Dearka. She wanted to remain close to him without completely crowding him. She wasn't going to let her plan be ruined this time. Not even Ian was going to interfere even if he did change his mind about helping her.

"I don't get it. He wanted that girl as much as I want Dearka. What is his problem? It's not like we're going to hurt them," she thought looking longingly at Dearka.

Dearka hadn't noticed her stares as he held Annabella close. His mind was wandering too and he wasn't sure what his next move was going to be. Athrun had promised him that he would contact the Archangel in an attempt to find some information on Miriallia's kidnapping, but now the way things were, he wasn't sure if Athrun was still on board with that.

"What if he decides it's best not to help. I mean if Mir has become an enemy, he may not help me save her," he thought.

He looked back over to see Yzak still pouting at the window and tried his best to see around the silver haired coordinator to get a glimpse of some of the massive damage the ships received, but his mind was still stuck on Miriallia. He shook his head trying to erase his thoughts of Athrun betraying him.

"No, Mir is his friend too and she is very close with Kira. There is no way Athrun would let anything happen to one of Kira's friends. She's being manipulated and I don't know what they did to her, but that isn't my Miriallia!" he thought angrily.

One of his fists was now clenched tightly to the armrest as the other had Annabella wrapped in a soft embrace. He looked down at his little girl and saw everything about him in her face.

"It's amazing how much you look like me, but how much like your mother you already are," he thought releasing his grip on the armrest.

He looked back at Yzak one last time in the hope that his friend had been able to calm down within the last five minutes. He really wanted a friend to talk to, but he could see his hopes were lost as Yzak grunted again while the shuttle passed another block of the Rousseau. He looked over to his left and finally caught Cadey staring at him in a daze.

"What now?" he asked softly.

She quickly snapped out of it when she realized he was talking to her.

"No-nothing," she stuttered pushing back into her seat.

"Then stop staring, it's rude," he said a little more forcefully.

Dearka looked away from her and back out the window once again. Even though he knew there was nothing else to see but more damaged ship parts floating around and mobile suits frantically trying to re-attach them, he couldn't bare to stare at Cadey when Miriallia was in such trouble.

"Sorry," she replied looking down at her lap.

Dearka looked back upon hearing her forlorn reply. His eyes softened and his forehead wrinkled with regret.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he said softly.

She looked back up at him. Every time he spoke to her with such a sweet tone, she felt there was still a chance.

"All I have to do is get you to forget about that girl. So that's what I'm going to do," she thought.

"It's okay, I deserve it for what I put you through. I hope you can forgive me someday," she answered him.

He looked at her curiously.

"Are you up to something again?" he thought.

"I kept my promise. I made sure your parents didn't find out about Belle yet and I helped you take care of her. I know that doesn't make up for it all, but I hope it's a step in the right direction for both of us," she continued.

"Maybe she is being sincere," he thought naïvely.

Ian rolled his eyes from his seat across the way as he watched Cadey begin to wrap Dearka around her finger again.

"Why do both Miriallia and Cadey even like him? He's such a moron sometimes," Ian thought agitated.

He continued to watch as Cadey batted her eyelashes at Dearka.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Am I jealous of Dearka? No way! He's not that special," he thought.

The shuttle came to a stop inside the flight deck of the Voltaire and he watched Yzak stand up abruptly and storm toward the door. Ian lifted his chin from his hand and began to stand up as well. Shiho began to follow slowly, keeping her distance from the raving lunatic that was about to explode at the crew. She looked down at Ian as he gave her a knowing smirk.

"I know when to keep my distance. I'm not that stupid," she replied to his look.

He laughed at her a little. They had such a rocky start in the beginning, but she wasn't as bad as he thought her to be.

"It's amazing how different people look to you when Cadey isn't mixed up in the middle," he thought sarcastically.

He looked back over to Cadey and Dearka as they started to get ready to disembark. Cadey was grabbing Annabella's bag and trying to help Dearka. Ian moved abruptly from the aisle and stormed out of the shuttle. He felt slightly the way he thought Yzak had felt but for a completely different reason. The only trouble was, he wasn't sure what the reason truly was.

He moved into the shuttle bay and proceeded to pass by the engineers working on the damage on the ship. There was no reason for Ian to return to the Rousseau right now, it's not like they needed the help of a pilot to fix the ship. No, he would leave that to the people who are paid to do it. As far as he was concerned, he didn't even want to be under Yzak's command. Once again it all started thanks to Cadey and her idiotic schemes. If he could have gone back to the day he first met her when they were kids and knew the trouble she would cause him, he would have walked away from her without introducing himself.

"What an idiot I am," he thought.

His feet pushed off the ground giving him a light and airy float toward the entrance to the ships main corridors. He wanted to get as far away from Cadey and Dearka as possible. Not only did he not want to be near them, but Annabella either. Every time he looked at her, he could only think of Miriallia. And now to think that what Justin said may have been true.

"Was it really Miriallia in there?" he thought in confusion.

Ian stopped moving and pushed the side of the wall to help float himself to the ground. One foot tapped down as the other one followed softly. Ian's brow wrinkled in thought as he looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe it. He heard it himself, but didn't dare comment on it with Yzak in such a foul mood. Then he even avoided the subject when he saw Dearka and Cadey again. After all, Cadey hadn't heard the part about Miriallia being the pilot that attacked the PLANT. What a field day she could have with that one.

"No wonder Dearka dragged Cadey away when he did. If she had overheard that conversation, she would have either flipped by the word 'children' or been ecstatic at the fact that Miriallia was the enemy," Ian thought.

He began to walk again making his way to the rec room. If he was stuck here, he might as well enjoy it. At least there he could find someone to talk to or hang out with that wasn't out to get him. He felt as every thing he did or said here was used against him especially when he was on the Rousseau. When he was left over on that ship Yzak could make it his personal mission to torment him from a distance. He had thought it would be easier not being directly under Yzak's thumb, but in the end it was harder.

"Could be because Cadey and I are friends. He certainly does make it seem like he's not the one being so cruel to me. Cadey thinks it's the Rousseau's captain that is so hard on me, but she doesn't know Yzak is feeding him the orders," he thought angrily about past situations.

"I hate it here!" he screamed in the middle of the corridor like a young child that wasn't getting his way.

He froze when he felt a few pairs of eyes dart in his direction. He gave a little nervous smile and laughed to himself slightly. If they thought he was crazy before, they would be sure of it now. He had chosen not to speak to anyone on either ship when he was first assigned and now he realized that had been a big mistake.

"I guess I should go fix that error in judgment of mine," he thought slinking away toward the rec room.

**On The Eternal…**

Lacus watched as the fleeing Girty Lue prepared for descent into Earth's atmosphere. She knew they would be unable to follow, but had a sneaking suspicion she should watch for the descent pattern.

"Make sure we have a lock on them," she ordered DaCosta.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied punching a few commands into the computer.

He turned to look at the pink haired princess and his commander with a look of concern as the computer did the rest of the work. Most of the soldiers on the bridge had been quiet for over an hour now and he couldn't help but break the silence.

"Can I ask why we are logging their descent Commander?" DaCosta challenged with respect.

This was pretty out of character for DaCosta to question any orders given, but he couldn't help it. The curiosity overwhelmed him and being such good friends with both Lacus and Andrew made him feel a little more at ease when questioning their motives.

"It's simple, in order to find out their next move, we have to remain ever vigilante, don't we," Waltfeld replied.

"I guess so sir, but it seems odd," DaCosta answered.

"It isn't odd at all Martin," Lacus spoke.

She pushed herself out of her seat and floated down to stand next to DaCosta's position in the front of the bridge.

"We have to know where they are heading in order to conclude what they are about to do. I don't believe they intended to truly hurt the Supreme Council. I think it was just a ruse. I'm not sure if that was their main target at all. It seems from what we saw on Earth that this may be the reason they were up here in the first place. If all ZAFT is occupied with this near tragedy they won't be paying attention to the EAF's aggressions on Earth. ZAFT will be too busy regrouping from this attack giving the EAF time to organize for their next blow without being detected. So you see, someone has to keep track of them," Lacus continued.

DaCosta looked up at the young woman. In all the time he had known her he not only learned how honest and kind she was, but also how determined and brilliant she was as well. The crew watched as the computer logged the data on the Girty Lue and awaited their next order.

"Let's head back," Waltfeld ordered once the Girty Lue was out of range.

The crew began maneuvers to bring the craft around and to head back to the direction of the ZAFT forces. Space seemed cold and unfriendly at that moment, but the group trudged on through the path of debris from previous battles. It amazed Lacus how much pain and sorrow could still be seen in the solitude of space after so much time had passed. There were reminisces of ships from the first war almost two years prior. She remembered many of them and could see the etching of the ship names in some damaged parts floating serenely in the darkened surroundings. She sighed to herself and moved back to her place in the seat above Commander Waltfeld. As she placed herself gently down, she began to think how she was going to initiate contact with the Voltaire. She had to do this gently or else someone that may not trust them would alert Chairman Dullindal.

"Andrew, do you have a plan for contacting the Voltaire, because I sure don't," Lacus stated after a moment of quiet reflection on their predicament.

Andrew looked up at her from his seat below and smiled with a large smirk. "Of course I have," he answered her.

"Oh?" she inquired.

He looked back forward and saw all the soldiers on the bridge staring at him now. They hadn't expected Miss Clyne to admit she had no idea how to go about contacting the Voltaire. All eyes were now locked on as he continued to smile.

"We simply have to leave the bridge when Martin contacts them," he replied.

DaCosta's jaw almost dropped to the floor. He should have expected this from Andrew. After all, he was his right hand man in the first war. He had always been in command of the troops when Waltfeld was away and was always the one entrusted with contact between ZAFT teams. But this was asking too much, even from him. He knew that most of ZAFT knew him to be an upstanding soldier and most probably believed he was still with his division. Although, now he was being forced to contact another ZAFT vessel and pretend that he hadn't defected again. A low and barely audible moan came from the Lieutenant followed by a few slight giggles from other crewmembers.

"That is all right with you isn't DaCosta?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"It's not like I have a choice," he moped turning back to set up communications when they were within range with the Voltaire.

All he had to do was get Lacus and Waltfeld through the first communication channel and then he could drop the charade. As soon as Commander Joule's face hits the screen, he will be able to turn it over to them to take care of. It wasn't as though he was trying to be childish about the things they were asking of him, it was just that he wished they would just take action already. He was starting to go stir crazy.

"If the Archangel were up here in space right now, I bet we'd be doing more than following the enemy and then trying to sneak communications around to trusted soldiers," he thought.

The ship hit its' mark behind another meteor rock and came to a full stop. Upon the sound of the communicator clicking to contact the Voltaire, both Lacus and Waltfeld stood up and walked toward the door. The bridge door swished open and the two proceeded out with the intention of not going much further. Waltfeld was determined to enter the moment her heard the 'little hot head's' voice as he liked to call him.

The communication channel opened and revealed a very young beautiful woman on the other end. DaCosta's cheeks flushed with slight crimson at the sight of the young coordinator.

"The Voltaire is receiving your contact attempt. What can we help you with?" came the soft voice.

DaCosta began to stutter as he tried to say what he had said a thousand times before when contacting other ZAFT ships. It was only that this time it felt like someone was choking him and making it hard to breath let alone, to speak. One of the soldiers on the Eternal stood from their seat and floated over to him in order to smack him in the head. On contact, DaCosta was shaken out of his speech deficiency and he blurted out the basis of the call while the other soldier floated by and around the bridge to return to their post. When the young woman shook her head, he felt a big sense of relief. For a moment he thought there was no way she would let him speak with Commander Joule, especially after that display of foolishness on his behalf. He waited for what felt like forever.

End

**Author's Preview:** Didn't get as far as I thought on this one. It was getting quite lengthy with the new writing style I decided on so Yzak talks to Waltfeld, Lacus offers to take Cadey and contact Archangel in Athrun's place and we'll go from there. Sorry about that. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	40. Assistance

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Drat, fanfiction(dot)net didn't upload the story very well from the format so you can't really see the change (oh well that's the problem with html), but when I put it on my website and you download the word doc version you can all see it (sorry about that). Hope you all enjoy and the next update should be Tuesday or Wednesday. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 40**

Assistance

"Sir, there is a call from a ship in need of assistance," the young woman said through the channel to Yzak's office.

Yzak looked up from his spot. He was angry enough that Shiho had forced him into his office before he could ream the crew out. Now, he was being bothered by the very people he was about to tell off but could still feel the glare of his girlfriend's watchful eye. He took a deep breath before speaking through his gritted teeth.

"I'm a little busy right now Marie. It will have to wait," he replied angrily.

Shiho watched him carefully. She had said before that she knew when to stay out of the way, but she also knew when he was about to go overboard and when to step in to help him to regroup before dealing with the crew.

"Sir, it seems to be extremely urgent. Are you sure you won't take their call?" Marie asked cautiously.

Marie did fear the wrath of Yzak, but it was her duty to be absolutely positive before responding to any incoming call that he really meant what he said or if he was just being grumpy at the time.

"Yzak," Shiho snipped softly making it impossible for Marie to hear her, but loud enough for Yzak to actually cringe.

He hated when she had all the power. Or it was more, when he let her have all the power. It bothered him that she was able to make him relinquish it with such ease, but in his heart, he knew he cared for her more than anyone else and knew when he was going overboard or she was out of line. This time it was his fault and he knew it.

"Fine Marie, patch me through please on the secure line," Yzak said defeated by both women.

"Yes Sir!" Marie saluted and began to hit a few buttons connecting the two ships.

DaCosta waited in his place as she patched him through and before he knew it, Yzak was on his screen.

"Commander Joule," Yzak answered switching on his call box.

It was all DaCosta heard before the door behind them swished open on the bridge revealing both Waltfeld and Lacus. Yzak's eyes' grew wide when he saw what was happening on the ship that had made it sound so imperative that they speak with him.

"You!" he cried out in annoyance.

"Long time, no see kid. You still a hot head?" Waltfeld asked mockingly.

Before Yzak could comment on Waltfeld's sarcastic remark, he saw Lacus walking out from behind him. Yzak quickly saluted to her with the respect he always had for her, even when she did defect. Although, she had been the person Dearka had chosen to follow in the last war that almost made them enemies, it no longer mattered. He didn't see either of them as traitors anymore. Then again, ZAFT had official orders to stop the so-called terrorists and as an officer of ZAFT it was his responsibility to bring them in. Yzak shook his head and thought of how Dearka would react if he treated the Eternal and Miss Clyne with such disrespect.

"What is it that you want?" Yzak asked with irritation.

Lacus tilted her head at him when she heard his tone of voice and looked around on the monitor. There was no sign of Dearka anywhere in the room. That was unless he was on the other side and out of her viewing range.

"We don't want anything, we just needed to inform you on the Girty Lue's descent pattern. It may be of use to ZAFT," Waltfeld explained.

Yzak was struck dumbfounded. How can they expect him to take their help? He wasn't an invalid. This offer felt more like a slap in the face after the damage both his ships received. Shiho could see his eyes slitting in insult and quickly moved around his desk to see what was transpiring. She dragged her fingertips across his mahogany desk and turned the corner to face the screen. She couldn't believe who was staring back at her.

"Lacus Clyne?" she asked in shock.

Yzak rolled his eyes at Shiho's childlike expression. She almost looked starry eyed.

"Why are you informing us of this?" Yzak asked now ignoring Shiho's attempts to get closer to the screen.

Waltfeld was prepared for this question and answered with all seriousness in his voice. The sound of Andrew's voice made even DaCosta shiver with the sense of fear of upcoming events.

"Just here me out. What they just pulled was a diversion. If someone isn't watching their every move, something even more tragic may occur. We knew no one would be able to follow them, so we slipped by and tracked their course. Either you want the information or you don't. I don't have time to bicker with you about it," Waltfeld stated coldly.

Upon hearing this statement Shiho backed away from the monitor and nudged Yzak. He looked away from Waltfeld's commanding eyes and to Shiho who was desperately trying to gain his attention. She moved away from the monitor and around to the front of the desk her lips moving with no sound escaping. Yzak squinted his eyes in an attempt to make out what she was saying.

When he realized what she had come up with a smirk came across his face. He looked back down to the monitor. It was true that the information the Eternal had would be of value to him, but there was something more valuable at the moment that Shiho was kind enough to bring to his attention.

"Okay Waltfeld, but we have something to ask you in return for allowing you to leave without notifying the rest of ZAFT," Yzak coaxed.

Lacus and DaCosta both looked at the monitor with a clueless expression. They couldn't imagine what Yzak could want from them. But Waltfeld, on the other hand, looked none too pleased with being cornered by his former subordinate.

"And what exactly do you want from us?" Waltfeld asked.

Meanwhile… 

Dearka walked down the hall with Annabella in his arms. Her smiling face made him feel somewhat peaceful. The heels of his boots clicked on the ground as he heading back to his personal quarters, Cadey not far behind.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Cadey asked curiously.

Dearka continued to walk without looking back at the young woman. He was extremely exhausted fighting with her on the mental level. She had such a strong will, he knew things with her wouldn't end so easily.

"Do about what?" he asked cautiously.

He didn't want to bait her into one of her 'I'll win you back speeches' she was so fond of lately. He also didn't want to let her know about Miriallia or the new baby.

"How am I going to keep this from her though if she is constantly nosing around here?" Dearka thought annoyed.

"With Belle," Cadey finished.

Dearka looked down at the smiling girl as she hugged him tighter. She loved being around him now and that made Dearka feel a little more secure about taking care of her all on his own. Although it was a challenge, he was working through it. The only thing that made him worry was what he would do when something different happens.

The halls were silent with the soldiers returning to their posts and others who rushed away to work on the damage to the ship. Part of Dearka felt guilty that he wasn't out there helping with something. The least he could do was overlook the bridge until Yzak calmed down. Unfortunately he could do nothing. He hadn't been reinstated officially yet and the last thing he was going to do was trust Cadey alone with Annabella.

"I have to think of a way to save Mir too. I'm not usually so erratic and I'm going to have to get it together if I'm going to save her," he thought.

Cadey pranced behind him like a little schoolgirl with Annabella's baby backpack over one shoulder. She seemed happy enough which was making Dearka worry.

"Maybe the only way to get rid of her is to finally tell my parents about Mir, Belle and the new baby," he thought in an attempt to escape Cadey.

They stopped in front of his room and he hit the switch.

"I'm fine from here Cadey. I'm just going to play with Belle until she gets tired," Dearka insisted.

Cadey's brown eyes blinked at him in confusion. If her plan was going to work, she was going to have to force her way in.

"But you're so tired and what ever happened to you out there drained you. I can help you with Belle and you can take a nap and rest," she argued.

Dearka's eyes squinted in aggravation. She could see his jaw line lock from the gritting of his teeth making her step back.

"Here," she said defeated.

She handed over Annabella's bag as Dearka practically grunted his 'thank you' to her.

"But if you need anything, you'll call for me, won't you?" she asked.

Dearka looked back after hitting the switch to his room and shrugged. The distance between them was growing greater and she had been sure she was closing the gap before.

"I won't need anything," he said slightly cold.

What did he have to be nice to her for anyway? If he told his parents, this would all be over with. Why did he care what happened to the family name? He used to be a guy that understood the position his family was in and was proud of his name and heritage, but the name was no longer as important as the person he was holding in his arms.

The door swished shut between the two ex-lovers leaving Cadey standing at a cold blue steel door. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she sighed with discontent as she stalked away. She didn't even know where she should go now.

**Yzak's Office…**

Yzak continued to stare at the screen with an evil smirk on his face. One of the traits of Dearka's that had rubbed off on the silver-haired coordinator. Lacus and DaCosta still couldn't figure out what they could possibly do to help out the Voltaire. They didn't have enough supplies or manpower to help with the ship repairs.

"We seem to have an uninvited guest staying aboard the Rousseau. I can't send this person home because they will cause more trouble there and I can't keep them here because they are already…problematic," Yzak stated.

Waltfeld eyed him cautiously before speaking again.

"So, what is it you want us to do with said person?" Waltfeld asked already knowing the answer.

"Just take them off our hands for a bit," Yzak said matter-of-factly.

Lacus turned her head to the side in confusion again. She wasn't sure how to answer but moved forward to speak with Yzak directly.

"Who is this person you want off your ship so desperately?" Lacus inquired.

"Cadey White," Yzak finished.

Lacus understood why he wanted her gone as soon as he said her name. She knew from personal experience that Cadey was a difficult girl to be around. There was no more need for discussion upon hearing it.

"I will agree to take Cadey aboard the Eternal then," Lacus said sweetly.

Waltfeld turned around to look at Lacus with his head shaking and his eyes saying 'no, absolutely not', but Lacus just ignored him.

"Why is Cadey aboard your ship anyway," Lacus asked in curiosity.

Yzak flopped himself down in his chair and looked at the monitor. Although, upon hearing the clap of two hands together he looked up to see Shiho still excited that he was speaking with Lacus Clyne.

"We definitely need to have a talk about this later. She's making a complete fool of herself. Good thing no one else can see her," he thought.

"She followed Dearka," he stated.

Lacus seemed more confused now than ever. She hadn't been up to date on what was happening on the PLANTs or with Council Member children so she hadn't known Dearka and Cadey were in an arranged relationship. Athrun had kept that from her knowing her relationship with Miriallia. As Yzak updated Lacus on the turn of events, her eyes filled with sorrow for her friend.

"Poor Miriallia and now you think she was the pilot of the Valor," Lacus reiterated.

"Well, that's what he says anyway and Athrun didn't argue the fact. She went after him like a screaming banshee during the battle," Yzak said.

"Oh dear, I wonder what drove her to do such a thing," Lacus said innocently.

Even Waltfeld wondered about the accusation. She was such a sweet girl anytime he spoke with her at the orphanage. He couldn't imagine what could turn her into a vicious killing machine.

"Athrun was there?" Lacus asked in shock.

"Yeah, he's part of Faith now. The Chairman appointed him to the division himself," Yzak replied with jealousy seething from his voice.

"Oh I see," Lacus said in disappointment.

They had been gone so long that she hadn't been able to locate Athrun or find out from Kira what exactly happened to him. All she knew was that they spoke on the cliff in Crete and everyone returned quite upset. She even learned Miriallia had been there to hear what was going on but headed her own separate way. She couldn't blame her, she did have Annabella to take care of and it was more important for her to protect her child while they protected everyone else. After a brief pause, Lacus decided to speak again.

"So then, he has Annabella right now?" she asked.

"For now, but Athrun is supposed to help locate the Archangel. He's going to need their help if he plans on getting that girl back," Yzak replied.

"I see," she said now deep in thought.

**Dearka's Room…**

Dearka sat in his room watching Annabella on the floor. She was so adorable. How could his parents not like her? Thoughts were swirling in his head of what the encounter may hold for him. His mother was always sweet, but could be very merciless when she felt he was out of line, and boy he was definitely out of line with this one. He couldn't deny the fact that both he and Mir had screwed up that day on the Archangel. Heck, he kind of felt like he screwed up again.

"You would think I would have learned my lesson when I found out about you," he said to Annabella.

She looked up at him with a giggle and began to babble at him. Dearka smiled but began to think of what his father was going to do with him too.

"He'd probably take Belle and strangle me. Well, at least the Elsman name would continue," Dearka thought sarcastically with a smirk.

He slid off his comfortable bed and on to the hard tiled floor pulling his knees up and leaning forward on them. His arms wrapped around them as he placed his head down with exhaustion. Annabella ran around him in circles now that his back was arched leaving her enough room to scoot by him to complete the circle. Every once and a while she would stop and pat him on the head or back with a little more force than he expected.

"Owww, gently Belle. Don't hit," he replied scolding her softly.

She smiled at him and would try again. He could tell she definitely understood what was going on around her.

"Maybe I can teach her some more words. Then when I get Mir back she won't only be ecstatic to see her, but she will see what a good father I can be," Dearka thought with a little more excitement than even he never believed he would feel over something like this.

He had been a playboy for so long before meeting Miriallia and never thought he would have children of his own. Then when he met her, as much as he liked her and felt he could forget every other woman in the entire universe, his parents forced him into a loveless future. For the playboy he had been, it would have been easy, but it wasn't for the man he turned into during the war. A part of him was happy Annabella was here with him now, as overwhelmed as he felt with her.

"Come here," he said reaching behind him to scoop up the little girl.

She giggled again trying to get out of his grasp. It had become a fun game for her, but Dearka had his own way of getting her to fall into his arms.

"Can I get a hug Belle?" he asked with her still squirming.

Upon hearing the word 'hug' she stopped struggling and twisted around to jump into his arms. She laughed and squeezed him tightly as he lifted her off the ground and on to his lap, pushing his back up against the bed again. When she released her grip on his neck, he nuzzled her nose softly making her squeal with delight a second time.

"Can you say dada?" he asked her waiting to hear her response.

She tried to mimic him softly where it was barely audible in an attempt to practice. She was sort of shy when she tried to learn new things. They sat there working on different words and he listened to his little girl trying to sound them out for the rest of the evening.

End

**Author's Preview:** Time for Dearka to make his way home with Annabella and all alone now that Cadey is heading out. A part of him hoped she would be there, but now it's up to him to regain some of his self-confidence. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	41. The Inevitable

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Yay, I'm still on my roll (all smiles). And all this is in between playing FFX again and reading Harry Potter & other DM fics plus getting the Academy Days fic organized. I've impressed myself (sticks out tongue). Anyway, the next update should be on Thursday or Friday depending, but I will also be away on the weekend for another adventure leaving the following update not until Monday or Tuesday. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 41**

The Inevitable

Lacus thought about all the things Yzak had said to her. She had missed a lot living on Earth with Kira and with Athrun visiting so rarely with Cagalli, she didn't get much information from him. Then again, she wasn't even sure he spoke with them very often. The security detail Yzak had mentioned could have very well been the first time in almost two years that Athrun had been in contact with the Dearka and Yzak as well.

"I never imagined that the Elsmans' and Whites' would make a marriage arrangement. Dearka never struck me as the type to get dragged into that," Lacus said sadly.

Yzak shook his head in agreement. He thought that out of all people other than Zala, it would be himself that would get stuck in an arranged marriage. His mother did have a tendency to run every aspect of his life before he joined the military.

"Are you saying that because you knew what happened with him and that girl or because you honestly believe that?" Yzak asked curiously.

Lacus understood the accusation that he was making. Of course she had known about Miriallia and the baby, but as much as she had begged her to say something to Dearka, she couldn't force her. Nor could she tell Dearka herself. Not that she had much access to him with her attempt to stay hidden from the PLANTs.

"Is Annabella all right?" Lacus asked deliberately avoiding the question.

"She's fine," Yzak replied shortly.

Shiho moved to the chair in front of Yzak's desk and sat down. She realized this may take awhile and she was beginning to get tired. Yzak had shaken his head when she tried to come back around to the screen making her annoyed enough. There was no need to be standing there like a fool on top of it too.

"About the girl then, she's your friend too, right?" Yzak asked.

Waltfeld stood up from where he had sat down during the conversation between Lacus and Yzak to speak up himself.

"Any of us here would do anything if that young woman was in trouble. I'm sure even you can understand that sort of loyalty," Waltfeld said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Then we need help to save her from the EAF. I don't like the looks of where this is going, but I have no access to finding the Archangel and as much as Zala said he would help, he seems sort of cornered being on the Minerva. All eyes are on that thing in ZAFT making it difficult to do anything that would be recognized as consorting with the enemy," Yzak finished.

Both Waltfeld and Lacus looked at each other again understanding the deeper meaning of his words.

"Then if you can take care of Athrun, I will make sure everything you need to save Miriallia is at your disposal upon arriving to Earth," Lacus replied promisingly.

"Then I should go. I have to make sure Cadey is ready to send your way. How would you like me to do this so you aren't spotted?" Yzak asked.

Waltfeld filled Yzak in on the plans to shuttle Cadey out to them without being noticed as Shiho leaned back closing her eyes into the newest scheme she was about to be dragged into thanks to Yzak's friendship with Dearka. Part of it gave her a headache, but she cared for him just as much as Yzak so another part of her knew it was necessary. After the conversation ended, Yzak saluted before turning off the screen.

"That boy is all ZAFT to the end, isn't he?" Waltfeld asked mockingly.

"We should be thankful or else we wouldn't have anyone whom ZAFT trusts enough to get information from," Lacus replied before moving back to her seat.

DaCosta looked up from his monitor in front of him to Andrew.

"Would you like me to get the preparations in order for Miss White, Commander?" DaCosta asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate that," Waltfeld replied as he sat back down in his own chair.

**Dearka's Room…**

Dearka sat there watching Annabella as she would touch an item waiting for him to say the word.

"Book," he said as she put her hands on a book on the shelf.

She giggled and ran around to find another object. She grabbed her new favorite teddy bear that Shiho had given her a few days earlier and hugged it tightly. She brought it over and handed it to him. As soon as his hands were around it she laughed and patted the toy to get his response.

"Teddy bear," he replied earning another giggle.

**Earlier that Week…**

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Cadey asked sitting next to Dearka on the floor.

"No, not really," he replied with his eyes never leaving his little girl.

Annabella ran around the room happily playing with blocks and pulling books off the shelf. She loved to pile the books and then put them back up or hand them to Dearka and Cadey once every one was taken off.

"You know, I read that if you label items as a child touches them, they learn the words and are more likely to say them by associating the word to the item," Cadey stated.

"Where and when did you read this," Dearka said accusingly.

She glared at him for a moment as he deliberately shot her down. Sometimes he had the ability to still infuriate her when she was just trying to help.

"Forget it then. Don't teach her to talk. I don't care, it's not like she's my kid," Cadey said defensively.

**In The Present…**

Those words of Cadey's flashed through his head again as he continued his game with Annabella. As much as he hated to admit it, Cadey was right about labeling items. In only a few hours, she was already mouthing some of them out softly to herself in between bringing him objects.

As Annabella ran around him again, his door buzzer rang. He looked up and called through the door.

"If you know the code, come in, if you don't come back later," Dearka said in exhaustion.

Sure enough, the door slid open revealing both Shiho and Yzak. Yzak was smirking to himself with how brilliant he was for his newest scheme.

"Good thing I'm the Commander of this ship or else I wouldn't have been able to see you to tell you the good news," Yzak said with no hint of anger or annoyance with Dearka for once.

Dearka's eyebrows raised at the realization that Yzak wasn't tearing into him about not opening the door to his room. No matter how tired he was in the past, this stunt of his always got under Yzak's skin for some reason. Yzak used to say something about him just being lazy and that he needed to get off his sorry butt to open the door for him. And that was all said before Dearka actually followed instructions and opened it for the Commander. As soon as he did, he was reamed even more, so the fact that Yzak so happily typed in the code and walked in, shocked him a little.

"What are you so happy about?" Dearka asked curiously.

Annabella stopped what she was doing with her father to run over to Yzak. Even the fact that a little rug rat was now hanging off his leg didn't seem to phase him. Which told Dearka, whatever it was, it was big.

"I've solved all of your problems," Yzak said coolly.

"My problems?" Dearka asked.

Shiho entered behind Yzak and sat on Dearka's bed. She looked around the room and noticed what a mess it had become.

"You know, you really should clean this place up a little," she said sarcastically.

Dearka turned his head to glare at her for the comment. But before he could get all the way around, Yzak gave him the news.

"Cadey is on her way to the Eternal," Yzak stated proudly.

Dearka jumped up from his spot on the floor. Did he just hear right? Did Yzak say he was going to send Cadey to the…Eternal?

"But the Eternal went missing during the last war," he thought.

He knew that ZAFT had lost the ship in the confusion at the end of the war. And that he had been grilled about its' disappearance, but he never expected it to just pop back up. Least of all to be told that Cadey was going to be out of his hair thanks to the same ship that caused him such a headache back then.

"And how did Yzak get in contact with them?" he thought again.

He sat dumbfounded as he waited for the explanation from Yzak or Shiho. At this point, he didn't care who spoke up, just that somebody needed to speak.

"Well it seems that Lacus was hiding in the shadows on the Eternal for a while now. When she contacted me to let me know the coordinates of the Girty Lue, I asked her for a couple of favors in exchange for not turning her into ZAFT," Yzak stated.

Dearka blinked at him upon hearing that Yzak actually heard someone out before calling in the guards.

"You know where the Girty Lue is?" Dearka asked now more interested.

Shiho shifted on the bed to get more comfortable and then answered Dearka's question.

"Yup, that's why I made him stay on the line with her," Shiho replied.

Dearka looked behind him to see Shiho smiling down on him as well.

"Thanks," was all he managed to say.

"Lucky for us that someone was tracking them. To tell you the truth, I didn't know how either Athrun or I were going to help you. But I'm thinking with the strength of the Valor, we are going to need more fire power than just our Zaku Warriors," Yzak hinted.

Dearka's eyes opened wider in realization. He couldn't believe Yzak had gone to so much trouble just for him. It was very rare that this side of Yzak was shown.

"You mean we may have access to…" he started.

"Don't get your hopes up yet. We know where the Girty Lue is heading, and we know Lacus is going to contact the Archangel to help keep it under the ZAFT radar. Which means, I'm going to have to contact Zala to tell him we have it covered now without telling him how. I don't want the Minerva involved with so many eyes on it. Plus it may bring unwanted attention on Zala himself and as much as I would enjoy causing him trouble, even I'm not that cruel to a fellow ZAFT soldier," Yzak stated.

He looked down to see Annabella still smiling at him. Part of him wanted to smile and the other wanted to shake her off like the rodent he thought she was.

"You want to do something about your kid?" Yzak asked.

"Under the circumstances, I guess I could help you out," Dearka mocked.

Shiho laughed at the exchange between the boys. It had been a few weeks since she heard that type of sarcasm come from Dearka. She was beginning to worry about him and wonder if he was ever going to break out of this depressed mood he was in.

"First things first though Yzak, you have to reinstate Dearka. He can't go running around without ZAFT access in a time like this," Shiho reminded.

"Yeah, about that though," Dearka started.

Yzak eyed him warily. He didn't like it when Dearka started with such a serious tone in his voice. And he couldn't imagine what Dearka was going to ask of him now.

"About that what?" Yzak challenged.

"I was thinking of visiting my parents. With Belle I mean. It's great that you're going to get Cadey out of my hair, but I need to get her out of my life," Dearka tried to reason.

Yzak closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Was he once again going to make another stupid mistake? He couldn't imagine how Dearka was going to pull this one off.

"I think you'll just be rattling the cage right now and it's not that wise. Your parents are like poisonous snakes. If you rile them up, you know they will both move in for the kill," Yzak reminded him.

"I know, but this has gone on long enough, hasn't it? I don't need them for anything, so why not make my life a little easier? I can take care of Belle and save Mir without their help. That's what I have you guys for right?" Dearka coaxed.

Yzak rolled his eyes again.

"I guess, but I still want to stay on the record with, 'I don't think it's a good idea.' But, I won't stop you if that's what you want to do. Just let me reinstate you first so your father can't maneuver around that and make sure you are never reinstated out of spite," Yzak pleaded.

"Yeah, all right. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry. But now we need to tell Cadey she's heading out, don't we?" Dearka asked.

"Yup," Yzak said now deep in thought on how to approach the snake that was out of the cage now that he warned Dearka of the ones in the cage.

**Back on the Girty Lue…**

Miriallia's eyes fluttered open from her long peaceful nap. She could barely remember what had happened earlier as she slowly sat up. Her hands hit the glass above her as she motioned for a technician to let her out. When she looked around she saw Stellar still fast asleep, but Sting had already been released and was sitting on the edge of his pod.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked while opening the hatch.

"Okay I guess. Just a little weak is all," she replied.

He clicked the hatch into the open position and locked it into place. As he finished with this, he walked back to his desk to grab a brown clipboard with many notes attached. The top of the clipboard had a piece of surgical tape on the metal clamp sporting the name, 'MIRIALLIA' on it. She watched as he filled in a few pages before he turned to ask her some more questions.

As she answered the questions, Sting had made his way over to her and sat at the edge of her pod. She smiled at him, but wasn't sure why. Thoughts were running ramped in her head. They were so jumbled and choppy though that she couldn't focus on any of them, which began to anger her.

"What's wrong Miriallia?" Sting asked with the concern a big brother would have.

She looked over to him and smiled again to assure him all was well. She didn't want to worry him over her frustration of her memory blocks.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little aggravated that I still can't remember anything. I thought I was going to make some progress on unlocking my memories, but it doesn't seem to be happening as I felt it would," she replied honestly.

Jeremy sighed as he eavesdropped on the conversation she had with Sting. He was so relieved that he was able to wipe out her memories just enough to not damage them completely. The fact that she even mentioned not being able to put them together, meant they were still there in her subconscious and his new program was working. He just had to keep it hidden from Neo until he could figure out how to help her. The other two were no longer able to be helped, but Miriallia still had a chance and he wasn't going to lose that chance to save her and her baby.

"As long as I don't overdose her on the drugs, she should still have a chance to get away without the addiction factor that makes it necessary in order to live in general. That way, she won't be forced to stay here under the EAF's thumb. I hope this works until I can get her out of here," he thought nervously.

"Yo, you done with us?" Sting asked the technician.

Jeremy looked up as he was shocked back out of his nervous thoughts. He looked around the room and realized he was the only one still near the two kids.

"Uh, yeah, you guys can go. But, Miriallia, make sure you come back for another check up soon. Preferably before your next battle," Jeremy insisted.

She stood up from her place and began to walk for the door, Sting following close behind.

"I will," she said more cheery than she had been in the past.

"Where do you want to go for now?" Sting asked her as they walked out the door.

"I'm kind of hungry right now," she replied as they headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well, at least leaving that one happy memory I found will give her a happier disposition for the time being. But I better make sure to blame it on one of the drugs as an interaction with her pregnancy if Neo asks," Jeremy thought making a mental note.

End

**Author's Preview:** Time for Dearka to make his way home with Annabella and all alone now that Cadey is heading out. A part of him hoped she would be there, but now it's up to him to regain some of his self-confidence. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	42. Returning Home

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone. The next update will be on Wednesday or Thursday now, due to my trip this weekend. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 42**

Returning Home

Dearka walked down the hall with Yzak to find Cadey. Shiho had agreed to stay behind and watch the little girl while they told her the news. She would soon be on the Eternal and there she would have no contact with anyone from the PLANTs for some time. Normally Shiho would feel bad, putting someone in possible danger, but when it came to Cadey, even she didn't mind looking the other way.

As the boys hit the rec room, Yzak hit the switch. The door swished open revealing quite a few off-duty soldiers sitting around and watching the TV or reading books. Among them, Dearka spotted Ian. Ian sat there reading a magazine from the community rack trying to ignore the presence of just the person they were in search of. Dearka and Yzak approached the two slowly.

"We don't want to make a scene in here Dearka, so do what you can to lure her out," Yzak ordered.

Dearka looked at him and furrowed his brow at his friends' odd behavior.

"Okay, but when we catch it, you're skinning it," Dearka mocked.

If looks could kill, Dearka would have been a dead man for joking at a time like this and in front of other soldiers that were likely to overhear the conversation. He laughed to himself at his lame joke and walked over to the two unsuspecting people.

"Hey Ian, how's it going?" Dearka greeted enthusiastically.

Ian looked up from his magazine and stared at Dearka for a moment. His face was indifferent and he shrugged at him before looking back down.

"Well this is going well," Dearka thought.

Ian could still feel eyes staring at him and spoke without looking up from his magazine. Cadey was looking back and forth between the two as a few other soldiers began to quite down and move a little closer in curiosity.

"Is there something you needed from me?" Ian asked.

"Nope, not really. I was just seeing how you were doing," Dearka replied before looking over to Cadey.

Cadey noticed his gaze switch from Ian to herself. An ominous air could be felt in the room and the way he looked at her made her shiver. More soldiers in the rec room were no looking on to the exchange and moved in like curious cats slowly moving forward. Yzak was starting to get annoyed.

"I was really interested in speaking to Cadey," Dearka said noticing everyone moving in on him and Yzak.

When Dearka looked behind him, most of the soldiers turned away and tried to talk to one another softly in an attempt to look as though they weren't eavesdropping on the situation happening in front of them.

"Alone," Dearka finished raising his voice.

That had been the cue for them to leave the room. Dearka felt it wasn't worth dragging Cadey away, but easier to send the other soldiers out for now. Most of them fell back and filed out the door leaving a few stunned ones behind. When Yzak noticed their inability to pick up on Dearka's blunt suggestion he turned to yell at them.

"You know the rest of you aren't showing me any indication that I should keep you on my ship. I'd hate to think I had to get rid of you because you were too stupid to figure out such a obvious order," he scolded coldly.

The rest of the soldiers grabbed their stuff and flew out the door. Yzak had been generous to them by not raising his voice or actually chasing after them. Luckily for them, he was too preoccupied with the situation. Ian looked up and closed his magazine.

"I assume you meant me as well," he replied.

"Well, unless you're Cadey then he meant everybody," Yzak snipped.

"You're still here aren't you? Therefore, he wouldn't technically be alone with her. Besides, the way Dearka greeted me made me wonder if he meant for me to stick around too," Ian answered emotionlessly.

Yzak's eyes glazed over in anger. He was extremely annoyed and angry now. Although, Ian had a point and that made him even more upset. Yzak huffed in annoyance as Ian stood up and tossed the magazine on the coffee table in front of him.

"Fine, I'm leaving, but I don't really have anywhere to go on this ship. My room is on the Rousseau if you recall," Ian stated brushing past Yzak.

"You can go to my room. See Belle and wait for me there. I'll fill you in when I get back," Dearka said with determination.

"Yes Sir!" Ian saluted as he left the room.

Part of Dearka wondered if Ian was mocking him or seriously saluting. Ian seemed like a different person than he was when they met up again on Earth. They had been friends since the Academy, but now the rift was growing more distant between the two of them.

"This doesn't bode well for me if you sent my only ally away," Cadey said looking up at both boys.

"Call it personal between Council Member children," Yzak said with a grin.

"And if you're grinning, it means it's definitely bad for me," she said again.

Dearka shook his head and sat down next to her. She inched away from him slightly in an attempt to distance herself from him. She knew whatever they were going to say to her was going to upset her. The further from Dearka she was the safer he'd be from her wrath and if she had any chance of winning him back letting her temper explode would destroy it all. As her hands folded in front of her and she leaned forward in unease, she noticed Dearka pushing back into the couch cushions and relaxing a bit. Now she had to wait for him to speak up and the suspense was killing her. After a few more moments of silence and one or two noticeable taps from Yzaks' boots on the ground to warn Dearka to hurry up, he finally spoke.

"We're sending you to another ship for a while," Dearka said.

Cadey looked over at him and then back up at Yzak. He still had that stupid grin on his face and it was beginning to bug her.

"Yzak set this up no doubt," she thought angrily.

"Why is this such a big thing? Did Yzak get another ship to hide me from the public on or something?" she said defensively.

"Not quite. It's not one of ours really," Dearka said cryptically.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

The air was becoming heavy and she was having a difficult time breathing. Was he sending her away to an enemy? Or were they sending her to another Commander all together that would keep her occupied? Her head began spinning and she couldn't think straight.

"How am I going to implement my plan if I'm not near him? He can't send me away," she thought agitated.

"What the heck do you mean it's not ours?" she asked with a slight rise to her voice.

Yzak continued to smirk and spoke up for Dearka.

"Don't worry Cadey, you'll be fine. In fact, you'll be in very good company. Someone even you would like to see again," Yzak said.

"I don't care. Dearka, please don't send me away. I don't want to go. I've been good haven't I? I know you need help with Belle still. I can do that so that you can focus on the ZAFT missions. I'll stay out of your way, I promise," she begged.

He shook his head 'no' to her closing his eyes. When they reopened he saw the tears forming in hers. It broke his heart to see her falling apart in front of him like this. She was usually so strong. It sometimes amazed him how much he still meant to her even if it did all start with an arrangement.

"You're going to be fine, but you can't stay here. It might get too dangerous. It will be safer for you if you go to the new ship," Dearka replied.

"If it's so dangerous, why are you keeping Belle here then?" she asked trying to find a weakness in his plan.

"I'm not," he replied shortly.

She blinked in confusion. Her hands were now feeling clammy and the tears were uncontrollably falling from her eyes.

"What did he mean he wasn't keeping her here?" she thought.

"Then what…" she started.

"Don't worry about that. I will handle Belle on my own and you don't need to be concerned with it," he said cutting her off.

She felt utterly defeated. If Belle wasn't staying, she had no leg to stand on. But still she couldn't understand why he decided to do this now. They just had a nice day out together and she proved to him that she wouldn't case any trouble. And yet he was still sending her away.

Dearka stood up from the couch and she felt herself fall deeper into her side from the unbalance. Dearka walked by Yzak and headed toward the door.

"Just don't cause trouble there and listen to Yzak on your way. He won't be as gracious with you as I am," Dearka warned leaving her sitting there speechless and Yzak grinning still.

The door swished open and he headed toward his room as it closed behind him.

"One down, one to go," he thought a little irritated with having to speak with Ian at all.

Upon reaching his room he could hear voices coming from the door.

"I thought it was a little more soundproof than this," he thought shaking his head and thinking of past endeavors.

He hit his code into the door and walked through. There he saw Ian and Shiho playing with Belle on the floor. She looked so happy with all the attention she was getting, but Dearka noticed something that told him she might be just a little over exhausted now. She was rubbing her eyes every few seconds and her giggling were becoming a little harder to hear as her voice lowered.

Ian looked up when the door swished closed and pushed himself off the ground. Looking over at Shiho, she realized it was her cue to head out.

"You need anything else from me?" she asked Dearka as she made her way to the door.

"No. Thank you Shiho for watching Belle," he replied.

She smiled as she moved toward the control pad.

"Sure, no problem," she said as she headed out.

Ian looked at Dearka with a scowl on his face. All he wanted to do was punch the guy and he didn't know why. Well, that wasn't true. He knew exactly why. He had everything that he wanted and he could be such a jerk about it. Always making the wrong choices and still getting away with it because he had friends that wouldn't turn on him no matter what he did.

"You had something to tell me," Ian said coldly.

"Yeah. It's not easy for me to ask this, but I need your help," Dearka replied.

Now Ian was confused. Dearka needed his help? That doesn't seem right. He has plenty of people he can go to for help, so why bother asking him?

"And if I refuse?" Ian stated.

"I don't think you will," Dearka answered knowingly.

"It's about Miriallia isn't it?" Ian said when he heard Dearka's last statement.

The room was getting quieter and Belle sat on the floor hugging her favorite teddy bear. She now had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes were drooping. Dearka bent down to pick her up and walked her over to her crib. He secured her in her snuggle unit in case the ship rolled for any reason and then put the canopy cover over the top so she wouldn't float out. She was still too young to figure out all the intricacies of the ship's gravity controls.

"I know you heard bits and pieces thanks to Justin. Yzak mentioned it on our way to speak to Cadey," Dearka replied.

"About Cadey?" Ian asked.

"Forget about Cadey for a minute. I want to know if you will help me save Miriallia," Dearka scolded.

"Of course I will!" he yelled back annoyed.

"How can he ask me such a question? I would do anything for her," Ian thought.

Dearka looked back over to Belle who was almost asleep now and then back at Ian with his eyes slit. He found he was doing that a lot more now. He had become extremely overprotective of his little girl and any disturbances that might affect her.

"Could you not yell please?" Dearka asked irritated.

Ian looked over himself now and felt a little guilty. He hadn't meant to do anything to bother Belle. He was quite fond of the girl despite her downfall of being part Elsman.

"What happened to her?" Ian asked more softly now.

"Mir or Cadey?" Dearka asked.

"Both, but Miriallia first," he replied.

Dearka rolled his head on his neck and walked toward his bed. He threw himself down on it realizing this wouldn't be the only time he had to relive the experience. He was going to have to tell his parents even more than this. He looked up from the pillow he had just shoved his face in and answered Ian.

"She was one of the pilots of the mobile suits that attacked the PLANT today. I don't know how she got in there or why, but it was her. There was no mistaking it. The only thing is it didn't seem as though she was being forced. There was no hesitation in her fighting. And to top it all off, she couldn't fight before they abducted her," Dearka caught Ian up on the current events.

It still didn't answer one of Ian's questions that had been floating around in his head since Justin's slip up in front of all of them. But for now, he was going to let it go. After all, maybe he misinterpreted some things due to the confusion.

"And Cadey?" Ian asked again.

"She'll be fine. We're just sending her to another ship for the time being," Dearka answered.

"I see. To get her out of your hair," Ian stated walking toward the door.

"I actually have another way to do that," Dearka replied.

He received a look from Ian that he had expected, but refused to delve any deeper into his plan for ridding himself of Cadey for good. Ian shook his head in annoyance and headed out. Before the door swished closed on him he looked back again.

"Just let me know what you want me to do to save Miriallia when you are ready," Ian stated disappearing behind the door.

Dearka hit the switch on his bedside table turning out the lights in his room and closed his eyes as he shoved his face back into his pillow. He was going to have a long day in the morning and needed all the rest he could get.

**The Next Morning…**

Dearka headed toward Yzak's office with Belle in tow. He had her diaper bag around his shoulder and she held her teddy bear tightly. He had woken up pretty early and decided that they should just head out. Now all he had to do was get reinstated and then he could face his parents with the truth. He reached the office and knocked on the door. As Yzak granted him entrance, he saw Ian wandering around the ship.

"What are you doing over here?" Dearka asked.

"They won't let me go back to the Rousseau until the repairs are complete, so Yzak stuffed me in one of the rooms here," Ian answered and headed toward the rec room.

"So what are you doing now?" Dearka asked.

"Heading to the rec room to take it easy while I can. It's not like we get much time off, might as well take advantage of it. Oh wait, that's right, you get all the time off you want, so you don't really understand what I'm talking about, do you?" Ian mocked coldly.

He continued on his way and Dearka glared at him. He couldn't understand why Ian had to be such a jerk now that Miriallia had chosen him. It should have been water under the bridge, but it wasn't. Dearka entered the room and Yzak sent the orders to reinstate him. Now all that was left to do, was to head home. He grabbed his papers and headed toward the shuttle bay again.

"You ready Belle? We're going on another trip together. But this time I hope you will have more fun," he said trying to reassure him more than her.

They rode the shuttle to Februarius and he caught a cab to his parents' home. He was a complete wreck during the ride and Belle was not too thrilled her father at the moment. She was missing her naptime again. Dearka paid the driver and walked up to the door.

"Well, here it goes sweetie," he said taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell.

Being announced at the gate made it that much harder, he knew it would be his mother or father or both answering the door. The door opened to reveal a very beautiful blonde woman with the same violet eyes and tanned skin. It was obvious to anyone who Dearka took after. When she looked at him and saw a small version of herself with blue eyes, she turned from the door.

"Honey, I think you need to come greet your son too, " she called to her husband.

"This isn't going to be good," Dearka thought now feeling sick to his stomach.

End

**Author's Preview:** Dearka faces off with the parents. And he thought dealing with Mr. Haw was rough. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Really short answers today, sorry, but I will be lengthy next week. Have to get this up like I promised and get to bed so I can be up to leave for my trip tomorrow morning. LOTS OF HUGS IN ADVANCE! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	43. Showdown

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone. The next update will be on Thursday or Friday. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 43**

Showdown

Dearka shifted uncomfortably as his mother's gaze pierced through him. Dearka was about to open his mouth to speak until his mother put up her hand to him.

"Don't you say one word young man," she said angrily.

Immediately after saying that she looked back to the study where his father was still working on some papers. Changing her mind, she stepped out of the door and onto the landing. Making her way behind Dearka with Annabella in his arms, she pushed him up the stoop and into the house.

"Get in here, now!" she yelled at him.

As she entered the house behind him, she slammed the front door. Dearka cringed when the striker met the metal plate. Tad looked up from his paperwork to see his son standing with a baby in his arms and he stood up. As he began to walk from the study into the foyer, Dearka felt both of his parents' eyes focused on him and his little girl.

"I haven't even said anything yet and I'm already thinking Yzak was right about this," Dearka thought.

"Well, say something," Dearka's mother insisted.

Dearka furrowed his brow in agitation. It had only been a moment ago that he was about to say something when his mother told him not to and now she was demanding him to speak.

"Hi," was all he managed to say.

Mrs. Elsman was stunned to silence by her son's response. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say hi? She was in no mood for his sarcasm at this moment. Especially not when she already knew what he was there for.

"Dearka?" his father began to question pointing at Annabella.

"Yeah, what you're thinking is right," he replied.

"But how? No wait, not how. I know how. Why would you do this to us? What about Cadey? I know this little girl isn't Cadey's. I've seen her too many times in the past two years," Mrs. Elsman cried out in confusion.

Dearka's father walked up behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. He jerked his head to motion Dearka into the living room to the left of the foyer. Dearka complied, carrying a giggling Annabella in his arms. She looked completely unfazed by the events.

"Calm down dear, I'm sure Dearka has a VERY GOOD explanation for this," Tad said gently.

Mrs. Elsman was now shaking furiously. Her anger was rising at what was happening and she felt as though her whole perfect world was about to crumble around her.

"What are we going to do? Everyone will know. Our family will become the next on Halli's gossip list. This is so embarrassing," Mrs. Elsman thought as she was led into the living room.

Dearka himself was starting to become angry. He had actually hoped his parents would be a little more welcoming. As he sat down on the sofa, he felt the fluffy cushions rise around him enveloping him in soft satin. His mother entered the room being maneuvered by his father and he watched as he helped her to a seat across from the sofa.

"At least the coffee table is in the way. Less chance for them to choke me to death," he thought sarcastically.

"Go ahead Dearka. Explain what is going on," his father said finding his own seat.

By this time, Annabella had decided she no longer wanted to remain in her father's arms and struggled to get loose. Dearka fought her a bit, trying to keep her steady in his arms. Mr. Elsman noticed the difficulty his son was having with the little girl and sighed.

"Why don't you put her down and let her explore the room a little," he said kindly.

Horror filled Mrs. Elsmans' face as she looked around the room to see priceless porcelain décor scattered all around. Mr. Elsman shook his head at her with a warning and Dearka could feel the air becoming colder. He gently placed Annabella on the floor as she gave an ecstatic cry to be free. She turned on her unstable legs and began waddling around the room immediately honing in on one of the porcelain objects Mrs. Elsman had been so worried about.

"Belle!" Dearka cried gaining her attention before her fingers hit the priceless piece.

"I want," she said reaching for it again.

Dearka stood up quickly and ran over to her with his parents looking on.

"Belle, look at me," Dearka ordered.

Belle turned with a pout on her tiny face. She only had a few words in her vocabulary, but they were all words she could use to express her thoughts to her father standing before her.

"I WANT Dada," she said again.

"Belle, no," Dearka said more calmly now that he had the ability to stop her if she went for it again.

She turned from him in defiance and grabbed for the piece making Mrs. Elsman stand from her chair. Dearka grabbed Belle's hands before she could get a hold of it never turning to see his mother's worry about her precious collectibles. He kept his eyes focused on Belle's and remained calm as he waited for her attention to return to him.

"Please, I want," she pleaded.

Something he learned from sitting with her is that the Haw's were definitely teaching his little girl manners. Whenever she really wanted to do something or have something, she would add please to it, expecting to get it.

"No Belle. No touch," Dearka replied.

"Please Dada, I want," she begged again trying to turn toward the item.

"Belle," Dearka said more sternly regaining her attention once again.

She blinked at him innocently and in less than a second changed into a little demon. Her eyes glazed over in frustration and she pulled from her father's grip. When he let go of her little hands, she smacked his as payback for his no's. He grabbed her hands again and dragged her closer to him, keeping his eyes on hers at all times.

"Belle, we don't hit," he yelled at her.

This had done it. It had been a long day for the little girl and she wasn't used to not getting her way. In fact, Dearka couldn't even think of a time that he had been so strict with her, but with his parents watching, the last thing he wanted was for them to think he couldn't control her. The tears began to pour from her little eyes and she tried to push herself free of her father's grasp. Her eyes became red and swollen and her breathing was erratic as she huffed in air between sobs. Dearka picked her up again and held her close to him. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't going to work this time because it was he himself that she was upset with.

"Maybe we can have Gerald take her for a while so that we can all talk. He can put her in your room and let her lie down on the bed. She can sleep in a regular bed I assume. It seems as though she is hitting her terrible two stage after all," Mr. Elsman replied standing from his seat and walking over to a desk in the corner of the room.

"I don't know. I've only ever had her in a crib on the ship," Dearka replied with Belle still screaming in his ear.

"You had that child on a warship! Dearka, I know you are smarter than that," his mother scolded with malice in her tone.

Dearka turned to see his father shaking his head as well and he already felt as though the two were beginning to surround him for the attack.

"Gerald, would you come in the living room for a moment. I need you to take care of someone for us," Mr. Elsman replied through the communicator on his desk.

His hand let go of the button on the device and he walked back toward his seat. He sat down calmly as Gerald immediately rushed in. Dearka rolled his eyes at Gerald. The guy was like a lap dog that came whenever he or his parents insisted it. The part that amazed him the most was after all these years, he was still doing it.

Gerald walked over to Dearka and held out his arms for the screaming girl. Dearka willingly let her go hoping this would help calm her down.

"Please take, uh…" Mr. Elsman started.

"Belle," Dearka answered.

"Yes Belle to Dearka's room and let her lie down. I think she's a bit tired," Mr. Elsman ordered.

"Yes Sir," Gerald replied walking out with a still bawling Belle.

"Belle? Very informal, wouldn't you say?" Mrs. Elsman replied with a dangerous look.

"Her name is Annabella," Dearka answered his mother with his own threatening tone.

"Will the two of you calm down! Dearka, sit," his father ordered.

Dearka sat following his father's command to do so feeling like a lap dog himself now. He looked around the room and noticed something had changed. He was amazed he hadn't noticed before, but they had redesigned the entire room. From the walls to rug and most of the furniture was even different. All but the sofa he was now sitting on and the coffee table with matching chair set.

"You changed the room," Dearka said trying to avoid their stares.

"Dearka!" his mother snapped.

He looked back at her in defeat and saw the look his father was now giving him as well.

"It's strange, I thought you would have been the one more upset with me right now," he said looking at his father.

This is the first time in his existence that he had angered his mother so much that his father had to step in and play mediator. Normally he and his father would be going at each other's throats and his mother would be separating her 'boys' as she liked to call them when they argued.

"I can't change it, can I? Now I just need an explanation so I can figure out how to fix the situation you've gotten this family into," his father replied.

Dearka knew with that statement that he would have no allies in this household. He had hoped his mother would have lovingly accepted Belle. In all honesty, he knew he still needed help and only said those things to Yzak to put on a brave act.

"What do you mean fix the situation? There's nothing to fix!" Dearka said angrily.

He watched his father shake his head in disappointment and his temper began to rise faster. It was now going to be much easier to fight back without Belle in the room with him.

"Don't you dare use that tone with us!" his mother yelled.

Dearka stood up with that statement. He wasn't a child anymore and he didn't need his family telling him how to live his life.

"Look, I just came to tell you about Belle and let you know that Cadey and I aren't getting married. I won't be forced into something I never wanted in the first place!" he snapped at them.

The mood in the room became even grimmer as his father looked dangerously at him. He knew what was about to happen might not be good.

"Sit down Dearka," his father threatened.

Dearka was now baffled by his fathers' order, but even he knew better than to challenge him. He threw himself back onto the sofa like a five-year-old child and huffed crossing his arms. With his mother so obviously not on his side either, he would have to think of some way out of the house with Belle soon before things got too out of control.

"First of all, you and Cadey are in an arranged marriage and neither of you can just decide you don't want to go through with it," Dearka's father scolded.

Dearka opened his mouth to object but was shot down quickly as his mother rose from her seat.

"Keep it shut!" she warned.

His eyes glazed over in resentment for the way he was being treated. He wasn't a child anymore and he had his own daughter to worry about. Not to mention Miriallia was still out there somewhere waiting for him to save her and their new baby.

"Great if they aren't taking this news well, how are they going to react if I tell them about another baby?" he thought worrying a bit.

Once again he was feeling as though he couldn't stand up to his parents. What was it about this situation that made him shy away from taking them head on? He couldn't figure it out and it was beginning to drive him insane. It didn't help that Belle was pretty far from his reach right now either. All he could do was sit there and listen to his mother yell while his father talked down to him.

"It was an agreement that both of you also consented to. If you didn't want to do it then, you should have spoken up from the beginning," his father continued.

"As if you would have given me the option," Dearka scowled.

"Second, you will not mention this little indiscretion to anyone else. I will have it taken care of," his father spoke over him.

Dearka couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was he really going to do to change the fact that Annabella was here?

"Let me guess, you're going to buy your way out of this," he said sarcastically.

His mother had repositioned herself behind the sofa while his father had been talking. Dearka hadn't noticed she moved until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried out jumping from his spot.

His mother was becoming so furious with him and couldn't believe she had done that herself for a moment.

"For acting so incredibly obnoxious and completely opposite of the way I raised you!" she yelled at him.

Dearka could hear a ringing in his ears with how hard she hit him in the back of the head. He could only fall back onto his main defense, sarcasm.

"You didn't raise me, the nanny did," he said folding his arms in front of him.

He didn't even need to turn around to see how angry his mother was. He rarely made her so mad, but he could already see her face in his head. Neither of his parents made a sound after his comment but stood there staring.

"It's about time the two of you shut up," he said pushing them to the limit.

He moved from his spot and began walking out of the room. Before he made it to the door his father regained his composure to speak.

"Dearka Elsman!" he yelled.

Dearka turned to see the tears in his mothers' eyes but his scowl never faded. It was now or never if he was going to tell them all about Belle and everything about Miriallia. He had nothing else to lose, especially if his father was really planning what Dearka thought he was.

End

**Author's Preview:** Dearka faces off with the parents. And he thought dealing with Mr. Haw was rough. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	44. Divulgence

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone. Apology for the late update, but I did update some stuff on Thursday and Friday (smiles). I added all of the current fan arts from Angel of Dreams and used Photoshop to color them all as well. Then I began work on re-vamping the first few chapters to this style along with working on the final timeline. I'm not sure when the next update will be with how I'm feeling right now. I'm really worn out and I have this need to fix all the chapters to the new form and re-make the full versions on my website along with finally uploading the character lists for all my new characters and the timeline (Yes I realize it's completely OCD of me). Then I'm away this weekend again (Yay, I love summer so many places to go and things to do). Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 44**

Divulgence

Miriallia sat in the cockpit of the Valor looking over its' systems. The machine needed some work from its' previous encounter and she was finally starting to feel well enough to work on it. She watched the screens flashing the information she was entering and double-checked it against the current system.

"Seems like everything is compatible," she thought as she focused on the project at hand.

"You feeling any better?" Stings' voice floated through the air from the ground below.

Miriallia looked up from the display in front of her to lock her sights on the young man below.

"Seems like," she replied with slight sarcasm.

"Just checking. You were really sick during dinner so I wanted to make sure you were doing better," he replied.

"I'm fine," she stated with a little coldness to her voice.

Sting shook his head at her and began to walk toward the Chaos to do some work of his own. Miriallia watched as he walked away before going back to what she was working on.

"What is it with him? He's so overprotective. I can take care of myself," she thought as the bad-tempered side of her rang out.

It was no surprise to anyone that Miriallia was becoming a little snippy these days. She had a day of peace and tranquility the day before when she went to have dinner with Sting, but once again she was an emotional rollercoaster ride that even the technicians and mechanics feared. Her happy disposition had changed dramatically overnight and most of the mechanics were now keeping far away from the Valor unless called upon.

It seemed as thought day in and day out the nausea she was feeling was affected her duties as a soldier and she was still working through quite a bit of fatigue. Her entire body ached and she couldn't even count how many showers she had taken in the past week, but her skin felt dry and irritated from it all. Unfortunately it was all she could do to keep herself from completely losing her mind with how uncomfortable she was feeling. Her hand found her way to her womb and she rubbed it softly.

"I just wish I knew where you came from. There has to be someone out there that is waiting for us, doesn't there? Or maybe we already lost your daddy and that's the horrible tragedy that I've blocked out and I'm unable to remember. Either way, I'm going to figure it out and Neo is going to be the last person to stop me," she thought before sighing and continuing with her calculations.

**Februarius PLANT, Elsman Mansion…**

Dearka stopped in his tracks when his father yelled his name. His hands were now rolled into fists by his sides and the look on his face would have scared most of his colleagues, but not his parents. He turned to glare at both of them again and saw the look on his mothers' face. It seemed as though she was completely heartbroken, which disturbed Dearka quite a bit. But he couldn't give in. He was Annabella's father and it was his life to live now. He couldn't let them control him any longer.

When he left for the war three years ago, he thought he had finally freed himself from the control his family had over him. He truly thought he had broken free from his father with that final fight when he walked out the door and signed up for the military. But, he should have known better. If he had known then, what he knew now about his parents, he would have never left Miriallia to return to the PLANTs.

"I left her to see them and to help out the homeland. Why was I so naïve to think the entire time I was gone, I was in control of my own life," he thought still fuming.

His parents stood there staring at him as he turned his head away again. His father was more upset now than he had been all afternoon. Finally, Tad Elsman was being true to form. He walked over to Dearka and grabbed his shoulder and roughly twisted his son around to face him.

"I thought I told you to sit down!" he yelled in his face.

Dearka's eyes narrowed on his father. A fire was burning brightly in his lavender eyes making his mother slightly uncomfortable now.

"What has happened to my little boy?" she thought distraught.

"You can't order me around anymore dad! I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions!" Dearka yelled back.

Before he could even flinch his father backhanded him across the face. The force of the hit pushed Dearka sideways a few steps.

"What are you doing?" his mother screamed when she saw how hard her husband had hit their son.

The feeling of his father's knuckles meeting his cheekbone was causing indescribable pain. Dearka's hand moved over his right cheek as he regained his composure and standing up to face his father once again.

"So is that your answer to this whole thing? Beat me down until I submit to your will?" he asked sarcastically.

His fathers' hand flew across the air to meet Dearka's face once again. This time Dearka was able to catch it before his father could make contact.

"You should think twice before using the same move on me," Dearka said squeezing his father's wrist.

"Dearka, Tad, stop this!" his mother screamed with tears falling from her own lavender eyes.

"And you aren't one to talk mom," Dearka stated coldly at his mother for her earlier smack across the back of his head.

His father struggled to release his wrist from his son's grip, but only caused Dearka to tighten his hold. The two stared each other down until Dearka spoke again.

"Maybe it's time for you two to sit down and listen to what I have to say for once," Dearka suggested.

His grip released and his father began to rub the bruised wrist with his uninjured hand. Dearka never raised his hand to his reddened face after the first time and as much as it hurt, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction.

Slowly his mother moved back to her seat and quietly placed herself down as she would when having important company over for refreshments. His father, still rubbing his wrist made his way back over to his own chair and sat in a less graceful manner.

"I'm warning you Dearka, you had better say what I want to hear or so help me God, I will cut you out of this family for good," his father bared his fangs at his son.

Dearka's eyes narrowed once again. He hadn't expected his father to be so blatantly threatening. Especially since the afternoon started off with his mother attacking him while his father calmly assessed the situation.

"I guess things are back to the way they always are here," he thought before taking another deep breath to speak his mind.

"Then I guess you're going to have to cut me out of this family, because I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear," he replied nonchalantly.

His mother put her head in her hands and began crying again. In any other situation, Dearka would have re-worded his statements to ease his mother's tears, but this time he couldn't do it.

"As I said before, Belle is my little girl with a woman other than Cadey. The fact is I made a promise to that woman to return to her after I finished with my duties here on the PLANTs. I never expected to come home to an arranged marriage. I don't love Cadey. I never have and I never will. In fact, I don't even care about protecting our family name anymore by going through with such a ridiculous agreement. It's just a name and Belle is a person, my daughter to be exact. I'll protect her from anyone and that includes the two of you," Dearka continued speaking to his parents without moving from his spot near the door.

"So are you telling me that you agreed to this marriage for the sake of our family name and then you knowingly went behind Cadey's back making a fool of her to be with this other woman?" his father asked fuming.

"I didn't go behind Cadey's back and I didn't even know about Belle until recently. She was…the result of my last night with that woman before I returned to the PLANTs," Dearka tried to explain.

"You were only seventeen, what were you thinking?" his mother yelled.

"We already know what he was thinking dear," his father used his own form of sarcasm.

Dearka shook his head at the two of them as the sun began setting over Februarius dimming the light in the room.

"The fact is, I loved Miriallia then and I love her now and I love Belle just as much. I'm not ashamed of what happened between us and I'm not going to be miserable for the rest of my life to make the two of you look good when there is someone out there that loves me just as much," Dearka began pleading his case.

"She's a Natural. Isn't that right Dearka?" Tad's voice rang clear.

His mother looked over with shock in her eyes. Out of all the things for her husband to say without proof, this had to be one of the worst.

"You can't be serious Tad. Dearka would never find himself with some Natural girl. Those were the very people he was fighting against. That's absurd," his mother said in disbelief.

"Why else wouldn't he have mentioned her from the beginning? The truth is you were ashamed and couldn't even admit it to yourself. If she had been a Coordinator, he would have fought us tooth and nail behind closed doors before we ever re-introduced him to the Whites'," his father continued.

"No, that can't be," she said looking up to her son. "Tell us that isn't true Dearka!"

"Yes, tell us it isn't true," his father coaxed.

The air felt heavier now and his heart had almost skipped a beat when his father accused him of being ashamed. Maybe he was a little. He hadn't even been able to tell Yzak about Miriallia and they were best friends. He knew how his parents would react and even felt that if word got out at the time, it would have destroyed his father's position as a Council Member.

"I…" Dearka started still thinking his father's words through.

"Weren't you held captive by those Naturals and then ended up fighting with the resistance forces on the Eternal? That's what we were all told, right? But maybe you never left the legged ship. Maybe the truth is that you did fight as a resistance fighter, but not for the resistance forces of the PLANTs," his father analyzed events from the previous war.

"I can't believe that!" his mother screamed.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Look at your son, he's speechless. You didn't think I would catch on to the truth through that web of lies the others helped protect you with," Tad stated smugly, yet still upset.

"If they put up a web of lies to protect someone, it was to protect the two of you, not me," Dearka said feeling partially defeated.

He didn't know how to react. Everything his father said was true. The worst part is, he hadn't thought that was the reason he never spoke up about Miriallia. He vaguely remembered trying to say something to his mother and then decided against it. He didn't know why then, but now it all made sense. What his father said really was how he felt and there was no way to deny it.

"Perhaps, but you did it too. You probably never thought you would see that girl again. You were too ashamed to mention her and you agreed to an arranged marriage with another Coordinator. And now you come back with a baby in your arms and say you still love this Natural girl. How can you really say you are in love if you left her standing there waiting for you with no intention of returning to her," his father so cruelly noted.

"I intended to return, didn't I?" Dearka questioned in a whisper.

"What was that Dearka? I couldn't hear you. Are you second-guessing yourself?" his father continued.

Dearka was now looking down at the floor with eyes glazed over with confusion. Their watery depths waved with uncertainty.

"Tad, stop it, please. He's been through enough. Let's just take care of this and pull our family back together before we make any of the gossip vines," Mrs. Elsman begged.

Dearka clenched his fists by his sides breaking through the hesitation his father made him encounter.

"Maybe you're right dad. Maybe I was ashamed at the time, but I'm not now and I won't run away again. I won't leave her behind. Whether you like it or not, I love her and I am going to be with her and only her. And yes, it's true that I never left the Archangel after they freed me. I stayed onboard and fought alongside them. I didn't want any of them to die, especially not Miriallia. If what you want is to protect the family name, then just let me go and I won't bother you again. I'll disappear so mom's precious friends won't learn of what happened and make her the top of their gossip lists and I won't be in your way when your position on the Council comes around again dad. I just wanted you to meet Belle. I thought you deserved to know about her and now I'm sorry that I brought her here today," Dearka said as he began to open the large double doors to the room.

He walked out into the foyer and looked up the massive staircase as he let out a huge breath of air.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome," Dearka said turning to see his parents' following him out of the room.

"Yes, you have," his father said narrowing his eyes on him.

"Dearka, please don't leave like this. Not over some Natural girl," his mother begged.

Dearka shook his head at his mother's prejudice against Naturals. To think he had once been just like her. His father had moved around him and was now standing in between him and the marble staircase that led up to the second floor where his bedroom was located and his little girl was resting.

"Dad move," Dearka warned.

"You were right about one thing Dearka. You will disappear from this family, but that little girl isn't going anywhere with you," his father warned.

Dearka turned when he heard familiar footsteps running into the room. His mother gasped at the incident that was about to occur.

"Security dad? You have got to be kidding. You're going to sic them on me or something?" Dearka asked mockingly.

"I warned you Dearka that you had better say what I wanted to hear. You didn't and now you are no longer a part of this family. But if you thought I would let you disgrace us even in your absence, you are sadly mistaken. I want him off of this property boys," his father said with an icy tone.

With that, Tad grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled her from the room as she struggled to see one last glimpse of her son.

"Just let me get my daughter guys and I'll leave without causing a scene," Dearka said as they began to surround him.

"Sorry, but you heard your father. You are the only one leaving this property today, so either you walk out the door, or we'll force you out," the head security guard threatened.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if you try to keep me from my daughter," Dearka threatened back.

With that said, more security personnel entered the room making the numbers look overwhelming. Dearka knew at that point he was all talk. There was no way he could stand up to twenty-five security guards.

"Great, now what? Guess I can't back down now," Dearka thought feeling the odds stack against him.

Dearka put his hands up in true martial arts fashion and began to fight his way through a few of them. But before too long, he was overwhelmed by their numbers and knocked unconscious by one of the blows to his head.

"Belle," he whispered as he fell into a comatose-like state.

End

**Author's Preview:** Dearka faces off with the parents. And he thought dealing with Mr. Haw was rough. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	45. Restraint

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone. I'm back and still extremely tired, but I was able to write another chapter so you weren't hanging for too long. As many of you may know by now there is an unconfirmed new rule on that is forbidding the writers to answer their reviewers. To be safe, I have re-worked all my chapters in case it is a fact moving my responses to my website. I will however still be answering reviewers, but you will need to go to my personal website through my profile and visit the Reviewers Response Page from there. This way you guys will still hear from me and at the same time I won't be breaking any possible new rules. (smiles) I should have the next chapter up soon though, I was on a role and already started it. So, I'm thinking it will be done in a day or two hopefully. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 45**

Restraint

**Two days later…**

Miriallia woke up from another peaceful nights slumber and stretched her arms out wide with a sweet sounding yawn. She was still exhausted, but knew she had plenty of work to do before the next assignment Neo was sending them all on. Now that Stellar was feeling better she had been given a new Gundam to work with. Its' name was Destroy.

Miriallia looked over and saw Sting stalking away from his pod still furious from the fight with Neo. He had insisted he was the better pilot for the Destroy and Neo had completely shut him down.

"No doubt he'll try to argue his point again," Miriallia thought.

Part of Miriallia felt bad for him, the other part was slightly relieved when looking at the size of the monstrosity that he would not be the one piloting it. In the past couple of months she had begun to grow quite fond of Sting and his seemingly overprotective ways for her. It was the complete opposite of the way he treated Stellar. He may protect her against enemies and strangers, but among their own people, he was cruel and heartless to her most of the time.

Sting had taken very good care of Miriallia as if he was truly an older brother and she was elated about it, although she tended not to show him or any other crewmember the happier side of her personality. Somehow she felt as though if she showed it to someone, it would disappear from her grasp. That was the only feeling that she could feel in her heart may truly be a part of her past life, whatever life that had been.

She quickly stood up and ran to the shower room hoping she would still catch him at breakfast. She wanted to talk with him before they headed out onto the battlefield there in Berlin. It wouldn't be long now before their unit was sent out to take care of the resisting ZAFT forces and she planned on making a statement in her Valor.

The water was warm when she slipped into the shower stall and she softly cleaned herself off with the body wash and then moved onto her hair. Her body still felt quite weak from everything and she felt as though her energy was never going to return, but this moment began to wash all her concerns and cares away.

As she began to turn off the water with the dial she heard the door crack open followed by a soft voice singing. Her mind violently flashed memories before her eyes, but they were so cloudy and unclear that her head felt as though it was going to explode. She slipped in the stall and fell hard on the ground with a thud.

Upon hearing the noise, Stellar ran to the shower and flipped open the door. There Miriallia was now hugging her knees and rocking back and forth in terror, her head and bottom now aching. Stellar's hand moved over to the water dial and turned it the rest of the way to the off position.

"Are you all right?" Stellar asked innocently.

Miriallia looked up at her with the look of disgust in her eyes.

"I'm fine, get out of here and leave me alone!" she screamed scaring Stellar.

Stellar jumped back and let the door to the stall click shut. She hadn't expected such a reaction when all she was doing was trying to help. Miriallia sat on the floor crying softly to herself. She didn't understand what came over her, but whatever happened had made her extremely upset.

**Voltaire…**

Shiho sat watching Dearka lay unconscious in his bed on the Voltaire. She wasn't sure what happened to him, but he was definitely a little worse for wear.

"What did they do to you?" she thought changing the wet washcloth on his forehead.

The door to the room slid open and Shiho turned to see Yzak entering. He was still very upset at the situation but continued to keep himself busy with the repairs to the Rousseau and Voltaire to stop from going crazy. Most of the time when he walked into Dearka's room, he had the urge to punch his friend knowing he had no way to defend himself.

"What's that look for?" Shiho asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing!" Yzak snapped at her.

Shiho just sighed and then heard Yzak speak again.

"It's just, I told him it wasn't a good idea. Why doesn't he ever listen to me? He's such an idiot!" Yzak ranted.

"Let's just be thankful that we were notified as to where he was so we could help him," Shiho replied cool headed.

"Yeah I guess, but my question is, where is Belle?" Yzak asked curiously.

Shiho didn't know what to say. Until Dearka woke up they wouldn't know what happened or where Belle was. The only information they had been given sent them to a hotel room on Februarius PLANT in order to pick him up in. Although, she also knew if it hadn't been for Ian, they wouldn't have gotten him out of there without alerting the entire crew. If that had happened, Dearka would have woken up to more than just Yzak questioning what happened.

"At least you will have some semblance of peace and quiet," Shiho thought looking down at his bruised face.

Yzak continued to pace the cold metal floor in Dearka's quarters every once in a while shooting a glare over at his motionless friend. Shiho was beginning to feel his tension and became even more irritated.

"Yzak, stop it. You're driving me insane with that constant pacing," Shiho scolded shooting him a glare of her own.

Yzak stopped in his tracks and folded his arms across his chest. Still trying to wrap his mind around what could have possibly happened to Dearka. Finally in a bout of frustration, he threw his hands down to his waste with a grunt and stalked out of the room in agitation. Shiho shook her head as she watched him exit the room and then turned her attention back to Dearka, deciding he needed to be her priority rather than chasing Yzak down.

"With the way things are going around here, I'm not sure we are going to get anything accomplished," Shiho said as if Dearka could hear her.

**Yzak's Office…**

Yzak had returned to his office and threw himself into his chair. He began shifting uncomfortably in the black leather seat, spinning himself to face the wall behind the desk.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Yzak thought forcing himself back around with a thrust to face the desk again.

He looked down at all the papers in front of him and then looked to the computer screen that had fallen asleep. He moved his hand over the keyboard and hit a key to reactivate it. When the screen flashed a password program initiated.

"User name?" the computer spoke out.

"Yzak Joule," Yzak replied.

The screen flashed again, reflecting in his eyes. The system began to grind as the processor began to think.

"Voice recognition confirmed. Password?" the computer spoke again.

"Shiho," Yzak replied.

Once again the computer processor went into its' thought process making a few noises as its' system rustled through the authorization.

"Password accepted," the computer stated flashing the screen on for Yzak's use.

He immediately began flipping through the files he had received in another locked folder on the hard drive. He had placed quite a few passwords on a few folders to hide the information he had received from Lacus Clyne. He had learned how to contact the Archangel personally, but had hoped Dearka would be back to do that for him. He had no great desire to speak with those people himself.

Attached to the contact files, he was also given the specs to the upgraded Buster Gundam that was still aboard the Archangel. Although it hadn't been in use, it seemed the mechanics had no intention of destroying it once Dearka left over two years prior. It had some pretty good upgrades from what Yzak could see and seemed to be much stronger than any mobile suit they would be able to get their hands on when they reached Earth to save that girl.

Another file that had caught his eye was the locator file. It was actually a program that could tap him into the location of the Archangel as it continued its' maneuvers on the Earth. Lacus had entrusted this program to Yzak, making him feel quite uncomfortable. He knew how the Chairman felt about the Archangel, calling it a renegade ship that brought nothing but confusion to the battlefield for their forces. Unfortunately he had made a promise to Lacus that he would not notify or hand over this program for ZAFT's benefit. Feeling partially like a traitor to his people, he continued looking through the files.

"I have to remember that if it wasn't for the situation, I would never have been given this program or had this information. I can't hand it over to ZAFT," he thought as he continuing browsing the files.

He tried to shake the feeling, knowing that if he did anything to betray Lacus, Dearka may lose the woman he loved forever. Even Yzak couldn't allow that to happen even though he didn't agree with Dearka's choice. Yzak hit a few more keys and waited for the program to load.

"I might as well find out where the Archangel is currently located and make a plan before contacting them about the situation. I'm sure Lacus has already alerted them that their friend is in danger, but I want to make sure all the pieces are in place before I enlist their assistance," he thought as the program booted.

His eyes widened when the program pinpointed the location of the Archangel on Earth. It had quickly tapped into their system and given him direct coordinates to go in order to find them. It also kept track of their exact moves and previous points since the system was started. Yzak would be able to watch where the Archangel had been and where it was headed as long as he kept the program running.

Quickly he jotted down a few notes on a piece of paper and stood up from his chair at the desk. He moved around to the front of his office where he had tossed some ZAFT paperwork from earlier that day. He knew the area the Archangel was heading toward and had a feeling it was only familiar because of the ZAFT positioning update that was in the group of papers on the cabinet.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of sick joke Yzak?" Ian yelled as he burst through the door to Yzak's office.

Yzak had been in a trance when looking through his papers that Ian's entrance had startled the silver haired Coordinator. He looked up in confusion in an attempt to figure out what Ian was thinking just bursting into a Commander's office with such an attitude.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Yzak asked with slight irritation.

"You know perfectly well what I'm upset about," Ian yelled back.

Yzak couldn't believe the audacity Ian had to be so obnoxious and inappropriate on one of his ships. Ian stomped over to Yzak like a little boy who didn't get his way would have. Yzak had enough problems to deal with to not need to listen to Ian whining about decisions that were being made and looked back down to his paperwork.

"Shouldn't you be on the Rousseau working?" Yzak now asked without missing a beat.

Ian grunted in frustration. If he could have, he would have decked Yzak right now for such a spiteful attitude. He knew exactly why Yzak set this up and he was livid.

"You know she shouldn't be on a battleship and yet you brought her here anyway! What were you thinking? Are you trying to drive me insane?" Ian screeched.

Yzak had been having some trouble figuring out exactly what Ian was complaining about this time until he said those words. It immediately clicked in his brain why Ian was acting so rash. Yzak gave him a wicked smile.

"I think she's a great addition to the Rousseau. Her background is in communications and that ship needed someone who could relay the information quickly to the Captain aboard. What makes you think it had anything to do with you?" Yzak asked feeling very good about himself.

"You son of a…" Ian started.

"Hey! Watch yourself Lieutenant. You don't want to say anything you'll regret later," Yzak warned.

Ian realized what he was about to do and backed down. The last thing he needed was a black mark on his record thanks to Yzak. He was still trying to figure out how Yzak became a Commander in the first place, which grated on his nerves. After all, they had all been in the same graduating class together and Yzak was such a hothead. Although, Ian had to admit he himself was becoming a little more confrontational since he met Miriallia a few months ago. Ian took a deep breath and tried another approach.

"She isn't equipped to handle the stress on a battleship Yzak. She may be great on the bases she's been assigned too, but we both know they are completely different worlds," Ian tried to reason.

"I disagree," Yzak replied still not looking up from his papers.

"Yzak!" Ian yelled.

"That's Commander Joule to you!" Yzak yelled back threateningly.

"Fine then, Commander Joule," Ian said with malice but was unable to continue his plea thanks to another interruption from Yzak.

"I assigned you to the Rousseau, so until Dearka is conscious and plans are made for that girl, I would advise you to remain on that ship. I will send for you when you are needed," Yzak ordered.

Ian stood there dumbfounded. The two had never been friends, but never enemies either. He always stayed on Yzak's semi-good side to avoid these types of altercations with him. He had seen too many people fall victim to Yzak's wrath and never wanted to be a part of it. But now he felt he had been backed into a corner and set up by him and he was not about to take it lying down.

"Are you having a problem understanding your orders? I'm sure I could relay them to someone on the ship that could help you. I don't have time to baby sit right now. I'm a little preoccupied with ZAFT's current mission," Yzak stated.

Ian watched Yzak move back to his desk to sit down in front of the computer screen. In one hand he still had a few of the papers he had been looking at and in the other he was typing something into his computer system.

"What mission?" Ian asked with a little more calmness than he had previously.

Yzak looked up from his desk with a deadly stare that was sent in Ian's direction. He didn't have time for idle banter, especially not if he was going to pull off this attempt to help his best friend without being noticed by ZAFT itself.

"Are you sure you don't have any mental handicaps?" Yzak asked curiously.

Ian shook his head in confusion from side to side slightly. He wasn't sure where the statement came from.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, we've established that I'm the Commander and we've established that your post is on the Rousseau, and yet, you're still standing here in front of me. I'm just making sure you don't have a mental disability before I fill out a disciplinary action form," he threatened.

"Fine, I'm leaving," he said angrily.

Ian grunted and turned to leave the office while Yzak watched his retreating form. He was completely irritated with Ian and Ian was equally irritated with Yzak. He had come to make a point of a decision Yzak had made and in the end was smacked down to the ground. Ian couldn't help but wonder if his exasperation was due to this mission that Yzak refused to enlighten him about or if it had to do with the fact that Dearka was still in his quarter's unconscious. Either way, he couldn't argue anymore without anyone to back him up.

"Too bad Dearka is the only other one who would agree with me about this decision," Ian thought feeling defeated as he left the office and headed back toward the Rousseau.

End

**Author's Preview:** Dearka's waking up and plans to save Miriallia are going into effect. Yay! Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	46. Awakening

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone. As many of you may know by now there is an unconfirmed new rule on that is forbidding the writers to answer their reviewers. To be safe, I have re-worked all my chapters in case it is a fact moving my responses to my website. I will however still be answering reviewers, but you will need to go to my personal website through my profile and visit the Reviewers Response Page from there. This way you guys will still hear from me and at the same time I won't be breaking any possible new rules. (smiles) I know it's been so long since my last update, but unfortunately we had a death in the family and it hit me very hard. I'm only now feeling a little less depressed about things in order to write some new chapters. I'm already working on the next chapter as well, so I am hoping to have it up soon, barring no other life catastrophes. I'm also going to post the reviewer responses in a couple of hours. I just wanted to toss this up and then after the Simpsons I will type up all my responses for chapter 45. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 46**

Awakening

**The Next Day...**

Dearka's eyes fluttered open slowly as the pain rapidly set in. His entire body was aching and his mind was beginning to spin out of control.

"Hey there," Shiho said sweetly.

Dearka blinked his eyes at her as his vision came into focus. He slowly moved his head from side to side in an attempt to figure out where he was.

"How are you feeling?" Shiho asked a confused Dearka.

"I'm back on the Voltaire?" he asked still looking around the room.

"Yup. So, do you remember what happened to you? Yzak and I have been worried about you," Shiho replied changing the cloth on his head.

"Yeah I remember, my father called security on me. I tried to fight through them to get Belle, but I was a little overwhelmed," he answered.

Shiho shook her head at him.

"A little?" she asked with a mocking tone.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Almost three days. We got a tip from someone on where to find you. So Yzak sent Ian to pick you up," Shiho answered.

"A tip?" he asked curiously.

"Yzak didn't go into any more detail than that. He just said he got a tip and sent Ian out to avoid any questions from the crew," Shiho replied.

"So no one else knows?" Dearka questioned with a feeling of relief.

"Nope. Speaking of not knowing, we still don't know what went on when you visited your family," Shiho continued.

"I just told you, my parents called security on me and Belle is still with them. I have a feeling my father is going to do something rash with her too," Dearka restated.

Shiho stood up from the seat next to his bed and walked into the bathroom. She emptied the water basin into the sink and filled it with cool water. Dearka felt his face heating up and began to feel uncomfortable from the heat.

"I heard what you said, but what I want to know is why they did that to you, not what they did to you," she said from the bathroom.

He started to sit up from the bed when Shiho re-entered the room with the water basin refilled.

"Don't you dare get up yet, you still have a fever," she ordered.

He fell back down to the bed letting his head hit the pillow with a light thud.

"So that is why I'm feeling so dizzy and uncomfortable," he analyzed out loud.

"You're lucky that's all you're feeling right now," she stated.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I feel the pain from the bruises too. It's just not as bad as how much my head is spinning and the heat is flaring," he replied.

"Well, you had better get yourself together because you still have to face Yzak and you know he won't be as understanding as I have been with your avoidance on the matter of what happened," Shiho reprimanded.

Dearka sighed as he felt the damp cool cloth she placed growing warmer on his forehead. He couldn't even comprehend most of the things Shiho was really saying to him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shiho scolded again.

Dearka's dazed eyes looked over at her, the heat from his face becoming almost unbearable.

"Here, let me change that again," Shiho said without him even needing to ask.

"Uh, thanks," he replied.

"Don't thank me just yet. You can thank me after I buffer the fight between you and Yzak later," she said smiling.

He smiled back at her and let out another deep sigh.

"Seems like you have a lot on your mind. You sure you don't want to share it with me first? It may help," she asked curiously.

"I just thought, I mean we have always been raised to believe that we are the most important things to our families. Am I wrong?" he asked still confused about the way it ended between him and his parents.

"We are," Shiho confirmed.

"Then why would they take her from me? Because her mother is a natural or because I didn't follow the path they set for me? I just don't get it," he continued moving his hand over the cloth on his head.

"I don't know why Dearka, but I'm sure your parents still love you. They're just a little upset and hurt right now. Wouldn't you be if Belle came home with a child in her arms when she is only nineteen?" Shiho reasoned.

"I," he started.

"Of course you would," Shiho finished for him.

Dearka closed his eyes and let his hand fall back down to his side on the bed before shifting to become more comfortable.

"I never thought of it that way," he replied honestly.

"Look, you saw how Belle's mothers' family acted when they met you and you saw how your family acted when you introduced Belle to them. Can you honestly say if Belle was in the same situation you wouldn't want to kill the guy that did that to her and could you imagine that guys' family would want any part of their child's indiscretions?" Shiho repeated.

"Miriallia wasn't an indiscretion!" Dearka defended.

"Maybe not to you, but to your parents she was," Shiho stated.

"You know, you really suck at making someone feel better," he huffed.

"I said it might help for you to tell me first, not that I was going to make you feel better about the situation. After all, you do still have to deal with Yzak and now you don't only have to rescue Belle's mother, but Belle herself," Shiho said.

"I don't think I would react the way Mr. Haw or my parents reacted. I would hope that I would react the way Miriallia's mother reacted," Dearka reminisced.

"So she was okay with everything?" Shiho asked now curious about his stay on Earth a few months back.

Dearka paused for a moment as he remembered his conversations with Mrs. Haw. He had wished his own mother had been so open and caring. It was the first time he could think that he actually wished his mother was someone else.

"I guess... I mean I can't imagine she was thrilled when Miriallia showed up on her doorstep two years ago, pregnant by some ZAFT soldier. But, she was kind to me and understanding of how Miriallia felt. In fact, I'm sure she even knows Miriallia's condition at this moment, but she never said anything to me. She still treated me as if I was part of the family," Dearka continued.

"Her condition?" Shiho asked with a hint of confusion.

Dearka shook his head realizing only he and Yzak currently knew about Miriallia's pregnancy from the time they spent together not long before.

"Uh, forget it, it's nothing," Dearka replied.

"You know, I don't like it when you or Yzak keep secrets from me," she warned.

Dearka smiled at her again with a devilish grin. All she could do was drop her head in defeat with a sigh.

"And I can only assume that means Yzak is in on this little secret of yours too. Don't think I won't find out what it is Dearka Elsman," she threatened but stopped pushing the issue.

"I'm sure you will. But for now, I want to keep it to myself. Yzak only knows because he was being nosey and reading over my shoulder," Dearka replied.

"Then does it have something to do with that note that was in your pocket at the ceremony? The one Ian was ranting about when we all got back to the ship that you didn't share it with anyone?" Shiho questioned.

"That's the one," Dearka replied still able to hold a smile.

He wasn't sure how he was managing to seem so cheerful. Maybe it was because a part of him was excited at the prospect of having the chance to be a real father from the beginning.

"Well, only if I can get her back safely," he thought the smile fading.

Shiho noticed his quick change from torturing her with a secret to genuine sadness shining through his violet eyes. She knew that look in his eyes all too well. They were identical to her own during the first war when she and Yzak had first met. Le Creuset had been so harsh to her, even when she followed his every order. He sent tears flooding to her eyes every night after training with the team. She had stared at them over and over again in the mirror.

When her focus was directly on Dearka's eyes, it felt as though she was standing in front of that mirror once again. If it hadn't been for Yzak's words to her that one time, she may never have made it through. It seemed strange to her when in the past she had been so strong, to be taken down a few levels by that man. A man they all learned was a maniac that was leading both forces down a path of destruction.

As she fell into her memories, Dearka cleared his throat to gain her attention back. He wasn't sure what world she had disappeared into, but was convinced it wasn't theirs.

"Sorry, I was just…" she started.

"Daydreaming," he finished with a small smile returning once again to his handsome tanned face.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry," she replied with a slight blush from the memories of her first meeting with Yzak still dancing in her head.

Dearka had been MIA when she was assigned to the Vesalius so long ago and Yzak had been almost crazy with worry. He had even given up hope of Dearka actually surviving the battle when months had gone by with no word from any of the bases that he or his mobile suit being located.

"You know, he only gets so angry with you because he worries about you," Shiho said seeming random to Dearka.

"I do know," Dearka replied feeling lucky to have such a close friend.

"I wish you could have really seen first hand how he reacted when you were missing in the first war. He was truly devastated. To this day you are still his only real friend," Shiho mentioned sounding casual.

Dearka shook his head at her gently as he began to attempt sitting up again.

"And I wish you could have seen him when we first met up again. He didn't hesitate to point a gun practically in my face. But no, he has more than just me," Dearka said knowingly with a slightly mocking tone from his own memories of his reunion with Yzak and bringing a small smile to Shiho's face.

She knew he was speaking of her being another friend of Yzak's.

"It's not the same," she replied with an appreciative tone to her voice.

"Sure it is. You were friends first and you would still do anything for him and he would do the same for you, regardless of your relationship now," Dearka said knowingly.

Before Shiho could even answer, she and Dearka heard a banging on his door. It startled both of them out of their meaningful discussion over a true friend who may tend to be harsh on the outside, but was very kind hearted on the inside.

"What the…" Dearka started sounding annoyed.

"Can't be Yzak," Shiho answered standing up.

"No way, he wouldn't waste his time pounding on the door. He would have just over-ridden the code," Dearka stated getting angrier.

His anger turned to fury when he heard the voice outside the door finally speak up.

"Elsman, I know you're awake in there. Let me in, we have to talk," Ian yelled angrily.

"Didn't Yzak send him back to the Rousseau when I was gone?" Dearka asked Shiho in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, but he's like an untrained dog. He won't listen when you tell him to sit," Shiho said with a grin.

Dearka nodded his head to Shiho and she went over to open the door for Ian. When the door swished open, Ian had a look of shock that she was still in the room with Dearka.

"I thought you were Yzak's pet," Ian said glaring.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Dearka spoke up before Shiho could get any words in that may stir up a commotion in his quarters.

He wasn't really in the mood to hear Shiho and Ian bickering again, especially if he was about to have his own fight with him.

"Are you leaving?" Ian insisted.

Dearka looked up from his spot on the bed to see Shiho beginning to fume more. He felt bad that he was letting Ian get away with speaking to her like this, but right now, he needed Ian's help to get Miriallia home safely. Quickly she turned to look at him waiting for him to make the decision for her.

"It's okay Shiho, I'll be fine. I'll head off to see Yzak after too. You don't need to accompany me there. I can handle him myself," Dearka said thankful for her earlier offer.

"If you insist," Shiho said with a sigh.

She turned back around anger flaring up in her eyes once again as she saw Ian standing in front of her. Pushing her way by him, she made sure her shoulder hit his with a ferocious force, knocking him back a step.

"I'm okay Shiho, don't worry about me. No need to apologize," Ian called down the hall to her retreating form with his own brand of sarcasm.

"Ian! Is there some reason you were banging on my door or are you just trying to waste more of my time?" Dearka yelled at him.

Ian turned back to look at Dearka and entered the room. So many things had come between the two men in what was a short time that it didn't seem they would ever be able to go back to the way things were. But that didn't matter now. This had nothing to do with their newfound hatred for one another. It was probably one of the few things they were going to agree on besides rescuing Miriallia and Belle.

He walked into the room and looked around. In the corner was Belle's crib with her favorite stuffed animals she had acquired while on board the Voltaire. He wanted to smile when he thought of her adorable little face, but refrained from doing so turning back to Dearka.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, so I'll just cut to the chase. Yzak transferred Renee to the Rousseau and I'm sure I know why he did it. The thing is, I know you would agree with me that this is no place for Renee. She's one of your friends too and you know as well as I do that she shouldn't be on an active war vessel," Ian informed him.

Dearka sat still on the bed for a moment thinking about what Ian had just said and began to get angry again. But this time, not at Ian.

"What the hell was Yzak thinking?" Dearka yelled out loud.

"You know very well what he was thinking. This is you're fault Dearka. If you hadn't been so paranoid in the first place and whined to Yzak about how you felt I was getting in the way of you getting back with Miriallia, this wouldn't have happened. You've dragged a completely innocent woman who happens to have a crush on me and isn't trained to handle these sorts of situations into the equation. I think that will risk more than her own life, but if she freezes out there, it could mean the lives of some of our crewmembers," Ian yelled back.

Dearka sat very still now, not even allowing a muscle to twitch.

"It is my fault. He's right. Yzak would only do that to get him out of my hair. But it's not like him to ignore someone's qualifications. So why would he…" Dearka began to think before it hit him.

"You know, he only gets so angry with you because he worries about you," Shiho's words rang into his mind.

"Damn it," Dearka said standing up from his bed and grabbing the rest of his uniform.

He threw his jacket on and buttoned it up while Ian stood there in bewilderment. He hadn't really thought Dearka would act on this situation so fast. He felt slightly guilty with the way he had been treating him lately. Almost like he was a spoiled brat who never took responsibility for anything when really he was just the opposite. Dearka had finished slipping on his boots and walked by Ian.

"I'll take care of it," Dearka replied ice lacing his voice.

"Good because Renee doesn't deserve to be used like this. Not with something that is between you and me," Ian said more calmly now.

"Just go back to the Rousseau and get ready. I'm going to talk to Yzak about locating Miriallia too. I still want your help if you are willing," Dearka said without looking back.

"You know I am," Ian stated following behind him and turning in the opposite direction toward the shuttle bay.

"Yzak, you have quite a bit of explaining to do yourself," Dearka thought stomping down the halls toward Yzaks' office.

End

**Author's Preview:** Neo's prepping the team. Yzak calls for backup and Dearka confronts him about the decision he made. Yay! Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	47. Operations

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** Okay, as promised a fast update. The first part of this is taken from Episode 31 of SEED Destiny, with slight alterations in order to add Miriallia to the group. The version used was subbed by SEED-Fansubs. Hope you guys enjoy. (smiles) Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 47**

Operations

**Plains of Russia…**

Miriallia stood at attention as she waited for Neo to arrive. It was almost time for operations to start and they were awaiting his arrival for the final set of orders. She thought back, trying to figure out what brought her to this place and what she was really in for next.

The attack on Aprilius 1 had been a disaster and she refused to let it happen again. As far as she was concerned it was her weakness that caused them to lose the battle and retreat. Her eyes dazed off as time began ticking away from her.

**Flashback…**

The Earth Alliances Air Carrier approached the Bonaparte Ground Carrier near the Plains of Russia and Neo's voice rang clear over the communicator.

"This is Captain Neo Lorrnoke of the 81st Independent Mobile Division. Bonaparte, can you hear me? I'm sending my identification code. Please permit us to land," he said from his mobile suit the Air Carrier following closely behind.

"This is the Bonaparte. Roger that. Your identification code has been confirmed. Welcome, Captain. Please go ahead with your approach," came the Ground Carrier's response.

Miriallia sat quietly next to Sting on the Carrier looking over his lap to see the unconscious blonde in the glass casing.

"I wonder what happened to her," Miriallia thought.

The Carrier landed carefully into the snowy plains. The rough landing caused Stellar to shift uncomfortably in her casing. Both Sting and Miriallia looked over at her. Although, Sting had a more disgruntled look on his face than Miriallia had. As they both exited the Carrier, they met up with Neo. While Stellars' glass unit behind pushed in behind. Miriallia looked over when she heard Sting's voice.

"Heh, you've sure brought us to another remote area," he said speaking for himself and Miriallia and paying no mind to the girl in the glass.

He felt a slight push from Miriallia next to him and looked over at Stellar, a now unknown woman from his mind being altered from her disappearance. He knew what Miriallia was shoving him for, but continued complaining anyway.

"To begin with, what the heck is this? Why did we have to drag what looks like a suicide attempt along with us?" he asked sharply.

"That's enough. There is far too much that you two don't know," Neo scolded the two of them even though Miriallia hadn't said a word.

Sting looked up in shock and Miriallia continued to follow Neo as the glass container rolled behind him. It was strange to her. She felt as though at times she could trust Neo and that she needed to follow his orders and at other times, she was angry with him and wanted him no where near her.

"At this point, that's also something you don't need to know," Neo continued as he walked.

Miriallia began to catch up but her eye caught something else instead. She turned her head to look at a massive machine partially covered by a black tarp.

"What is that?" she thought as she felt Sting brush by her.

"You should hurry. You wouldn't want to be left behind," Sting scolded snapping Miriallia out of her daze.

She saw Neo had made it to the elevator and Jeremy was pushing her in as well. Miriallia and Sting caught up to them and entered as well.

"It's time we get all of you into the pods and help you to heal," Neo ordered crossing his arms in front of him.

Miriallia twisted around feeling her anger begin to flare. Now was one of those times she hated him.

"I don't want to go in one of those. Not anymore. I don't feel right when I come out of them," she yelled back.

Neo shushed her as he looked down at Stellar's struggling form inside the casing.

"But I was already in it on the Girty Lue before we arrived here. Why should I go back in again? I haven't caused any problems and I'm feeling fine," she argued more softly.

Neo shook his head before answering her agitated look.

"You can discuss it with Jeremy. If he feels you need another night in the pod, I want you to spend another night in it. You know he would never prescribe anything for you that wouldn't help you," Neo twisted his words around to convince her.

"Fine," Miriallia said defeated.

**Bonaparte Hanger, Present…**

And that was just what happened when she remembered as she stood there awaiting Neo. Her mind flashed back to the time she spent in the pod again and then her work just yesterday morning on the Valor to prep it for the mission. Neo had given them all a quick glimpse of the Destroy but now was the time for it's true unveiling. Only thing was, Sting still looked ready for a fight over it as she saw the clueless looking Stellar dazing off into her own world as she had just been doing herself.

**Yzak's Office…**

The monitor flickered on his screen as the connection was being established. Before he knew it a very familiar face was staring back at him.

"Yzak, how are you doing?" came his mother's softened voice.

"Not so good mother. I need your help," Yzak begged.

She eyed her son with caution when he asked her for help. He wasn't one to show weakness or fall into an uncontrollable situation, which made her worry.

"Do you remember your ultimatum about Dearka and his parents?" he asked being cautious himself.

He had to make sure he didn't accuse his mother for being at fault in the situation. But in all honesty, if it hadn't been for her, he might have tried harder to stop Dearka in the first place. When Shiho had announced what happened to her when his mother cornered her, he knew he couldn't stop Dearka or else his mother would have just made the situation worse. But now he wondered if it could have been any worse.

"Then if you are asking for help, should I be under the assumption he already has?" Ezalia questioned.

Yzak's eyes fell. His mother could always read him so well.

"Yes. But the problem is we were informed of where to find Dearka and I had to send one of my men to get him. Unfortunately, Belle wasn't with him when he was picked up. Unconscious," he added at the end.

He looked up to see his mother's eyes widen at the thoughts of what may have occurred in the Elsman household before he began speaking again.

"Look, he isn't awake yet and he's been back on the ship for almost three days. I just thought maybe since I don't know anything about what happened that the Elsmans' still have Belle. And from the looks of it, it wasn't under Dearka's consent. I was hoping you could do me the favor of finding out whatever you can and see if you can maneuver your way in to stop them from doing anything foolish. After all, if a fellow Councilmember knows about Belle, they would be more reluctant to do something drastic," Yzak reasoned.

"That is under another assumption that they have taken Belle against Dearka's will and have the intention of doing something to her Yzak," his mother scolded.

"Well, if they have her and all is well, then we have nothing to worry about. I just want to know that Dearka will be able to have peace of mind when he wakes up that his daughter is safe. I know it is something you would want for me if I was going through this," Yzak laid a guilt trip on her.

"Fine, I'll see what I can come up with Yzak. But in the meantime, how are you doing otherwise?" she asked.

"Better now that you agreed to help," he admitted.

"And Shiho? That was her name, right?" she pressed.

"Mother, now's not the time," he scolded trying to move her from the subject.

Before she could contest, the buzzer to his office rang making him look up from the monitor in front of him.

"I have to go mother. Please take care and thank you again for helping me out with this," Yzak said sincerely before flipping off the screen.

He hit the unlock button for his door on the desk and sat back down in front of the terminal. He had been standing while addressing his mother just a moment before.

"Enter," Yzak said with authority.

The door swished open revealing a slightly beat up Dearka. But more than that, it also looked to Yzak as though he was a very mad Dearka as well.

"Well, look who we have here. Sleeping Beauty has awakened. You want to tell me what happened to you?" Yzak asked motioning him to enter the room.

Dearka didn't say a word and stepped forward into the room allowing the door to swish closed behind him. He stood there and stared at Yzak intently to see if his friend had really lost his mind in his short absence.

"What is it already?" Yzak snipped starting to lose his temper.

"Had a little visit from Ian when I woke up," Dearka said shortly.

"Man, I can't get that guy to stay off the damn transports between the two ships. He's really starting to irritate me," Yzak said beginning to flare.

Dearka squinted his eyes in annoyance. He didn't need anyone else to take on the battle between Ian and himself. He was quite capable of handling Ian on his own.

"How could you do it Yzak? How could you drag Renee into this?" Dearka asked forcefully.

Yzak looked up from his desk and realized why Dearka was so angry. It had nothing to do with Ian's visiting him and everything to do with Yzak's plan to get Ian off Dearka's back.

"Well, I thought it would help," Yzak answered honestly.

"It didn't. You know as well as I do that Renee will never be able to handle working on a battleship. How can you put her in that situation? Is it just to get Ian out of my way? Because to tell you the truth, I can handle Ian on my own," Dearka yelled.

"Really? The way you handled your parents?" Yzak shot back.

Dearka shook his head at his friend, eyes full of rage. He couldn't believe Yzak had taken such a cheap shot at him. He was hoping Yzak wouldn't resort to the childish I told you so until much later.

"Thanks for that Yzak. I don't know why I bother talking to you sometimes. It's like you don't really hear what I say. You always have to put that damn wall around you. If someone is angry with you, you fight back with misdirected anger of your own," Dearka said turning to leave.

Yzak stood abruptly. It wasn't the first time Dearka had turned his back on him. He had his own memory flash to the Mendel Colony where Dearka turned away from him to return to the Archangel. He could tell this time Dearka really was angry with him.

"Wait," Yzak cried with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Dearka never turned. He walked back to the door as it swished open. His mind racing on what his next move would be now that Yzak was back to being his old self again.

"Lacus! She sent me information to locate the Archangel," Yzak blurted out trying to get his friends' attention.

"No thanks, I'll handle it myself," Dearka said continuing down the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Yzak thought angrily as he raced out of the office and after Dearka.

Dearka was already out of sight as Yzak rushed by saluting soldiers. He didn't have time to salute back, his pace quickening on the floor. His heart was beating rapidly at Dearka's cold voice.

"I wasn't wrong. Renee will be fine here. Why is everyone so paranoid about this? I was just trying to help him out," Yzak thought starting to become infuriated at his friends' reaction.

Yzak rushed around the corner and still saw no sign of Dearka. He couldn't figure out where he could have gone. He moved quickly to the bridge just in case he went there for some strange reason. When he reached the bridge, he saw his crew working hard at gathering intelligence on the Earth Forces positioning, but there was no Dearka.

"Damn it," Yzak thought irritably.

He exited the bridge and went to check the Rec Room. Pushing by more of his crew, he saw Shiho relaxing comfortably on the couch watching a broadcast from the PLANTs.

"Shiho," he cried out.

Shiho placed the remote down on the coffee table in front of her as she uncrossed her legs to stand up. She watched as other soldiers around her saluted their commander. Tilting her head, she saw his confused yet angry look.

"Now what did they fight about?" Shiho thought annoyed that Dearka hadn't let her come along.

"Have you seen Dearka?" Yzak asked.

"Not since I left his quarters a little while ago, why," she said realizing all the stares she was getting from some of the soldiers around her.

Yzak glared at them with a look of warning, making them quickly shy away and back to what they were doing. Shiho moved from her place and walked closer to Yzak in order to talk with him at a more reasonable distance.

"Because he ran out of the office in a huff," Yzak snipped more quietly.

"Did you think to check his quarters yourself?" Shiho asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Yzak picked up on the sarcasm in her voice and glared at her.

"You know, you have been hanging around him too long," he scolded.

"Oh come on, let's go and look for him," Shiho said slipping her arm through his and dragging him out of the room.

**Back in Yzak's Office…**

Dearka slipped back into the room and moved to Yzak's desk quickly. It was his lucky day Yzak in his fit of anger had left the screen to his computer unlocked and running.

"I had a feeling you would drop everything to chase after me," Dearka said to himself as he slipped the CD he found in Yzak's top left drawer into the drive.

He read the information Lacus sent over and quickly jotted down a few notes. He felt bad grabbing the information from Yzak like this, but he wouldn't listen to him about Renee, he still had a hatred toward Naturals and when Dearka entered the room he was hit in the face with an I told you so.

"Sorry Yzak, I'm going to do this without your help. If you're not with me one hundred percent, I can't have you around," Dearka thought as he ran back out the door and toward the shuttle bay.

Dearka mounted the shuttle and headed toward the Rousseau leaving his friend behind. All he needed to do was get to Ian and they could head down to Earth. When they got there, he would figure out how to rendezvous with the Archangel without jeopardizing both of their positions.

After all, it was more than Cadey's whining and both their fathers' influences that caused him to lose his elite status. He couldn't face the penalty that he almost did so many years ago. If it hadn't been for Chairman Dullindal, his life would have been forfeited by the orders set in place for all considered traitors of the last war. His body shook at the thought.

"If I had been sentenced to death instead of the Chairman pardoning all the soldiers of the war, I would have never known about Belle," he thought to himself as he sat awaiting the shuttle to dock at the nearby ship.

Trying to rid the ominous thought from his mind, he stepped off the shuttle and headed toward Ian's quarters. It was his turn to visit him and hopefully, they could get the heck of the ship before Yzak figured out what he was up to.

"It doesn't really help my cause that I left the information up on the screen," he thought cursing his stupidity.

He looked around the ship and saluted the soldiers floating by stopping one of the younger females.

"Ellie," Dearka caught her attention.

"Yes Lt. Elsman?" the blonde haired girl asked as she pushed herself to the ground to speak with him.

"Just call me Dearka," he said gently.

The young girl tilted her head unable to understand why he said that. He noticed the clueless look on her face and smiled to himself realizing he had confused her.

"Forget it. I was actually looking for Lt. Randall's quarters. Do you happen to know where he is?" Dearka asked knowing he didn't have clearance to search the Rousseau's computer screens scattered around the halls.

"Uh, no, not off hand," she said softly.

Dearka was almost ready to pull his hair out. He had used his charm to try to get her to look it up for him without directly asking her too and she hadn't picked up on it.

"I must be losing my touch," he thought partially annoyed.

"Can you find out for me then?" he asked bluntly.

Her eyes lit up at his request and she moved over to one of the screens lined on the walls.

"Oh yes, of course sir," she said without hesitation.

"Well it took her gears a minute to start moving, but at least I know her brain is working," Dearka thought smugly.

"It's in Block-B, Room 338," she replied as the information flashed on the screen.

"Thanks Ellie," he said as he pushed off the ground and floated toward Block-B.

She saluted him as he headed down the hall.

"Now I just have to get Ian and get off this ship," he thought heading for Ian's quarters.

End

**Author's Preview:** Ian and Dearka are heading for Earth to meet up with the Archangel. Will Dearka and Ian make it in time to save Miriallia from the vicious battle about to take place? Yay! Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	48. Battlefield Confusion

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** The first part of this is taken from Episode 31 and 32 of SEED Destiny, with slight alterations in order to add Miriallia to the group. The version used was subbed by SEED-Fansubs. Hope you guys enjoy. (smiles) Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 48**

Battlefield Confusion

Dearka moved down the halls toward Ian's quarters with the events of his short-lived day spinning in his head.

"Why is Yzak acting so stupid? I don't need help once I get Miriallia back here and bringing Renee into the middle of this isn't fair. He's using that stupid crush she has on Ian against him. But what if she has a breakdown during a battle? What will happen then? For crying out loud she was only a military receptionist on the San Juko base, huddled away where she couldn't even see any real action. Just because she trained on the systems to run a CIC doesn't mean she has the stomach to handle it," Dearka thought as he reached Block-B.

Dearka's hand moved over the buzzer to Ian's room and almost instantly the door swished open in front of him. Ian stood there already dressed in civilian clothes and his duffel bag ready to go.

"Been waiting for me I assume," Dearka said smugly.

"Let's just get this over with. I got a call from Shiho asking if I had seen you. I can only imagine you haven't filled Yzak in on any of your plans," Ian asked.

Dearka rolled his eyes at him and turned in the other direction to leave the ship. Ian looked him up and down before catching up to him.

"You're not even going to change out of your uniform?" Ian asked now keeping stride with Dearka.

"There wasn't time. Let's just say I couldn't get my point across to Yzak and decided not to waste anymore time. We had a little disagreement about Renee and I realized all the help he was trying to give me was only costing me more. We have to get Miriallia back and then I have to go get Belle. I just hope my parents don't do anything too foolish in the next few days or there will be hell to pay," Dearka threatened more to himself than to Ian.

The boys reached the shuttle area and Ian ordered the pilot to bring them to the station. The decision to disembark on the station and continue to PLANTs would force Yzak to lose any trace of where the two had headed. Dearka boarded and stopped short realizing Ian wasn't right behind him anymore. He twisted around and saw Ian right outside the shuttle with his communicator, making Dearka squirm nervously.

As Ian boarded the shuttle moments later, he felt Dearka's eyes pierce through him. He took his seat and waited for Dearka to speak up. Dearka said nothing but continued to stare. Finally feeling annoyed at the silence Ian decided to just speak.

"I wasn't turning you in, if that's what you were worried about. It was just a personal call," Ian replied reclining the seat.

"I didn't ask," Dearka said shortly.

"Yeah, but sometimes actions really do speak louder than words," Ian said mockingly.

Dearka turned his head toward the window he was sitting next to with his heart pounding. He had to get out of here before Yzak threw any no take-off orders at the shuttle crew to stop him from leaving.

"You sure get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you?" Ian said with his eyes closed.

Dearka looked back over at him and huffed before answering.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"How many times have you walked out on ZAFT without looking back just to help Miriallia?" Ian asked without moving.

Dearka's eyes narrowed on his still form for a moment. And then he twisted his head away pushing his own seat back. Finally the shuttle began to take off making Dearka feel more at ease about his newest scheme.

"I didn't walk out on ZAFT and if that's what everyone believes then I only have one excuse for it. She's worth any penalty they can dish out," Dearka replied.

"Including death?" Ian asked.

"You act like I haven't faced that possible penalty before and besides, you're not much better," Dearka said mockingly.

"Well, I guess that's true on both counts. I have to ask though, you've been unconscious for days, and you hadn't even begun working on a way to find Miriallia. How is it that you are all ready to go if we have no way to locate her," Ian asked.

"Who says I don't have a way to find her?" Dearka asked smugly.

Ian opened his eyes and looked over at him in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Worst of all, he now feared what exactly Dearka had been up to before he left for his parent's place.

"Relax would you. You may think Yzak's heartless, but he's really just a pussycat. He was the one finding the intelligence on Mir while we were all wandering about aimlessly," Dearka answered without needing to see Ian's face.

"Don't tell me you swiped the information from Yzak when he wasn't looking," Ian groaned feeling Yzak's wrath would be severe this time around.

"It'll be fine. I'll deal with Yzak when we have Miriallia back safe and sound. He wasn't going to be of much help since he's about to be pretty tied up dealing with the Renee situation. She's too young and naïve to be working as a CIC, especially when her only part in this war was as a paper pusher on San Juko. Besides, he had to throw in his classic 'I told you so' remark. The last thing I need is any negativity while trying to rescue Mir," Dearka stated.

"What if he doesn't see it? About Renee I mean?" Ian asked.

"Then we have to convince her to leave when we get back." Dearka answered.

Hours later, on the Bonaparte… 

"This is your new unit," Neo said to a dazed Stellar.

Miriallia looked over at her and watched her stare at the huge mobile suit. Even she was in awe at its' sheer size and power. Stellar looked over at Neo tilting her head to one side.

"Stellars…new…?" Stellar replied somewhat confused.

"That's right. You need to fight again with this, Stellar. Or else, scary things will come and kill all of us," Neo replied playing mind games with the young girl.

Miriallia felt unease now and with the way Sting was glaring at Neo and Stellar, she was sure it wasn't going to get any better. Stellar fell into a panic from his words.

"Kill? Stellar too?" Stellar cried out.

"Yeah," Neo replied not looking back at her.

"Neo too?" Stellar asked grabbing onto his arm.

"That's right," he said now looking down to the floor.

Part of Miriallia wanted to say 'good riddance' to him, but another part wanted no harm to come to him either. Her own eyes fell to the ground, glossing over.

"No! I don't want that! I don't want to die!" Stellar screamed.

Neo turned to Stellar and cupped her face in his hands, "then you have to do it. You can do it, right, Stellar? You need to erase everything that's scary."

"Scary things… Erase…" she repeated softly with determination returning to her eyes.

The Bonaparte headed out toward battle and Miriallia moved to the Valor as quickly as she could still noticing Sting's anger that was so apparent in his eyes. The units began to load to the docks and Miriallia awaited her orders.

"X1 Destroy, opening the platform and the gate," came the Launch personnel's voice.

The carrier moved in more and the platform opened up for Neo, Sting and Miriallia's units on the side.

"All right, we're going too," Neo ordered.

Sting's image flashed on the screen as he protested once again.

"But why didn't you give me that thing? I'd be a lot better than that weird convalescent…" he insulted.

Miriallia sighed to herself as she prepared the Valor for take-off.

"She's just right for it. The data says that Stellar would be more efficient as its pilot," Neo snapped as his unit took off.

"Damn! Miriallia, let's go," Sting huffed as his own unit took off.

Miriallia nodded and proceeded to lift off the ramp and fall in behind both Sting and Neo. Within moments, a battle had commenced between ZAFT and the EAF. ZAFT made a valiant effort of the first round of attacks, never expecting the EAF's newest weapon, the Destroy.

Stellar hit a switch causing a huge reflecting beam shield around the unit and waited for all the shots to be deflected. In one foul swoop, she activated a laser that took out the entire front line of ZAFT soldiers. Sting and Miriallia's eyes widened in shock at the power of the unit while Neo nodded in triumph.

ZAFT Base… 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Dearka asked Ian with an uneasy feeling.

"We have to get to the Archangel, right? That's the only way you are going to get your mobile suit, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dearka answered with a furrowed brow.

"Well, you're not the only one who has connections," Ian said as they ran through the armory.

Within moments, Ian located his friend and made a beeline for him.

"Hey, Cale!" Ian called.

The two took a moment to catch up as Dearka stood quietly in the shadows. He needed Ian to make it to the Archangel, so he chose to stay out of the way.

"You better promise to bring this back in one piece," Cale threatened.

"We will, I swear. I just need it to get somewhere. I won't be fighting in it," Ian promised.

"Fine, in fifteen minutes Heather goes on break and Kyle goes on shift, they always have a conversation outside of the booth before switching. That's when you can take off. They'll never notice it gone. Just have it back before tomorrow and contact me when you are heading back so I can make arrangements to get it back to the hanger. The two of you could get into some serious trouble for this," Cale replied.

Ian nodded that he understood and he and Dearka headed for the unit.

"And you say I take risks," Dearka mocked.

"Do you want to save Miriallia or not?" Ian snapped back.

"Fine, but remember, you promised him this wouldn't go into combat. We have to make sure to get to the Archangel so I can beg Cagalli and get the Buster. You have to stay on the ship and stay out of trouble," Dearka ordered.

"Yeah, whatever," Ian repeated getting the unit ready to take off.

Berlin… 

Stellar destroyed everything and everyone in her path. Beams shot out leaving no building or mobile unit untouched. Civilians were scattered about as the forces were decimated as the mass destruction mounted. Miriallia moved her unit around a few ZAFT units and took them down with ease. She refused to be taken down by what she felt were amateurs.

The group continued advancing from central Eurasia as Stellar destroyed more and more in an attempt to keep them all alive. Neo waited for his chance to activate Miriallia into her own destructive capabilities, not wanting the two young women to run into each other. He cared too much for both his female pilots to allow such a thing to happen. Three cities had been destroyed as Stellar continued her assault.

"I need to beat them… Everything that scares me!" Stellar cried preparing another attack.

The Archangel could see the Destroy from a distance as they watched the fires raging from afar. Kira, Murrue and Cagalli all looked horrified as they watched the destruction.

"I'm going, Murrue," Kira said before turning to leave the bridge.

"I understand," Murrue replied before the doors closed.

Fireballs and snow fell from the sky leaving civilians crying in terror and ZAFT scrambling to set up a line of defense. Smoke rose from the ashes of the falling buildings with the scent of burning wood and rubble filled the air. The chaos was overwhelming and people were in a panic.

"What the hell is that!" Ian cried as he and Dearka spotted the Archangel and the unit destroying the area and decimating the ZAFT forces.

"I have no idea," Dearka said in shock.

Dearka hit a few buttons to get the system ready to contact the Archangel.

"Don't go anywhere near it, head for the Archangel," he ordered.

Normally Ian would have protested that he was being ordered around by Dearka, but he knew in the situation they were in, now wasn't the time. He moved the unit closer to the ship, but remained out of range of any armaments. The last thing they needed was to be seen as the enemy before they even made contact.

Dearka's eyes flashed around the battlefield as he tried to make sense of the situation. And then he saw it on the monitor, the Valor floating above the transport vehicle behind the huge unit destroying everything and everyone.

"Miriallia!" Dearka cried when he saw the unit.

Ian quickly glanced through the field to locate the same mobile suit Dearka had. It was the same one that was on the videos from Aprilius One.

"Was it really Miriallia in there though? How could she be flying such a thing?" Ian thought to himself.

"Hey, we're going to get her back, we just have to get on that ship right now," Ian said snapping Dearka back to reality.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't expect her to be here. I thought we would grab the Buster and have to locate her later," Dearka admitted.

"Well, let's look on the bright side, it saved us time that she is here," Ian replied with a smirk.

"It's not as good of a thing as you think. How am I going to get by that thing to get to her?" Dearka noticed.

Ian realized what he meant and felt a little anxious himself now. He hadn't thought of it that way. In such a huge battle, anything could go wrong and no one would listen to them if they said they would take care of the suit themselves.

"Didn't you say the Buster is a long-range attack suit though?" Ian asked as Dearka began to make contact with the Archangel.

"Yeah," Dearka replied.

"Maybe you can hit her from a distance and make her angry enough to come after you, away from the main battle," Ian deduced.

"I guess I could try that," he replied.

"Well, you don't have many options unless you want to take that thing on yourself," Ian stated.

"Huh?" Dearka cried looking up to the sky.

A beam of light flashed down at the Destroy as it put up its' shield with not a moment to spare. The beam deflected off of it and out from the clouds of smoke the Freedom appeared to take the Destroy on.

"Kira!" Dearka yelled over the communicator.

"Isn't that?" Ian began to ask.

"Shut up Ian! Kira! Answer me damn it," Dearka yelled.

Kira's ears perked up at the familiar voice.

"Lacus said you might be coming," Kira said with a small smile.

"Kira, Miriallia is on the battlefield. Don't let anyone hurt her. She's the one in the white and red mobile suit. It's called the Valor," Dearka begged.

"Roger that!" Kira replied as he continued toward the Destroy.

The bay to the Archangel opened in front of the boys and Dearka nudged Ian to head into it.

"But we didn't even contact them yet," Ian said.

"Yeah, but they heard me talking to Kira," Dearka replied.

The ZAFT mobile suit landed in the bay and Ian opened the hatch. Dearka jumped on the elevator line and touched down on the ground. Ian remained in the suit to commence its' final shutdown.

"Long time, no see kid. How ya been?" Murdoch asked approaching Dearka.

"I've been better," he replied honestly.

"So you come for that?" Murdoch asked nodding his head in the direction of the Buster.

"If Cagalli let's me take it," Dearka said feeling her presence coming up behind him.

"Borrow it, sure, take it, no" Cagalli said as she made her way toward him.

"I'm sorry, if she let's me borrow it," Dearka mimicked.

"I don't know, you think you can handle it? It's had a lot of upgrades since you last saw it. A lot more power, even more than that ZAKU you've been piloting lately," Cagalli teased.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that much about me," Dearka answered raising his eyebrows.

"Is it really her out there?" Cagalli asked sincerely.

"I wish I could say no. I don't know what they did to her, but I'm going to get her back so I really need your help," Dearka asked.

"Take it, just don't get yourself killed and bring her back safely," Cagalli answered as she walked away.

"Thanks Cagalli," Dearka replied as he headed for the Buster.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you and Kira out there. Just make sure you focus on saving Miriallia, Kira can handle the rest," Cagalli said turning to give him a wink.

"Yes Ma'am," Dearka replied.

"You want a pilots suit?" Murdoch asked following behind Dearka.

"No, I'm fine like this. But can you do me a favor and take care of the DINN for me. We have to return it in pristine condition or ZAFT will have my head. The pilots name is Ian and he's really a nice guy, so he won't give you any trouble," Dearka said.

"Sure thing kid," Murdoch said looking back at the ZAFT suit.

"So, upgraded, huh?" Dearka asked.

"Yup, it has a lot more capabilities then it had back in 71. You now have atmospheric flight capability, a beam saber for any close combat. Although I don't recommend it, because the Buster is still heavy and slow, it's more for defense if you run out of ammo. The ammo barrels hold twice as much as it used too. It also has a copy of that High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon you might be used to. We were able to heighten the length of the Ultra Compact Energy Battery giving you longer battle time and the prize of this new suit is also it's highly evolved Phase Shift Armor, which can for short periods of time, use a shielding system to deflect attacks before kicking back into Phase Shift. Although, those are just some of it's updates. The rest are small adjustments, but you'll have no trouble figuring them out," Murdoch finished with a smirk.

"Nice," Dearka said smirking also as he headed up to the cockpit to prepare the Buster for take-off.

End

**Author's Preview:** Go Dearka! Save Miriallia! Yay! Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	49. Unwelcome Rescue

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** The first part of this is taken from Episode 31 and 32 of SEED Destiny, with slight alterations in order to add Miriallia to the group. The version used was subbed by SEED-Fansubs. Hope you guys enjoy. (smiles) Sorry for the delay, first we renovated our kitchen and office and then after I got my computer hooked up, my honey messed it up (frowns). But I'm back. I'll be working on Yzak & Shiho Interludes next and then back to Dearka & Miriallia. I'll have my reviewer responses for Chapter 48 up later today since it's 2:45 am here right now and I want to go to bed. (smiles) Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 49**

Unwelcome Rescue

The systems to the Buster began to activate and Dearka's eyes lit up with excitement. It had been a while since he felt so eager to pilot any machine. It had become such a routine with the new standard issue ZAKU he was issued, that he didn't get the thrill he used to from piloting. Now was his chance to bring back some of the enthusiasm he had felt when he first liberated the Buster from the EAF over two years prior.

Dearka headed toward the launch bay and flipped on the communicator revealing Cagalli's face as the current CIC. His mind flashed quickly to the previous war when Miriallia's sad, but beautiful face would flash just as quickly before she would send his unit out to battle.

"You sure you can handle it?" Cagalli asked of the new and improved Buster Gundam.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Dearka mocked.

Cagalli hit a few buttons and Dearka watched as the Launch Bay lit up around him. He set the Buster on the catapult and waited for her orders.

"Bring her back safely," Cagalli said.

"I will, I promise," Dearka replied.

"Buster, you are clear to launch," Cagalli ordered and watched as the Buster took off from the bay.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Miriallia away from that huge beast of a machine so he could have a chance to save her.

"Maybe Ian has a good idea. If I can tick her off enough, I may be able to lure her away from the main battle. I don't care what they did to her and how much training she's been put under, she's still no match for me one on one," Dearka thought as he moved the Buster ahead staying out of the Destroys' range.

Kira's shot at the Destroy and blew by Neo's monitor making him take notice of the unit.

"Freedom!" Neo recognized.

The Archangel moved forward still behind the Buster who was slowly making its' way toward the battle.

"Damn! It's them..." Neo cursed to himself.

Kira moved the Freedom next to the Destroy to get a better look at his enemy. The unit was colossal as Kira continued attacking.

"What an enormous size this thing is," Kira said still shooting.

The Destroy used its' shields to deflect all of Kira's attempts.

"What...are you?" Stellar cried out while sending beam cannon shots flying in every direction.

Some almost hit Kira until he deflected them himself using his beam saber, slashing furiously at her attacks. Neo moved his mobile suit toward the Freedom in an attempt to give Stellar some breathing room.

"Be careful Stellar," he called out to her.

"Neo!" she cried noticing his determination to keep her safe.

"That's the Freedom! He's tough!" Neo called to her.

The word Freedom triggered something in Miriallia's head making her unit lag behind. Neo noticed, about to correct the problem until a shot commanded his attention.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he cried looking around the field.

In the distance, he could see a tan and green mobile suit with two barrel guns under its' arms aimed at him and Miriallia.

"Get away from her," Dearka said under his breath as if speaking directly to the pilot in his way.

"Kira..." Miriallia's voice rang over the communicator.

Kira's ears perked up hearing Miriallia's voice. It was the first time he had a chance to confirm that what Dearka had said was in fact true. Miriallia was in that unit on the battlefield.

"Mir!" Kira cried avoiding more shots from the Destroy.

"Miriallia!" Dearka called out as well to gain her attention.

"I know that voice..." she trailed off her mind running rampant.

Neo's eyes slit under his helmet as he realized that voice was the same as the one on Aprilius One that interrupted his plans of destruction.

"I see now. She belonged to the Archangel, that's how I must know her. I must have run into her on the battlefield before we captured her," Neo deduced to himself only somewhat inaccurately.

"You want her back? You'll have to fight for her," Neo threatened making both Dearka and Kira grit their teeth in anger.

"Miriallia! They are the ones that want to hurt you and your child. The Freedom and that other unit will tell you lies. They will say that they care for you, even love you, don't be fooled. You must destroy all those that claim to love you. After all, if they really did love you they wouldn't point a gun at you, now would they? Go and destroy them!" Neo yelled to her on a private line.

"I didn't want to do this yet, but the Freedom left me with no other option. I'll have to hope Stellar and Miriallia stay out of each others' paths," Neo thought to himself as he headed in the direction the Destroy was moving.

Miriallia's mind flooded with orders from the treatment. Her block word had been used and her personality completely changed. Her eyes flew from one unit to the next both with their guns out and pointed at her.

"I have to destroy everyone that claims to love me. They wouldn't point a gun at me if they truly loved me," she repeated to herself now sounding as entranced as Stellar.

"Miriallia! Don't do this. We want to help you. We don't want to hurt you. We all love you very much," Kira tried to reach her with his words.

The sound of Kira's words did nothing but enrage her as her eyes flashed with anger. Kira continued to avoid the Destroy becoming an annoyance to Stellar.

"Kira, I'll take care of Miriallia, you just deal with that thing," Dearka called to him shooting again near her to gain her attention.

The Valor turned to face the Buster that was in the distance as it began to lure her away from the main battle. Dearka felt partially relieved that she was taking the bait and leaving him in a one on one situation with her. His only problem now was how he was going to take her down without hurting her. He could tell by the reaction of the Valor that she wasn't the same woman he had fallen in love with. Whatever they did to her wasn't something that could be fixed by just talking her through it.

Kira was alerted to the sound that the Destroy had locked on to the Freedom again as he just barely dodged another attack. Stellar was becoming highly annoyed inside her unit, her own mind racing from her block word being used.

"No matter what it is...I'll...!" Stellar started as she hit a red switch making the Destroys' outer eyes flash a dangerous red gleam.

The bright flash caught Miriallia's attention for a split second making her turn away from the Busters' attempts to lure her closer to him. As everyone's eyes were now on the Destroy, it began to transform.

"This is..." Murrue began as she watched the screen from the Archangel.

"A mobile suit?" Arnold continued from his position at the head of the Archangel controls.

The sheer size of the unit was enormous. Towering over the Freedom at almost five times its' size. Kira hovered above as though he were only a pesky fly. Stellar became annoyed once again with the Freedoms inability to remain still long enough for her shots to connect. In a panicked rage, she shot three beams taking out everything in front of her.

"Damn it, why do you do such things?" Kira asked angrily.

Sting was also becoming annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving from the Freedom during the battle. As far as he was concerned, he should be the only one the Freedoms' pilot was worried about.

"Damn. Out of your sight, am I?" Sting cried shooting at Kira.

Kira avoided the shots from the Chaos as Neo moved in to take aim on him now. Neo locked on to his target right before realizing he had been locked on to as well.

"Damn," Neo cried as Stellar used the Destroys' five-finger beam to shoot at the Freedom again.

"Cover him. Aim the Gottfried," Murrue ordered the Archangel crew.

Arnold moved the weapon into position locking on to the Destroy, Valor, Chaos and Neo himself who were all within the firing range of the massive weapon.

"Fire!" Murrue ordered with her commanding cry.

"Damn," Neo cried again falling behind the Destroy as it took the blast full force, the shield deflecting the Archangel's attempt.

Sting and Miriallia both dodged the attack as well; forcing Dearka to cringe at the thought that she had been so close to being toasted by people she had once considered to be her friends. Although, there were many things that could happen to her the longer he left her out there on the battlefield. He decided it was now or never to gain the Valor's attention again. He had to keep firing at her until she was fed up and came at him full speed. He would worry about taking her down after he moved her away from the battle.

"It was deflected...?" Arnold asked in confusion.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen a unit that was capable of this tactic before. But every time they did, it still had a way of shocking the crew when it happened. This was especially true when such a high caliber weapon was being used against it. Cagalli began feeling desperate and turned in her chair toward Murrue.

"I'll go as well. At this rate, Kira will...!" she began before being interrupted by the monitor flashing on from the dining hall on the ship.

The monitor revealed one of the ORB Fleet Captains who was stowed away on board the Archangel.

"Cagalli! Let us go as well!" he begged.

"Captain Amagi...!" she replied before once again being interrupted.

"This battle may not be for ORB, but we can't just stand by and watch!" he replied with the reason for his request.

Back on the battlefield, Stellar released the hands to the Destroy producing a Providence effect. Kira was able to dodge this newest attack from his previous experiences with the original Providence two years prior and moved through the beams as though he were a pro at it.

Dearka took aim toward the Valor again in his attempts to distract her from the battle in front of her. He shot his barrel guns just barely missing her and Sting, making more than just Miriallia angry.

"Who does that guy think he is? You think you can take me on?" Sting cried in anger as he began to pull away from the Destroy.

"Damn it!" Dearka cursed noticing he had provoked the wrong pilot.

He aimed closer to the Valor, hoping he would upset her enough to stop the Chaos' charge toward him and gain the Valors' focus. If he could get her angry enough, he knew he had a shot at her telling the Chaos to back off from the conversation that was heard over the airwaves during the attack on Aprilius One.

He shot again with the intention of just grazing the Valor, but instead he was unable to adjust the shot quick enough while dodging one of the shots from the oncoming Chaos and he hit the arm of the unit making it fall backwards a few feet. If he wanted to gain her attention, he sure did at that moment. Once the Valor regained its' composure, he saw the unit flying toward him.

"At least she's still okay," Dearka thought thankfully.

"Sting, I have this jerk! You go take care of the Freedom, I know that's the unit you really want to destroy," Miriallia cried flying past him.

Sting needed no extra coaxing when he heard those words from Miriallia. She was absolutely right. He wanted to be the one to destroy the Freedom so he could prove himself worthy of being the one to pilot the Destroy instead of that pathetic blonde girl currently residing in it.

"All right then, let's go!" Cagalli said enthusiastically back on board the Archangel.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked.

"We can't just let this go on!" Cagalli yelled heading toward the door.

Once she made it to the launch area, she and her colleagues headed towards their units. Ian sat in the DINN watching the people run by him. Part of him wanted to join in the fight, but thought better of it knowing both his and Dearka's butts were on the line if anything happened to the DINN he borrowed from his friend.

Cagalli and the group launched as Kira desperately attacked the Destroy and avoided the Chaos' newest attempts to shoot him down.

"Take that! The power of a mobile suit doesn't determine its' strength! I will take you down," Sting yelled as he continued shooting.

"Damn it!" Kira yelled now exchanging fire with the Chaos.

Murasame units flew gracefully in formation toward the ongoing battle distracting the Chaos form its' target.

"Kira! Leave this to us!" Captain Amagi called.

Kira's eyes flashed by the receiving monitor as the image switched to Cagalli's face now.

"It's okay Kira. Leave it to us!" Cagalli reassured him.

"I understand. I'll leave this to you!" he replied moving his unit out of the way.

"Let's go, Gou, Nishizawa!" Captain Amagi called out.

"Roger!" they cried in unison.

The Murasames dove sideways and twisted into mobile suits from their former configuration of a jet plane, shooting at the Chaos without missing a beat.

"Damn it..." Sting cried almost being shot down by their attacks.

Back on board the Archangel, Ian looked down from the monitor in the DINN at the maintenance crew below. Part of him was wondering how trusting they really were. After all, Dearka had placed his life in their hands in the last war. And they seemed so friendly with him when they saw him again. Especially what seemed like the head mechanic had been so generous from the view he had from his spot in the DINN.

Ian watched his monitor again as Dearka took soft shots at the Valor with his Buster. Ian could only guess he was trying not to hurt Miriallia while trying not to get himself killed. It was obvious to him that Dearka hadn't come up with a plan to actually take the Valor down yet. But, he did notice that Dearka had used his advice on how to draw her away from the main battle.

He looked down at the mechanics rushing around preparing for the hopeful return of all their units. He held his breath for a moment and then called down to the head mechanic.

"Hey!" he called.

Murdoch looked up from his spot as he finished giving some more orders to his crewmen. He seemed partially annoyed by the interruption.

"What do you need kid?" Murdoch asked in his usual friendly, but stern tone.

"I was wondering if there was any way you guys could lend me a unit to go out there. Dearka isn't having much luck taking the Valor down and with the situation as it is, the sooner we get Miriallia off the battlefield the better," Ian pleaded his case.

"I don't know about that. I'll have to ask the Captain. You are still ZAFT after all," Murdoch replied moving over to one of the communication consoles.

Ian jumped down on the elevator rope and followed Murdoch over to the console. Part of him was irked by the insinuation that he was someone dangerous just because he was a ZAFT soldier.

"It's not like Dearka's not one too," Ian thought angrily to himself.

"Captain, it seems the other ZAFT kid wants to go out to help retrieve the Valor, but they aren't able to take the DINN out onto the battlefield because of how they came about acquiring it in the first place. Is it okay to send him out in a Murasame?" Murdoch said getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. We really don't know him..." Murrue started.

"Please Captain. Dearka needs help out there and Miriallia is in more danger the longer she stays out there in her condition. He's only tapping her with shots so he won't hurt her, but that won't take her down. We need someone to hit her from behind while she is distracted," Ian reasoned.

"I guess so then. Okay Mr. Murdoch, you have permission to lend him a Murasame in order to bring the Valor in unharmed. He is right, Miriallia can not be left out there like that for much longer and the Buster isn't getting very far on his own," Murrue said granting permission.

"Thank you," Ian said as the monitor flipped off.

"Okay kid, this way. Just don't do anything weird to the controls. There is only one Coordinator aboard this ship currently who has his own unit and we are still going to need this unit for the other pilots," Murdoch warned.

"I won't touch anything. I'll leave the settings as is. I just need it to help Dearka distract her long enough to take her down," Ian reiterated.

On the battlefield Stellar watched as Sting's unit was shot down from the sky.

"You need to fight against this Stellar...Or else, scary things will come and kill all of us. You can do it, right Stellar? You need to erase everything that's scary," Neo's earlier words flashed back into her mind making her frenzied.

Ian moved onto the battlefield heading toward the Buster who was now well behind the Archangel's current position. As he moved closer, he noticed another ship enter the battlefield.

"Is that the Minerva?" he questioned out loud to himself.

He watched as the Impulse was released from the hatch flying full speed toward the battle behind him now.

"What are you doing out here?" Dearka yelled over the communicator regaining Ian's attention.

"Helping you to get Miriallia out of here. You're not doing well on your own. I bet you don't even have a plan yet," Ian said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And I bet you do," Dearka shot back with some of his own sarcasm.

"Well actually smart alec, I do," Ian replied.

"I'm waiting," Dearka said continuing their bantering.

"I'll draw her fire long enough for you to take her down. Just hit the unit where it will knock the drive propulsion out rending her helpless. She'll have to surrender then. No one is going to come help her out here. She's too far away from the main battle now," Ian deduced.

Dearka just grunted with aggravation. He knew Ian was right, but was more upset that he didn't think of that himself.

"How does he keep devising these plans," Dearka thought to himself with a hint of jealously.

"Fine, let's go. Draw her attention toward you. But wait for her next shot at me so she thinks she's taken care of the Buster," Dearka stated coming up with his own good idea in order to make her more likely to turn her back to him.

"Roger that," Ian said waiting for the Valor to attack.

Dearka moved the Buster only fractionally out of the way of the Valors' newest attack forcing the unit backwards a bit. Dearka felt the jerk of the Buster and dropped it to a knee before letting it fall forward in to the snow. Miriallia locked on to the helpless mobile suit until she felt a shot from behind. The Valor twisted in its' place toward the new menace.

"You want some of this too?" she yelled taking aim on the Murasame now in front of her.

Dearka slowly stood up from his place as the Valor went full force at the Murasame. A small smirk formed on his face as he waited for an extra moment for the Valor to hit the Murasame down once. It gave him a sick satisfaction to know Ian was in there being banged around by Miriallia. After a moment of allowing Ian to have his tail whipped, he took aim on the Valors' supply pack.

Dearka's aim was dead accurate on the power pack, knocking the Valor out of commission. Dearka could hear over the communicator as Miriallia cried in defeat, but that didn't stop him. He pointed his guns on her again before speaking through his own communicator knowing there was only one way to get her to truly surrender.

"You have two choices, get out of the Valor and live or stay in the Valor and die," he threatened.

Ian's eyes widened at Dearka's declaration, but he said nothing. He knew Dearka wouldn't hurt Miriallia, but he couldn't figure out why he would use such a drastic threat on her.

End

**Author's Preview:** All I have to say is she better come out of that thing! (grins) Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	50. Turn Around

**Dearka & Miriallia**

**Author's Note:** The first part of this is taken from Episode 32 of SEED Destiny. The version used was subbed by SEED-Fansubs. Hope you guys enjoy. (smiles) Sorry for the delay again, I caught a horrible cold last week and before that I was editing some previous chapters while searching where to put the next Yzak & Shiho interludes (smiles). Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Chapter 50**

Turn Around

"You can do it, right Stellar? You need to erase everything that's scary," Neo's words continued to haunt Stellar's mind.

While flashes of the conversation interrupted Stellar's train of thought, Impulse flies in closer for an attack once released from the Minerva.

"Stellar!" Neo cried with concern as he saw the attack connect to her unit.

Within a moment Stellar's rage grew again and she took aim at another nearby town. The beam from the Destroy leveled it in a second, with a devastating eruption.

"Stop it kid," Neo screamed at Shinn as he rammed his unit into the Impulse.

"Damn it, what are you...?" Shinn cried in anger recognizing the voice from the unit that had just knocked him out of target range.

"The one piloting that thing is Stellar!" Neo yelled at Shinn.

"Neo," Stellar cried with concern as she watched his unit ram into the Impulse.

The battle grew more fierce, explosions lighting up the horizon and debris falling from the sky.

"Stellar," Neo called back just as concerned with his young pilot as she was with him.

The Freedom moved in next to the Impulse, making his presence known.

"What are you trying to do? Be a sitting duck?" Kira scolded Shinn.

Another flash rocked Stellar's mind, "Or they will come and kill all of us."

"Neo. I don't want to die... I'm scared..." she began saying with overwhelming fear from the situation.

Neo attacked Kira in desperation to get him away from Stellar. Grabbing his units' knife, he threw it at the shield of the Freedom. Over the communicator to the Archangel, Kira had plans of his own.

"Murrue, please take care of this!" Kira called out beginning a dramatic move to disarm Neo's unit.

"Huh?" Murrue said in confusion as she watched the exchange.

Kira flipped on his units' back underneath Neo while shooting the jet pack, wings and arms off the mobile suit.

"What?" Neo said in shock as his unit headed for the ground out of control.

"Neo!" Stellar screamed as she watched the unit hit the ground and explode.

The Archangel began making it's trek toward the unit Kira had just taken out.

"Damn it, this is no good. I'm retreating, Bonaparte! What?" Sting yelled.

His lack of attention allowed the three Murasame pilots a chance to spiral downward at this unit shooting and hitting their target this time. Stings unit was now free falling toward the ground.

One of the Murasame pilots went in for the kill.

"I won't let you get away!" he yelled slicing the unit in half at the waste.

"No...Bad...No!" Stellar cried losing her concentration.

Stellar used the large beam and blasted another city away in a 360 degree turn. Kira saw his moment and headed toward the irate unit.

"Damn it, stop it already!" he cried getting ready to attack.

Before he had a chance, the impulse swooped in attacking him. This forced Kira in the Freedom to retreat further back.

"Dying is bad...no...I'm scared," Stellar continued to ramble.

Shinn called out to her in an attempt to calm her down. His voice and words causing repressed memories to flood back in her dazed mind.

"Shinn," she called out more calmly.

"Ste...llar," Shinn said partially broken up.

Kira looked on feeling a little less on edge as the Destroy simmered down. Part of him was relieved he wouldn't have to attack it and that it may surrender peacefully. Unfortunately for him, the Freedom fell into her view screen causing her to re-trance into the words Neo had said. The Destroys' eyes reactivated with a green fury shocking both Kira and Shinn.

On the Archangel, the crew noticed the change in demeanor again from the Destroy as well.

"This is no good Neumann," Dalida Chandra called to his comrade hinting for him to move the Archangel out of the path.

Shinn begged Stellar to stop, but she was now too far gone in her own panicked mind to listen. Before she could set the units' chest beam to destroy another area, Kira flew in with his beam saber forcing it into the barrel of the Destroys' beam cannon.

The unit exploded taking Stellar with it. Kira watched feeling heart broken once again. He hated having to do this, but he was left with no choice.

On the ground, Murrue and two crewmen stood over the body that Kira had left for them earlier. The helmet now gone and scars on his face, but there was no doubt that there was a striking resemblance to Mu La Flaga and that wasn't the only place the shocking surprises were going to end.

Far out of harms way, the Buster remained still over the Valor with all weapons locked on. Inside, Dearka was beginning to sweat. He hadn't heard a thing from Miriallia for what seemed like forever. Every second that ticked by made him more and more nervous that her decision may have been to not surrender.

Inside the cockpit of the Valor, Miriallia sat intently as her monitor showed the dangerous position she was in. She had watched as the Freedom took out Neo and as it continued to fight with Stellar and she had also seen the Murasame pilots take Sting down as well. Now it was her turn. The only problem was, the pilot above her was giving her a chance to surrender.

"Why is he doing that? Why not just kill me? I'm the enemy after all," she thought still contemplating her situation.

Time continued to tick away as the events of the battle started to slow. The only thing left to take care of was that huge unit. Although, Dearka too had kept his eye on the situation in the distance and knew time was ticking short. It seemed as though ZAFT might not stop with the destruction of the EAF forces, but may intend to make the Archangel their next target. He was also sure, they wouldn't be able to wait for him and Ian to bring Miriallia back if it came too close.

"Come on Mir, get out of that damn machine," Dearka thought the heat rising to his face.

Even Ian was beginning to fidget in his borrowed unit. It was bad enough he and Dearka had both went AWOL in order to save Miriallia, but now he was afraid they wouldn't be able to save her if she didn't give up soon.

"It's like she doesn't want to surrender," Ian said softly to Dearka over the communicator.

"She will, I know it," Dearka insisted taking aim next to the units' head and letting off a warning shot.

Miriallia cringed as the snow around her was disturbed the panicked feeling now moving from her stomach to the middle of her throat.

"Should I just give up? It seems like my only option if I want to stay alive," she thought with her hand gently laying on her womb.

Another shot rang out on the other side of the Valor making tears fall from her bright blue eyes. Time was running out and she knew it from the close proximity of the shot this time through.

"Maybe we should contact her again," Ian suggested hoping she just didn't hear them the first time.

"She heard me," Dearka said sternly.

"And if she didn't?" Ian questioned.

"It doesn't take a Coordinator to realize these are warning shots," Dearka said using a common phrase of the PLANTs without realizing he had just put down Miriallia's roots.

Even now there were still things that both sides needed to work on when it came to the general misconceptions of both Coordinators and Naturals. Ian hadn't realized the slip either, it sounded perfectly legit in his own mind as well.

Dearka took aim one last time hoping this would be the one to force Miriallia out of the Valor, but before he could let the shot off, he saw the cockpit begin to open. Miriallia stepped out with her hands raised in defeat. She knew no one was going to come and save her.

"I owe it to you to stay alive little one," she thought with her eyes closed.

Dearka let out a huge sigh as he was finally able to see Miriallia again, safe and sound. Well safer than she had been at least. With her finally out of the unit, Dearka radioed for the Archangel to pick them up before tensions could rise between them and the ZAFT ship still in the vicinity.

Ian and Dearka saw the Archangel moving toward them and they began to prepare to return to the ship. Units were dispatched to pick up Miriallia and the Valor as quickly as possible and once they were both secured, Ian and Dearka headed back on to the ship without hesitation.

"I have to face her, but what do I say?" Dearka thought as he began to lock the Buster down and disengage the systems.

Ian stood by the DINN waiting for Dearka to emerge from the Buster now beginning to feel impatient. This is what they had both been waiting so long for. It had been months since either of them saw Miriallia and he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted answers for the events that pushed her to this.

"For crying out loud, what's taking you so long," Ian yelled up in exasperation.

Dearka heard Ian's whine from his place in the Buster and let out another sigh before opening the cockpit of the Buster.

"Well, I guess this is it again old friend. Thanks for the assistance," Dearka said softly to the Buster as if it could hear him before grabbing the elevator rope and being lowered to the ground.

Ian walked over to where Dearka was about to touch down his arms now folded in front of him.

"I thought you would never get out of that thing," he said with more frustration in his voice.

"Stuff it," Dearka said letting go of the rope and walking by him still in his ZAFT uniform.

He headed out the door of the hanger and down the old familiar halls toward the medical wing where he himself had been many times before. Ian followed closely behind feeling a little out of place on a ship that had caused ZAFT so much trouble in the past and was currently considered a target once again.

As they reached the door of the medical bay, Dearka noticed some familiar faces coming toward him. It had been over two years, but they hadn't changed much. Although his changes were pretty noticeable. He guessed it was because when he met them he was only seventeen with more maturing to do and they were already in their mid-twenties.

"Well, well, if it isn't Elsman. So I guess the rumors are true, you did end up back with ZAFT," Dalida said looking Dearka up and down.

"Uh, yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ian rolled his eyes at Dearka's shy act and began tapping his foot impatiently. They were only a moment away from seeing Miriallia again and he just wanted to go into the room and see if she was all right.

"This is getting ridiculous," Ian thought still annoyed with Dearka's stalls.

"So, you going to stick around for a while? I heard something strange happened to Mir from Cagalli earlier. I couldn't believe it when we moved the ship in to pick up that unit that she had really been the pilot," Arnold said standing next to Dalida.

"I don't plan on sticking around. It's a long story about Miriallia and I don't even have all the answers yet. I'm really not in the mood to re-tell the events leading up to this. Right now I just want to make sure she is okay," Dearka said to the two men in front of him.

"It's about time," Ian thought inching toward the door.

"That's too bad, we could use a guy like you around again. I guess we should let you see her," Dalida replied.

"Thanks," Dearka said turning for the door but hearing Arnold whispering to Dalida as they walked by.

"Hey do you think she told him?" Arnold asked softly.

"I'm not sure and it's probably not our place to say anything," Dalida whispered back.

"If you guys are talking about Annabella, then I already know," Dearka called to their retreating forms.

They stopped dead in their tracks hanging their heads low in embarrassment. They had both forgotten how well Coordinators could hear and felt a little stupid that he knew what they were curious about. They both turned to face him.

"Sorry, we should have just asked you. And if you didn't know, probably told you. But we really thought Miriallia should...," Arnold started with a reasoning voice.

"That's okay and she did tell me. I'm just amazed at how many people knew about her before I did," Dearka said feeling slightly hurt that not one of them had ever contacted him and that included an old teammate that knew how to find him.

"Yeah well, we all ended up pitching in with ORBs' rebuilding and it was kind of hard to miss. We all tried to get her to contact you, but you know how stubborn she can be," Dalida said now rubbing the back of his neck as Dearka had done a moment before.

"Really, it's okay. She was probably going to tell me in person when I came back and didn't want anyone else telling me. In any case, it was my own fault for not keeping my word to her," Dearka said releasing the blame he wanted to place on them and moving it back to himself.

"Can we go in and see her now," Ian piped up impatiently.

"Yeah, in a second," Dearka scolded him.

"Go ahead, I'm sure you and your friend have a lot of questions you need answers to and we have to head back to the bridge anyway," Arnold said turning with a wave.

Dearka turned to Ian and shook his head.

"What?" Ian yelled at him the irritation growing more forceful in his voice.

"You know, you could be a little more courteous. The crew on the Archangel have been very accommodating to both of us," Dearka said opening the door to the room.

"Whatever. I'm only here for one reason," Ian said pushing by Dearka and headed into the room.

His eyes darted back and forth as he searched for Miriallia. Before he could get by the entry way, Murrue emerged from behind the curtain in the way of the patients and the entrance. The set up had changed since Dearka was there, but he knew some things were bound to be different.

"Before you go in there, did you know..." Murrue started to ask Dearka a question that he already knew she was going to ask.

"Yeah, I know," Dearka said cutting her off.

"Well then, I'll leave her to you. You may leave the ship whenever you feel she is ready to travel. I'm assuming your plan was to take her back with you," Murrue spoke again.

"Yeah, it is and about the Valor..." Dearka began with his own line of questioning.

"As long as you promise it doesn't end up as a ZAFT weapon, you're free to take it with you. It will probably be of more use in your hands right now than ours. But the Buster is ORB property and must remain here. I'm sure you understand," Murrue stated.

"Of course. Thank you for allowing me to use it to save her," Dearka replied.

"You know, there isn't much we wouldn't do for Miriallia. Just make sure she gets better. She seems to have a slight case of amnesia though, so it may take some time," Murrue informed him.

"Amnesia?" Dearka asked now realizing why she may have been doing some of the things she had done.

"She doesn't seem to remember who I am and even this ship is puzzling to her. Although, we have the commander of the forces we just fought under custody as well and he is in that room too. She seems to know him and is concerned about his well-being. Right now he is unconscious again, but he may remind you of someone," Murrue warned.

"Remind me?" Dearka asked.

"Well, it seems Neo Lorrnoke looks a lot like Mu La Flaga. In fact, feels as though he is Mu," Murrue told him.

"But I thought..." Dearka began.

"Look, I know what you are thinking and right now I can't explain it. I know I sound crazy, but I just thought I would let you know before you walked in there. I figured you had enough surprises for one day," she said walking by him and continuing out the door.

Dearka's brow furrowed as he turned to watch Murrue leave the room. Ian sighed in impatience again before Dearka turned to look at the cloth that separated him from Miriallia.

"Let's go," he said ignoring Ian's obnoxious behavior.

Ian followed as they headed past the curtains to see Miriallia lying there in front of them in a daze. She was lying on her side with her knees drawn up under the sheets as though she was cold. Her eyes stared blankly at the metal wall next to her. Ian couldn't see what Murrue had been talking about when Dearka cut her off a moment before so he didn't even question the conversation. He just assumed it was about the amnesia that was mentioned later.

Dearka had no intention of telling Ian about the new baby yet. He didn't want to stir up another fight or even hear him say 'What about Cadey?' again to him right now. Both Dearka and Ian stared down at her still form before Dearka spoke.

"Miriallia?" he asked gently trying to gain her attention.

Miriallia didn't move from her spot but her eyes blinked at the recognition of her name. Dearka sat at the edge of the bed carefully trying not to disturb her position. His hand gently moved to her arm making her cringe from the touch. This man's voice was so familiar to her, but not in a way he had hoped.

"Why didn't you just shoot me?" she asked recognizing his voice as the one who had recently threatened her out of the Valor.

Dearka's eyes widened a bit at her comment. Even though Murrue had said she had amnesia, he had really hoped it wasn't bad enough that she didn't remember him. He looked her over from head to toe and noticed the small difference in her form. He had wished he was there for this when she was carrying Annabella and now he may be there for it, but she might not want him anywhere near her if she didn't remember him.

"Because we're your friends," Ian answered when Dearka froze from her question.

Again a familiar voice rang through her ears and she turned her head to see the face the voice belonged to. When she looked up at him, she remembered something that made her smile. Dearka looked at her a bit confused as she looked right past him and deep into Ian's eyes.

"You," she said gently.

"Me?" Ian questioned with curiosity.

"Yes, I remember you. We were supposed to get coffee together," she said at the one memory that flashed through her head.

Amazingly enough, she had remembered Ian and Dearka was now feeling crushed. After all, he was the father of both her children. He had no idea why he was forgotten while she remembered the first time she met Ian. Dearka had no idea that the only reason why Miriallia remembered Ian was because of the treatments she had been given.

Jeremy had left her one memory when his guilt got the best of him. He couldn't stand that the EAF was using Miriallia in their plans. Having to erase the memories of a pregnant woman made him extremely uncomfortable and the only thing he could think to do in order to help her was to leave her with one memory. His hope was that if she had one happy memory, she might have a chance to unlock the rest of them.

Unfortunately for Dearka, Jeremy hadn't picked the right memory to give him the edge over Ian and neither of the boys even knew who or what did this to her. As far as they knew, she could have hit her head and this was all she remembered. Dearka stood up from the bed and moved away putting his hand out for Ian to take his place, though killing him inside.

Ian carefully moved past Dearka and sat down next to Miriallia looking up at him first. He was ecstatic that she remembered him and he even felt victorious over Dearka for a moment, although he wouldn't let it show for fear of being decked by him.

"You sure?" he asked cautiously playing innocent.

"Hey, she remembers you right? That means you should be the one trying to figure out what was going on when she was with the EAF," Dearka said swallowing his pride.

"All right then, but no getting mad and taking it out on me later," Ian warned him.

"Whatever, let's just find out what happened to her so we can bring her back with us," Dearka said moving back a few more steps to give him some space.

Ian turned to Miriallia who was still smiling at him. Her eyes darted over to see Dearka standing in the distance and she felt strange, almost feeling his tension. As she looked back at Ian she felt relaxed again.

"You, you are the one person I remember when they helped me," she said again.

"What about me do you remember?" Ian asked knowing they didn't have too many interactions.

"Well, I was in line for something, but I don't remember what and you were there. I just remember you asked me out for coffee and I said that I would go," she said remembering bits and pieces of the moment.

"Is that all you remember about me?" he asked trying to get more information from her.

"Uh, yes. That was all I could remember," she said sadly.

"Just me," he reiterated making Dearka squirm behind him.

"Yes, why, was someone else there?" she asked curiously wanted some of her own questions answered.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment to think of how he should respond.

"She didn't mention Annabella. Could it be that she doesn't even remember her own daughter?" he thought to himself.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name though," Miriallia continued feeling slightly embarrassed.

"My name is Ian," he replied kindly opening his eyes again.

He turned to see the small smirk that had formed on Dearka's face. It was almost one of relief that she may have remembered him, but not as much as he had previously believed.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you. If I was anything like Cadey, I would take complete advantage of the edge I have on you right now Elsman," he thought now smirking himself.

Ian sat there for a moment quietly thinking that maybe it was time he took a page out of his best friends' book. He was pretty tired of always being the one to lose out. And now that he and Dearka weren't exactly friends anymore, all he could think of was how to beat the guy that seemed to get whatever he wanted.

"Maybe I will follow Cadey's lead. I've had enough of you and your superiority complex. You might have seen her first, but I'm the one she seems to remember," Ian thought deviously looking back at Miriallia and smiling.

End

**Author's Preview:** Uh oh, Ian's up to no good. And to think he was such a sweet guy. I guess Dearka smirked at him one too many times and finally drove him insane (sticks out tongue). Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


End file.
